


When you're near to me

by skambition



Series: Technology [4]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Caring, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fights, Future Fic, Heartbreak, Idiots in Love, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Evak, Medication, Mental Health Issues, Parenthood, References to Depression, Sexual Content, Talking, Texting, True Love, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 138,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skambition/pseuds/skambition
Summary: "Darling, when you're near to methis hope is everythingand only you can save the dayjust because you're hereand the world will disappear."A story about Isak and Even and their beautiful future together.





	1. The One with Bergen

**Author's Note:**

> To all of the amazing Skambeauties ♡
> 
> You requested this like crazy and what can I say, I'm a people pleaser.
> 
> A few things you should know before you start reading this:
> 
> I suck at tagging, partly because if I use all the tags that are going to describe this story, you won't have any surprises left, which I think is really boring. I think if you read part one and two of this, you know what you're in for :) and of course, if I write something about mental illness, I will put warnings into the notes.
> 
> Second, I'm not from Norway, and even though I researched some stuff, sometimes I'm just going to use my imagination instead, that's just what I decided to do because sometimes things just fit the story better when they're not realistic.
> 
> Third, I can only write from my personal perspective. Please feel free to tell me yours and please feel free to disagree with me, but try to do it in a respectful way ♡
> 
> Last, beautisometimes, thank you for everthing, I hope you like it just as much when you read it for the second time ;) ♡
> 
> Please make sure to listen to this amazing song that inspired the title of the Fic:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I6vmSizflVw
> 
> ALT ER LOVE ♡ BE KIND

* * *

 

After spending their summer together, Even starts his second year of film school in London, while Isak starts his very first week of university, studying medicine in Bergen. He doesn’t have the best start.

 

* * *

 

 

  

**October 2018**

**Even** (22:43)

_baby boy!_

_how was your first day?_

**Isak** (22:44)

_I don’t feel like talking about it_

**Even** (22:44)

_why_

_what’s going on?_

**Isak** (22:44)

_everything sucks_

**Even** (22:44)

_why?_

**Isak** (22:44)

_because everything sucks!_

_the people_

_the university_

_the whole introduction week is just boring and annoying_

_I hate it here_

**Even** (22:45)

_angel I’m so sorry_

_what happened today?_

**Isak** (22:45)

_nothing_

_everything_

_I don’t know_

**Even** (22:45)

_what did you guys do?_

_you were so excited this morning_

**Isak** (22:45)

_yeah I was but it was just awkward_

_like all the time_

_I tried talking to people_

_I tried like getting to know people_

_I even tried asking one guy for his number, you know, just so that I could text one person if I don’t find any buildings or that I can sit with somebody_

_but that felt even more awkward_

**Even** (22:46)

_oh isak I’m really sorry you feel like that_

_but it’s just the first day_

_it’s normal that you feel like this the first day_

_everybody does_

**Isak** (22:46)

_you didn’t_

**Even** (22:46)

_yeah but_

_I mean I’m just saying that it’ll get better_

**Isak** (22:46)

_I talked to Jonas on the phone and he’s having the fucking time of his life_

_it’s like he’s finally found the right people to hang out with_

_I’m telling you, I’m being replaced as we speak_

_and I’m here in fucking Bergen and it’s just a disaster_

**Even** (22:46)

_but baby that’s different_

_Jonas and I both study something where people are just more open and have more to talk about I think_

_come on people who study politics and sociology, of course they have something to talk about instantly_

_you pretty much just have to rant about capitalism and you’re good to go_

_and it’s the same with film, really_

_it’s okay that you didn’t find friends instantly_

**Isak** (22:47)

_you always find friends instantly_

**Even** (22:47)

_that’s not true_

**Isak** (22:47)

_yeah it is_

_you’re so fucking charming everybody just loves you_

_and I tried so much today and none of it worked and I’m just fed up_

_day one and I’m fed up with this shit_

**Even** (22:47)

_it sucks that you tried so hard and people didn’t see that but maybe you just talked to the wrong people_

_or they were just as nervous and just didn’t know how to talk to you either you know_

_maybe it’ll be better tomorrow_

_you still have a whole week left and it’s not like you can only meet people in the introduction week_

_you can still meet a ton of people in your classes_

**Isak** (22:48)

_yeah_

_I bet I’ll find friends in my classes, sitting all by myself like a fucking loser_

**Even** (22:48)

_baby don’t say shit like that_

_I promise you it’ll get better okay?_

**Isak** (22:48)

_how do you know_

_you couldn’t shut up about how amazing your fucking life is in your introduction week_

**Even** (22:48)

_maybe I got lucky_

_but babe there are smart and cool people around you and if you don’t meet them today, you’ll meet them tomorrow or next week_

**Isak** (22:48)

_I should have just stayed in Oslo_

_this was the worst decision ever_

**Even** (22:48)

_you don’t know that_

**Isak** (22:49)

_whatever_

**Even** (22:49)

_just try to trust me on this one_

_just because one day was bad, that doesn’t mean that it was a bad decision_

_everything’s going to be just fine_ _♡_

**Isak** (22:49)

_I really can’t hear all that ‘everythings going to be ok’ crap right now_

_I’m sorry I just can’t_

**Even** (22:49)

_okay let’s try something else then_

_how is your new roommate?_

_she got there today, right?_

**Isak** (22:50)

_oh yes_

_she did_

_and it was an amazing first impression, because she started flirting with me right away_

**Even** (22:50)

_seriously, what is it with you and girls_

_you’re such a chick magnet it’s unbelievable_

**Isak** (22:50)

_ugh_

_so I casually mentioned that I have a boyfriend_

_thinking that would get her to back off_

**Even** (22:50)

_and?_

**Isak** (22:50)

_for some reason that made her even more excited about me_

_she was like_

_“oh my gooooood I love gays so much”_

_“two guys together are so hot oh my god how cute”_

_“aww I never had a gay best friend”_

**Even** (22:50)

_wow_

_what did you say to that_

**Isak** (22:51)

_I was close to saying “well with this attitude you’ll never have one”_

_I’m afraid of putting up a picture of us in my room because she’s going to flip the fuck out_

_you can never come here_

_we can never have sex in my room ever_

_she’s probably going to stand in her room with a glass against the shared wall and listen to all the hot cute adorable gay sex_

**Even** (22:51)

_okay baby I get that you’re upset_

_but give her a chance_

_you didn’t like how vilde reacted when she found out and she didn’t mean any of it in a bad way, right?_

**Isak** (22:51)

_I don’t care_

_it just pisses me off_

**Even** (22:51)

_maybe she’s just trying really hard to show you that it’s cool and doesn’t realize what exactly she’s saying you know_

**Isak** (22:51)

_I miss Eskild_

**Even** (22:51)

_I know angel_

**Isak** (22:52)

_he was so perfect you know_

_I mean, in an annoying, intrusive and line-crossing way_

_but he really cared about me and he was so cool about everything_

**Even** (22:52)

_I know_

_and you’re not going to find anybody like him_

_but maybe if you give her a chance that girl can be supporting and nice, too_

_maybe when you’ll get to know her she’ll also really care about you_

_what’s her name anyway_

**Isak** (22:52)

_Mari_

**Even** (22:52)

_well give Mari a chance okay_

_she’s going to get better_

**Isak** (22:52)

_she’s just too loud and too annoying_

_and she also wears really ugly pink glitter nail polish_

**Even** (22:53)

_oh my god really?_

_I’m so sorry angel, that must be so hard for you to_

_how will you ever survive in the presence of pink glitter nail polish_

_I’m calling Amnesty International right now this is a human rights violation!_

**Isak** (22:53)

_fuck you I’m not in the mood_

**Even** (22:53)

_you did just laugh though_

**Isak** (22:54)

_no I didn’t_

**Even** (22:54)

_oh you did baby_

**Isak** (22:54)

_no_

_leave me alone_

**Even** (22:54)

_♡_

**Isak** (22:54)

_♡_

_I want to have sex_

_and I want kisses_

_and cuddles_

_and I just want to be near you_

_and this was just a mistake_

**Even** (22:55)

_and you call me overdramatic_

**Isak** (22:55)

_eveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen_

_stop bullshitting me_

_either say something helpful or leave me alone_

**Even** (22:55)

_okay angel_

_listen up_

_this is going to be okay_

_because the first week of university sucks for a lot of people_

_it’s scary and annoying and awkward and that’s okay_

_you know somebody really smart and really pretty once told me that if things wouldn’t be scary, they also wouldn’t be exciting_

_it’s just part of it_

**Isak** (22:56)

_you can’t quote me to me and expect it to be cute_

_I’m sorry I’m just too frustrated to be cheered up right now_

_I’m sorry I’m so exhausting right now_

_I don’t know_

_I just can’t right now_

**Even** (22:56)

_okay_

_I’m really sorry_

_do you want me to call you?_

**Isak** (22:56)

_no_

**Even** (22:56)

_are you saying no but you secretly want me to call you?_

**Isak** (22:56)

_no_

**Even** (22:57)

_okay baby_

_I’ll call in five minutes_

**Isak** (22:57)

 _well if you insist_ _♡_

**Even** (22:58)

_yeah I insist_

_grumpy squirrel_ _♡_

**Incoming Call: Even Kosegruppa** **♡**

**\--**

**Even** (17:29)

_I feel like I’m going to regret this question_

_but how was your first day of classes?_

**Isak** (17:29)

_okay_

_I guess_

**Even** (17:29)

_what did you have?_

**Isak** (17:30)

_anatomy_

_biochemistry_

_physiology_

**Even** (17:30)

_that’s a killer Monday you got there_

**Isak** (17:30)

_yeah but it’s okay I don’t have classes on Friday and just one on Thursday_

**Even** (17:30)

_yeah okay_

_so_

_how were those classes?_

**Isak** (17:31)

_I really like biochemistry_

_and anatomy was pretty cool, too_

**Even** (17:31)

_that’s good_

_what else did you do?_

_did you go to lunch with anybody from the introduction week?_

**Isak** (17:31)

_yeah_

_Ingrid and Matias asked me to join_

_they’re pretty nice_

_and there were some other people there that I didn’t know yet but they were okay too_

_Lukas is from Oslo, too, so we kind of had a lot to talk about_

**Even** (17:31)

_that’s good_

_see baby it’s all working out_

**Isak** (17:31)

_I know_

_it’s still a little weird_

_I actually know a lot of people who have sort of a circle of friends already_

_you know, they have a group chat and they are sort of, idk, set_

_and I’m still, like, talking to those people and then I have class with someone else and there I know different people…_

**Even** (17:32)

_but honestly that’s not the worst position to be in_

_like, having a stable circle of friends is nice, but it also sort of limits you, because you’re less open to talk to other people and that’s not always good either_

**Isak** (17:32)

_yeah_

_still_

_I would feel more comfortable going to classes and being sure who was there_

_and you know, who I would sit next to_

_I’m still terrified of group work, you know, of having nobody to be in a group with or something_

_I didn’t worry about shit like that this much in school and I really hoped it wouldn’t bother me at all in university_

**Even** (17:33)

_baby feeling left out and insecure sometimes is probably not something that goes away right after high school_

_and I’m starting to think that it’s not going to go away after university either_

**Isak** (17:33)

_yeah, Liv also said that_

**Even** (17:33)

_did you talk to her today?_

**Isak** (17:33)

_yeah_

_she called me and wanted to hear about my day_

_and encouraged me a little which was good_

**Even** (17:33)

_that’s good_

_she really misses you_

**Isak** (17:33)

_I know_

_I really miss them, too_

_is it weird that I miss them way more than my real parents?_

**Even** (17:34)

_well given the fact that you spend more time with them in the last two years than with your real parents, it’s really not that surprising_

_plus I think the whole “real family” thing is a construct_

_they are your real family baby_

**Isak** (17:34)

 _you’re so cute_ _♡_

_thank you_

**Even** (17:34)

_are you doing anything tonight?_

**Isak** (17:35)

_Lukas invited me over_

_apparently some other guys from my classes are coming_

_and he has a pretty cool apartment with other two other guys and they all seem chill_

**Even** (17:35)

_that’s nice_

_I’m glad baby_

_is he hot?_

**Isak** (17:35)

_who Lukas?_

**Even** (17:35)

_yeah_

**Isak** (17:35)

_he’s attractive but he’s not my type_

**Even** (17:35)

_no?_

**Isak** (17:36)

_no_

_he’s not you_

**Even** (17:36)

_oh baby_

_when can I come visit you?_

**Isak** (17:36)

_I have some more introduction crap this weekend but could I come to London the weekend after that?_

**Even** (17:36)

_you can come to London anytime you want_

_my door is always open for you_ _♡_

_and so are my legs, by the way_

**Isak** (17:36)

 _idiot_ _♡_

_I’m sorry I’ve been such a pain in the ass the last week_

**Even** (17:36)

_you don’t have to apologize for being in a bad mood_

_it’s okay_

_that’s what I’m here for_

**Isak** (17:37)

_I feel like lately that’s all you have to be here for_

_I feel bad that you only get to have the bad relationship stuff_

_all the listening and the caring and I’m just annoying you all the time_

**Even** (17:37)

_bullshit_

_that’s not the bad relationship stuff, that’s just life_

_and I want to spend it with you_

_so that’s what we’re going to do_ _♡_

**Isak** (17:37)

 _thanks_ _♡_

_you’re the best boyfriend ever_

_I’ll try to be better okay?_

**Even** (17:37)

_okay_

_as long as you know that there is no need to try for me_

_because I love you_ _♡_

_no matter how grumpy your hot ass is being_

**Isak** (17:38)

_♡_

_I love you so much_

_how the fuck did I get so lucky?_

**Even** (17:38)

_it’s actually part of a social program where I spend my valuable time with a grumpy kid to teach him cool life lessons_

_I get payed a lot for it, so it’s okay to put up with you_

**Isak** (17:38)

_well well_

_and what is your social program going to say to the fact that you’ve been fucking your grumpy social case for almost two years now?_

**Even** (17:38)

_yeah_

_that one is not going to look good on my CV_

**Isak** (17:39)

 _you always manage to make me laugh_ _♡_

**Even** (17:39)

 _I love making you laugh baby_ _♡_

_I got to go, I have a class now_

_but call me tonight before you go to bed?_

**Isak** (17:39)

_yeah I will_

_have fun_

**Even** (17:39)

_thanks_

_have fun at Lukas’ tonight_

_don’t meet any hot guys_

**Isak** (17:39)

_I’ll try not to_

**Even** (17:40)

_good boy ;)_

_talk to you later_

**Isak** (17:40)

_I love you_

_and I miss you_

**Even** (17:40)

 _I miss you too, Iss_ _♡_

**Isak** (17:40)

_♡_

_\--_

**Isak** (15:21)

_hey you I’m so sorry_

**Even** (15:34)

_what happened_

**Isak** (15:34)

_I think I can’t come to London next weekend_

**Even** (15:34)

_that’s too bad baby_

_why not_

**Isak** (15:34)

_Lukas just invited me to a party_

_I know it sounds stupid but apparently he invited half of our year_

_so it kind of sucks when I’m not there because I already feel a little left out sometimes_

**Even** (15:34)

_yeah okay I understand_

**Isak** (15:35)

_I’m sorry is that okay?_

_Lukas kind of told me that he hopes I can come and I really like him and his roommates_

**Even** (15:35)

_… in a platonic friendship kind of way_

**Isak** (15:35)

_yeah of course_

_we always say ‘no homo’ right after we give each other blowjobs_

**Even** (15:35)

_funny_

**Isak** (15:36)

_♡_

_so you’re really not mad?_

**Even** (15:36)

_no it’s okay I understand_

_can I ask you something though?_

**Isak** (15:36)

_yeah?_

**Even** (15:36)

_would it be okay if I came?_

**Isak** (15:36)

_what, here?_

_to the land of pink glitter nail polish?_

**Even** (15:37)

_yeah?_

_I mean if the party is kind of a future doctor nerd whatever kind of thing I could just stay home that night_

_and if it’s too much right now I’ll stay in London, that’s completely okay too_

**Isak** (15:37)

_yeah no I sort of wanted to ask you to come but_

_it’s probably pretty expensive by now and I didn’t want you to think that you had to or anything_

**Even** (15:38)

_I don’t_

_but I want to see you_

**Isak** (15:38)

_we can’t have sex though right_

**Even** (15:38)

_I think queen glitter nail polish understands the concept of sexual intercourse_

_and if not, she’s in for a surprise ;)_

**Isak** (15:38)

_ugh, sexual intercourse?_

_what are you, 40?_

**Even** (15:38)

_jeez, if we talk like that when we’re 40, please put me on hard drugs_

**Isak** (15:39)

 _idiot_ _♡_

_okay so you’ll come?_

_then I’ll ask Lukas if it’s okay if you come to the party_

_I’m sure it’s fine_

**Even** (15:39)

_okay_

**Isak** (15:39)

_do you think it’s weird?_

_like I haven’t told him about you yet_

_and I don’t know, do you think it’s weird to tell him that I’m gay via text?_

**Even** (15:39)

_I don’t know_

_if he’s a cool person he won’t care_

**Isak** (15:39)

_I’m sorry that I’m being weird about this_

_I just never told anyone that I didn’t know_

_you know?_

_I mean I only talked to him like two times and I don’t know_

**Even** (15:40)

_baby do whatever feels comfortable_

_if you don’t want anyone to know right now, then I won’t come to that party_

_I wouldn’t hold it against you or anything, I promise_

**Isak** (15:40)

_no I want you to come!_

_life’s better when you’re near to me_ _♡_

_I just sort of want him to like me because he’s the only actually cool and nice person I’ve met so far_

**Even** (15:40)

_just ask him if it’s okay if you bring your boyfriend_

_and if you don’t feel comfortable doing it over text, do it tomorrow or something_

**Isak** (15:40)

_I’m being childish, right?_

_I’m overthinking this_

**Even** (15:41)

_no_

_just do whatever feels right_ _♡_

**Isak** (15:41)

_ok hold on_

**Even** (15:41)

_♡_

**Isak** (15:42)

_♡_

_\--_

**Isak** (15:42)

_hey man_

**Lukas** (15:42)

_hey!_

_you’re coming on Saturday right?!_

**Isak** (15:42)

_yep :)_

**Lukas** (15:42)

_awesome_

_I can’t deal with all the medical nerds all by myself ;)_

**Isak** (15:43)

_we’re medical nerds, too, you know_

**Lukas** (15:43)

_yeah but in a cool way_

**Isak** (15:43)

_haha_

_listen I have a question though_

**Lukas** (15:43)

_yeah sure_

**Isak** (15:43)

_would it be okay if I brought my boyfriend?_

**Lukas** (15:44)

_ah fuck you have a boyfriend?_

**Isak** (15:44)

_yeah why?_

**Lukas** (15:44)

_my roommate is kind of into you ;)_

**Isak** (15:44)

_oh_

_which one?_

**Lukas** (15:44)

_Erik_

**Isak** (15:44)

_oh_

_how did he know I was gay?_

**Lukas** (15:45)

_he didn’t_

_erik just finds people hot and sort of hits on them without asking relevant questions first_

_it’s a long story_

_but anyway of course you can bring your boyfriend!_

_does he also go to UiB?_

**Isak** (15:45)

_no he studies directing and film in London_

**Lukas** (15:45)

_wow really?_

_how cool_

_so you’re in London sometimes?_

**Isak** (15:45)

_yeah every other weekend_

_whenever we can make time_

**Lukas** (15:45)

_wow impressive_

_London’s pretty cool right_

_I always wanted to go_

**Isak** (15:46)

_yeah the first few times I was there we went sightseeing all the time_

_it’s really nice_

_you should go sometime_

_Even knows tons of people where you can crash for a night_

**Lukas** (15:46)

_what really?_

**Isak** (15:46)

_yeah he and his roommates always have people over, too_

_they’re completely chill about it_

**Lukas** (15:46)

_sounds really cool_

_I’ll ask him about it on Saturday ;)_

_he has to drink a beer with me first though_

**Isak** (15:46)

_that he can do ;)_

**Lukas** (15:47)

_perfect_

_hey you mentioned that you like biochemistry right?_

**Isak** (15:47)

_yeah?_

**Lukas** (15:47)

_do you want to hang out tomorrow after our class and show me your notes?_

_I already didn’t get half the lecture_

**Isak** (15:47)

_yeah sure_

**Lukas** (15:47)

_great!_

_okay talk to you tomorrow okay?_

_I’m dying to see the new episode of Lilyhammer_

**Isak** (15:47)

_okay then let’s stop texting then before I spoil it for you_

**Lukas** (15:48)

_ohh you watch it too?_

**Isak** (15:48)

_yeah even made me_

_he sort of always updates my Netflix list_

**Lukas** (15:48)

_sounds like he has good taste ;)_

_talk to you tomorrow buddy_

**Isak** (15:48)

_yeah have fun :)_

_bye_

**Lukas** (15:49)

_bye_

_\--_

As much as Isak hated, loathed, detested saying goodbye to Even at the airport, the pure happiness and love he felt every time he could _greet_ Even at the airport made it so worth it.

This time, it felt even more special to Isak, because this time, Even was visiting _him_.

Of course, it wasn’t that different from what they used to do last year, only instead of flying to Oslo, Even flew to Bergen, but Oslo was their home, their place, together, and Even had been coming come while Isak had went to visit Even.

Now, Even was the one visiting and it made Isak weirdly proud to show him his. His new town, his new apartment, his university, his life.

When he told Even, with a shy smile on and a blush on his cheeks, Even placed a soft kiss to Isak’s forehead and told him that being proud of having something that was just his and not theirs, was the best and most awesome thing ever.

 

\--

 

Even was the most charming person to Mari, and Isak couldn’t even roll his eyes at him, because, much like Mari, he too was completely blinded by the sunshine that was Even Bech Næsheim.

They had some tea in the kitchen and got to know each other, and it wasn’t as bad as Isak had pictured it. It didn’t get any further than small talk, but since Even was really good at that, he managed not to make it awkward, and both Isak and Mari seemed to be relieved that they could hang out in the kitchen together without awkward silence for a change.

She went to her room after an hour, and Isak was glad to finally have Even to himself.

 

\--

 

“She’s not bad at all,” Even said when Isak pulled him into his room.

“No, I know, we just have zero in common,” Isak flinched, pushing Even towards the bed.

“Yeah, but maybe you have to try a little harder,” Even suggested, letting Isak push him down on the bed with a happy grin.

“I tried. We both did. I watched a champions league game the other night and she was like ‘Oh, so cool, I love football’, so I invited her to watch it with me while she was doing her nails. Do you even know how fucking disgusting nail polish smells?”

“That’s one thing you have in common, though,” Even argued, letting out a satisfied breath when Isak straddled him.

“Not really. Turns out she wanted to talk about Ronaldo’s new haircut, I wanted to talk about Ronaldo’s new record.”

“Well, you keep saying that you want to bang him,” Even said, reaching for Isak’s shirt to take it off.

“Do you want to keep talking about Ronaldo and glitter nail polish or do you want to fuck me?” Isak asked, grinding down his hips a little.

“Mmh,” Even hummed, acting as if he was deep in thought.

“Asshole,” Isak grinned, reaching for a pillow to hit Even with, when Even flipped them over and pressed a long, deep kiss to Isak’s lips.

“We now are two university students,” Even informed him with a smirk, kissing down Isak’s neck.

“So?” Isak asked, pushing his hands underneath Even’s shirt.

“Nothing,” Even shrugged, biting Isak’s jaw, “it’s just hot as fuck.”

 

\--

 

Universities weren’t the most interesting thing in the world.

They were just buildings, more or less pretty, with a canteen and, well, rooms where you had your seminars and lectures. They had a library and places to chill and hang out and maybe some small stores or coffee shops nearby. Every university had their own special story, of course, that one drink in the canteen that you could only get there, the one coffee shop where you could get that one pastry, the one book in the library that students touched for good luck or whatever.

But all in all, universities weren’t the most amazing thing to look at.

Which made the fact that Even was so fucking excited to see _everything_ about a million times better. Isak had been showing him around proudly all day, showing him a room where they had a seminar, showing him a bench where you could, amazing, sit down, showing him a pizza place where you could get french fries on your pizza.

And Even didn’t complain once. He seemed to be amazed with whatever Isak showed him, and the weird part was, he actually didn’t have to fake it. He really was amazed and excited, and it made Isak’s heart feel warm and whole.

“Thank you for showing me around,” Even said, pressing a kiss to Isak’s temple.

They had just gotten hot chocolate, and were not sitting at a bench, enjoying the view of the harbor in front of them.

“Thank you for letting me,” Isak smiled, “it’s kind of cool that I got to show _you_ around for a change.”

“It kind of is,” Even agreed, “my baby boy is all grown up.”

“That sounds so wrong,” Isak grinned, lifting their hands to his lips to kiss them.

“Yeah, I heard it,” Even admitted, laughing a little, “but it is really cool to see that you’re excited to be here. I know it wasn’t the best start, but I’m glad to see that you’re not regretting it anymore.”

“No, I don’t,” Isak agreed, clearing his throat, “I know I said that I should have stayed in Oslo, but now I kind of feel, like, even if this isn’t the best start, and even if I didn’t find any life changing friends, and even if I hate my apartment, it’s still, I don’t know, mine. And even if it was actually a mistake, it was mine. I’m not letting other people fuck up my life, I’m doing it all by myself now,” he tried to joke, bumping their shoulders together.

Even chuckled,

“I know what you mean. And I still think that it’s good that you decided to move and challenge yourself. Get out of your comfort zone.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Even kissed Isak, long and soft, tasting the hot chocolate on his lips.

“Well, I try to see it that way. Some days it works,” Isak shrugged.

“You’re trying your best, and that’s all you can do. And I think you’re doing just fine.”

“You really think so?”

“I really do,” Even nodded, smiling at Isak, who tangled his hand into Even’s hair, pulling him in for another kiss.

“And I really like that you’re trying to see all of this in a positive light,” Even added, his lips still brushing over Isak’s, who leaned their foreheads together,

“You know, that’s kind of what you are.”

“What?”

“My positive light.”

“And you call me sappy,” Even teased, playfully biting Isak’s bottom lip.

“I know it sounds like a line from some Nicholas Sparks movie starring Ryan Gosling, but it’s sort of true. It’s not that hard to see all the positive stuff when you’re near to me, you know.”

Even smiled at him, leaning in for another kiss, sweet and kind and promising.

“I love you,” Isak mumbled against Even’s lips.

“I love you, too.”

 

\--

 

“Hey, man, come on in!”

“Hey,” Isak smiled, giving Lukas a quick hug before gesturing towards Even,

“Lukas, that’s Even, Even, Lukas,” he introduced them as he got out of his jacket.

“Hey, nice to meet you,” Lukas said, shaking his hand, “Isak told me you live in London, that’s so cool!”

“Um, yeah,” Even nodded, getting out of his jacket as well, “you should come visit sometime. I can’t let you stay in my room, because that one is kind of protective, but you are always welcome to sleep on our couch.”

Isak rolled his eyes, gently punching Even against his stomach, while Lukas grinned,

“I’ll do that sometime! Let’s get you a beer, just follow me.”

Isak smiled, reaching for Even’s hand as they followed Lukas into their kitchen.

 

Life was easier with Even right by his side, Isak realized again that night. He was charming and funny and just so fucking pretty that everyone was completely in love with him by the time they had finished their first beer.

Some girls who Isak had a couple of classes with kept telling either Isak or Even how much they envied them for their boyfriend, and all the guys were completely chill as well.

Not that Isak had expected anyone to find it weird that he had a boyfriend, but this was sort of new and he was still a little insecure about people.

Even made everything so much easier, though, not just because he was so natural with people, but because he made Isak more natural with people, too.

He was less insecure, shy and anxious with Even at his side, and he felt like life was finally himself again.

 

“We should totally go to one of her concerts sometime,” Even suggested, swaying their bodies together to the sound of some Gabrielle song.

Isak just hummed, leaning his head back against Even’s shoulder and smiled.

“What, you’re not complaining?” Even grinned, grabbing his own wrist as he moved his arms around Isak’s waist casually.

“I’d go to a fucking Justin Bieber concert with you if it makes you happy,” Isak said, one hand moving up to Even’s hair, playing with the soft curls in Even’s neck.

“I always knew you were a Belieber,” Even teased, kissing Isak right behind his ear.

“Shut up,” Isak chuckled, guiding Even’s head a little to place a relaxed, unhurried kiss to his lips, pushing his tongue against Even’s slowly, matching the rhythm to which their bodies were moving.

They made out lazily for a while, and Isak jumped when he felt a punch against his shoulder, looking at Lukas’ grinning and maybe a little drunk face,

“You two literally look like some hot perfume commercial.”

Isak grinned, blushing a little.

“What kind of perfume are you using?” Even asked with a smirk, punching Lukas right back.

“What kind of hair gel are you using?” Lukas asked back, and when Even laughed, he shook his head, “I’m actually serious.” He turned to Isak, gesturing up to Even’s head, “It’s like, soft, but it’s also, I don’t know.”

“Defying the laws of gravity?” Isak suggested, running his fingers through it.

“Yeah,” Lukas agreed, obviously a little tipsy, “can I touch it?”

“As long as we’re talking about the hair,” Isak mumbled, pecking Even’s lips quickly, “I’m going to get another beer. You want one?”

“Can I just have some of yours? I already had two,” Even answered, leaning down for another quick kiss.

“Of course,” Isak smiled before giving Lukas a strict look, “just his hair.”

 

He heard Lukas and Even laugh and chat when he walked over to the kitchen and took a deep breath. This was kind of what he thought of when he had imagined being in university. Tonight was actually fun and great and what he had hoped for.

But then again, Even was here. And how hard was it to have a good night and see the good things in life with somebody as radiant as Even right by his side.

 

\--

 

“I really like your friends,” Even said when they had breakfast in bed the next morning.

Isak was a little hung over, but Even didn’t mind just chilling in bed for the day. He hadn’t been drunk yesterday, but they did stay until like two in the morning, and he was a little tired as well. Not that they needed an excuse to chill in bed all day, it was pretty much their tradition since they had gotten together.

“What?” Even asked, as Isak smiled into his coffee mug.

“It’s nice. That you’re calling them my friends.”

“They are. I think that Lukas guy adores you. And he’s really nice and cool.”

Isak frowned a little, his free hand playing with Even’s fingers,

“Are you jealous?”

“No.”

“No?”

“No. I’m really not.”

“How come you were so jealous of Julian last year, and now you’re not jealous at all?” Isak asked, taking another bite from his toast.

“I can’t explain it. I saw the way Lukas looks at you and he doesn’t look at you like I do, so…” Even pressed soft kisses to Isak’s bicep, “you’ll tell me if I should be, right?”

“No.”

“What?”

Isak grinned down at Even, still chewing his toast,

“I’ll let you find out and then you’ll do nasty things to me like you did when you found out about Julian. Remember that?”

Even chuckled, nodding, and carefully replaced his lips with his teeth, biting the soft skin on Isak’s bicep carefully.

Isak liked it, when Even did this. He didn’t bite him in a passionate way – okay, sometimes he did – but mostly he did it in a gentle, almost tender way. ‘We both know I could hurt you’ it seemed to say, ‘but I’m never going to do it’. It showed how careful Even was with Isak’s body, with his soul, with his heart. And Isak liked it.

Still, he grinned, holding his toast up to Even,

“If you’re still hungry, you’re welcome to have some of my toast.”

“I’m only hungry for you,” Even replied, placing open mothed kisses down Isak’s arm.

Isak smiled, running his hand through Even’s hair,

“I think I need one more hour of sleep before I can do anything.”

Even raised his eyebrows,

“Excuse me?”

“What?”

“Nothing. It’s just that I always used to be the one who couldn’t keep up with your sex drive, kitten,” Even explained, biting Isak’s shoulder, “are you getting old?”

“I’m just hung over,” Isak mumbled, mouth filled with the last bite of his toast, “and I still have plenty of sex drive.”

“Care to prove it?”

Isak did care. And he did prove it.

 

\--

 

“I hate this,” Isak sighed, when they stood at the airport Sunday night.

“It’s just not getting easier, isn’t it?” Even agreed, taking Isak’s hands into his as they looked at each other.

“No. Everything else did, right? We’re so fucking good at long distance, but this part just doesn’t get better,” Isak complained, leaning his head against Even’s shoulder.

“Maybe that’s good,” Even shrugged, kissing Isak’s temple, “maybe it’s not supposed to be easy.”

Isak just mumbled something into Even’s jacket, before he leaned his head up,

“Promise me that we’ll make it through this so we can be together-together someday. Promise me that in a couple of years, the hardest goodbye we have to face will be saying goodbye before we go to work.”

Even smiled and kissed Isak,

“I promise.”

“Okay,” Isak said, “I promise, too.”

“I love you baby,” Even whispered, and Isak wrapped his arms around Even’s neck and hugged him with all the strength he had,

“I love you more.”

 

\--

 

**December 2018**

**Lukas** (14:11)

_hey dude!_

_good news!_

**Isak** (14:13)

_I know right_

_how cool is it that he cancelled that class?_

_we can go home for Christmas 4 fucking days earlier_

**Lukas** (14:13)

_yeah that’s pretty cool but not exactly what I meant_

**Isak** (14:13)

_oh okay_

_what’s up?_

**Lukas** (14:13)

_well erik just told me he’s moving out_

**Isak** (14:13)

_oh that’s good_

_he kind of annoyed you right?_

**Lukas** (14:14)

_he drove me fucking insane_

_listen though we need someone new to move in the first of February_

**Isak** (14:14)

_okay?_

**Lukas** (14:14)

_yeah and I already asked Jakob and he’s cool with it_

_so_

_Isak Valtersen do you want to move in with me?_

**Isak** (14:14)

_fuck really?_

**Lukas** (14:15)

_yeah I mean you’re here almost every day anyway_

_might as well pay rent for it ;)_

**Isak** (14:15)

_that’s fucking awesome_

_yes I’m totally up for it_

**Lukas** (14:15)

_cool_

_the only rule is that when I have a girl staying over you can’t hit on her but I guess that wouldn’t be a problem_

**Isak** (14:15)

_I’ll try to control myself_

**Lukas** (14:15)

_we’ll try not to hit on Even in return but I can’t promise anything_

_it’s his hair, it haunts all of my dreams_

**Isak** (14:16)

_I’d be pissed but I understand that struggle all too well_

**Lukas** (14:16)

_haha_

_oh and then there’s the no sex in the kitchen bathroom or living room rule_

**Isak** (14:16)

_oh :(_

**Lukas** (14:16)

_but as much sex as you want in your room_

**Isak** (14:17)

_oh :)_

**Lukas** (14:17)

_so you’re in?_

**Isak** (14:17)

_yep_

_I’m pretty sure Mari’s going to be happy if I move out_

**Lukas** (14:17)

_yeah and you’ll easily find someone else to stay in your room_

_really cool Issy!_

_I hope you like dirty dishes and empty beer bottles ;)_

**Isak** (14:18)

_well I hope you like listening to me having sex 5 times a night_

**Lukas** (14:18)

_what_

**Isak** (14:18)

_what?_

_\--_

**Isak** (14:20)

_baby can you call me after class?_

_I have great news!_

**Even** (14:21)

_yeah sure_

_I’m home in like 20 minutes_

_♡_

**Isak** (14:21)

_just under one condition though_

_you can’t say ‘I told you so’_

**Even** (14:21)

_haha :)_

_I won’t I promise_

_love you_

**Isak** (14:21)

 _love you too_ _♡_

**_Incoming call: Even Kosegruppa_ ** **_♡_ **

**Even** (16:50)

_I told you so ;)_

**Isak** (16:51)

_Even!_

**Even** (16:51)

_you only said I couldn’t say it but you didn’t say I couldn’t text it!_

**Isak** (16:51)

 _idiot_ _♡_

**Even** (16:51)

_♡_

_but as I said on the phone_

_I’m fucking happy that you’re happy_

**Isak** (16:51)

_well you make me fucking happy_

**Even** (16:52)

_♡_

_but I’m also happy that you’re finally feeling better about Bergen and university and everything_

_because you deserve to feel happy all the damn time_

**Isak** (16:53)

_yeah I’m happy about that too_

_and I can’t wait to live with the guys and just enjoy everything more_

_but non of that makes me as happy as hearing your voice and seeing you smile_

_you know that?_

**Even** (16:53)

_I know_

_I love you so much Isak_

**Isak** (16:53)

 _I love you too_ _♡_

_in sickness and in hell_

 

* * *

 


	2. The One with Copenhagen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak finished his second year of university, about to start his third. Even just graduated from film school in London and started looking for a job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halla ♡
> 
> I didn't want to say too much to the very first chapter, but I feel like I can do it now.
> 
> As you already noticed, the chapters will contain both texting and normal storytelling, and I hope that you guys all like that and I'd love to hear you opinion on that!
> 
> Second, there are going to be time jumps, sort of. I'm always going to put the year in which the chapter is set, and there will be a chapter summary that sort of tells you where in the future we're set for the following chapter :)
> 
> I asked you guys on twitter (@skambition, if you want to follow me) if you would like weekly updates, and some of you really liked the idea, but some of you didn't, so I thought I'd try sort of a compromice and I'll try to upload new chapters Monday-ish. Means that if real life happens, I might upload it later, and if inspiration happens, I might upload it sooner, but I'll try to make it sort of Mondays.  
> Just because Mondays suck for a lot of people and it always makes me happy to hear that a new chapter somehow brightened you day :)
> 
> Anyways, here we go, have fun reading ♡
> 
> ALT ER LOVE ♡ BE KIND

* * *

 

 

 

 

**September 2020**

**Jonas** (18:01)

_hey Issy K_

**Isak** (18:06)

_did you ever notice that that rhymes?_

**Jonas** (18:06)

_did you ever notice that you’re weird as fuck?_

**Isak** (18:06)

_so I’ve been told_

_but I’m cute, so people tolerate me_

**Jonas** (18:06)

_so I’ve been told_

**Isak** (18:06)

_so what’s up_

**Jonas** (18:07)

_I just talked to Even_

_and I just wanted to let you know that I’m sorry and I’m here for you_

**Isak** (18:07)

_what_

_why_

_what happened?_

**Jonas** (18:07)

_fuck_

_oh shit_

_he didn’t tell you?_

**Isak** (18:07)

_no what_

**Jonas** (18:08)

_you should ask him_

_sorry I thought you knew_

_he said you guys talked on the phone today and I just assumed you talked about that_

**Isak** (18:08)

_oh_

_do you mean about him moving to Copenhagen?_

**Jonas** (18:08)

_um_

_yeah_

**Isak** (18:08)

_why are you sorry about that?_

_it’s a pretty great job_

**Jonas** (18:08)

_yeah but it’s in another country_

_again_

**Isak** (18:09)

_let’s just be grateful he’s not leaving me for Hollywood just yet ;)_

**Jonas** (18:09)

_so you’re like_

_okay with that?_

**Isak** (18:09)

_okay with the fact that my boyfriend got an amazing job right after graduation?_

**Jonas** (18:09)

_yeah but_

_idk_

_wasn’t the plan always to work through this whole London thing so that you can be together again when he’s done with college?_

**Isak** (18:09)

_in theory, yes, but I have three more years to go though_

_and he’s probably not going to get a job in Bergen so_

**Jonas** (18:09)

_so you’re just going to keep doing the longs distance crap for three more years?!_

**Isak** (18:10)

_I’m actually okay with that_

_it was my decision to move to Bergen and I knew that it probably meant that we would have to do this longer than expected_

_so it’s okay, he’s going to make a lot of money so we’ll be able to visit each other more_

**Jonas** (18:10)

_okay_

_wow_

_I’m glad that you’re taking it this well_

**Isak** (18:10)

_the job is really cool and I’m happy for him_

_it’s just a year or two and after that we’ll see what’ll happen_

_it’s good that he gets to do different jobs now and build up a network for himself because that way he’ll have a good chance that we can move back to Oslo when I’m done with university_

**Jonas** (18:11)

_oh okay_

_I guess that’s true_

_so the plan is to move back to Oslo when you’re done?_

**Isak** (18:11)

_yes_

_so it’s good that he gets to travel now because when we’re going to move back to Oslo he won’t be able to do that as much anymore_

**Jonas** (18:11)

_because?_

**Isak** (18:11)

_because we’ll probably try to adopt a kid when I get a job in Oslo_

_so he can’t travel as much anymore_

**Jonas** (18:12)

_holy shit_

**Isak** (18:12)

_I know right_

_but it makes sense not to wait too long because adoption takes a lot of time and you never know how long it’ll be until it works out_

**Jonas** (18:12)

_shit you sound so grown up_

**Isak** (18:12)

_haha_

_yeah don’t worry I still don’t know how to make myself food or how to get up before noon_

_but idk even and I sort of planned some stuff for our future and kids are part of that plan_

**Jonas** (18:12)

_good to know that the grumpy kid I love is still in there :D_

_but I really can picture you guys with a kid!_

**Isak** (18:12)

_yeah me too_

_in a distance and abstract future, though_

_right now it scares the shit out of me_

_thank you for making sure I’m good_

_but I’m actually okay, this is fine for me_

**Jonas** (18:13)

_when you’re happy then everything’s good_

_plus you get to travel to Copenhagen all the time, pretty cool_

**Isak** (18:13)

_yeah :)_

_so how are things with you and Eva?_

**Jonas** (18:13)

_stressful_

_we’re both pretty busy with university and it sucks sometimes because we don’t see each other that much_

_but you’re probably not the right person to complain to_

**Isak** (18:13)

_no I know exactly what you mean_

**Jonas** (18:13)

_it’s good though_

_I’ve actually been thinking about asking her to move in with me_

**Isak** (18:13)

_well that way you’ll see each other all the time even when you’re busy_

_smart idea_

**Jonas** (18:14)

_do you think she’d like that?_

_sometimes I’m not sure if she wants stuff like that_

**Isak** (18:14)

_I’m pretty sure she’d want that_

_she seemed to be a little upset about you two not spending enough time together last time we talked_

**Jonas** (18:14)

_yeah maybe_

_did you hear that mahdi thinks about moving to London when he’s finished with university?_

**Isak** (18:14)

_I didn’t talk to him for some time, but I sort of get my mahdi updates from even who gets them from mia :D_

_but it makes sense that he wants to move there_

_she’s going to stay there for now and they’ve been together for almost two years now_

**Jonas** (18:14)

_I’m still pretty impressed with you and even_

_how you played matchmaker with those two_

**Isak** (18:15)

_didn’t need much work, we just had to introduce them to each other and that was it_

_love at first sight and stuff like that_

**Jonas** (18:15)

_speaking of love at first sight, did you hear that emma and chris broke up?_

**Isak** (18:15)

_no_

_where do you hear that stuff from anyway?!_

**Jonas** (18:15)

_we had dinner with vilde and mags a couple of days ago_

**Isak** (18:15)

_ah okay_

_I honestly don’t hear anything about anyone from school anymore_

_except you guys and eva_

_and of course sana_

**Jonas** (18:16)

_we really have to talk soon!!!_

_can’t believe you have me begging for skype dates now_

_I feel like I’m in a long distance relationship too_

**Isak** (18:16)

_sounds like a shitty relationship_

_just talking and no sex_

_how boring_

**Jonas** (18:16)

_I know_

_and I keep trying to change that but the guy has this boyfriend that he has phone sex with like 24/7_

**Isak** (18:16)

_poor you_

**Jonas** (18:16)

_the guy is worth it though_

_he’s kind of great_

**Isak** (18:16)

_so are you_ _♡_

_my bestest friend_

_hey if you have some time right now we could skype?_

_you can’t judge my hair or what I’m wearing though_

**Jonas** (18:16)

_you know I will though_

**Isak** (18:17)

_yeah I figured that much_

_but I’ll allow it because you’re doing such a good job looking out for me_ _♡_

**Incoming call: Jonas**

_\--_

**October 2020**

**Even** (16:50)

_hey sweety_

**Isak** (16:53)

_really?_

_sweety?_

**Even** (16:53)

_I don’t know_

_I’m all grown up now_

_Job and everything_

_I’m trying out new things_

**Isak** (16:53)

_you’re being really hot all grown up like that ;)_

_but don’t call me sweety_

**Even** (16:53)

_honey?_

**Isak** (16:54)

_no_

**Even** (16:54)

_darling?_

**Isak** (16:54)

_no_

**Even** (16:54)

_fine_

_I can still call you baby boy though right?_

**Isak** (16:55)

_you can_ _♡_

_how’s Copenhagen?_

_did you have fun on your first day?_

**Even** (16:55)

_it’s pretty beautiful here_

_I love my new apartment_

_can’t decide if I miss the guys or if I’m happy to finally live alone_

_the job is pretty cool, right now it’s just getting to know everyone and getting to know their system and whatever_

_but soon I’ll be able to actually work, which is going to be pretty cool_

**Isak** (16:55)

_sounds amazing_

_I’m really proud of you_

_I’m bragging about you all the time ;)_

**Even** (16:56)

_you do?_

**Isak** (16:56)

_constantly_

**Even** (16:56)

_what do you brag about?_

**Isak** (16:56)

_“oh, my crazy attractive, successful boyfriend? he’s currently working in Copenhagen, making a shit load of money.”_

**Even** (16:56)

_haha you’re so cute_

_who the hell is asking stuff about me though?_

_so that you can brag_

**Isak** (16:57)

_nobody really_

_but I’m telling everybody anyway ;)_

_Lukas forbid me to talk about you today I think he couldn’t take it anymore_

**Even** (16:57)

_hahaha_

_when are you going to visit your hot successful rich hard working boyfriend in his cool apartment in Copenhagen?_

_next weekend?_

_or do you have to study?_

**Isak** (16:57)

_I could come next week_

**Even** (16:57)

_and you will ;)_

_how horny are you on a scale from one to ten?_

**Isak** (16:58)

_like a million_

_can’t believe we didn’t see each other in two months_

**Even** (16:58)

_I know I’m sorry_

_but that’s just why you have to come next weekend!_

_you want me to book flights for you?_

**Isak** (16:58)

_I can book flights it’s okay_

**Even** (16:58)

_you don’t have to pay for your flights_

_I’m making money now let me pay for you_

**Isak** (16:58)

_I’ll let you pay for stuff in Copenhagen okay?_

**Even** (16:59)

_okay_

_in that case I’ll take you out on a nice dinner_

_sugar daddy style_

**Isak** (16:59)

_ugh even_

_don’t say that_

**Even** (16:59)

_not hot?_

**Isak** (16:59)

_well I mean it has been two months so pretty much everything gets me going_

**Even** (16:59)

_sorry about that_

**Isak** (17:00)

_it’s okay_

**Even** (17:00)

_I always get a really guilty conscience when you’re so horny kitten_

**Isak** (17:00)

_you don’t have to_ _♡_

_seriously it’s fine_

_you don’t have to feel bad_

_it’s not like I’m dying, it’s just a little frustrating sometimes_

**Even** (17:00)

_oh okay_

_you make it sound like you’re dying_

**Isak** (17:00)

_tsssss_

**Even** (17:01)

_how are Lukas and Jakob doing?_

**Isak** (17:01)

_weird change of topic_

_but they’re doing good_

_Lukas was a little down because he didn’t get a good grade on one of our exams_

_but they’re planning a weekend in Copenhagen as we speak which seems to cheer him up_

**Even** (17:01)

_haha_

_I should have known that Lukas would want to visit me_

**Isak** (17:01)

_he’s just using you to have a cheap place to sleep ;)_

**Even** (17:01)

_yeah but he does it in a charming way_

**Isak** (17:02)

_yeah he knows how to use that_

_but yeah when I was bragging about you I sort of mentioned that you have a cool apartment with an actual living room now, so_

**Even** (17:02)

_haha_

_no problem they can come anytime_

**Isak** (17:02)

_nope I get to come first ;)_

_see what I did there_

**Even** (17:02)

_yes such a smart joke_

**Isak** (17:02)

_fuck you_ _♡_

**Even** (17:03)

_I love you baby_

_just a little more than a week!_

**Isak** (17:03)

_yep!_

_can you show me where you work when I’m there?_

**Even** (17:03)

_of course_

_why_

**Isak** (17:03)

_I just want to see it_

_you know_

_so that I can say something cute on the red carpet in 10 years when you get your Oscar for best directing_

**Even** (17:03)

_isak_ _♡_

**Isak** (17:04)

_I believe that you’re great at what you do_ _♡_

_and I’m really proud of you_

**Even** (17:04)

_really?_

_even though I’m putting us through even more long distance crap?_

**Isak** (17:04)

_so am I_

_we agreed that we don’t have to put our relationship first in every decision that we make for ourselves remember_

_and I still believe that it’s healthy and it makes us even stronger_ _♡_

_and we still have all the time in the world_

**Even** (17:04)

_you’re right_

_and I still believe that that was the right choice too_ _♡_

_three more years_

**Isak** (17:04)

_yeah_

_I wonder if we’re going to annoy the shit out of each other when we actually live together after such a long time!_

**Even** (17:05)

_you mean even more than you do now?_

**Isak** (17:05)

_tssss_

**Even** (17:05)

_I don’t think we will annoy each other_

_we spend every summer together and Christmas and vacations and what not_

**Isak** (17:05)

_I read an article that living together is different than being on vacation together_

**Even** (17:05)

_something tells me we’ll be just fine_

_I don’t think you could ever annoy me_

**Isak** (17:06)

_you tell me that I annoy you literally every time we see each other_

**Even** (17:06)

_yeah but you annoy me in a cute way_

**Isak** (17:06)

_I can’t wait to live with you_ _♡_

_I love my apartment now and the guys are just perfect_

_but I can’t wait to see you everyday_

_even arguing about who is going to make dinner sounds like heaven to me_

**Even** (17:07)

_yeah right_

_because that’s what we always argue about_

_because you make dinner all the time_

**Isak** (17:07)

_okay maybe not the best example ;)_

_I think it’s clear that you’re going to cook for me_

**Even** (17:07)

_if we don’t want to live off of kebab and frozen pizza I don’t think I have a choice_

**Isak** (17:07)

_I’m learning though_

_and we could have cool rules about that_

**Even** (17:08)

_like whoever cooks doesn’t have to do the dishes?_

**Isak** (17:08)

_I was thinking more like whoever cooks gets a good morning blow job the next day_

**Even** (17:08)

_god living with you is going to be fucking amazing_

**Isak** (17:08)

_yeah_

_I’ll be the best fucking roommate ever_

**Even** (17:08)

_yeah you will be_ _♡_

_I love you_

_thanks for being so supportive_

_I know you’re saying that it doesn’t bother you but I know the whole Copenhagen thing is a lot for you_

**Isak** (17:09)

_right now I’m just happy that you get to do what you love_ _♡_

_just sucks that we didn’t see each other that much over the summer_

**Even** (17:09)

_yeah that really did suck_

_but we’ll see each other next week and make up for it!_

**Isak** (17:09)

_sounds nice_

_guess I have to think about what kind of present you’re getting for your new job ;)_

**Even** (17:09)

_I’m getting a present?_

**Isak** (17:10)

_of course you’re getting a present_

**Even** (17:10)

_does that present involve your naked body?_

**Isak** (17:10)

_they always do, don’t they?_

_\--_

Copenhagen was beautiful in the fall and Isak felt like him and Even were falling in love all over again. Even was the same that he always was, but he did have an actual job now, an actual apartment, he was making money, he had a career. And Isak _liked_ it.

He liked that he had the chance to enjoy all of their routines that they had developed over the last couple of years, while still learning new things about Even every single day, seeing him in a completely new and blinding light.

They had dinner together in some small, cozy restaurant, and Isak didn’t dare to look at the prizes in the menu, but Even told him that he shouldn’t worry about it.

After dinner, they were taking a walk at the harbor, and Isak kept taking pictures of the pretty colorful houses and the ships and the ocean. The sun was just setting, making the water sparkle and shine in all sorts of golden lights.

They kissed for a while, just standing there and holding hands, smiling against each other’s lips.

They just walked around for hours, Even showed Isak some spots of the city that he liked, but other than that they were pretty much quiet, just dangling their hands back and forth between them, enjoying each other’s company.

Isak loved this. Talking to Even was one of his favorite things in the world, but not talking to him while still being near to him was even better. He liked how they didn’t need to talk, how they could say ‘Let’s go this way’ with a nod, or ‘I’m happy you’re here’ by squeezing each other’s hand, or ‘I missed this’ by bumping their shoulder together, or ‘I love you’ with a look into each other’s eyes.

 

\--

 

“Thank you for dinner,” Isak smiled as Even unlocked the door to his apartment and they got out of their jackets.

“You’re very welcome,” Even said, toeing his shoes off and leaning over for a quick kiss.

“Can we maybe talk about that, though?” Isak asked as they walked into the living room, sitting down on Even’s couch.

His apartment wasn’t really luxurious or anything, but it was definitely an upgrade from living in a shared apartment. Even had thought about living alone for some time, because he had been afraid that he would miss having roommates, but on the other hand he felt like it was something he should try, and since he would only be in Copenhagen for a year or two, it seemed to be the perfect time to try it.

“Talk about what?”

“Money,” Isak said.

Even sighed a little, and Isak shrugged,

“I don’t want to discuss it either, but it’s better to set some ground rules now instead of having the same argument over text for the next two years.”

“Such a smart boy,” Even admitted, as he started going through a drawer of his desk.

“What are you doing?” Isak asked, leaning his head against the backrest of the couch as he watched Even get some envelope.

“There you go,” Even said, sitting down next to Isak again, handing him the envelope.

“So now you’re just giving me money or what?” Isak joked, staring at the envelope.

“Yes. Big Leon told me it’s an even thousand if I want you for the whole night.”

“What?”

Even rolled his eyes,

“It’s a Friends quote. If you would pay attention when we watch it, you would get it. It was a killer joke.”

“I do pay attention!”

“Just open it,” Even ordered with a fond smile, patting Isak’s knee.

Isak frowned when he got some paperwork and a credit card out, reading through it with a confused look on his face,

“Are you serious?”

“You just have to sign it.”

Isak felt Even reach over to run his index finger over Isak’s eyebrows and forehead, basically stroking the frown away,

“Listen, baby, I’m just tired of discussing this, and I don’t want to argue about your money and my money anymore. It’s ours anyway.”

“So you just went ahead and got us a joined bank account without asking me first?” Isak asked, feeling Even’s finger still before he withdrew his hand, running it through his own hair instead,

“Yeah? I had planned for it to seem thoughtful and mature and sweet, but I’m realizing now that it probably also rates pretty high on bossy and controlling, huh?”

Isak just _had_ to smile, he hated it, but he just had to. This was so _Even_ , such an impulsive thing to do, and just now realizing how such a gesture may look.

He shook his head,

“Maybe a little, but it’s okay. What did you picture? Like, how would you want this to work?”

“Well, all of my money that I get from my job would go into the account. I still have my old account where I have some money from my parents, money I saved over the years and stuff. You can either just use the credit card, to book flights for example, or you can put all of your scholarship money that you get monthly on it, or don’t. I don’t know. I just wanted us to have this together, because I don’t see why I should get to spend money from a job all by myself, when your support and stuff is what got me the job in the first place, you know.”

Isak took a deep breath,

“This means that I can never repay you, you realize that, right? Like, if I borrow money for flights, that’s something else, but just handing all of your money over like that means that-“

“Yeah, I get what it means,” Even nodded, looking dead serious, “and that’s what I want. I don’t want to discuss how much of my money I spend on you, I just want it to be our money. And you can use it to pay for your flights and you can use it for whatever the fuck else you need. And I know what that means, but I don’t want you to pay me back or anything. And I also know that if we ever would, theoretically, break up, I wouldn’t regret it, because I would want that you’re doing good, I’d want that under every circumstance, and so what if I pay for some of your stuff to achieve that, you know?”

Isak played with the papers in his hands, smiling at Even,

“You really thought about that, huh?”

“I practiced the speech a couple of times, yes,” Even admitted with a shy grin.

“Alright,” Isak agreed, “if it means that much to you, let’s do it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I’ll put my money on there, too, and then we’ll see how that goes,” Isak agreed with a shrug.

“Wow. Okay. I thought I’d have to convince you more. There is a part two of that speech, you know,” Even grinned, leaning over to Isak, kissing him teasingly.

“I’m honestly not sure yet if any of that is a good idea,” Isak admitted, gesturing towards the envelope as he threw it onto the coffee table, “but I don’t want to discuss this every weekend we see each other and fight over who pays the flight or whatever. So let’s just try. I have no idea if this going to work, but I don’t think you can ever know that until you try shit.”

“Such a smart, pretty boy,” Even praised, kissing Isak’s nose.

“Just promise me you won’t be pissed if it doesn’t work,” Isak warned, “this is a test run. And we’re both allowed to back out at any time without it meaning anything, you know, emotionally.”

Even thought about it for a second, before holding out his pinky,

“Yeah, okay, that’s fair.”

Isak laced their pinkies together, using it to pull Even closer again,

“Time to christen your new bed,” he decided, pressing hot kisses to Even’s lips.

“Yeah? You up for it?” Even asked against Isak’s lips, pulling him closer until Isak settled on Even’s lap.

“If you think that blowjob you gave me before dinner is going to cut it, you’re wrong,” Isak grinned, grinding his hips down while sucking on Even’s neck gently.

Even reached down to cup Isak’s ass, leaning his head back when Isak tried to kiss him again, making the younger boy chase his lips for a few seconds, until he held still, letting Isak pant and grin against his lips before slowly pressing them together.

Isak sighed into the kiss, already starting to open the buttons on Even’s shirt,

“What do you want? I’ll do anything you want tonight,” he whispered against Even’s ear, before kissing down his neck again.

“I just want to be near you,” Even said quietly, moving his hands under Isak’s sweater.

“Such a cliché thing to say,” Isak mumbled, lacing his hands into Even’s hair, pulling softly.

“You love it,” Even teased, pushing Isak off of his lap to get up, pulling him into his bedroom.

Isak sighed when Even pushed him down to the bed, sliding Isak’s jeans and boxers down his body.

“I love looking at you,” Even smiled, as he kissed his way up Isak’s body, starting with his calves, moving over his knees and thighs and stomach, and by the time he was kissing and licking up Isak’s chest, the boy underneath him was moaning loudly.

“Come on, baby,” Isak panted as Even reached his face, pressing an open mouthed kiss to Isak’s waiting lips, “tell me what you need, tell me how to make you feel good.”

“Maybe I could fuck your mouth?” Even asked, biting Isak’s jaw, “and after that, you could fuck me?”

“Yeah,” Isak agreed breathlessly, “you want to come on my face?”

“Can I?”

Isak nodded, unbuttoning Even’s jeans with quick fingers, pushing them down and out of the way.

They both moaned when Even started grinding their naked bodies against each other, creating the perfect friction and Isak was starving for it so much that he was afraid he would come from that.

He reached for Even, kissing him senseless while Even started stroking Isak.

“Shit, Even,” Isak panted, fingers digging into Even’s back, “stop it or I’ll come.”

Even moaned at that, but stopped, kissing Isak again before he sat up, and Isak made grabby hands, gesturing for him to move up his body and licking his lips to let Even know how ready he was for it.

Isak already opened his mouth, aching for the feeling of Even filling it up, as Even straddled Isak’s chest, and just as Isak lifted his head, Even moved up his body a little more-

“Aaaaah, _fuck_ ,” Isak cried, covering the left side of his face with one hand, the other one pushing Even off of his body.

“Shit, baby, are you okay?” Even asked, basically jumping off of Isak, staring at him in panic.

Isak just whimpered, turning to lie on his side, both hands pressed against his face now.

“I’m so sorry, baby. Are you okay? Let me see?”

Even was still panting, now with fear and worry, as he softly pulled on Isak’s hands, while Isak hissed in pain, and he was relieved when he saw that there wasn’t any blood, but Isak’s pained face was almost worse.

“I’m so sorry, Isak. Shit, do you want me to get you some ice?”

“Why the fuck would you move your knee like that?” Isak moaned, still in pain, turning to lie on his back again, both of his hands holding his face.

“I- I don’t know, I wanted to get closer to make it easier for you and- fuck, baby, we should probably go to the emergency room.”

“And say what, that you punched me in the eye with your knee because you wanted to mouth fuck me?” Isak asked, annoyed, and Even couldn’t hold in a small chuckle.

Isak removed one of his hands, to look at Even with his right eye, squeezing it in disbelief,

“Are you _laughing_?”

“No, I’m not, baby, I just- it just sounded funny, that’s all. Let me get you some ice.”

Even returned with a cool pack from the freezer, and was shocked to see that Isak’s eye was a little swollen, a soft shade of bruising at the side of his temple. It wasn’t bad, it would probably be all gone by tomorrow – or at least Even hoped so – but it didn’t look good.

“There you go, cutie,” Even said, handing Isak the cool pack, carefully placing it against Isak’s temple, “is there anything else you need?”

“Can you put some clothes on me?” Isak asked.

“Do I have to?”

“Even!”

“Relax, pretty boy, I got you,” Even soothed him, getting Isak’s boxers and pushed them up Isak’s legs, before getting some sweatpants out of his closet, sliding them up Isak’s legs as well, before he put on boxers and a shirt himself, sitting down on the bed next to Isak, patting his knee.

“You’re sure you don’t want to go to the emergency room?” he asked, lifting Isak’s hand with the cool pack up to see the bruise on his temple.

“It’s nothing, it doesn’t really hurt anymore,” Isak promised, pressing the cool pad down again.

“Do you have, like, a headache or, I don’t know, are you feeling like you have to throw up?” Even asked carefully, trying to remember what signs to look for when someone had a concussion.

“Of course I have a headache, you basically kicked me in the face,” Isak huffed, and immediately reached for Even’s hand when he saw the sad, guilty look on Even’s face,

“Hey, it’s okay.”

“I never want to hurt you,” Even mumbled, crawling up Isak’s body to snuggle against it.

“I know.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know. I’m not mad,” Isak said soothingly, moving his free hand up and down Even’s back.

“I’m really sorry.”

“It’s okay, handsome,” Isak promised again, tossing the cool pad aside, pulling Even’s hair to make him look at Isak, placing a careful kiss to Even’s lips, “everything is fine, I promise.”

 

They ended up having some hot chocolate and watching a movie, Even kissing Isak’s slightly bruised temple every few minutes, and Isak answering with by squeezing Even’s hand in silent reassurance.

 

\--

 

 **Lukas** (11:03)

_good morning favorite roommate_

_how is Copenhagen?_

**Isak** (11:32)

_aside from the fact that Even knocked me out last night it’s awesome_

**Lukas** (11:45)

_hahaha what_

**Isak** (11:45)

_yeah I actually have a black eye_

**Lukas** (11:46)

_you’re either kinky as hell in bed or I have to have a serious talk with Even_

 

“Lukas is wondering if he needs to have a serious talk with you,” Isak grinned, pinching Even’s side.

“Why’s that?” Even yarned, turning to face Isak, who was still on his phone.

“Because I told him you knocked me out last night,” Isak joked, and rolled his eyes when he saw the guilt on Even’s face, “stop feeling bad, babe, it’s completely okay.”

“It still looks kind of bruised though,” Even mumbled, moving his index finger over Isak’s temple carefully.

“Stop worrying,” Isak whispered, tossing his phone aside to brush his knuckles over Even’s cheek, “it’s going to be very funny in a couple of weeks. It kind of already is.”

“It’s not funny that I hurt you.”

“You literally kicked me in the face during sex,” Isak grinned, “how is that not funny?”

Even bit his lip, but he couldn’t help but grin,

“Okay, maybe it’s a little funny. Do you still have a headache?”

“No, I feel fine,” Isak promised, leaning in for a slow kiss, “you could make it up to me, though.”

“And how should I do that?” Even asked, already rolling on top of Isak, settling between his legs, pressing kisses against his bare chest.

“Mmmh,” Isak hummed, “exactly what I had in mind.”

 

\--

 

“I missed you,” Even mumbled.

“I missed you, too,” Isak answered quietly.

They were lying in bed, still sweaty and sticky everywhere, Isak still flat on his stomach, his cheek against the back of his hands, with Even’s head resting on his lower back, one of Even’s hand was softly curled around Isak’s bicep, caressing it.

“Are you still okay with everything?” Even asked, his voice soft, as if he was afraid the question might scare Isak.

“With what?”

“The whole Copenhagen thing,” Even sighed, eyes closed.

“Why would I not be okay with it?”

“Because now it’s real. We talked about it for quite some time, but now, you know, actually being here, seeing and feeling that this is real, and… you know, it just feels _real_ now,” Even tried to explain, knowing that Isak would get it, like he always did.

“Yeah, I know what you mean. And I’m not going to lie, it’s hard. And going to the airport tomorrow will be hard. But it’s okay, because being here, with you, like this, is still the easiest thing in the world.”

“So you think this will be okay? For us, I mean?” Even asked, turning his head a little where it was leaned against Isak’s back, and Isak peeked over his shoulder to look at Even,

“Of course we will be okay,” he promised, before lying back down, “we’re going to be just fine.”

“Good,” Even mumbled, “because I can’t do any of this if you’re not okay with it.”

They were quiet for some time, before Isak shrugged,

“I mean, of course, there was a part of me who really wanted you to get a job in Bergen, but then on the other hand,” Isak paused, reaching down to lace their fingers together, “don’t take this the wrong way or anything, okay? Part of me was kind of glad that you didn’t. Because I like living with Lukas and Jakob so much, and of course, if you had moved to Bergen, I would have moved in with you in a heartbeat, but… I like that Bergen’s mine, you know. My choice and my own life. And London was yours and so will be Copenhagen. And then in a couple of years, Oslo will be ours.”

Even nodded, crawling up Isak’s body until he was pretty much lying on his back, kissing his shoulder and hugging him to his chest,

“I get what you mean. It’s not that you don’t want the other person to be with you, but you do like they fact that something is only yours. I get that. I felt the same with London, sometimes.”

Isak sighed, tilting his head to the side a little, so that Even could lean his cheek against Isak’s,

“Yeah. I feel like if we wouldn’t do it like that, we probably wouldn’t stay together. Because, in a couple of years, we would both regret that we always put each other first and that we never found out who we are all on our own, stuff like that. My mom always says that, ‘you have to figure out who you are before you can have a relationship like that’. And even though it annoys the shit out of me, she’s partly right, and it’s kind of cool that we get to do that and we’re still together while we do that, if that makes any sense.”

“I think we’re doing everything exactly like we are supposed to,” Even agreed, pressing a kiss to Isak’s forehead.

“We’re pretty good,” Isak said with a smug smile, “masters of committed relationships.”

“Jesus, all those titles you have,” Even teased, “master of holding your breath, master of lying,” Even grinned, reaching down to gently cup Isak’s ass, “master of coming untouched.”

Isak chuckled at that, shrugging as if to say ‘What can I do, I’m just that awesome’.

“We should totally watch that movie, by the way,” Even said, already moving away from Isak.

“Even!”

“What. We only watched it once since we made it,” Even argued, reaching for his laptop while Isak rolled around to lie on his back, watching his boyfriend staring at the screen happily,

“We should shower and I want breakfast.”

Even sighed, a little overdramatic,

“Fine. I’ll make your breakfast.”

Isak sat up, pressing a promising kiss to Even’s lips,

“Why don’t we watch it tonight? And I’ll let you fuck my face afterwards.”

“I kind of thought I would never be allowed to do that again.”

Isak grinned, making a fist to gently nudge it against Even’s jaw,

“Just try not to knock me out this time.”

 

\--

 

Isak enjoyed every second of staying in Copenhagen. They did some sight-seeing on Saturday and went to see a movie afterwards, making out in the back of the movie theatre, because according to Even, the lighting of the movie was practically unbearable.

They watched their own movie later that night, which has very pretty lighting, apparently, and Isak couldn’t get enough from Even’s naked body in his bed.

On Sunday, they kept their small tradition and spend all day in bed. Isak had to do some stuff for university, and Even had to answer a few mails, so they just chilled in bed, next to each other, with their laptops. The rest of the day was spend talking and sharing stories and touches, kisses and hugs.

They had sex a couple of times before Isak really and finally had to go, and Even went with him to the airport, both of them as broken and sad as they always were, whispering how much they loved each other and how it would just be a couple of weeks until they saw each other again. It was hard, just as hard as it was the first time and all the times since then, and they both didn’t try to be strong or hide any of it, because as much as it hurt, they had gotten used to the fact that it was probably supposed to hurt.

They told each other how much they would miss each other, and Even kissed Isak’s temple one last time. The bruise was already fading, and Isak chuckled and grinned, making Even feel less bad about it.

“I love you,” Isak finally told him, when he really _really_ had to go, “and I know this isn’t ideal, yet again, but we’ll be fine.”

“I know we will,” Even nodded, kissing Isak again.

“And while we’ll be fine, you’ll be fucking great,” Isak smiled, “and I’m going to be fucking proud of you every day, okay?”

“You’re the best fucking boyfriend in the whole world, you know that, right?” Even asked, voice a little shaky, as he pulled Isak into a tight hug.

“I already have so many titles,” Isak said with a tiny shrug, “I think you deserve to have that one.”

 

\--

 

“So how exactly did you get the black eye?” Lukas grinned, as he opened a beer for him and Isak.

“No comment,” Isak said, putting on one of Even’s hoodies, before they made their way out on their balcony.

Isak loved having a balcony. It was actually getting too cold to use it by now, but they still did, sitting outside with jackets or hoodies, drinking beer or just talking

It sort of had become a tradition for them, every time Isak came back from his weekends with Even, Lukas made sure to be home and waited for him with beer or a joint or some cold pizza. First, Isak was pretty sure that Lukas was trying to distract him and make him feel less lonely after leaving Even like that, by now it was just a nice opportunity to catch up.

“So, how was your weekend? Aside from the black eye?” Lukas asked, sitting down on one of the old chairs, putting his feet up on the rail.

Isak chuckled,

“Good. Even got us a joined bank account.”

“Sheesh.”

“Nobody says sheesh, Lukas.”

“Cool people do.”

“Then why do you say it?”

They both grinned, enjoying their banter, and Lukas took another sip from his beer,

“So, you can, like, spend all of his money now?”

“Yeah, pretty much. I’m going to put my money on there, too, because he wants everything to be ours, you know.”

“That’s pretty sweet.”

“Yeah, I just get the feeling that I’m never going to be able to pay him back and I can’t help but think that he’s spending way too much money on me.”

“He’s old enough to decide how he wants to spend his money, though,” Lukas said, shrugging, “like, if he wants to buy a car, he can buy a car, and if he wants to spend it travelling, he can do that, and if he wants to spend it to be with you, he can do that. You’re not forcing him, he wants to. So just chill and enjoy it.”

“I know. I just think that, I don’t know, I’m a burden to him, you know.”

“Iss, just be happy that you’re with someone who does that kind of shit for you. You’re not a burden to him just because he was a little more money than you.”

Isak took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair,

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“Plus, it’s not like you don’t do anything for him in return.”

Isak frowned,

“What do you mean?”

Lukas smirked,

“You got payed for letting him knock you out while doing kinky sex stuff, right?”

Isak laughed, moving his hand over his temple,

“Fuck you.”

“Really, though, how did that happen? I mean, how… just how?”

Isak cleared his throat,

“He sort of, um, kicked me in the face? With his knee?”

“His _knee_? What the fuck were you guys doing?”

“You’re a sexually active person and I’ve seen your browser history. I’m sure you can figure it out,” Isak said with a wink and Lukas laughed.

“Glad you’re back, though,” Lukas said, clinking his beer bottle against Isak’s.

“Me, too,” Isak said with a smile, taking another sip before his cell phone started to vibrate in his pocket.

“Is that Even? Let me talk to him!” Lukas said excitedly, holding out his hand.

Isak rolled his eyes and handed his cell phone over, smiling as he listened to his roommate talk to Even about sexual positions. He put his hood up, because it was getting cold, and sighed as he enjoyed the view, thinking that even though he hadn’t thought so at first, Bergen had turned out to be just perfect for him. It was his and it was perfect, and he knew that he and Even were handling things exactly the right way.

 

\--

 

**January 2021**

**Even** (19:10)

_hey pretty boy_

**Isak** (19:11)

_hey you_

_how was work today?_

**Even** (19:11)

_it was so good_

_are you in class or can I call you?_

**Isak** (19:11)

_class sorry :(_

_but I’ll be home in an hour_

**Even** (19:12)

_I’m just going to tell you now_

_you know that short movie I’ve been shooting?_

**Isak** (19:12)

_yes_

**Even** (19:12)

_it has gotten some pretty good reviews so far_

**Isak** (19:12)

_that’s amazing even_

_not that I’m surprised because I loved it_

_but still, that’s so great_

**Even** (19:13)

_they decided to show it in a local movie theatre_

_in two weeks_

**Isak** (19:13)

_wow babe you’re kind of turning me on ;)_

**Even** (19:13)

_why_

**Isak** (19:13)

_because you’re brilliant and successful and brilliant and talented_

_and brilliant_

**Even** (19:13)

_you’re so cute_

_but there’s more_

**Isak** (19:14)

_okay?_

**Even** (19:14)

_so they want to show the movie and then afterwards there will be a small discussion_

_like people from the audience and the press can ask questions_

_and like the writer and the producer and the actors can answer them_

**Isak** (19:14)

_wow that’s super interesting_

_that’s a pretty great concept_

**Even** (19:14)

_yeah_

_and they sort of asked me to participate_

_you know to be there and explain why I chose to direct it the way I did_

_and then you know, to also answer questions_

**Isak** (19:15)

_holy shit_

_really?_

_oh my god that’s so cool!_

**Even** (19:15)

_it’s not a big deal_

_it’s only a small movie theatre and there probably won’t be any questions about directing anyways_

_and it’s not like some big fancy discussion, just some people who are interested and you know_

_some local newspapers, but it’s not, like, big_

**Isak** (19:15)

_babe stop saying that!_

_it’s such a big deal!_

_the fact that the movie is good enough to be shown in a movie theatre is amazing_

_and that they organized a discussion afterwards is even cooler_

_but that they asked you to join shows that they think you did a good job and people are going to see that_

_baby I’m so so proud of you_

_shit this is so amazing_

**Even** (19:16)

_it’s actually common to show movies like that in movie theatres sometimes_

_if they’re good_

_so it’s nothing that special or anything_

**Isak** (19:16)

_even!_

_stop it!_

_it’s super special_

_just be happy about it, please?_

**Even** (19:16)

_I am_

_I mean of course I’m proud that the movie is doing good_

_and that they want me to come to that evening_

_I just don’t want to make this a bigger deal than it is or anything_

**Isak** (19:16)

_it is a big deal to me_

_because you are a big deal to me_ _♡_

**Even** (19:17)

_you’re the best_ _♡_

_so_

_I know you have exams in a couple of weeks but_

_would you like to come?_

**Isak** (19:17)

_of course I would like to come_

_I wouldn’t miss it for anything_ _♡_

_I have to warn you, though, seeing you up there could get me really really hot and I can’t promise that I’ll make it through that_

**Even** (19:17)

_haha_

_meaning?_

**Isak** (19:17)

_I might jump you during the discussion_

_but hey there’s no such thing as bad press right?_

**Even** (19:17)

_:D_

_you’re so cute_

**Isak** (19:18)

_in two weeks?_

**Even** (19:18)

_yes and the event is on Sunday so you’d have to stay until Monday or leave really late on Sunday or something_

**Isak** (19:18)

_fuck classes I’ll just stay until Monday_

**Even** (19:18)

_perfect_ _♡_

_I’m happy you can make it_

**Isak** (19:18)

_of fucking course_

_check, flights are booked!_

**Even** (19:18)

_perfect_

_thank you so much for coming_

_it means a lot_

**Isak** (19:19)

_babe seriously I wouldn’t have missed it for anything_

_shit_

**Even** (19:19)

_what_

**Isak** (19:19)

_what do I wear?_

**Even** (19:19)

_it’s super low-key, just wear whatever you want_

**Isak** (19:19)

_so it’s no, like, suit and tie and whatever event_

**Even** (19:20)

_nope_

_for all I care you can wear your real madrid hoodie_

_but seriously, I think it’s going to be a jeans and button down shirt sort of thing_

**Isak** (19:20)

_okay_

_I can do that_

**Even** (19:20)

_maybe no snapback_

**Isak** (19:20)

_oh :(_

**Even** (19:20)

_I know I’m just as disappointed_

_maybe you could wear it later that night if you know what I mean_

**Isak** (19:21)

_I know what you mean_

_and I’m going to make you feel so fucking fantastic that night_

_because that’s what you deserve_

_I’m so fucking proud of you_

**Even** (19:21)

_you’re being way too cute_

_but thank you_

_I’m really happy that I get to go and I’m even more happy that you’re going to be there with me_

**Isak** (19:21)

_*happier_

_but yes I’m super happy about that too_ _♡_

**Even** (19:21)

_I love you_

**Isak** (19:22)

_can we skype when I get home?_

**Even** (19:22)

_I’m actually going out, you know, celebrating with some of my colleagues_

**Isak** (19:22)

_oh okay_

_you deserve it!_

_call me afterwards?_

**Even** (19:22)

_it might get late_

**Isak** (19:23)

_yeah_

_but if you call me afterwards_

_you might get laid_

_;)_

**Even** (19:23)

_oh yeah? ;)_

**Isak** (19:23)

_yeah ;)_

_hey even?_

**Even** (19:23)

_mh?_

**Isak** (19:23)

_I love you too_

_and I’m so incredibly proud of you_

_and I want you to know that to me this is a really big deal_

_and I want you to know that I feel so good because you going to Copenhagen is what made this happen and I’m glad we are going through all this shit and it’s paying off in a way_ _♡_

_you know what I mean?_

**Even** (19:24)

_yeah I know exactly what you mean_

_and I love you  so much for it_

**Isak** (19:24)

_I love you too_ _♡_

_can’t wait to talk to you tonight_

_but first have an amazing time with you colleagues_

_celebrate and have fun_

_because you deserve all of it_

**Even** (19:24)

_fuck you’re just the single most perfect boyfriend in the world_

**Isak** (19:24)

_so are you_ _♡_

**Even** (19:25)

_I love you so fucking much angel_

**Even** (19:28)

_Isak?_

**Isak** (19:28)

_hey it’s Lukas I stole Isak’s phone_

_he has to pay attention in class or else I will fail the exam_

**Even** (19:28)

_haha_

_isn’t it more important for you to pay attention then?_

**Isak** (19:28)

_Isak’s the master of taking notes so I need him to pay attention_

**Even** (19:28)

_that makes so much sense_

**Isak** (19:29)

_cool thing about that short film though_

_really happy for you!_

**Even** (19:29)

_thank you_

_now stop reading through our texts_

**Isak** (19:30)

_this is so interesting though_

_what the fuck is wevibe_

**Even** (19:30)

_oh boy_

**Isak** (19:36)

_hey babe I got my phone back_

_it’s probably a good thing that you’re going out tonight because I have to enlighten Lukas about the magic of sextoys ;)_

_again handsome I’m so proud of you_ _♡_

_and I love you so freaking much that I don’t know how to say it sometimes_

_but I just need you to know that I do_

**Even** (19:36)

_I know exactly what you mean_

_I love you just the same baby_

_now pay attention before your phone gets stolen again ;)_

_can’t wait to talk to you tonight_

**Isak** (19:36)

_me too_

_I love you_

**Even** (19:36)

_♡_

**Isak** (19:36)

_♡_

* * *

 


	3. The One where Isak is Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After working in Copenhagen for two years, Even gets a new job. He decides to make a small suggestion to Isak, and ends up giving him exactly what Isak needs the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halla ♡
> 
> This took a little longer than I thought, because I, much like Isak in the first chapter, live in glitter nail polish land (by choice though) and I had sort of a nail emergency tonight.  
> And I had to fix it and eat lots of chocolate inn the process.  
> Does that sound a little bit overdramatic? Yes.  
> Is it true? Sadly also yes.
> 
> Anyway, here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it and have fun reading it and I hope you're all having a good monday ♡
> 
> ALT ER LOVE ♡ BE KIND

* * *

 

**February 2022**

**Even** (15:18)

_baby guess what_

_Isak_

_Isak_

_wheeeeere are you kitten?_

**Isak** (15:27)

_I have class_

_what_

**Even** (15:27)

_I have to tell you something_

**Isak** (15:27)

_not now babe_

_otherwise Lukas is going to fuck up the grapes_

**Even** (15:27)

_the what_

**Isak** (15:28)

_we’re practicing stiches on grapes_

_Lukas and I have a bet against Ingrid and Matias going on_

_we’re in the lead so_

**Even** (15:28)

_but it’s important_

**Isak** (15:28)

_fine_

_what is it?_

**Even** (15:29)

_I got a job offer_

**Isak** (15:29)

_oh wow_

_really?_

_where?_

**Even** (15:29)

_LA!_

**Isak** (15:29)

_oh my god even that’s amazing_

_god I’m so happy for you!_

_oh fuck I’m so excited!_

_when does it start and what will you be doing there_

**Even** (15:31)

_oh_

**Isak** (15:31)

_what_

**Even** (15:31)

_I was actually fucking with you_

_I thought you’d be sad and disappointed and then I could be like ‘just fucking with you it’s in Oslo’_

**Isak** (15:31)

_why would I be disappointed if you got a job in LA_

**Even** (15:32)

_because it’s fucking far away_

**Isak** (15:32)

_so?_

**Even** (15:32)

_so we wouldn’t see each other_

**Isak** (15:33)

_yeah but still_

_LA_

_of course I’d be happy for you!_

**Even** (15:33)

_okay the joke wasn’t good or funny_

_or served any purpose whatsoever_

_moment’s passed_

_let’s move on_

_so for real now:_

_I got a job offer in Oslo_

**Isak** (15:33)

_I’m incredibly happy for you_

_and the fact that it’s Oslo also makes me incredibly happy for me_

_what’s the job_

**Even** (15:33)

_it’s an offer from Annleis film_

**Isak** (15:33)

_wow_

_that’s a pretty big production firm right_

**Even** (15:34)

_yeah_

_they need someone to direct a documentary series_

_about religion in today’s society actually_

_and I’ll continue working there on other projects when it’s done_

**Isak** (15:34)

_sounds amazing_

_do you want to do it?_

**Even** (15:34)

_I don’t have to decide right now_

_they want to meet me in person first, I’ll fly there next week_

**Isak** (15:34)

_oh okay_

_yeah it’s good to meet the people first before you decide anything_

**Even** (15:34)

_yeah I think so_

_plus the money is really good_

_more than I make now_

**Isak** (15:35)

_you’re so hot when you’re talking about all this grown up shit ;)_

**Even** (15:35)

_you’re cute_

_I actually wanted to ask if you want to come home next week too_

_the interview is on Thursday and I thought about staying for the weekend_

_it’s been a while since we’ve seen my parents and the guys_

**Isak** (15:35)

_yeah okay_

_sure I can come_

_I have a lecture on Friday though, but I’ll fly home right after that_

**Even** (15:35)

_okay_

_my grandparents send me some money btw_

_so there’s a little more money in our account than usual just in case you’re wondering about it_

**Isak** (15:35)

_oh okay_

_I’ll book flights later when I’m at home, okay?_

**Even** (15:36)

_okay baby_

_can’t wait to see you!_

**Isak** (15:36)

 _me neither_ _♡_

_I love you_

_and I’m so proud of you!_

**Even** (15:36)

_thank you baby!_

_I’m proud of you for saving all of those grape’s lives_

**Isak** (15:36)

 _idiot_ _♡_

_Lukas just fucked one of them up so I think I have to intervene_

**Even** (15:36)

_do that dr. valtersen ;)_

_I love you too_

**Isak** (15:36)

_♡_

_\--_

 

“Hey man, can I borrow your- Shit, what the fuck are you wearing?”

Isak jumped when Lukas suddenly walked into the room, staring at Isak with a confused expression.

“Um,” Isak said, running a hand through his hair, “you can’t walk in here like that, you have to knock.”

“I thought I only had to knock when Even’s here,” Lukas teased, throwing himself on to Isak’s couch, “so, why the fuck are you wearing football shorts and socks?”

“I was working out.”

“In football socks?” Lukas asked with raised eyebrows, before his eyes dropped down to Isak’s hand that was holding his cell phone,

“Oh my god, are you having phone sex or something?”

“No!”

“Isak!”

“I’m not having fucking phone sex,” Isak emphasized, kicking against Lukas’ leg.

“Get your kinky sex socks away from me,” Lukas joked, curling up on Isak’s couch.

Isak rolled his eyes,

“Don’t you have to study or something?”

“I’m procrastinating,” Lukas informed him, “and now I’m sort of invested in all of this.” He gestured towards Isak, who was still standing in the middle of the room, bare chested, wearing nothing but his football shorts and socks.

“Even is having his job interview later today,” Isak said, knowing that he couldn’t get out of this by lying.

“Ohhh,” Lukas said, “for the job in Oslo?”

“Yep.”

“So this is like a good luck kind of thing?” Lukas asked, gesturing Isak up and down.

“Sort of,” Isak admitted, turning his phone in his hands.

“It’s funny, I sometimes think of you guys as this boring old couple, you  know, so grown up and so _joined bank account_ all the time, and then you surprise me by being all weird and kinky,” Lukas said.

Isak rolled his eyes, walking over to his closet to throw on a hoodie,

“Tssss, fuck you.”

“Dude, that was a compliment! I think it’s pretty dope you guys are still all hot for each other after all this time.”

“You act like we’ve been married for ten years,” Isak mumbled, getting out of his socks and went to sit down next to Lukas.

“Well, so do you,” Lukas just grinned.

Isak just chuckled quietly, sending Even a ‘ _Good luck handsome_ ’, attaching the picture he took,

“Do we really act like we’ve been married for ten years?”

Lukas yarned, shrugging,

“I don’t know, man, you’re just the most grown up couple I personally know. You know, at our age. Most of the other guys are like ‘I’m going home this weekend to smoke pot and get drunk with my friends’ and you are like… well, what are you doing this weekend?”

“Having dinner with Even’s parents?” Isak said, wincing a little.

“See.”

“We’re not boring though.”

“Isak, we share a wall. I know exactly how not boring you guys are,” Lukas grinned, bumping his shoulder against Isak’s.

Isak thought about it for a second, playing with the phone in his hand,

“I always liked how stable Even and I are, but I never thought that others could think of us as boring.”

Lukas rolled his eyes,

“Jesus, Isak, don’t overthink this. You just texted your boyfriend a weird ass sex picture as a good luck thing for a job interview. You guys are not boring. You’re weird as fuck, but you’re not boring. You’re just more stable and you know, _joined bank account_ than other couples.”

“Why are you using _joined bank account_ as an adjective?”

Isak’s phone buzzed, interrupting Lukas’ attempt to answer, and Isak checked the message, smirking.

“Please don’t tell me he sent a weird sex picture back.”

Isak’s smirk grew even wider, before he tossed his phone aside again,

“Come on, let’s have breakfast. You have to distract me until the interview is over.”

_\--_

**Even** (13:45)

_the interview went really good_

_I got the job if I want!_

_I told them that I had to talk to you first but that I’m definitely interested_

**Isak** (13:45)

_awesome_

_I knew you’d nail it_

_you deserve all kinds of sexual favors from me tomorrow ;)_

**Even** (13:45)

_sounds tempting but we are staying at my parent’s after all_

**Isak** (13:45)

_maybe you should use your sugar daddy money to get us a hotel room for one night?_

**Even** (13:46)

_okay_

_I’ll think of something_

**Isak** (13:46)

 _do that_ _♡_

_hey I’m really proud of you_

_when would the job start?_

**Even** (13:46)

_my contract here in Copenhagen is running until the end of March_

_so I’d start in Oslo at the first of April_

_which doesn’t give me any pause or anything to move and to hang out with you a little more_

_but we can go anywhere you want on summer vacation_

**Isak** (13:47)

 _sounds good_ _♡_

_when do you have to tell them if you’re going to do it?_

**Even** (13:47)

_Monday_

_I thought we could talk about it again on the weekend but I’m pretty sure I should take it_

_right?_

**Isak** (13:47)

_I mean Oslo was always the plan_

_you know, in the long run_

_and if the job sounds interesting and you’re up for it, I think it’s a good fit_

**Even** (13:48)

_okay_

_yeah I think so too_

_but I’ll sleep on it for a night_

**Isak** (13:48)

_that’s always good_

_say hi to your parents_

_I have to pack now, but I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?_

**Even** (13:48)

_yes will do_

_they’re so happy to see you tomorrow_

**Isak** (13:48)

_me too_

_but even more happy to see you tomorrow_ _♡_

_I love you so much and I’m really proud of you_

**Even** (13:49)

 _I love you too angel_ _♡_

_can’t wait to see you_

_I miss you so much_

**Isak** (13:49)

_I miss you too_

_call me later to say goodnight?_

**Even** (13:49)

 _of course baby_ _♡_

\--

“I feel like I’m seventeen again,” Isak smiled, lying on Even’s chest, listening to his heartbeat.

They had been going to dinner with Even’s parents, talking about Even’s new job and Isak’s classes, and Isak had missed feeling like a family so much.

Now, they were lying in Even’s bunk bed, even though Even’s mom had told them just to sleep in the guest room instead. But even though his parents had changed a lot about his room, using the space for their own stuff now, Even still felt so at home here, and Isak didn’t mind.

“Yeah?” Even asked, running his hand through Isak’s hair.

“I remember being in here for the first time. And that night after I met your mom. And do you remember how we had sex in here and she heard us?”

“Yeah,” Even chuckled, wrapping his other arm around Isak to pull him even closer, “you were so fucking embarrassed.”

“Of course I was,” Isak grinned, sighing happily, “remember when you got home from London and I gave you a blowjob right at your door? With your parents waiting right there in the living room?”

Even snorted,

“Of course I remember that. That was the time you didn’t put any underwear on, you naughty little sex kitten.”

Isak grinned, painting patterns on Even’s chest with his index finger,

“You know what amazes me?”

“How milk becomes solid when you put it into eggs?” Even teased, running a fingertip over Isak’s lips.

Isak pinched Even’s side,

“Shut up! It’s fucking fascinating!”

Even smiled, pressing a kiss into Isak’s hair,

“Whatever you say, baby. What amazes you so much this time?”

“That this just doesn’t get old.”

“What do you mean?”

Isak kept moving his index finger over Even’s body, painting invisible letters and patterns on his skin,

“We’ve been together for so long now, I expected it to get boring at some point. I expected to have the desire to have something new, at some point. But this is so fucking good. Even something as simple as lying around is so good when it’s with you.”

“You’re such a cutie,” Even smiled, pressing a kiss to Isak’s temple, “I’m happy to hear that I don’t get boring for you.”

“I’m starting to think that you never will,” Isak smiled, turning his head to place a kiss on Even’s chest, right where his heart was beating.

“I love you,” Even mumbled, pulling Isak up for a long kiss.

“So,” Isak said, straddling Even, “what do you have in store for your naughty sex kitten tonight?”

Even chuckled, running his hands up Isak’s thighs,

“It’s amazing how you told me that you wouldn’t have sex with me ever again six years ago, and now you’re basically getting off to people hearing you.”

“I don’t get off to it,” Isak laughed, tilting his head to suck and kiss down Even’s neck.

“You kind of do.”

“I do not!”

Even grinned, hands moving up even further, squeezing Isak’s ass, causing him to moan.

Even chuckled against Isak’s ear, as he slowly pushed Isak’s boxers down,

“You kind of do,” he repeated, his hands moving over Isak’s bare ass to way more intimate regions.

“Kind of, maybe,” Isak panted against Even’s neck, playfully biting his collarbone, “but not if your parents are on the receiving end, so we have to at least try to be quiet.”

“What are you the mood for?” Even asked, one hand grabbing Isak’s chin to guide him into a long, dirty kiss.

“How about 69?”

“Sounds delicious,” Even said against Isak’s lips, pulling away a little when Isak bend down to kiss him again, making him chase his lips.

Isak grinned at the familiar teasing, breathing against Even’s mouth for a second before kissing him again.

“Okay, kitten, turn around, let me see that hot ass of yours,” Even grinned against Isak’s lips, hands squeezing said ass.

Isak smirked, pecking Even’s lips again, before he sat up.

“Careful, don’t hit your-“

“Ah, fuck!”

“…head.”

“I hate this fucking bunk bed,” Isak grumbled, and Even was still laughing when he finally laid his lips on Isak.

 

\--

 

 **Isak** (21:33)

_I’ll have you know that I’m currently smoking weed and getting drunk with my friends_

**Lukas** (21:38)

_congratulations_

**Isak** (21:38)

_see I’m so not joined bank account_

**Lukas** (21:38)

_are you sitting in even’s lap while you’re doing it?_

**Isak** (21:39)

_what kind of question is that!?_

**Lukas** (21:39)

_are you_

**Isak** (21:40)

_maybe_

**Lukas** (21:40)

_no further questions_

_you’re so joined bank account_

**Isak** (21:41)

_fuck you_

_I’m also like grinding down on his dick so that makes me not joined bank account_

**Lukas** (21:41)

_true_

_it makes you very drunk with a tendency to overshare_

_have fun roomie_

**Isak** (21:42)

_♡_

_\--_

 

“Where exactly are we going?”

“Relax, I got you,” Even promised, squeezing Isak’s hand.

They had spent the day with the guys, hanging out at Jonas’ and Eva’s place, sharing university stories and gossip about people they knew from school. They had forced Even to make lasagna, and while he did, Eva and Isak sneaked out for half an hour, probably to catch up on the dirty little secrets they always shared.

They had a joint and some beers after that, and when Even had told Isak they had to leave after a couple of hours, Isak had rolled his eyes a little, telling Even that this surprise better be fucking worth it.

“You’re not going to break into someone’s house again to go swimming, are you?”

“Not tonight,” Even admitted, “although now that you say it, maybe I should change my plan.”

Isak chuckled, snuggling against Even’s side a little.

They kept walking for another few minutes, until Even unlocked a door to a very pretty building.

“Did you get us an Airbnb?” Isak guessed, as Even held the door open for him.

“No exactly,” Even admitted, and walked up the stairs with Isak in tow.

Isak rolled his eyes, until Even stopped dragging him up the stairs, unlocking the door to one of the apartments.

“What is this?” Isak repeated, as they stepped into the apartment. It was completely empty, and the smell of clean, fresh paint hovered in the air.

“It’s a suggestion,” Even said, pulling Isak into his arms to kiss him.

“What kind of suggestion?” Isak asked, looking up to Even.

“Well, we’ve both been moving around a lot, staying at your place and my place and my parent’s place, and I’m kind of tired of moving,” Even explained, and Isak nodded, gesturing for him to go on.

“And since you’ll be in Oslo in a year, if everything goes well, I thought why not get a place together,” Even added, gesturing into the apartment.

“What, you mean moving in together without me moving in?” Isak asked with a grin.

“Sort of,” Even nodded, “instead of me getting a place for a year and then looking for a new place next year, we could get this place. And we could get furniture and put pictures up on the wall, make it _ours_ , you know. That way you won’t have to visit me on the weekends, you could come _home_.”

Isak smiled,

“I like that thought.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I don’t think I can deal with any more roommates or shit like that. And I’d love to have a place where we could both feel at home,” Isak said, tilting his chin up to kiss Even softly.

“This is just a suggestion, though. The woman who is renting it is a friend of my mom’s, and when my mom mentioned that I might be moving back to Oslo, she told her about this place.”

“Which is why you already have the keys?”

“Yeah, I said that I can’t decide anything without showing it to you first, and since she’s out of town until tomorrow, my mom talked her into letting me have a spare key for the weekend,” Even grinned, winking at Isak as he pecked his lips.

“Well, then. Care to show me around?”

 

The place was fucking breathtaking and Isak was so in love with it. It had three rooms, all of them big and with huge windows. It had a big kitchen with a dishwasher, which Isak was way too excited about after fucking years of washing the dishes. The bathroom was completely new, with a shiny new sink and a big shower, that made both of them grin suggestively as they pictured what they could do in that shower.

The living room was a little bigger than the other rooms, with a nice balcony. Isak loved the balcony. He already pictured him and Even sitting here, drinking, eating, watching the sun go up and down. The walls were freshly painted and everything looked new and fancy. It looked very _joined bank account_ , but Isak realized that he loved it.

“This has to be expensive as hell,” Isak mumbled as he opened the glass door to check out the balcony, looking at the hardwood floors.

“Well, it’s not cheap, but since my mom knows the owner, we would sort of get a little discount. It’s still pretty expensive, but not _that_ much more expensive than the place I had in Copenhagen. With the new job, I can afford it, and when you move to Oslo next year, you’ll also get paid, so then it won’t be any problem at all anymore,” Even said, hugging Isak from behind as the younger boy stared at the darkness, interrupted by sparkling lights, his breath forming light clouds in front of him.

“Sounds kind of perfect,” Isak admitted, “although I’d feel a little bad if you have to pay that much rent and I can’t pay anything that first year.”

Even kissed his cheek,

“I don’t mind, though. I would have gotten a two bedroom apartment anyway, and this isn’t that much more expensive. Maybe a little, but that’s going to be worth it.”

“But getting furniture is super expensive as well,” Isak argued, but the way he was leaning his head against Even’s shoulder told Even that he was only arguing for the sake of it, not because he didn’t want to get this place.

“We still have a lot of money in our account, we’ve been pretty good at saving up. We can buy a nice, big, new bed, and maybe a couch, and just get the rest of it second hand, or you know, we don’t have to furnish the whole place right now. We can take our time.”

Isak sighed,

“You’re making it damn hard to say no.”

“Then don’t.”

 

\--

 

 

“Ouch.”

“Sorry.”

Isak giggled against Even’s lips,

“You just don’t get that there is a different between movie sex and actual sex, don’t you?”

“What do you mean?” Even asked, playfully offended, kissing down Isak’s neck.

“I mean that sex may look romantic on a blanket in an empty apartment, but in reality, I’m lying on a fucking hardwood floor and it’s fucking uncomfortable,” Isak explained, moaning a little when Even’s hand squeezed his thigh.

“Okay, I may have pictured this to be more romantic,” Even admitted, biting Isak’s neck.

“Fuck, missionary is not going to work. My back hurts like shit when you push my leg up.”

Even let go of Isak’s leg that he had pushed up while he was straddling the other one, trying to get better access,

“Your back hurts? Are you getting old, kitten?”

Isak let out an offended gasp, lifting his other leg a little to press his knee against Even’s crotch, raising his eyebrows,

“Excuse me?”

Even tried to play it cool, but the way Isak’s knee was pressing up against him was a little unsettling, and Even knew that Isak had no inhibition in hurting him like that. He took great pleasure in it, actually.

He was smirking up at Even, the fucker, with a smug expression.

“Don’t you dare,” Even said with a low voice, staring at Isak.

“Or what?”

Even moaned when the pressure increased, and Isak’s expression turned even more challenging.

Even reached down, slipping a finger into Isak quickly, turning his smug expression into a loud moan.

“You’re not playing fair,” Isak panted, lifting his head a little to get a kiss.

“Maybe I’m not playing at all,” Even answered, kissing Isak hard and deep, making him moan a little louder.

The way Isak was moaning always sounded amazing to Even, but in an empty apartment it sounded even greater, the way it was echoing from the empty walls.

“So, what are we going to do?” Even asked, biting down Isak’s jaw.

“Mh?”

“Position-wise,” Even explained, working his finger in and out.

“Oh. Um.”

“What’s wrong, baby, did you lose the ability to talk?”

“Fuck you,” Isak mumbled, moaning again, “let me ride you.”

“Yeah?”

“Mh.”

Even removed his finger and sat up on the blanket, not willing to lie down because, well, if Isak’s back already hurt from that, he was not willing to take that risk.

Isak crawled into his lap instantly, kissing Even passionately while he reached for the lube, pouring it over Even’s finger.

“You’re so impatient,” Even grinned, moaning when Isak started to suck on Even’s neck.

“I am,” he just answered, grinding down on Even’s fingers.

Even fingered him for a while, knowing how much Isak enjoyed it, before he lifted him off of his lap just enough to readjust himself.

Isak moaned when he sunk down, panting against Even’s lips,

“Shit, this feels so fucking good.”

“Yeah? How do you feel?” Even prompted, hands spreading Isak’s cheeks to push in even deeper.

“Stretched,” Isak moaned, his eyes falling shut, “full, and tight and just so- _ahhh_ – fucking good.”

“Move, baby, come on,” Even instructed, grabbing Isak’s hips, “show me how good you feel like that.”

“Even, shit, I love you so much,” Isak panted, moving up and down in Even’s lap, hands holding on to Even’s shoulders, his face pressed against Even’s soft hair.

“Love you too, Iss,” Even said breathlessly, “make yourself feel good, baby. Let me see.”

Isak smiled against Even’s hair, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend, more or less just licking into his  mouth between hectic, hot breaths, as he started moving faster on Even’s lap.

Even knew exactly when to reach down and stroke Isak for them to come in synch, and Isak moaned Even’s name on the top of his lungs when he came, painting both of their chests, pressing hot kisses to Even’s lips.

“Love you so much,” Isak breathed against Even’s lips, still rolling his hips a little to make himself feel good.

“Love you too, baby,” Even panted, forehead leaned against Isak’s shoulder.

 

\--

 

“Thank you,” Isak mumbled against Even’s neck.

They were lying on the blanket, Isak snuggled against Even’s chest, pressing lazy kisses to his collarbone every other minute.

“For having sex with you?” Even grinned, painting fine lines up and down Isak’s back with his index finger.

“No,” Isak huffed, “although I hope you know that seeing my hot body naked should be considered a privilege.”

“It sure is,” Even agreed, hand traveling down a little further, “and being inside of it is like the biggest privilege ever.”

Isak chuckled quietly, smiling against Even’s neck,

“For real, though. Thank you. For looking for an apartment for both of us. For paying for it and everything.”

“It’s no big deal,” Even promised, kissing Isak’s forehead.

“It is a big deal,” Isak objected, pushing himself up a little to look at Even, cupping his cheek,

“This isn’t just you renting an apartment. This is you giving me a home. That’s a huge deal.”

Even smiled, pecking Isak’s lips.

“It’s been a while since I had one, you know,” Isak continued, “And even if it’s still a year until we can really live together, I love that I won’t visit you on the weekends, but that I can come _home_ to you,” he said quietly, leaning their foreheads together.

“I can’t wait to have an actual home with you,” Even smiled, kissing Isak again, “it’s going to be epic.”

“Yeah,” Isak agreed, lying back down on Even’s chest again, “what are we going to use the third room for?”

Even laughed,

“Is this going to be like Friends? Are we going to realize that we won’t be able to live together after all?”

“No. And Monica and Chandler end up living together anyway,” Isak argued.

“Look at you, outsmarting me with TV show references,” Even grinned, running a hand through Isak’s hair, “you are slowly turning out to be even cooler than me.”

“Tssss.”

“I don’t know, we should probably just make it an office or guest room or something.”

“Sounds good,” Isak agreed, “we need a room for all of your cameras and stuff.”

“That’s sweet.”

“And it’s always good to have a spare room, just in case we decide to, you know.”

“What?” Even asked, and Isak shrugged,

“I know it’s too early to talk about it, but we thought about having a kid eventually, right?”

Even smiled, leaning down to press another kiss to Isak’s forehead,

“It’s never too early to talk about the rest of our lives together, angel.”

 

\--

**March 2022**

**Isak** (17:09)

_hey handsome_

_did you get to oslo okay?_

**Even** (17:16)

_hey baby_

_yep just landed_

_can’t wait to see you tomorrow_

**Isak** (17:16)

_me neither_

_can’t believe that it’s already been three weeks_

_again_

**Even** (17:16)

_I’m sorry that I didn’t have any time with all the old job new job moving stress_

**Isak** (17:16)

_don’t feel bad_

_are you going to stay at our place tonight?_

**Even** (17:17)

_no I’ll wait for you to get here tomorrow_

_I’m staying at my parent’s_

_I want to spend my first night there with you_

**Isak** (17:17)

_thank you_

_that’s so sweet of you_

_I’ll make it worth it ;)_

**Even** (17:17)

_I’m sure you will_

**Isak** (17:17)

_I’ve been practicing with a toothbrush ;)_

**Even** (17:17)

_oh god_

_please tell me you’re kidding_

**Isak** (17:18)

_I’m kidding_

**Even** (17:18)

_thank god_

_so I thought we could come pick you up and then go shopping for furniture?_

_so we have the essentials to actually sleep there?_

**Isak** (17:18)

_sounds logical_

**Even** (17:18)

_okay_

**Isak** (17:18)

_this is going to be so amazing_

_actually living together_

_sort of kind of_

**Even** (17:19)

_I know_

_it’s going to be sort of kind of epic_

_Eva and Jonas agreed to help_

_we can take Jonas’ car and go to Ikea to get some stuff_

_they also agreed to help put everything together_

**Isak** (17:19)

_okay cool_

_we can order pizza later right_

_and remember to maybe buy beer and soda or something_

_and some nachos for eva_

**Even** (17:19)

_yes will do_

**Isak** (17:19)

 _thank you babe_ _♡_

_I’m sorry you have to take care of everything_

_I know you’re stressing with both of those jobs and so on_

**Even** (17:20)

_it’s okay_

_I’m just happy you’re going to be here tomorrow_

_you can stay until Tuesday right?_

**Isak** (17:20)

_yes :)_

_so I can attempt to cook something when you get off work on monday_

**Even** (17:20)

_nice_

_I’m looking forward to it_

**Isak** (17:20)

_Lukas taught me to make chicken curry_

_maybe I’ll try that_

**Even** (17:20)

_shit living with you is going to be so good_

**Isak** (17:21)

_♡_

_I got to go baby I have to finish some stuff for my class_

_can’t wait to see you tomorrow_

_and to move in with you_

_sort of kind of_

**Even** (17:22)

_me neither_

_I love you so much_

_I’ll call you to say goodnight?_

**Isak** (17:22)

 _yeah perfect_ _♡_

_I love you too_

 

\--

 

“We need a bed with a headboard, though,” Isak said, shaking his head at the model Eva was pointing at.

“Why’s that?” Jonas asked with a frown, and Isak tried to look the other way to hide his blush,

“Um. I sort of always wanted one like that.”

“What?” Jonas frowned, as Eva leaned over to whisper something in his ear.

“Oh,” Jonas said, “never mind.”

Isak grinned at Eva, who winked at Isak in return.

Even sighed,

“Why do I feel like these two know more about our sex life than we do ourselves?”

Jonas shrugged,

“Speak for yourself, I know everything about your sex life, too.”

“Great,” Even said, shaking his head a little.

“What about this one?” Eva asked, sounding a little impatient by now.

“I don’t like black,” Even shook his head.

“You can also get it in white, though,” Eva tried again.

It had been a couple of hours now, and they boys had already picked out a couch and a closet and a coffee table, and some smaller stuff they needed. Now they were standing in the section with what felt like a thousand different beds, arguing over their size, color and well, headboard.

They had decided to get most of their furniture second hand, but Isak had never, since he had been little, had bought a new bed, and Even sort of wanted to have a couple of new things, too. They decided that every piece of furniture that they would use to have sex on, should be new. Which is why they also got a kitchen table and a new carpet.

“This one looks good,” Even said, sitting down on a white king size bed.

It was big and simple and had a nice, wooden headboard. The white paint covering the wood looked a little faded, which seemed to be the look they were going for, and Isak kind of liked it.

“I like it,” he smiled, stepping between Even’s legs to hug him, and just as Even smiled against Isak’s stomach at the fact that they could finally go home now, Isak gasped,

“Fuck, I changed my mind.”

“Why?”

“It’s crazy expensive,” Isak said, shaking his head, reaching for Even’s hand to pull him up and away from the bed of their choice.

“It’s not that expensive,” Even argued.

“This is going to cost so much more than I expected,” Isak said, running a hand through his hair.

“So? We saved so much money over the last year, there’s no reason not to finally use it,” Even argued, taking Isak’s hand into his own.

“Yeah, but it’s your money, and-“

“I told you, Isak, it isn’t. It’s ours.”

“Yeah, but right now, I’m the one profiting from it all the time, and I can’t help but feel that that’s unfair.”

“Baby, it doesn’t really matter, because in a few years, you’ll make more money and then I will profit from that.”

“It will be a while until I make what you make right now.”

“But when we have a kid, I’ll stay home for a year, and you’ll work, and then-“

Even interrupted himself as he heard Eva make an ‘ _awww_ ’ sound, turning around to their friends.

She smiled at them with teary eyes,

“Sorry, just the fact that you’re already talking about children and-“

Jonas rolled his eyes a little, making sure his girlfriend couldn’t see it, and tried to look at them in a ‘ _Great, now look what you did_ ’ kind of way.

“Let’s just get the bed,” Isak picked up on Jonas’ attempt to put an end to this.

“Really?” Even asked happily.

“Yeah, why not. I’m going to have to find some other way to repay you,” Isak mumbled as he pulled Even towards one of the employees.

“Let’s just pretend we didn’t hear that,” Jonas suggested dryly.

“Yeah,” Eva agreed, shaking his head a little.

 

\--

 

“It says here that you need to put the screws on the short side.”

“No. This is the side where you put those wooden things.”

“But look, here on the picture it’s the other way around.”

“No, you’re looking at it the wrong way.”

“You know, they say that half of the break ups happen while couples build up furniture,” Eva said from the other side of the room, where she and Jonas were trying to build up the coffee table.

“Really?” Even asked, interested.

“No,” Eva laughed.

Isak shook his head at Even,

“You’re so easy to fuck with.”

“Well, you should know.”

“Guys, seriously, we’re right here,” Jonas said, rolling his eyes, “and by the way, didn’t you promise that there would be beer and pizza? Because that’s kind of why I agreed to spend my valuable free time with you losers.”

“I hope your undying love for me was also a factor,” Isak answered dryly.

“That, too.”

Eva rolled her eyes,

“I’m going to get a round of beer. Do you have anything else to eat, while we wait for the pizza?”

Isak stood up to walk over to her, wrapping both of his arms around her,

“I got you nachos.”

“Aww, you’re the best,” Eva praised, kissing Isak’s cheek.

They went into the kitchen to get beer and nachos, while Even tried helping Jonas with the couch table.

An hour later, Jonas and Even had finally managed to put together the bed, so that Isak and Even could attempt to put the sheets and pillow cases onto it. The place smelled of clean laundry and beer and pizza, and Isak loved it, because it did feel like _home_.

He smiled when they were finally finished with their bed, and Even hugged him from behind, pressing kisses to his cheek as they admired the view.

Their bed.

All theirs, no awkward sounds or questionable mattresses, theirs to sleep and rest and play in.

“Maybe we should go,” Eva said to Jonas, snuggling into his side, smiling as he pressed a kiss to her temple, “let these two have some fun.”

“You don’t have to go,” Even said quickly, Isak still wrapped up in his arms, “you’re welcome to stay, we have more beer and stuff.”

“Yeah, but if we go now, we’ll also have some fun in our bed, so,” Jonas winked at Even, and Eva grinned, hiding her face in Jonas’ neck for a second.

“Let us know if you need any more help tomorrow,” Jonas said when they were saying their goodbyes at the door.

“Thanks, but we’ll be just fine,” Isak promised, “enjoy your Sunday.”

“How long are you going to be in town?” Eva asked, hugging Isak tightly.

“Until Tuesday. We should do something together. Get coffee or something,” Isak suggested, giving Jonas a hug, too.

“Absolutely,” Jonas agreed, hugging Even now, “and good luck on your first day, man. We’ll go out for beer sometime, you have to tell me how it is in your fancy production firm.”

“Yeah, sure,” Even nodded, hugging Eva, “thanks again for today, you helped a lot.”

“Yeah, thanks so much,” Isak smiled, leaning against Even a little.

They kept hugging and making plans with each other for a couple more minutes, until Isak finally closed their door, leaning against it, enjoying the silence surrounding them.

“You want to shower together and then sleep in our clean, new, soft bed?” Isak suggested, reaching for Even.

“Sounds amazing.”

 

\--

 

They couldn’t stop smiling at each other through the mirror when they brushed their teeth an hour later. The bathroom was still warm from their shower, and they were both wearing boxers and white shirts, as they quietly brushed their teeth.

“I like this,” Even mumbled, mouth full of toothpaste.

Isak smiled at him, leaning down to spit, before he turned to Even, offering his minty, toothpaste covered lips for a kiss.

Even grinned, leaned in and pecked Isak’s lips, his own mouth full of toothpaste as well.

He reached down to playfully slap Isak’s butt before he started brushing his teeth again, and Isak did the same, smiling at Even in the mirror all the time.

Even had a pretty large amount of favorite moments of Isak. There were some highlights, of course, and an endless number of amazing moments that he loved to think about.

But if anyone would ever ask him when he had felt completely satisfied, and calm, and happy with his life, he would probably name this. A stupid, playful, minty toothpaste kiss. A moment so insignificant, that it was the most significant ever.

 

\--

 

They were cuddled together, facing each other. Isak’s fingers were slowly stroking Even’s collarbone, like they always did when they slept like this, while Even’s fingers were buried in Isak’s hair.

Isak shifted a little, his lips almost touching Even’s now.

“Thank you for giving me a home,” Isak mumbled against Even’s lips, stroking his cheek, “I love you for it.”

Even placed a soft kiss to Isak’s lips, then to his cheek, his eyebrow and his forehead,

“You’re my family, baby. A real family deserves a real home.”

\--

**May 2022**

**Even** (22:10)

_hey baby_

**Isak** (22:12)

_hey_

_how’s the house?_

**Even** (22:12)

_haha_

_it misses you_

_and so do I_

**Isak** (22:12)

_maybe it wasn’t the best idea to rent an apartment for both of us when I’m not even there yet_

**Even** (22:12)

_it’s only a year until you’re done_

_plus you can come home every weekend if you want!_

**Isak** (22:14)

_you act like you won the lottery_

**Even** (22:14)

_no but I’m making money now and I only want to spend it on you_

**Isak** (22:14)

_you’re sweet_

**Even** (22:15)

_it’s really sad that you can’t come home this weekend :(_

_are you coming home next weekend though?_

**Isak** (22:15)

_yes_

_god I love it so much that I’m coming home now_

_not visiting you_

**Even** (22:15)

_it feels kind of amazing doesn’t it?_

**Isak** (22:15)

_it really does_

_do you still like the new bed?_

**Even** (22:16)

_I’m sort of not sleeping in our bed_

**Isak** (22:16)

_what why not_

**Even** (22:16)

_because you’re not here and it feels weird_

**Isak** (22:16)

_what, you’re going to sleep on the couch for the next year just because I’m not there?_

**Even** (22:16)

_is that weird?_

**Isak** (22:17)

_we bought a crazy expensive bed babe_

_you should use it_

**Even** (22:17)

_yeah but I don’t want to sleep in it alone_

_we only slept in it for two weekends and now it doesn’t feel isaky enough_

**Isak** (22:17)

_oh okay isaky is a word now?_

**Even** (22:17)

_yep_

**Isak** (22:17)

_just one more year handsome_

_then I’ll be home with you all the time!_

**Even** (22:17)

_yeah_

_can’t believe it’s almost over_

_and we made it through, what, 6 years of long distance_

**Isak** (22:18)

_crazy right_

**Even** (22:18)

_not that crazy_

_it’s you and me_ _♡_

_we can do anything_

**Isak** (22:18)

_I know_

_and I’m pretty proud of us_

_but I’m still happy that it’s going to be over soon_

_can’t wait to live with you_

**Even** (22:18)

_don’t get too excited_

_I won’t pick up after you all the time_

**Isak** (22:18)

_I’m not 17 anymore_

_believe it or not, I can actually take care of myself by now_

**Even** (22:19)

_last time I visited you, you burned our waffles_

_and the waffle iron literally turns green when they’re done_

**Isak** (22:19)

_maybe if you wouldn’t go down on me when I try to cook that wouldn’t happen_

**Even** (22:19)

_oh_

_so you don’t want me to go down on you in our cool fancy kitchen from time to time?_

**Isak** (22:19)

_I’ll honestly eat burned food every single morning if that’s the prize I’ll have to pay for kitchen sex_

**Even** (22:19)

_god yes_

_actual kitchen sex baby_

_in our own kitchen_

_nobody can walk in on us anymore!_

**Isak** (22:20)

_shit it’s going to be amazing_

_I’m going to be so overwhelmed when I actually live there_

**Even** (22:20)

_yeah?_

**Isak** (22:20)

_yeah_

_I’ve never lived in an apartment that nice since I moved out_

_actually even my parent’s house didn’t look that fancy_

_and it’s going to be mine, you know_

_an actual home_

_it’s the first time I bought a bed, you know, that I actually picked out furniture and shit like that_

**Even** (22:21)

_it’s very joined bank account of us, huh?_

**Isak** (22:21)

_yeah_

_and I can’t wait for it_

**Even** (22:21)

_you’re sweet_

**Isak** (22:21)

_I got to go, I thought I would go to bed early today_

_are you going to be ok?_

**Even** (22:22)

_yeah sure_

_sweet dreams baby_ _♡_

**Isak** (22:22)

 _thank you_ _♡_

_I love you_

**Even** (22:22)

_I love you too angel_

Even closed the messager app on his phone and checked his movie list instead. He had decided to spend his night watching a couple of movies that he wanted to see out of research purposes.

The first two had been interesting, by the time he hit the third, he was longing for something a little less, well, good.

He realized that he would actually enjoy one of those stupid ass action comedy movies that Isak sometimes picked out, just to enjoy the cheap dialogue and the occasional car exploding for no reason whatsoever.

He was tired as fuck when he had finally finished the last movie, and he got up and went to their cool new bathroom. It was much bigger than any other bathroom that he had had in his other apartments, and Isak was right, this did feel grown up. Very _joined bank account_.

Even smiled at Isak’s toothbrush while he brushed his teeth, thinking that it was bizarre that it already felt like Isak was living here with him, and still it didn’t feel like that at all. But he promised Even that he would come almost every weekend, since he didn’t have lectures on the weekends and only a few exams at the end of the semester, and Even couldn’t wait to have Isak around more.

He went into their bedroom to change before he walked into the living room again, turning on an episode of Friends while he answered a few mails, before he turned the TV off and fell asleep.

 

“Even, baby, wake up,” somebody said quietly into his ear, and Even could smell him before he actually saw him.

“What the fuck?” he mumbled into his pillow, before blinking up at Isak in disbelief.

“Hey handsome,” Isak whispered, rubbing his cheek against Even’s softly.

“You’re here,” Even said, knowing that if he wasn’t so sleepy, Isak would probably tease him for making such a great observation, “what time is it?”

“Four in the morning. I got myself a crazy expensive flight so that you don’t have to sleep on the couch,” Isak whispered, kissing Even’s forehead, “come on, I’ll make our bed extra isaky tonight.”

“You’re the best,” Even mumbled, too tired to question anything, as he got up from their couch and they went into their bedroom.

Even was still sleepy, and immediately dropped down into their bed, while Isak pressed a quick kiss to Even’s cheek,

“I’ll go brush my teeth, I’ll be right back.”

When he got back to their bedroom, Even was still awake, waiting for Isak to come to bed. He hugged him from behind, spooning him, his large hand lying on Isak’s chest like it always did, until Isak would eventually grab it and pull it up to his face to press kisses to it before snuggling his face against it to fall asleep.

“How long can you stay?” Even asked tiredly, breathing in Isak’s scent.

“Just two nights,” Isak said, as he pulled Even’s hand up to his face as Even had predicted he would.

“Thank you for helping me sleep,” Even mumbled into Isak’s hair, “I can’t believe you’re really here.”

“Yeah, I’m here,” Isak nodded, kissing every one of Even’s fingers.

“I’m here,” he repeated, almost falling asleep, “I’m home.”

 

* * *

 


	4. The One with the equally broken hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak is studying for his finals so he can finally move to Oslo. Studying is harder than he expected and he realizes that he needs a little help. Even isn't too happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halla ♡
> 
> So, some of you were starting to get suspicious because the last chapter was so sweet and nice and fluffy and we all know I do like some drama :) Which is why this is my favorite chapter so far, and I know most of you probably won't agree, but if you want to let me know what you thought about it, feel free!
> 
> That being said, please mind the tags that I've added and please read the end notes if you're not sure if you want to read this or not.
> 
> I did some research on the norwegian university system, but I decided to make some stuff up to fit the story, I hope you won't feel bothered by that.  
> Also, even though I've said it a couple of times, every reference to mental illness, how I describe things, is just personal experience and/ or research, and does not mean that it is like this for everyone.
> 
> So. Have fun reading!
> 
> ALT ER LOVE ♡ BE KIND

* * *

  

**June 2023**

**Even** (19:01)

_hey angel_

**Isak** (19:29)

_hi_

**Even** (19:32)

_how are you?_

**Isak** (19:32)

_stressed_

**Even** (19:32)

_do you have to study this weekend?_

**Isak** (19:32)

_I have to study every weekend_

_and every day_

_and all the time_

**Even** (19:32)

_can’t you maybe take a break this weekend?_

**Isak** (19:32)

_I really can’t_

_I’m sorry handsome_

**Even** (19:33)

_Isak, I know this is important to you_

_but come on you need a break at some point_

**Isak** (19:33)

_I don’t have the time I’m sorry_

_I’m so behind already_

**Even** (19:33)

_how can you be behind_

_baby you study all the time_

**Isak** (19:33)

_yes but I really have to ace those exams and I take all of them now so I can move to Oslo in the fall_

_I’m sorry I can’t take a break_

**Even** (19:34)

_we haven’t seen each other in over two months_

**Isak** (19:34)

_I’m sorry_

**Even** (19:34)

_you can’t study all weekend anyway right?_

_you need a break at some point_

_I get that you don’t have the time to fly home_

_but let me come visit you_

_I don’t have to come all the weekend I can just come Saturday night and then leave Sunday night_

_and that way you can come on Saturday night, too ;) if you know what I mean_

**Isak** (19:35)

_that sounds nice_

_but I really can’t_

**Even** (19:35)

_baby_

**Isak** (19:35)

_I’m sorry Even I really am_

_but I’m just so stressed and I can’t do anything until I took those fucking exams_

**Even** (19:35)

_but that’s like another two months or something angel_

**Isak** (19:36)

_I know I’m sorry_

_I have to do good_

_please don’t make me feel even guiltier than I already feel_

**Even** (19:36)

_it’s just hard_

_the thought that I won’t get to see you for four or five whole months?_

_all because you have to study?_

_you have to take a break at some point, isak_

**Isak** (19:36)

_I can’t_

**Even** (19:39)

_fine_

**Isak** (19:39)

_are you seriously mad at me?_

**Even** (19:39)

_no_

_just_

_it just sucks that I don’t get to see you_

_and I don’t get that you can’t take a break for one day in the next few months?_

**Isak** (19:43)

_of course you don’t get it even_

_because in your field, you hand in a fucking screenplay or a movie_

_you don’t have to know a thousand pages by heart_

_and it’s not like I can’t take a break, but I need those breaks for other shit_

_I’m writing my paper at the same time and I have to write applications for my final year_

_I have to have the best grades if I want to spend my practical year in Oslo_

**Even** (19:43)

_Isak_

**Isak** (19:44)

_no_

_not isak_

_you have no idea what I have to do here_

_how fucking hard it is_

_you do what you love for your grades, you hand in photographs and movies for fucks sake_

_you have no idea what I have to do because you have no fucking experience and no idea what it takes to do what I do_

_your time in London was basically just partying and having a good time you never studied for more than a week so don’t fucking talk to me about taking a break when you have no fucking idea what studying something real actually means!_

**Even** (19:48)

_I love you_

**Isak** (19:48)

_you can’t say that_

**Even** (19:48)

_why not_

**Isak** (19:48)

_because I’m acting like an asshole_

_and I don’t deserve to hear that right now_

**Even** (19:48)

_you are acting like an asshole_

_but that doesn’t mean that I don’t love you_

_and sometimes when we act like assholes that means we need to hear it even more_ ♡

**Isak** (19:49)

_but I’m_

_I’m being such a jerk_

**Even** (19:49)

_yeah you are_

_and I’m going to be pissed at you some other time, don’t worry_

_but sometimes you just need some support even though you’re a jerk_

_especially then_

**Isak** (19:49)

_you’re too good for me_

**Even** (19:50)

_let me come this Sunday_

_just Sunday_

_you need a break baby and you need good sex and some sleep_

**Isak** (19:50)

_okay fine_

_just Sunday?_

**Even** (19:50)

_just Sunday_

_I’ll get there Saturday night, pick you up from the library?_

_and then I’ll cook you something and make sure you have a couple of good orgasms and you sleep for a change_

**Isak** (19:50)

_sounds kind of good_

_I must admit_

**Even** (19:50)

_and you can study on Sunday if you want_

_we’ll have breakfast and then you can go to the library for a couple of hours_

**Isak** (19:51)

_I can’t ask you to fly here for just a day_

**Even** (19:51)

_your boyfriend is a hardworking man now_

_told you I’d be your sugar daddy_

**Isak** (19:51)

_ugh_

**Even** (19:51)

_god do you even realize how fucking grumpy you get when you’re not getting laid?_

**Isak** (19:52)

_I’m stressed because I have important exams_

_thank you very much_

**Even** (19:52)

_yeah right_

_you need dick and you need it baaadly_

**Isak** (19:52)

_I need to continue studying now_

**Even** (19:52)

_okay baby_

_did you eat anything today?_

**Isak** (19:53)

_stop acting like you’re my mom_

_or in that case, your mom_

**Even** (19:53)

_did you?_

**Isak** (19:53)

_…_

_no_

**Even** (19:54)

_please eat something_

_you can’t live off of Redbull_

**Isak** (19:54)

_I don’t have time to go cook anything_

**Even** (19:54)

_order a pizza_

**Isak** (19:54)

_money_

**Even** (19:55)

_sugar daddy boyfriend_

**Isak** (19:55)

_idiot_

_I love you baby_

**Even** (19:55)

_I love you too_

_\--_

Isak just couldn’t do it anymore.

He had been sitting in the same spot for 10 hours, his back hurt and his head hurt and he was practically shaking from how hungry and tired he was. It hadn’t been a good day. Or a good week.

When he first started going to university, studying had been easier. He had been hungry for new knowledge, it had been exciting to learn things. Now, though, it was pure torture. He knew that he was able to do things now, and he couldn’t wait for his final year, where he would finally work in a hospital. He had completely lost all of his will to do, well, anything.

When a professor told him to learn a thousand pages, he didn’t ask why, he just asked until when. He didn’t question anything anymore. He felt like he wasn’t going to do good and he was scared of failing. Other people did it, too, he saw that. Lukas, Ingrid, Matias, they all did it, too, and they didn’t die from stress like he did. It made it even harder, but he felt like he was about to fucking break down.

He looked at his phone for what felt like the thousand’s time today. He couldn’t anymore. He couldn’t concentrate, and he knew that he was wasting his valuable time by checking his phone every five seconds.

He smiled when he saw a text from Even, telling him that he was waiting outside.

He packed up his things, and slowly went outside.

Even looked gorgeous as ever, and Isak felt bad for not missing him that much over the last few months. He just had been so stressed and his thoughts about those exams had been so loud and so present and he just didn’t have any capacity to think about anything else. Now, he realized how much he had missed his boyfriend. His hair, his mouth, his gentle smile.

Even sighed when he saw him, and Isak was suddenly very aware how fucking bad he must be looking right now. On any other day, he would have cared, but today he just couldn’t, because he was just too tired and too stressed and, he realized, too sad to care.

He just walked right into Even’s arms, tiredly leaning his head against Even’s chest, sighing as he felt Even’s arms around him.

“Hey, baby,” Even mumbled, kissing Isak’s hair, not caring that Isak hadn’t washed it in a few days.

“Hi,” Isak whispered.

“You want to go home? I rented a car,” Even said, gesturing towards a black car parked right on the side of the street.

“You did what?”

“I told you, sugar daddy boyfriend,” Even grinned, “I also bought groceries so that I can make you some lasagna.”

Isak felt like crying,

“Thank you. I’m sorry. I’m-“

“Shht, don’t be. Let’s just get you home.”

 

\--

 

Even made lasagna while Isak was showering, already half asleep as it seemed.

Lukas and Jakob were more than happy that Even was there to cook for them. Lukas seemed to be tired and stressed like hell, too, and they ate together, Lukas and Isak analyzing some chart on some page in some book that they had to know for some exam, while Jakob and Even talked about the new Quentin Tarantino movie.

Isak and Even went into Isak’s room right after dinner, and they guys didn’t try to talk them into having a couple of beers, because Lukas had to continue studying anyway and Jakob seemed to have lost motivation to convince both Lukas and Isak to do anything other than studying.

They watched an episode of _Please like me_ before they had sex – or Isak did, at least. Even had given him a blowjob and when Isak had told him that he should get the lube out of his desk drawer, he had been asleep when Even was finished going through Isak’s mess of a drawer.

Even didn’t mind, though. He had kissed Isak’s forehead, pulled the blanket up and over him and had lied next to him for a couple of hours, watching Isak sleep and wondering what the fuck to do next.

 

\--

 

Isak was still sleeping when Even woke up the next morning, and Even looked down on Isak with a sigh. He noticed the dark circles under Isak’s eyes, the slightly too long hair, messy and not as shiny. He noticed that Isak’s skin wasn’t as clear as it used to be, a couple of spots on his chin, a couple of dry spots on his forehead and around his temples. He noticed Isak’s stomach and his chest, not as muscular and shaped as they used to be, much skinnier now.

Not that Even cared how Isak looked. He didn’t care if Isak gained weight or if Isak had bad skin or if Isak buzzed his hair off. Okay, maybe that would be a small problem for him, but he would probably be able to deal with it. The point was, he didn’t care what Isak looked like, but he cared about the fact that Isak looked like this because he was stressed and tired and, well, unhappy.

Isak blinked his eyes open, rubbing his hand over his face tiredly,

“Hey,” he mumbled, and Even leaned down and kissed him softly,

“Hey. You try to sleep for another hour, and I’m making you breakfast, okay?”

Isak smiled, laying his hand on Even’s cheek, caressing it with his thumb,

“Thank you. I’m sorry that I’m so down lately.”

“I love you,” Even said, hoping it didn’t sound as helpless as he felt, “just remember that.”

Isak nodded, tilting his head up and Even met them with a soft kiss, before he pulled the blanket up, tucking it under Isak’s chin.

 

\--

 

“I think we need to talk,” Even started, running a hand through his hair as he sat down on Isak’s small couch.

They had just finished breakfast, and Even knew he couldn’t delay this anymore.

“I’m sorry about last night,” Isak promised as he sat down next to Even, wincing a little, “you should have just woken me up or something, we could have-“

“It’s not about that. You were exhausted and I’m not here to have sex with you,” Even interrupted, a little impatient, and Isak seemed to sense Even’s discomfort, so he just nodded and waited for Even to go on.

Even sighed, showing Isak a small package,

“What’s that?”

Isak stared at the medication in Even’s hand for a second,

“Where did you find that?”

“It was in your drawer, I saw it when I went to get lube. I also saw that you have like five more packages.”

Isak cleared his throat before he reached for it,

“It’s just something I take from time to time, no big deal.”

Even grabbed Isak’s wrist to get the package back,

“What do you mean, from time to time?”

“It’s completely save to take it,” Isak said, seeming a little nervous.

“That’s not what I asked,” Even said, reading the package, “isn’t Ritalin something you give kids when they have ADHD?”

“It is,” Isak nodded, “because it helps them concentrate. Which is why I’m taking it, too, to help me concentrate when I have to study.”

Even felt his jaw drop,

“You take this because it helps you study?”

“Yeah. Even, really, it’s not a big deal. It’s pretty common for med-students to take stuff like that. It’s like drinking RedBull or something, just, you know, better.”

“Isak, that’s insane,” Even said, opening the package to get the description out, shaking his head at the almost empty blister inside.

“You’re worrying about nothing. It’s not a big deal. You can go over to talk to Lukas right now if you want. He takes them, too, sometimes. It’s pretty normal.”

“Taking medication to help you study is not _normal_ , Isak,” Even said with a calm voice, but Isak could tell that Even was more than tense.

Isak rolled his eyes,

“You don’t get-“ He stopped, biting his lip.

“I don’t get it because my career is pretty much taking a couple of pictures on my cellphone?” Even asked, looking at Isak with a slightly more angry expression, the medication still in his hand.

“That’s not what I meant,” Isak said quietly, “you know how proud I am of you and of what you do. I read all of your papers and I watched all of your movies and-“ Isak gestured to one of his walls, covered in pictures Even took.

“It’s just not as difficult as what you do,” Even concluded.

“It’s different. I couldn’t do what you do, we both know that. But what’s true is that you’ve chosen something with more emphasis on creativity and I’ve chosen something with more actual studying. That doesn’t make medicine better, it’s just more shit you have to learn, and you don’t know what that’s like. And you don’t know that it’s common for people to take, like, caffeine pills for example, or Ritalin. Which is why you’re assuming that this is a big deal, which it’s not.”

Even cleared his throat, reading through the description of the medication,

“Is this even legal?”

“What do you mean, legal?”

“Did you go to a doctor and told them you needed this and they prescribed it to you?” Even asked.

“Not exactly.”

Even rolled his eyes,

“Which means?”

Isak started playing with his own fingers,

“Lukas knows a guy. He sold it to me.”

“Jesus Christ, Isak.”

“I used my own money for it.”

“You think that is what this is about?!”

“It’s-“

“Not a big deal?” Even asked, louder now, “Dealing drugs is not a big deal?”

Isak didn’t say anything for a while, before he took a deep breath,

“I need to do good on those exams. If I don’t, there’s no way I’ll get into a hospital in Oslo for my final year. I want to be with you, Even, and I just needed some extra help to do that. Then I heard that Lukas takes them sometimes, and some of the people we have classes with. And I tried it. And it helped so much, so I just kept taking them. It’s just something temporary, until I’m done with those exams.”

Even ran his hand through his hair,

“Shit, Isak. I don’t know what to do with that.”

“Just trust me when I tell you that I have it under control and it’s nothing to worry about.”

Even stood up, throwing the package on the couch and shook his head,

“Honestly, Isak, you sound like a fucking broken record lately. You always tell me that you have everything under control and that I shouldn’t worry about you studying until four in the morning and about you not eating and what not. And then I talk you into letting me come here – yeah, let me, because I had to fucking beg just to see you, if you hadn’t noticed. And now I find out that you’re taking medication. I mean, look at you. You lost weight, you’re looking so stressed and tired and-“

Even stopped when he saw Isak bite his lip, and let out a shaky breath,

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

Isak just shook his head, swallowing hard.

“I’m worried about you,” Even said slowly, “I didn’t mean it like that.”

Isak cleared his throat, standing up, too,

“Okay. And you think you’re helping me by coming here, just to criticize how I decide to handle shit and to insult the way I look? What part of you thought that you’re making anything any better?”

Even took a deep breath,

“That’s not why I’m here. I thought I came here to take care of you a little. But it turns out, this isn’t about you needing sex or good food or some sleep. This is about you taking illegal medication and you making decisions that I’m not comfortable with anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

“I can’t be the reason you’re doing this to yourself. I can’t just sit here and let you do this to yourself because you want to move to Oslo that badly. I don’t feel okay with that.”

“I want to do good on those exams. I admit that I want that because I want to finally live with you, but I also want it because it’s just important to me. Grades have always been important to me.”

“Either you’re doing this to be with me, which puts me into a position that I just can’t be in. Or you’re putting your weird ambitions over your health, and honestly, that’s something that I can’t be around. I need to take my meds and have a regular sleep schedule and- all that stuff that you’re doing right now, that’s fucking bad for me. I can’t be around you if you don’t learn how to take care of yourself, because I need to take care of _myself_. And I can’t make sure you’re eating and you’re sleeping and whatever. That’s too much.”

“Then don’t. Just trust me to do the right thing. I trust you, don’t I?” Isak raised his voice.

“Yeah, and I try my best to make sure I’m okay. Do you?” Even yelled back.

They both took a deep breath, standing in Isak’s room, looking lost and unhappy and helpless.

Until Even slowly reached for his backpack and picked up a couple of his things.

Isak stared at him, terrified,

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“I don’t know,” Even admitted as he reached for his hoodie, unintentionally breaking Isak’s heart, because he loved that hoodie, it was his _Even_ hoodie, and Even taking it made Isak feel cold.

“Are you- Is this-“

“I don’t know,” Even repeated, his voice sounding desperate and helpless, “I’m not sure if I’m happy with this anymore and I think you’re not sure about that either.”

“I am happy with you,” Isak said quietly.

“Really?” Even asked with a helpless shrug as he looked at Isak again, “this is you being happy?”

“No, but- I’m stressed, and you’re right, I’m not doing, like, great right now. But that doesn’t have anything to do with _you_. I still want this and I still want everything we thought about. And I want it with you.”

“I do, too. I just- this can’t- I can’t be with you when you’re like that,” Even decided.

Isak stared at Even for a second, before taking a deep breath,

“You know what? You’re such a selfish asshole,” he said, shaking his head, “Do you even know what you’re doing right now? You leaving me, now, will fucking break me. Do you have the slightest idea what that means? How the fuck do you expect me to study and take exams after you fucking dumping me.”

“I’m not dumping you.”

Isak laughed, obviously unamused,

“You sound like you do.”

“What do you want me to do? Pretend everything is okay until you’re done with your exams?” Even asked, running his hand through his hair again.

“Yes! So we can actually talk about shit. You can’t do this to me now, after we haven’t see each other for like two months!”

“And whose fault is it that we haven’t seen each other in two months?” Even snapped.

“I- I’m sorry, okay. I’m sorry that we didn’t see each other and I’m sorry I’m not taking good care of myself right now. But I have it under control.”

Even just rolled his eyes, reaching for his phone and his keys,

“Sure you do, Isak.”

“Even, don’t.”

“I need some time. And so do you,” Even decided, looking around Isak’s room to check if he had everything.

“Time for what?”

“To figure out what you want. And if all of this,” he gestured towards Isak, “is actually worth it.”

“So this is it?” Isak asked, swallowing again.

“I don’t know,” Even repeated, taking a deep breath and looking at Isak helplessly.

“Well, if you think you can’t be with me when I’m like that, then don’t be. If you really want to break up because I have a couple of exams and you decided I’m neglecting my health because of them, there’s really nothing I can do,” Isak shrugged, raising his chin in the stubborn way that Even simply _adored_.

“You know, it really pisses me off that you act like this is some small thing. This is important, your health is actually important to me. And do you really think this is going to be over when you’re done with those exams? That practical year is going to be just as exhausting and then you’ll have finals and then you’re going to work, do you really think that’s going to be easier?”

“I don’t know, Even! But looks like you dodged the bullet just in time, huh?” Isak hissed sarcastically.

“It’s not like that.”

“Just go,” Isak said, feeling endlessly tired all of a sudden.

“I still love y-“

“Don’t. Don’t you dare,” Isak said, voice cold as ice.

“It’s true, though,” Even said with a shaky voice.

“Well, doesn’t matter now, does it?” Isak shrugged, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Even took another deep breath, obviously not sure what to do next, and they just stood there, looking at each other for a few minutes, blinking away tears and taking deep breaths.

Isak let out a shaky breath when Even stepped into his space, one hand on his cheek, and pressed their lips together. Even tasted like desperation and tears and _Even_ , and Isak felt something break deep inside him.

He pushed his body against Even’s desperately, deepening the kiss, letting out a quiet sob when he felt Even’s thumb move over his wet cheek.

When Even pulled back, both of their breaths hitched as they stared at each other again, not hiding their tears.

And when Even finally left, Isak closed the door, leaned against it, slowly sinking to the floor, not stopping the sobs breaking out of him.

And he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces.

 

\--

 

**June 21st 2023**

 

 **Even** (21:21)

_Happy Birthday Baby_

_I hope you had a good day_

_It kills me that I’m not there with you right now_

_I miss you so fucking much Isak_

_I think about you all the time_

_Have a great day today, have fun and celebrate and just have a good time_

_Call me tomorrow when you feel like it_

_I love you_

**Isak** (21:21)

_“Baby”_

_“Have fun”_

_“Celebrate”_

_“Have a good time”_

_“I love you”_

_????_

**Even** (21:21)

_I’m sorry_

**Isak** (21:21)

_yeah_

_you should be_

_you don’t get to break up with me two weeks before my birthday and then just text me on fucking 21:21 and call me baby_

**Even** (21:22)

_I didn’t break up with you Isak_

**Isak** (21:22)

_then why the fuck aren’t you here with me if we’re not broken up_

_what the fuck are we if not broken up?!_

**Even** (21:22)

_I don’t know_

_I’m sorry I don’t know_

**Isak** (21:23)

_ok_

_don’t text me again until you figure it out_

_\--_

**July 2023**

**Even** (02:44)

_iska_

_you fcking ruined me_

**Isak** (02:50)

_are you drunk_

**Even** (02:50)

_you brokem me_

_you fucking broke me and I hate you so much for it_

**Isak** (02:50)

_talk to me when you’re sober_

**Even** (02:52)

_you broke my heatt and i#ll just never ever recover from that_

_my life is so fucked up with out you_

**Isak** (02:52)

_even_

_just stop texting me_

_please_

**Even** (02:52)

_I tried fucking some girl at a party_

_and I couldn’t_

_I cant_

_becaue I cant get you out of my head and it fcuking hurts so much_

**Isak** (02:52)

_you did what_

**Even** (02:54)

_I had to because I tried everything isak_

_everything to get you  out of my fucking head!_

_but I cant_

_and now not even fucking someone else works_

_I couldn’t even get hard isak I couldn’t_

_you fucked up my heart and you fucked up my body and now I’m just broken_

**Isak** (02:54)

_stop being unfair_

_I didn’t break you_

_you left_

**Even** (02:55)

_I siwh I neve met you_

_I wish I never fell for you_

_because you ruined me for everyone and everything_

_I cant be happy without you and you fuced my life up_

_I hate you_

_and I wish we never met_

Isak was still staring at the remaining pieces of his iPhone that had just hit the wall when Lukas burst into his room,

“Isak, what the fuck?”

Isak kept staring down at the floor, and Lukas sighed when he realized that Isak had just broken his phone and that there was probably a reason for it,

“Issy, what happened?” he asked, voice soft and understanding now.

Isak just shook his head, breathing heavily, quiet tears spilling down his cheeks.

“Issy,” Lukas repeated, running a hand through his hair a little helplessly, “do you want me to call Jonas or something?”

Isak just shook his head, still not saying anything.

“Iss, you’re freaking me out. Let me just clean up this mess and then I’ll make you some tea, okay?”

Lukas picked up the pieces of Isak’s iPhone, before he pushed Isak into their kitchen, sitting him down on the table and getting two mugs out.

“I broke my phone,” Isak said, voice tired and monotone, and Lukas shrugged,

“You’re not the first one who had the impulse to throw their phone against the wall and you won’t be the last. Don’t worry about it. I still have my old iPhone, you can have that for now.”

“You don’t think I’m crazy?” Isak asked weakly, when Lukas placed the tea in front of him.

“You’re hurting. I can understand just about anything when people are hurting,” Lukas said, sitting down, too,

“What happened tonight, Issy?”

“I think it’s over,” Isak said, voice a little shaky, “with Even.”

“It wasn’t already?” Lukas asked carefully.

Isak sighed,

“I don’t know, probably. But he- he hooked up with someone else tonight.”

Lukas frowned,

“Really?”

Isak nodded, blinking away tears,

“He said that he did it to get me out of his head, but then it didn’t work and then he just kept telling me that he regrets being with me and ever meeting me and-“

“Issy, breathe. He obviously didn’t mean that. He’s just broken and desperate and he’s not handling this well,” Lukas said, taking a sip of his tea.

“He said he hated me,” Isak whispered, voice breaking, wiping away tears with his sleeve.

Lukas closed his eyes for a second,

“There’s no way he meant that.”

“He was drunk. Don’t you say that drunk people tell the truth?” Isak asked.

“Yeah, well, maybe they say what they _think_ is the truth. And it’s easier for him to think that he hates you and that he regrets being with you than to face the fact that he’s really sad about losing you. He’s struggling with this, just like you are. And of course saying something like that is not okay, but there’s just no way he meant that, Iss.”

Isak took a deep breath, moving his hands over the hot mug in front of him,

“I just figured that if one of us got drunk like that, he would tell me that he loved me. Tell me that he made a mistake, something like that. Not… not fuck some girl and then blame me for not being able to and then saying that he hates me.”

“Listen, Iss, you have to put an end to this. At least for now.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m willing to give you my old iPhone, but only under the condition that you have to block Even’s number on it. You have to remove him from your group chats. Okay? You have to try to be okay without him, at least until you’re done with those exams. You won’t be able to study if you’re checking your phone every two seconds.”

“I can’t block his number. What if something bad happens and he needs me?”

“You’re not his to need anymore,” Lukas said, “and besides, he can still text Jonas or me, and we’ll tell you if something happens to him. But for now, you need to move on. Take care of yourself. Okay?”

“I don’t know,” Isak said quietly.

“It’s your choice, but it’s really hard to see you hurt this much. And I know that you don’t care about anything other than Even right now, and that’s okay, but you do care about those exams, and you need someone to tell you that you have to stop thinking about Even and start thinking about yourself.”

Isak nodded, taking another deep breath,

“But what if that means that it’s really over?”

“I think it’s already really over,” Lukas answered, obviously carefully choosing his words, “and maybe it can be fixed, but you can’t fix it right now. Right now you need your energy to fix yourself, your grades, your future. And when you did all that, you can either try to fix the thing with Even or you can let go.”

Isak buried his face in his hands,

“I don’t care about my future if he’s not in it.”

“I know. But it’s important. Maybe you can’t see that right now, but I know that it’s important to you to have those grades and to get into a good clinic for your final year. I know that’s what you want, and I’m sorry that I have to tell you to get it. I know you don’t want to hear that right now.”

Isak just nodded, and they were quiet for a while, slowly drinking their tea.

“Let’s just sleep for now,” Lukas suggested when they were finished, “okay? And then we’ll try to deal with the rest tomorrow.”

“Thank you. Sorry for dragging you into this. I know you don’t have time for my shit right now.”

“Let me use some of your flash cards and maybe I’ll forgive you,” Lukas grinned, and Isak let out a shaky, little laugh.

It wasn’t really more than a sad attempt to laugh, but still. It was a start.

 

\--

**Even** (11:06)

_Isak_

_I’m so sorry_

_I didn’t mean any of that_

**Isak** (11:23)

_I can’t do this right now_

**Even** (11:23)

_can we maybe talk about it?_

**Isak** (11:23)

_no_

_we’re done_

**Mannen i mitt liv** has blocked you.

 

Jonas Vasquez removed you from **Best Boy Squad EVER**

 

 

 **Isak** (12:20)

_thank you_

 

 **Jonas** (12:20)

_told you I’d have your back_

 

\--

 

 

**August 2023**

**Even** (18:17)

_how is isak_

**Jonas** (18:34)

_none of your business_

**Even** (18:38)

_Jonas please_

**Jonas** (18:38)

_I told you like 6 years ago that if anything would ever happen, I’d take Isak’s side_

_this is me taking his side_

_leave him alone_

**Even** (18:38)

_I just need to know if he’s doing okay_

_he has an important exam this week_

_and I want him to do good_

**Jonas** (18:38)

_ask him yourself_

**Even** (18:38)

_he blocked my number_

**Jonas** (18:39)

_I’d say that’s a pretty clear message then_

**Even** (18:39)

_please Jonas_

_just tell me if he’s okay_

**Jonas** (18:39)

_he’s doing okay_

_he’s focusing on his exams and he’s working hard to get over you and we’re all helping him through it_

**Even** (18:39)

_is he sleeping with anybody?_

**Jonas** (18:40)

_end of conversation_

**Even** (18:40)

_jonas come on_

_I just want to know if we’re really over or if there’s any chance of us getting back on track_

**Jonas** (18:40)

_I think a lot has happened and I can’t tell you if there’s ever going to be another chance_

_you’ll have to talk to him about that_

**Even** (18:40)

_how?!_

**Jonas** (18:41)

_he’ll call when he’s ready_

_and talking to him before he’s ready won’t make any sense_

_just let him focus on his exams for now_

_and if you want to wait for him to call, wait_

_and if you don’t, then just move on_

**Even** (18:41)

_‘just’ move on?_

_from isak?_

_are you kidding me_

**Jonas** (18:42)

_he’s okay_

_he’s doing good and I won’t let you fuck him up now that he has exams_

_leave him alone and leave me alone, too_

**Even** (18:42)

_I really get that you have to be on his side on this but do you have to be this mean?_

_I’m hurting, too_

_a lot_

**Jonas** (18:42)

_fine_

_as far as I know he’s not with anyone else_

_but he’s doing good and he’s getting over you_

_he’s focusing on his exams and he’s moving on_

_and I can’t tell you if he wants you two to get back together because we haven’t talked about it_

_so it’s your call if you want to wait for him to make up his mind or if you want to move on too_

**Even** (18:43)

_it’s not that easy_

_I’m living in our apartment_

_we still have a joined bank account_

_we need to figure some stuff out, but he won’t fucking talk to me_

**Jonas** (18:43)

_because he doesn’t have energy for it right now_

_he’s asking for space_

_fucking give it to him_

**Even** (18:43)

_okay_

**Jonas** (18:44)

_I’m really sorry that it’s over between the two of you_

_but maybe the best thing for both of you is to move on_

**Even** (18:44)

_it hurts so fucking much_

_you know, not being with him_

**Jonas** (18:44)

_I know you’re both hurting_

_but it’ll get better eventually_

**Even** (18:44)

_will it?_

**Jonas** (18:45)

_I hope so_

_for both of you_

**Even** (18:45)

_okay_

**Jonas** (18:45)

_take care even_

**Even** (18:46)

_yeah_

_and take care of him okay?_

**Jonas** (18:46)

_always have always will_

_\--_

**August 2023**

**Even** (13:09)

_how did it go_

**Lukas** (13:13)

_hey even_

**Even** (13:14)

_hey_

_his last exam was today right_

_do you know how it went?_

**Lukas** (13:14)

_I don’t know if we should talk about this_

**Even** (13:14)

_can you just tell me?_

_please?_

_do you know how the other exams went?_

_you guys have to write applications for your final year now right?_

_so he probably already got all of his grades_

_right?_

**Lukas** (13:15)

_I just asked him and he’s okay with us texting_

_but he says he doesn’t want us to talk about him_

**Even** (13:15)

_he’s there?_

_right now?_

**Lukas** (13:15)

_he lives here_

**Even** (13:15)

_give him your phone_

_let me talk to him_

_please_

**Lukas** (13:15)

_he doesn’t want to talk to you_

_give him time_

_he just finished university, let him celebrate without more heartbreak and confusion_

**Even** (13:16)

_please just tell me how it went_

_if he’s okay_

_please_

**Lukas** (13:16)

_Even, don’t put me in that position_

**Even** (13:16)

_listen_

_I don’t care if he’s over me_

_I don’t care if he’s moving on_

_I don’t care if he’s fucking other guys_

_Just please tell me he’s okay_

**Lukas** (13:18)

_I don’t know if it’s, like, physically possible for Isak to be okay without you being near to him dude_

_but he manages_

_and if you give him more time, I’m sure he’ll be able to talk to you soon okay?_

**Even** (13:18)

_did he say that?_

**Lukas** (13:18)

_not exactly_

_and I don’t want to talk about him anymore okay_

_I told you he’s relatively okay_

_give him more time_

**Even** (13:19)

_okay_

_thank you_

_how did your exams go_

**Lukas** (13:19)

_really good_

**Even** (13:19)

_I’m happy for you_

_thank you for talking to me_

**Lukas** (13:20)

_I like you even_

_and I really hope you guys can work it out_

_you can talk to me anytime_

_just not about him_

_okay?_

**Even** (13:20)

_I can try_

**Lukas** (13:21)

 _that’s all we can ever do_ ♡

_keep you head high even_

_it’s going to be okay_

_\--_

**September 2023**

 

Even frowned when he heard the knock on the door. He hadn’t ordered anything, and he wasn’t expecting company. It was probably Jonas or his mom, checking to see if he was still alive, bringing him food and giving him those fucking sympathetic smiles and pats on the shoulder.

Even hated it. He wasn’t dying, he wasn’t depressed, he was just coping with his life without Isak, and honestly, it was just impossible to cope with.

He knew that it wasn’t helping that he still lived in their shared apartment, with their pictures on the wall and Isak’s toothbrush in a glass next to his own. He just couldn’t bring himself to move out, because it was their place and he couldn’t just decide what to do with it all by himself. And Isak had been ignoring him for months now. Even got it, a little, because of course Isak had to study and then he had to take his exams and write his applications and then he probably had to celebrate the results of his exams.

Maybe he even slept with someone else, and the thought of that made Even so incredibly sick. Isak’s body was _his_ to touch, only his, and the thought of Isak being naked with anyone but him, letting another person kiss those abs and thighs, suck on that perfect neck, touch him, or god forbid, be _inside_ him – Even closed his eyes, almost feeling some sort of physical pain just thinking about it.

Even knew that it wasn’t okay to think that, given the fact that he had tried to hook up with someone only weeks after they had broken up. But he was just so desperate to get Isak out of his head, and when it hadn’t worked, Even had felt so broken, so ruined. He knew that maybe Isak was doing the same, moving on, trying to get over him by fucking other people. It was his right to do so, and Even knew he couldn’t be mad about that. It just made him sick, so sick.

Maybe Isak was getting ready to move. It was the last week of September, and Even knew that he had to start working on the first of October, which meant that he was probably already settling into some new apartment. Maybe he had roommates. Maybe he even came back to Oslo, but forbid Jonas to tell Even. Maybe he was moving to Trondheim or whatever, so far away that Even would probably not see him at all.

Even closed his eyes again, when he heard the knocking on the door, a little louder now, and realized that whoever it was, they wouldn’t give up. Because of course Even was home, because he had no place to go without being reminded of Isak, and no motivation to do anything but to feel sorry for himself.

He got up from their couch and walked down the hall, opening the door.

 

Isak looked fucking perfect, and Even just couldn’t close his mouth when he saw him. He had shorter hair, way shorter than Even was used to. He couldn’t help but look him up and down, taking in the tight jeans Isak wore, the white, zipped-up hoodie and the grey jacket. He stared at Isak, speechless, and was suddenly reminded of the very first night they stood on opposite sides of a door like this.

Even swallowed, not knowing what to say, and in the next second, they both took a step forward, crashing their lips together.

Even sighed deeply into Isak’s mouth, licking into it like his life depended on it, as if he was trying to make sure to remember it forever, the way Isak tasted, the way his tongue felt against Even’s. He pulled Isak closer, using a foot to shut the door, as he pushed Isak’s jacket down his shoulders.

He didn’t care. He didn’t fucking care if Isak was here to get his stuff, if all this was just a fuck to say goodbye. He knew it wasn’t healthy and it wasn’t mature, and he should just stop it, right now, because once Isak would leave again – and he would – his heart would break in a way that Even would probably never recover from.

But right now, Isak was pressing his small, firm body against Even’s with such desperation, moaning Even’s name, and Even couldn’t care about anything else.

He unzipped Isak’s hoodie, pushing it down Isak’s shoulders as well, while the younger boy pushed his hands under Even’s shirt, moving it up Even’s body and over his head.

They didn’t stop to look at each other, because Even simply couldn’t, he just backed Isak up against the door, pulling on Isak’s shirt hectically.

Isak’s hands were fucking everywhere, and Even panted against those perfect lips as he opened Isak’s pants, feeling Isak do the same.

When Isak laid his hand around him, Even moaned into Isak’s mouth, breaking their kiss for a second, leaning his head against Isak’s shoulder. Isak went for a quick pace, pulling on Even’s hair until he lifted his head again, and Isak kissed him senseless.

It wasn’t pretty or romantic, it was just raw and desperate, and Even felt like his entire body was on fire. He squeezed Isak’s ass with both of his hands, moving them over Isak’s torso and over his short hair.

Isak licked Even’s lips, going in for another wet, deep kiss, before he sped up his movements, sucking on Even’s neck as Even came over Isak’s hand way too quickly.

With every other person in the world, it would probably have embarrassed Even, but this was Isak, and Isak was the one person who was allowed to know every weakness Even had, the biggest one being Isak himself.

Even panted against Isak’s ear, biting down his jaw and then down his neck, as he sunk to his knees in front of Isak, determined to please Isak the best he could.

Isak moaned and laced his hands into Even’s hair, while Even started to bob his head, quickly and sloppy, enjoying the small thrusts of Isak’s hips, not caring that they made his eyes teary and wet.

Even felt like he had gone to heaven when Isak came into his mouth, and it was ridiculous how much he had missed that taste. He licked over Isak’s dick again and again, until he felt Isak pulling back. It was just the slightest, smallest movement, almost invisible, but Even knew it, he knew it perfectly.

He stood up with shaky legs, leaning against Isak’s spend body with a sigh, his temple pressed against Isak’s.

They took deep breaths, and while Even slowly came to his senses, he realized that he had no idea how to recover from this.

Both of them didn’t move, even when their breaths had evened out, and Even gave himself a few more moments with Isak, before he stepped back, pulling his pants up, not looking at Isak, who started doing the same.

“Why are you here?” Even asked eventually, as he reached for his shirt, “trying to break my heart some more?”

It was unfair and Even knew it, but he wanted to be unfair. He couldn’t have an honest conversation now, he was too afraid, and being bitchy and unfair was the only way out. It wasn’t nice and it definitely wasn’t mature, but Even didn’t care.

“I think our hearts have been equally broken,” Isak said quietly, and Even finally dared to look him in the eye.

He looked calm, confident, like he knew exactly what he wanted, and Even envied him. He was nothing like that, he felt nervous and scared and he didn’t know what to do to make this all go away. To make Isak his again, to end this hell he had been going through.

“I’m here because I want you back,” Isak said, zipping up his hoodie, “getting over you isn’t hard and doesn’t take time, it’s simply not possible to do. And I don’t want to.”

Even swallowed, staring at Isak in disbelief,

“That’s why you’re here?”

Isak reached into his pocket and pulled out a wrinkled sheet of paper, handing it over to Even.

It was an acceptance letter from a hospital in Oslo, the one Isak had been trying to get into so desperately when all hell broke loose. Even cleared his throat,

“Wow, Isak, that’s great. Congratulations.”

“I got the letter and I realized that it doesn’t matter. None of it matters without you,” Isak said, taking a deep breath, “listen, I know the last few months were a disaster, I know that we both fucked up things, and ignoring you wasn’t okay. But I had to concentrate on my exams and I simply couldn’t deal with you. I know that it’s not cool of me to ambush you like that and I’m not expecting an answer right now. But I’m back in Oslo, and I want to be back with you. I haven’t slept with anyone else the last few months, I haven’t touched or kissed anyone, and I don’t even care if you have. I just want you to be back in my life, because it’s just so fucked up without you.”

Isak let out another shaky breath, his jaw clenched, blinking against the wetness of his eyes.

And just like that, Even felt like he could breathe again.

It all seemed so simple, all of the conflict between them seemed so small and insignificant all of a sudden.

Even took a step closer, silently hugging Isak against his chest, and the younger boy held onto him, pressing their bodies together.

Even didn’t care that he cried when he leaned their foreheads together,

“I don’t think you can exactly get me back,” he whispered against Isak’s lips, “because I never stopped being yours.”

 

\--

 

“You still have my toothbrush in the bathroom,” Isak said when he walked into the living room, freshly showered and wearing sweatpants and a shirt.

“Told you I never stopped being yours,” Even said, smiling when Isak sat down on the couch.

He had taken a shower right after they had stood in the hallway and hugged and kissed for half an hour, while Even had made them some tea. They needed to talk, really talk. There was no way around it, and they both knew it.

“I never stopped being yours either,” Isak said, reaching for his mug.

“No?”

“No. I just needed time and I needed to concentrate on university. And I couldn’t handle you and all the pain and all the confusion, that’s why I cut you out and ignored you. It was bullshit, I know, I just didn’t see any other way,” Isak said quietly.

“You did what you had to do. Are you still taking those meds?”

Isak cleared his throat,

“No. I kept taking them until I was done with exams. I went to see a doctor afterwards and I also had a couple of appointments with the university’s consolation center.”

“Okay?”

“I know I took it too far. But I needed it, to get into that hospital, and I don’t know if I could have done it without medication. The doctor said that it’s not risky to take it or anything, but of course it wasn’t legal and even though I don’t regret it, I won’t do anything like that ever again,” Isak said.

Even nodded,

“Okay.”

“Tell me about that girl,” Isak said quietly.

“Isak…”

“No more secrets. I need to know everything.”

Even told Isak about the night he got drunk after they had broken up, how he had tried so desperately to forget Isak that he had tried hooking up with some girl, which didn’t work at all. He told her about her blond hair, which reminded him of Isak, and about her pretty face and her hot body. He told him about how they had kissed and touched and he told him about the awkward moment when Even had realized that he wouldn’t be able to get it up- and how he had stuttered around, blaming it on the alcohol.

He told Isak that back then he had blamed it on being manic, but on the other hand he could have just been drunk and desperate, and he wasn’t sure if he could really tell the difference. He said that he normally knew when he got manic, but this time he had been so desperate and _out of it_ , that he didn’t really understand himself anymore.

He apologized for those texts he send, and he cried as he told Isak that he never, not for a second, regretted falling in love with him. Isak just held him, and comforted him, and told him that it was okay.

Even told him about the depressive episode that he had a few weeks later, an episode so bad that he felt like life was just not bearable anymore, and Isak cried and promised Even that he would never ever have to go through something like that alone again.

 

It was four in the morning when they were finally done talking, both tired and exhausted and relieved, sitting on the couch next to each other.

Even leaned his head back, turning it to look at Isak,

“You want to go to bed?”

“I can go back to Jonas’ place, if it’s too soon for me to stay over,” Isak said, smiling when Even reached over to brush his knuckles over Isak’s cheek,

“No way. I’m never letting you go ever again,” Even whispered, leaning over to place a soft kiss on Isak’s lips.

Isak pulled back, shaking his head,

“Maybe we shouldn’t do that. Yet. You know. We should really talk everything through before we… do anything.”

Even nodded, pulling back, too,

“Yeah. You’re right. Let’s just sleep.”

 

\--

 

“Oh god, oh fuck, Even,” Isak moaned an hour later, tilting his head back.

“You’re so fucking hot, baby,” Even panted against Isak’s exposed throat, sucking a bruise into it.

“Shit, Even, fuck me, please,” Isak pleaded, moving his hips against Even’s finger, breaking into another moan.

“You feel so fucking good,” Even murmured, licking over the dark mark on Isak’s neck, before he was sitting up, reaching for the lube again, before he hesitated,

“Want me to wear a condom?”

“No, want to feel you,” Isak said, pulling Even down to him, “but thank you for asking,” he mumbled, kissing Even.

They both moaned when Even pushed into him, slowly and carefully, and Isak winced.

“Relax, baby, I got you,” Even promised, hands running all over Isak’s body, worshipping it like it deserved to be.

Isak didn’t answer, just breathed heavily against Even’s mouth, moaning again when Even pushed in all the way, their hips pressed together hard and close.

“I love you so much,” Even panted, kissing Isak again, deep and loving, and Isak moaned into his mouth when he slowly moved his legs, locking his ankles behind Even’s back, pulling him closer.

“I love you so much, too,” Isak answered, lacing his hands into Even’s hair, “I missed you. I missed this.”

“Me, too,” Even started moving slowly, thrusting his hips against Isak’s, “you have no idea how much I missed you.”

Isak swallowed, pressing their foreheads together, moaning again when Even angled his hips just right, and fuck, Isak had missed this so much. Even was so fucking good at this, knowing every inch of Isak’s body by heart, and Isak loved it. And he loved him.

And he told Even that. _I love you, I love you, I love you_. He told him over and over, with every thrust and every movement, he whispered it, moaned it, panted it against parted lips.

And _god_ , it felt so good to say it again.

 

\--

 

“You buzzed your hair off,” Even said quietly, when they were lying in bed together, still sweaty and sticky and _happy_. There was no shame between them, no regret, just the obvious realization that not having sex was a bullshit idea that they could never go through with.

“Yeah,” Isak sighed, “do you hate it?”

“No,” Even said, a little too quickly.

“You hate it,” Isak grinned, leaning up to look at Even with an eyebrow raised.

“You look super hot,” Even admitted, running a hand over Isak’s head, before letting it rest in Isak’s neck, pulling him closer.

“But?” Isak prompted, pulling away slightly when their lips almost touched, teasing him.

“I just miss your curls,” Even admitted, lifting his head a little to kiss Isak deeply.

Isak shifted, lifting his hand to lie it on Even’s cheek, looking him into the eye,

“It’ll grow back,” he said quietly, and Even knew he wasn’t talking about his hair.

 

\--

 

They spend the next few days together, doing nothing but talking, sleeping and having sex. They barely left the apartment, and they barely left the bed. They talked and talked and talked, about everything that had happened from the second Even had left Isak’s apartment in the June.  

They talked about their past and their future and they cried and comforted each other, they laughed and grinned at each other, they cuddled and had sex.

 

\--

 

After four days together, they went over to Jonas’ and Eva’s place to get all of Isak’s stuff.

Neither Jonas nor Eva were surprised, they just smiled and hugged them both, and made plans to have dinner together next week.

It almost felt unreal, how simple everything seemed all of a sudden, but Even figured that everything could feel easy and simple and save with Isak right by his side.

 

Moving in together didn’t feel like they had pictured it for almost seven years now. It wasn’t all happy and exciting, it was quiet and calm.

But when Isak slowly unpacked his things, putting hoodies into the closet and a couple of towels into their bathroom shelf and some of the pictures he had had in his room in Bergen on their nightstand, Even came up to him and hugged him from behind, and even though it wasn’t as they had pictured it, it felt much more meaningful to them.

Isak carefully brushed his temple against Even’s, moving his hands over Even’s arms and hands, smiling at Even breathing in his scent, slowly rubbing his nose over Isak’s neck.

He turned around in Even’s arms slowly, moving his arms around Even’s neck, and they leaned their foreheads together, quiet and loving.

And it felt like _finally_.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, there are manic and depressive episodes mentioned briefly.
> 
> Also there is a rather explicit description of a depressive episode, as well as the use of illegal medication.
> 
> \--
> 
> I personally would describe Isak's behavior before and during the break-up with Even as a depressive episode, probably a rather mild one, but he still shows symtoms of it.
> 
> Also, I know that it may seem very unrealistic that he actually takes medication like that, but it is quite common in certain fields, such as medicine and psychology, to take medication to study. I've done it myself (nothing illegal though) and I know a lot of people who take medication like that. So if you think that Isak's behavior is unrealistic, it might be, but things like that actually happen and are considered pretty normal in some cultures. I'm not going to judge or justify anything, I just wanted to mention it.


	5. The One with the Tesla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even have been living together for almost a year now, and they are stronger than ever. When Even slips into a manic episode, he starts asking questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:
> 
> This chapter explicitly describes both manic and depressive episodes.

* * *

 

**July 2024**

 

from: [erik.iversen@tesla-norway.no](mailto:erik.iversen@tesla-norway.no)

to: [isak.even.bnv@googlemail.com](mailto:isak.even.bnv@googlemail.com)

subject: Thank you for your interest!

 

_Dear Mr. Bech Næsheim,_

_Thank you for your interest in the newest Tesla Model 3, color snow white._

_Just as we talked about, we have sent you some further information on the Model, see attachment._

_The contract is being set up right at this moment, so please contact us whenever you’re ready to come in and sign it._

_We’re looking forward to hearing from you and congratulate you on this amazing purchase!_

_Kind regards,_

_Erik Iversen_

 

 

**Isak** (10:02)

_sana_

_can you maybe cover for me today?_

**Sana** (10:04)

_huh?_

**Isak** (10:04)

_I know it’s a lot to ask_

_I’ve been working night shifts and my shift is over in two hours or something but I need to go home now_

_is there any chance you could come in and cover for me?_

_I don’t have any operations, just some check ups_

**Sana** (10:04)

_what’s going on Isak_

**Isak** (10:04)

_I think Even’s having an episode_

_apparently he gave dude from tesla our joined e-mail because he decided to buy a car_

_I couldn’t pay attention to how he had been sleeping because I’ve been gone most nights_

**Sana** (10:05)

_shit_

_I’ll be there in half an hour_

**Isak** (10:05)

_thank you_

_so much_

**Sana** (10:05)

_maybe there is someone who could go over to your place to keep an eye on him?_

**Isak** (10:06)

_I don’t know_

_I’ll try to figure it out_

_thank you sana_

_working with you is heaven_

**Sana** (10:06)

_working with you is heaven too isabell_

_see you soon okay_

**Isak** (10:07)

_yes_

_thank you so much_

**Sana** (10:07)

_no problem_

_take care of him_ _♡_

_and isak?_

_make sure to tell me or Jonas if you need to be taken care of too_

**Isak** (10:08)

_thank you sana_ _♡_

_for reminding me of that and for the rest_

_♡_

_\--_

**Isak** (10:22)

_hei baby_

**Even** (10:23)

_Isak_

_hey baby boy_ _♡_ _♡_

_why are you not working_

_and when will you be home I have a surprise for you when you get home_

**Isak** (10:23)

_yeah?_

**Even** (10:23)

_yeah I can’t tell you though_

_when will you be home I’m making you something to eat_

_what do you want to eat?_

**Isak** (10:23)

_do we still have everything for lasagna at home_

**Even** (10:24)

_no but I can go out and buy it for you_

_no problem_

_aaaaaaaaaaannything for my baby_

_I just have to prepare some stuff for you and I have to go pick something up so when will you be home_

**Isak** (10:24)

_In a couple of hours_

_you still have plenty of time to pick everything up it’s okay_

_for now can you stay at home and make me something to eat?_

**Even** (10:24)

_yeah but I can also go out and get you something_

_or buy stuff for lasagna whatever you want baby_

**Isak** (10:24)

_no please make me something we already have at home okay?_

_if you have to go pick up something later it’s easier if you don’t have to go out now_

_right babe?_

**Even** (10:25)

_yeah that’s true_

_you’re so smart baby_

_I love you so much_

**Isak** (10:25)

_I love you too_

**Even** (10:26)

_okay so I can make you pasta if you want is that okay or do you want something else_

_we also have some vegetables and rice or something but idk_

_you don’t like vegetables that much right so maybe I’ll just make you pasta?_

**Isak** (10:26)

_sounds perfect_

_I’ll be home in a little bit okay baby?_

_can you promise me you won’t leave our apartment until I’m home?_

**Even** (10:26)

_but I have to pick up something for your surprise baby I already planned everything_

_also do we have some candles anywhere because if not I should probably buy those too_

**Isak** (10:26)

_just make me some pasta and then when I’m home you can go out and buy candles_

**Even** (10:27)

_no but then it won’t be a surprise anymore_

**Isak** (10:27)

_can you just agree to make me something to eat and not leave the apartment until I’m home_

_it would make me so happy if you do that_

**Even** (10:27)

_okay baby anything for you I’ll make you pasta_

_you can do the dishes when I’m out and get your surprise okay?_

_you’ll love it I promise_

**Isak** (10:27)

_okay handsome_

_see you in a little bit_

**Even** (10:28)

_okay kitten I love you so much_ _♡_

**Isak** (10:28)

_I love you too_

_and remember don’t leave the apartment okay?_

**Even** (10:28)

_haha you sound like I’m your prisoner or something_

_we should totally do that as like role playing sometime_

_but maybe you should be the prisoner because you like getting spanked sometimes don’t you ;) ;) ;)_

_we should totally do that are you up for that_

**Isak** (10:29)

_I have to work now but I’ll be home in a bit and then we can talk about that_

**Even** (10:29)

_okay I’ll try to set some stuff up if you want me to_

_okay?_

_you could wear like something striped but then again the good thing would be that you’d be naked because I only want you to be naked like all the time baby_

**Isak** (10:29)

_sounds good_ _♡_

_I love you_

_see you in a bit okay?_

**Even** (10:30)

_okay baby I’ll get started on the food and then I’ll look for something for you to wear!_

_I love you!!!_

_\--_

Isak was basically shaking when he unlocked their apartment door. How the fuck had he not noticed? Why the fuck did it have to come to Even almost buying a freaking Tesla for him to realize that something was wrong? He wasn’t angry at Even, of course not, and he wasn’t even nervous, because he knew how to handle everything, but he was so pissed at himself for not paying enough attention to Even. He knew better. He should know better.

Isak had been working night shifts at the hospital for a couple of weeks, because they were short on staff and Isak didn’t mind filling in. And when Isak had kissed Even goodbye around midnight, he had assumed that Even would just go to bed. Instead, he obviously hadn’t been sleeping.

“Baby! You’re home!” Even greeted him, and yep, those wide, excited eyes, the hectic gestures and the inability to just stand still for a second – Isak knew all of those signs like the back of his hand.

“Hey handsome,” he said, kissing Even gently.

“I thought you wouldn’t come home for another hour, but I made pasta for you, just like you like it and I also tried to move some furniture, because don’t you think that the couch looks so much better in front of the window? And I also-“

“Baby,” Isak interrupted him, pulling him towards the couch that was standing in the middle of the room now, “can we talk for a second?”

“I don’t think so, kitten, because we should eat before it gets cold and also I found a sweater that you could wear when we, you know, do things,” Even insisted, pressing hot kisses into Isak’s neck.

“That sounds nice, Even, but we should really talk,” Isak said, pushing Even down on the couch, “you haven’t been sleeping, right?”

“Well, not so much because I have been planning that surprise for you, and it’s going to be epic. I have to pick it up in a couple of hours and then I have to talk to you about something important, like, super important.”

“Even, listen to me. You haven’t been sleeping. You’ve been spending a lot of money on a surprise for me,” Isak said, his voice and his eyes calm and reassuring, “you’re slipping, baby. And it’s completely okay, I didn’t notice right away, and you didn’t notice, and that’s okay. But now we have to deal with it together, okay? Like we always do. Is that okay?”

“I haven’t been- Isak, I haven’t been slipping, I’m just planning that surprise for you and I really want it to be perfect because you deserve to be asked that question in like a perfect way. And now you fucked up the whole surprise, baby, that’s not fair! I’ve been working on it so much, and I wanted it to be perfect, because- Isak, you’re fucking it all up!”

“You were trying to propose to me, right?” Isak asked quietly.

Even ran his hand through his hair, got up and started pacing around,

“Yeah, I mean, yeah, of course. But now you fucked it all up because you’re saying that I’m slipping and you didn’t let me buy any candles, and I really wanted to have candles for you. I also bought you something- fuck, I have to pick that up so you can see it later. You have to stand on the balcony and I have to go pick it up okay, and then I’ll surprise you with it, okay? We can still make it work, it’s going to be so epic.”

Isak stood up, too, catching Even’s hand and making him stand still for a second,

“You’re manic. And I love what you tried to plan for me, but you can’t just buy a Tesla for me. It’s too expensive. And while I love you for the gesture, I can’t accept a present like that. Okay? Can you understand that?”

Even took a deep breath, chewing his lower lip,

“You fucked up the surprise, and I had been working on it for so long. Do you know how hard it is to get a white Tesla? I also bought roses for you, like he had in the movie.”

“That’s really thoughtful,” Isak smiled, “but I don’t want to have a fancy car. Okay? So is it okay if we just hang out here for a while, until you calm down?”

“I don’t know,” Even said with an adorable pout, “the surprise is ruined now, I wanted it to be perfect for you, baby, and now… I don’t even have candles!”

“How about we do it right now? You can put on a suit if you want, and get the roses, and then you can ask me, okay? And I’ll say yes. And afterwards, we’ll have lots of newlywed sex, okay? Until you calm down. Is that okay for you?”

Even’s smile grew wide again, so happy and excited that Isak couldn’t help but smile, too,

“Okay, baby, stay right here and I’ll get my suit and the flowers- and maybe you could act all surprised when I ask you? Can you do that so it’s more like in the movie? Although they don’t like, propose to each other, they just stay together. Did you know that originally the ending was completely different and not romantic at all? In the original draft, she just, like, left and stopped being a hooker and then…”

Isak smiled and nodded and let Even talk about Pretty Woman for twenty more minutes. He helped him pick out a suit and put it on, and he acted surprised when Even held his speech, an hour long speech about how much he loved Isak. He had written about twenty pages, listing things he loved about him, and he read it all to Isak, before he got down to one knee and asked him to marry him. Isak said yes, and kissed him, and although he knew that they would have to talk about what this meant in a couple of weeks, Isak did feel touched by how much Even had thought about this.

He had expected for it to be scary, saying yes to Even, he imagined that he would feel overwhelmed, he expected a quick thought to appear in his head, saying ‘ _Oh fuck, no!_ ’. He expected to feel restless and weird. But he didn’t. He felt calm and loved and happy. Saying yes to Even made him feel like the happiest person on earth, and Isak loved it.

He just hoped that Even had the receipt of the ring he had bought somewhere so he could return it the next day, because it looked like it was covered in diamonds, and not only did it look way too expensive, it was pretty tacky for Isak’s taste. And he knew that Even wouldn’t really like it either, when he would look at it again in a couple of weeks.

Isak enjoyed the sex they had after that, knowing that he would be sore and exhausted by the end of the night, but he still loved it. He called in sick to work between rounds, while Even was baking him cake, because Even always seemed to be concerned with feeding Isak when he was manic. Isak wanted to make sure not to leave Even alone for at least the rest of the week, and he hoped that Sana would cover for him some more.

Even’s sex drive was off the charts, as usual, and Isak felt bad for enjoying it that much.

It took hours and hours, and by the time the sun came up, Even was finally sleeping, and Isak was sore as fuck and spend and exhausted, but content that he had managed to keep Even happy today.

He knew what tomorrow would bring, and he took a deep breath, hoping that the depression that would follow wouldn’t be too hard for them to cope with. That he would be able to take care of Even. Isak should have been worried, but when he looked down on his diamond ring, he just wasn't.

Instead, he smiled.

 

\--

 

“Please try to eat something,” Isak tried again, slowly stroking Even’s temple.

“I don’t want to,” Even mumbled into the blankets surrounding him.

“I know, baby. Just one bite, okay? For me?”

Even sighed, as if he was deeply annoyed with Isak, and he probably was, but Isak didn’t care. He held the toast he had made out for Even to take a bite, and when Even did, Isak smiled at him, running his fingers through Even’s hair,

“Thank you.”

“Why aren’t you at work?” Even asked quietly, his face pressed against the pillow again.

“I’m not going to work this week,” Isak answered, “do you want to have some alone time or can I lie here with you for a little bit?”

“You have to go to work, though,” Even said, “you’re fucking up your career and it’s all because of me. I’m always weighing you down, aren’t I?”

“No, you’re not,” Isak said, voice calm but determined, “I’m old enough to make my own choices and today, I chose to be with you. Is it okay if I lie down with you and we cuddle for a little bit? You can say no, if you want to be alone.”

“It’s okay,” Even mumbled, not looking at Isak.

Isak held Even, for a day, and then another day, and then for the whole week.

 

\--

 

The depression wasn’t the hardest they had ever gone through, and Isak was thankful for it.

He let Even lie in bed for a couple of days, just until he had recovered a little bit, before he kindly forced him to go to his therapist. Even rolled his eyes and hid under the covers, insulted Isak a little for being too overprotective, but after a couple of hours he agreed to come with him.

They took a walk to the therapist’s office, and Isak waited outside for an hour.

Even got better, eventually. He was still going on and on and on about not being good enough for Isak, about how Isak should break up with him now, because he wasn’t worth all of this, but Isak just shook his head and told Even how much he loved him, until Even was finally able to believe him again.

It took some time for Even to recover, as always, and Isak didn’t mind, as always.

The first few days, Isak had spent every second with Even, holding him and bringing him food, listening to Even talk about how hard life was and how much he hated himself right now.

Isak was tired as fuck, working his long hours and taking care of Even was hard, and he was happy that he got all the help he needed from Sana, and Jonas, and Even’s parents.

It was so much easier telling Even that he wasn’t alone, because Isak realized that he wasn’t alone either.

 

\--

 

“So you still haven’t talked about it?” Jonas asked with a frown, back turned to Isak as he tried to make them coffee.

“No,” Isak sighed, running a hand through his hair.

He had started going back to work a couple of days ago and since he had been able to finish a little earlier, he had decided to drive over to Jonas’ and Eva’s apartment to talk to his best friend.

“I don’t know what to tell him, you know. Technically, he asked me and technically I said yes, but I have no idea if he really meant it, you know. He may have changed his mind by now,” Isak said.

Jonas put down their coffees, sitting down across from Isak,

“Mh. Did you mean it?”

“Huh?”

“When you said yes.”

Isak couldn’t help but smile a little,

“I didn’t think that I would. When I realized what he was up to, I freaked out and when he proposed to me, I really didn’t know how to react, because I didn’t want to lie to him but on the other hand I couldn’t really say no to him, not in that situation anyway,” Isak explained, his fingers tapping against the hot coffee mug, “but then he asked and I didn’t really think about it when I said yes. I just said it and then I realized, like, fuck, this is what I want.”

Jonas grinned,

“Are you saying that Isak _I don’t understand the concept of marriage_ Valtersen is changing his mind?”

Isak rolled his eyes, chuckling,

“I never said I don’t understand the concept, I just don’t think it’s what’s most important in a relationship. I want to marry him at some point, and if we want to adopt a kid, we have to be married, anyway. I just didn’t expect it to actually _move_ me that much, if that makes any sense. I figured, at some point we’d get married. I just didn’t think I’d actually _want_ it like that.”

Jonas nodded along, taking a sip of coffee,

“Yeah, but what’s the harm in that? In wanting it, I mean.”

“It’s just so soon.”

“Isak, you’ve known him for, what, almost eight years now? You live together, you just started your first job, making actually money, he also has a stable job. You both want children. I’d say getting married is not that crazy,” Jonas argued.

“We’ve also broken up last year. It’s only been one year since then. And we both fucked up back then, and-“

“Yeah, but you’ve talked it out, and even though it took you both some time to get over it, you are. You’re living together and you’re happy. And honestly, Isak, were you ever really broken up? I was the one who had to listen to both of you ask me over and over and over how the other one was doing and if I thought it’s really over and shit like that. To me, that didn’t feel like breaking up, it felt like a really long, really exhausting fight.”

Isak sighed, shrugging.

“Issy, there is only one question you have to ask yourself,” Jonas said, patting the back of Isak’s hand, “do you want to marry him?”

Isak looked down with a small smile,

“Yeah. I want that.”

“Okay, and do you really think it’s going to make a difference if you wait another year?”

“Probably not.”

“You’re the strongest couple I know, Iss. Eva and I literally have this motto in our relationship, you know, when things get hard, we always ask ourselves _What would Isak and Even do_?”

Isak laughed,

“What?!”

Jonas nodded,

“You guys are like our guideline to a good relationship. And don’t forget, we broke up too, and then we got back together. I think that’s not something to freak out about, sometimes we need to figure stuff out on our own. You guys never stopped loving each other, I think that’s what counts.”

Isak stayed silence for a few seconds, before he tilted his head,

“Your guideline to a good relationship?”

Jonas grinned and nodded,

“It’s been working pretty good for us, too.”

Isak laughed again, taking another sip of his coffee before leaning back.

“Look, Iss, I get that the proposal thing is a little weird, with the way it happened, but you said yes and you meant it. And I know he was manic when he asked, but he never lied to you when he was having an episode, so he probably meant it, too.”

Isak nodded slowly, before he took a deep breath,

“Okay. So, what do I do now?”

 

\--

 

It took Even time to get better, but he did. He went to work again, and he started smiling again, and Isak felt like he could finally breathe again.

They talked to Even’s therapist and they talked to his psychiatrist and even though they didn’t tell them anything new, Isak didn’t mind listening to them again.

One morning, Even handed Isak the receipt of the ring, asking him to return it after work. He joked about how the ring was way too tacky and didn’t really fit Isak’s style, and they laughed about it, and Isak returned it.

They also cancelled the setting up of the contract for buying the Tesla, and Even was mature and reflected about it, and Isak was, too.

It was still there, between them, the question if they were just returning a ring and not buying a car, or if they were saying no to each other without actually saying it.

“Did it mean anything?” Even asked one night, snuggled against Isak’s chest.

“Mh?”

“Did it mean anything? When I proposed?” Even repeated, and Isak could tell that he was nervous.

Isak hugged him closer to his chest, stroking up and down Even’s back,

“Manic or not, you saying that you want to marry me means the world to me,” he promised.

“I’m going to do it for real, sometime,” Even whispered, and Isak smiled at that.

“I’m going to say yes, no matter how you ask me,” Isak promised, placing a soft kiss to Even’s forehead.

 

\--

 

**August  2024**

**Isak** (16:42)

_hey handsome_

_are you home?_

**Even** (16:42)

_yeah I am_

_are you still at work?_

**Isak** (16:42)

_no I’m coming home right now_

_can you go to the balcony for a second?_

**Even** (16:42)

_?_

**Isak** (16:42)

_please?_

_just do it_

**Even** (16:42)

_okay?_

 

Even walked over to the balcony, opening the door and stepping out, looking down at the street.

His jaw literally dropped when he saw Isak, wearing jeans and a white shirt, leaning against a white Tesla, smiling at Even widely.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Even yelled down to Isak, laughing and smiling.

And god, Isak had missed that smile,

“Come down, Princess Vivian, I have to ask you something,” he yelled back, a happy grin on his face, and Even smiled and beamed at him, as he basically sprinted inside, putting on some sneakers and his denim jacket before running down the stairs.

Isak looked so fucking good, leaning against that car, smiling happily, holding out his arms to wrap Even into a tight hug.

“So,” Isak whispered, when Even pulled back a little to look at him, “what happens after I save you?”

Even smiled, his eyes teary,

“I’ll save you right back.”

They looked at each other for a second, breathing in and out in the same rhythm, before Isak’s hand slid around Even’s neck to rest on his collarbone, and then he did the one thing that made Even just melt. He tilted his chin up.

Even smiled at the small movement and leaned down, slowly brushing their lips together, enjoying how it still made him feel like there was pure electricity running through his body. Isak kissed back, slowly, lovingly, parting his lips just a little to move his lips against Even’s.

They didn’t hurry to deepen the kiss, but when they did, it wasn’t hungry or sexy, it was slow and deep and _everything_.

It was perfection. They moved in perfect synch, their tongues, their hands, their bodies. It was so familiar and yet so new and exciting, and they both gave it their everything.

They both pulled back at the same time, and Isak smiled when he brushed their noses together, playing with Even’s hair right above his ear.

“Did you actually buy a fucking Tesla for this?” Even asked, his thumbs drawing circles right above Isak’s hip bones.

“No, I just rented it for today. It seemed to be pretty important when you wanted to propose, so I felt like I had to have it,” Isak smiled, running his fingers through Even’s hair.

“I love it,” Even said, “I’m sorry that I fucked up proposing to you. I wasn’t in my right mind when I asked you, that was really unfair.”

“Don’t apologize,” Isak simply answered, “I was in my right mind when I said yes. Which made me realize that I want this. And I want you.”

“Isak…”

Isak smiled, when he took both of Even’s hands into his own, looking him deeply into the eye,

“Even Bech Næsheim, you are my first love, my only love, my best friend and my family. Ever since we met each other, life has been better for me. Real and honest and save. And whatever came up, we dealt with it, together, and I want us to keep doing that for the rest of our lives. I want to have kids with you and a house and I want to creep everyone out by talking to you about how you came on my face without asking when we’re eighty.”

Even laughed, and Isak laughed with him, tears streaming down their faces.

“I want to have your last name. I want to be yours, officially and legally and forever.”

Isak leaned their foreheads together, both hands on Even’s face now,

“Even? Will you marry me?”

There were about a thousand things that Even wanted to say. He wanted to tell Isak how much he loved him, how great he was, how perfect this was. He wanted to tell him all the things he felt for him, he wanted to tell him how moving it was to hear Isak say those words.

But then, he settled on saying just one thing,

“Yes.”

 

\--

 

They had no idea what they were supposed to do right after they had gotten engaged. Tell their parents? Tell their friends? Have sex? Plan their wedding? Discuss flowers and suits? Looking for places to spend their honeymoon?

Instead, they just got into the car and drove.

They drove through Oslo, and Isak let Even drive, partly because he still didn’t like to drive – traffic didn’t exactly scare him anymore, but it still annoyed the shit out of him – and partly because he felt like Even needed to be in control right now.

He needed to feel that he could be trusted, and that he could do things right, and Isak felt like something as trivial and simple as driving a car could maybe help him with that.

They held hands the whole time, and Isak wasn’t too annoyed with all of the red lights, because he used every one of them to lean in and steal a kiss.

Even was driving down an almost empty road when Isak pulled their hands up to his face, kissing the back of Even’s hand,

“Your mind is always right, by the way.”

“Mh?”

“You said earlier that you weren’t in your right mind when you asked me to marry you. I just wanted to tell you that I think your mind is always right. It’s always brilliant and amazing and I love it, no matter what.”

“You know what I love about you?” Even asked quietly, looking at the road.

“Mh?”

“That you actually manage to make me feel like it’s okay for me to love my mind, too.”

Isak smiled, pressing another kiss to Even’s hand,

“Yeah, baby. It’s more than okay.”

 

\--

 

They didn’t talk about the wedding that would follow, about getting rings or buying suits, about flowers or locations or how to tell people, about any of it, they just drove, until it was getting dark.

“Are you hungry?” Even asked, lifting their hands to press a kiss to Isak’s.

“Yeah,” Isak nodded, “maybe we could get something somewhere, and then drive up that hill we went to once?”

“Sounds perfect,” Even agreed.

They decided to go to McDonalds, and got a lot of unhealthy crap to go.

It felt nice, knowing that even though they were engaged, they were full grown adults now, getting fucking married, they were still irresponsible enough to get unhealthy food from McDonalds. It was something that Isak loved about their relationship. It made him feel both grown up and childish at the same time.

“We should buy a car like that someday,” Even said, chewing.

They were sitting on the hood of the car, eating burgers and fries and chicken nuggets.

“I don’t know if that’s the right car for us,” Isak disagreed, “I hate to break it to you, but with what I have planned for us, we’re going to need a minivan.”

Even winced,

“Those are fucking ugly.”

“Okay, maybe not a minivan. But not a pretty car. A safe car. A family car.”

“Do you still want that?” Even asked, taking another bite, “a kid? With me?”

“Yeah.”

The fact that Isak’s answer took less than a second made Even smile,

“Even after what happened?” he asked, looking down, picking apart the burger a little.

“It wasn’t the first episode we had to deal with. And honestly, a child can deal with that perfectly. Unlike adults, children actually understand mental illness,” Isak said, stroking the hair in Even’s neck for a second.

“You think so?”

“Yeah, I honestly do. You can tell a child that mental illness is like every other illness, that people don’t choose it and that you have to take care of them when they get a little sick. It’s honestly not that hard to get, if you’re not an ignorant asshole, and kids usually aren’t. Magnus told me that he always understood when his mom was having an episode and he doesn’t really have any bad childhood memories because of it. His mom just needed some extra help sometimes, and that’s it. It’s like having a mum who gets migraines, or who can’t walk.”

“Yeah, but what if I do anything stupid? I could hurt them, you know.”

Isak couldn’t help but laugh at that, because that was just too absurd,

“That’s bullshit.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Even, when you’re manic you do all sorts of shit for me. You want to have sex with me like there’s no tomorrow, you bake cake for me, and you get me food in the middle of the night. You wanted to buy me a freaking Tesla just to propose to me. You would never, ever hurt anyone when you’re manic, not me, and not our child. The only thing you do when you’re manic is prove your love in gestures that are inappropriate or too expensive or too big. And honestly, children go through harder things than having a dad that has too much love for them.”

Even smiled, leaning over to Isak to give him a kiss,

“If you really think so?”

“I’m sure you’re going to be an amazing dad,” he promised, before he winked at Even, “and a fucking hot one.”

Even chuckled, finishing his burger, reaching for some french fries,

“You’re going to be amazing, too. I can’t wait for you to be my husband. My mom is going to flip the fuck out when I tell her that you will take our name.”

Isak grinned,

“Yeah? Is stuff like that important to your parents?”

Even shrugged,

“If you’d ask them, they’d say no, but I think they do like the fact that I get to keep my name. And they will love the fact that you will have our name, too.”

“My dad will be super disappointed,” Isak grinned, obviously not caring about it, “because Lea can’t keep her name, because she’s a girl, so I was the only one who could carry it on.”

“Well, you can’t keep your name if you don’t have a penis.”

“That is the rule,” Isak agreed, dead serious, before they both laughed.

“Do you think you want to invite him, though? To the wedding? If we’re inviting people, I mean.”

“I don’t know. I don’t know if I want my mom to be stressed out because he’s going to bring the new wife and the new kid and whatever,” Isak said, before brushed it off, “I don’t know, and I don’t want to think about it tonight.”

“Yeah, that’s true. We have all the time in the world,” Even agreed, pressing another kiss to Isak’s lips.

“Mhh,” Isak hummed, “I’m kind of impatient, though. I really want to have your name. I really want to be married to you.”

“Okay,” Even simply agreed, “let’s start planning it tomorrow.”

“What are we going to do tonight, then?”

Even smirked, leaning over to Isak to kiss him, slow and deep, as he pushed against his shoulder, until Isak was lying on the hood of the car.

Even licked into his mouth, hungry and gentle at the same time, holding on to Isak’s hip and his cheek.

They kissed for what felt like an eternity, until Isak got impatient, moving his hands under Even’s shirt, pushing it up.

Even took it off in one fluent motion, helping Isak take his shirt off as well.

“Is this going to be too slippery?” Isak laughed, when he couldn’t really stay still lying on the hood like that.

“Probably,” Even nodded, getting up to take Isak’s pants off, standing between his legs instead, holding Isak in place with firm hands.

“Like this is good,” Isak decided, “but I could also turn around if you want me to.”

“No,” Even said, leaning in to press a kiss to those lips, those lips that still made his heart race and his mind useless, “I need to look at you tonight.”

Isak smiled at that, pulling Even down with both hands to kiss him, more hungry than gentle now.

Even pushed his own pants down while they were kissing, enjoying Isak’s soft moans.

Isak watched Even spit into his own hand, coating his dick in saliva, and Isak didn’t even look around to check if there was really no one here, to check if anyone could maybe come by and see them.

He didn’t care. Let them see, let them watch, whatever. This was what love and passion and trust looked like, and Isak had no intention in ever hiding it.

He spread his legs for Even, enjoying how the cold, white paint of the car felt against his skin, so deliciously forbidden that Isak couldn’t stop moaning.

Even placed one of his hands on the back of Isak’s thigh, pushing up, and the other one on the hood right next to Isak’s ear, leaning down to pant against Isak’s opened mouth.

Isak moaned when Even pushed in, wincing a little at the breach, smiling when Even noticed and distracted Isak with more kisses.

Even didn’t move fast, he moved slow and tender and it was a delicious contrast to how dirty this was and how forbidden it felt.

“I love you so much,” Even breathed against Isak’s lips as he stopped for a second, buried deep inside of Isak.

“I love you more,” Isak answered, “I love you so much it hurts sometimes.”

“I love you so much it doesn’t hurt at all,” Even said with a smile, and Isak nodded, agreeing, cupping Even’s cheek and placing a kiss to his lips, so tender and sweet that Even felt his heart race with how much he cared for the man underneath him.

They kept whispering sweet I love yous into each other’s ears, and Even didn’t move faster at any point, he didn’t make it quick or hectic, and Isak loved how he made it so good for him, enjoyable and something worth appreciating.

“Shit, Even,” Isak moaned, close to coming, his hands both laced into Even’s hair, pressing kisses to his face and his lips.

Even still didn’t speed up his thrusts, he just tried to make them even _deeper_ , and shit, Isak _loved_ it.

“Fy faen, fy fean, Even,” Isak panted into Even’s mouth, staring into his eyes when they both came in synch.

Even let his forehead fall against Isak’s, spend and exhausted, and Isak stroked his back, light touches of his fingertips, moving up and down.

Even pulled out slowly, one hand still pushing Isak’s leg up, his hand lying low on Isak’s thigh, almost on his ass, and Isak enjoyed the warmth of it.

He giggled when Even leaned down afterwards to lick and kiss over Isak’s painted stomach, tasting Isak and humming happily while he did so.

“Shit,” was all Isak could possibly say when he pulled his pants up, only to lean back against the car as he put his shirt back on.

“I know. I honestly thought you’d stop me,” Even grinned, buttoning up his jeans, before reaching for his shirt.

“Stop you? Me? Do I have to remind you that I have a thing for public sex?”

“You should remind me of that every day, yes,” Even nodded, stepping between Isak’s legs again, kissing him while he laced both of their hands together, dangling them back and forth playfully.

Isak grinned and giggled. He felt like a teenager, in love for the first time, and he was fucking happy that he was feeling like this. He knew that as long as he had Even, he would continue to feel like that. He just knew that in fifteen years, their daughter would roll her eyes at them, and that in twenty years, their son would cover his face in embarrassment, because he and Even would kiss and grin and giggle like _this_ forever.

 

\--

 

**Even** (10:11)

_Isak and I got engaged last night!!!_

**Mamma** (10:16)

_fucking finally_

**Pappa** (10:19)

_and what your mother means by that is congratulations, kiddo!_

**Even** (10:20)

_we’d love to take you out to dinner tonight to celebrate a little_

**Pappa** (10:22)

_we’d love that_

_now I’m going to do both of you a favor and disable the wifi before your mom starts ordering flowers on the internet_

_see you tonight!_

_\--_

**Isak Valtersen created the group Saturday Night!**

**Isak** (23:02)

_hey guys!_

_Even and I wanted to have a small party this Saturday_

_nothing big just some food and friends_

_we’d love it if you could come by around six_

_we’ll have a small barbeque on the balcony and have some beer and snacks and stuff_

**Magnus** (23:04)

_so basically free food and booze?_

**Isak** (23:04)

_I guess that’s a yes from you then?_

**Eskild** (23:04)

_absolutely baby jesus_

_and baby giraffe_

_mainly baby giraffe because let’s face it he’s responsible whenever there is delicious food_

**Jonas** (23:05)

_Eva and I are there :)_

_let us know if you want us to bring something_

**Vilde** (23:05)

_Magnus and I can bring potato salad :)_

**Noora** (23:05)

_we’re coming too_

_thanks for the invite_

**Sana** (23:07)

_we’re in :)_

**Even** (23:07)

_can you all make sure to make the food you bring is halal then?_

**Sana** (23:07)

_not necessary I can bring something too :)_

**Even** (23:08)

_whatever you want, just something for everyone to consider :)_

**Vilde** (23:08)

_yeah sure_

_I can look up recipes!_

**Mahdi** (23:08)

_I’m in!_

**Mia** (23:11)

_I’ll try but I don’t know if I have to stay in London this weekend_

**Isak** (23:12)

_It’d be really important to us if you came_

**Eskild** (23:12)

_hold on!_

_is there like_

_an occasion???_

**Noora** (23:12)

_Eskild!_

_don’t be so suspicious!_

**Mia** (23:12)

_okay I’ll come if it’s that important_

**Magnus** (23:12)

_now we’re all invested in this_

_why is having a barbeque that important?_

**Even** (23:13)

_no reason_

_I just want Mia to be there because then there’ll be one person who’ll get my movie jokes_

**Isak** (23:13)

_hey I get your movie jokes_

**Eskild** (23:14)

_I don’t buy it_

_spill baby gay_

**Magnus** (23:14)

_maybe they’re getting a dog!_

**Eskild** (23:14)

_why would they get a dog_

**Magnus** (23:15)

_the real question is_

_why would people NOT get a dog?!_

**Vilde** (23:15)

_Magnus we are not getting a dog._

**Magnus** (23:16)

_well_

_worth a shot._

**Isak** (23:16)

_anyway there’s no reason_

_we really just want to hang out with you guys it’s been a while that’s all_

**Lukas** (23:16)

_you expect me to come home for a weekend to meet all of your friends just because you want to hang out?_

_as if issy_

**Magnus** (23:16)

_oh my god Lukas you’re in our group chat?_

_finally I have your number_

_you’re the coolest_

**Lukas** (23:16)

_yeah I know_

_but you’re like a close second place bro_

_anyway I’ll come on Saturday_

_so at least there’ll be one doctor there who knows his shit ;)_

**Isak** (23:16)

_hey!_

**Sana** (23:16)

_hey!_

**Eskild** (23:17)

_ugh_

_doctors_

_they’re worse than teachers_

**Noora** (23:17)

_hey!_

**Eskild** (23:17)

_Linn will come too_

_I’ll force her :)_

**Eva** (23:17)

_but is there a reason you’re inviting like everyone you know?_

**Jakob** (23:17)

_I’m in too :)_

_I haven’t seen your place since you moved out and left me in Bergen with the mess that is Lukas_

_hope you learned to take the trash out by now_

**Even** (23:17)

_he hasn’t_

**Isak** (23:17)

_idiot_ _♡_

**Eskild** (23:18)

_aaaaawww cute_

_now spill_

**Mahdi** (23:18)

_Mia and I just looked up recipes_

_we’ll bring some bread and salad too_

**Isak** (23:18)

_amazing :)_

_thank you guys_

_we’re looking forward to it_

**Eskild** (23:18)

_I still think there’s a bigger reason behind it_

**Lukas** (23:19)

_they probably got engaged and want to tell all of us at the same time_

**Eskild** (23:20)

_OH SHIT_

**Vilde** (23:20)

_aaaaaaaah really?_

**Jonas** (23:20)

_:) :) :) :)_

**Eva** (23:20)

_agjoeisfeskmlhbknadsikfnesjfjsei_

**Noora** (23:20)

_oh my god that’s so great_

**Sana** (23:20)

_they didn’t say that’s what it is_

_maybe we should just be happy they’re throwing us a party?_

**Eskild** (23:20)

_can you stop being rational and start escalating like the rest of us?_

_preferably while using caps?_

_BECAUSE HOLY FUCKING SHIT_

**Mia** (23:20)

_shit that’s why you want me to come?_

_even that’s so cute_

**Magnus** (23:20)

_yeah but like_

_who’s going to be your best man even_

**Jonas** (23:21)

_I’m Isak’s_

_obviously_

**Eskild** (23:21)

_why should you be isak’s?_

_my guru advicing is pretty much what made him nail even in the first place_

**Jonas** (23:21)

_your guru advicing?!_

_I was the one who spelled out the text that got him laid!!!_

_this is not open for discussion anyway, I’m his best friend, so_

**Eva** (23:21)

_I’m his best friend too_

**Jonas** (23:22)

_oh please_

_I love you baby girl but you don’t stand a chance_

**Eskild** (23:22)

_fuck what do I wear to a wedding_

_baby giraffe_

_will there be a motto_

_and if yes_

_what’s your opinion on glitter?_

**Isak** (23:23)

_well then_

_see you Saturday_

**Isak Valtersen is offline.**

**Even Bech Næsheim is offline.**

**Eskild** (23:23)

_suspicious…_

_\--_

“So,” Isak said, playing around with his iPhone, “that went well.”

Even laughed, covering his face in his hands,

“How the fuck did they know that?”

“I have no fucking clue,” Isak sighed, throwing his phone on to the couch they were cuddling on.

It was the day after they had gotten engaged, and after work, they had decided to take Even’s parents out to dinner to celebrate, and decided that it would be best to tell all of their friends together on the weekend. They didn’t want to make a big deal out of it, but apparently that ship had probably sailed by now.

“I should have at least told Jonas before we told the rest of them,” Isak mumbled against Even’s chest.

“He already knew that you were going to ask me, and he’s not an idiot, he probably already knew,” Even said, kissing Isak’s cheek.

“Still. I just didn’t want to tell him that he has to keep it from Eva, and then I’d have to tell her… and then the whole idea of telling them all at the same time is just fucked up. As it already is.”

“Well, we kind of did tell them at the same time, so,” Even grinned, pressing a kiss to Isak’s temple, “don’t worry, baby, it’s not a big deal.”

“People tend to get pissed over weddings and stuff like that,” Isak sighed.

“Speaking of people who tend to get pissed, have you told you dad yet?”

“No,” Isak mumbled, “but I don’t want to right now.”

“You don’t?”

“No. I want to enjoy being engaged to you for a little while without dealing with any stress,” Isak yarned, rolling on top of Even to bury his face against Even’s collarbone.

Even smiled, wrapping his arms around Isak’s back,

“Whatever you want, Isak Bech Næsheim.”

Isak smiled, lifting his head,

“Say it again.”

“Mh?”

“Say it again.”

“Isak Bech Næsheim.”

They both smiled at each other, an intimate and loving smile, a smile that made the world stop turning for a few moments, a smile that only the two of them shared and that didn’t belong to anyone else.

And they both knew that they would be able to smile at each other like that, to get smiled at like that, for the rest of their lives.

The sheer thought made Isak’s eyes water, and he leaned his forehead against Evens silently, still smiling in tears,

“Say it again.”

“Isak Bech Næsheim.”

 

\--

 

“Hey buddy,” Jonas greeted as he walked into the kitchen, “great party. This was a really cool idea.”

“Thanks,” Isak smiled, popping two bottles of beer open using the edge of their kitchen table, handing one of them to Jonas.

“To you and Even,” Jonas said, gently clinging their bottles together.

Isak smiled, taking a sip, before he leaned against the counter,

“Actually, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“I would be lying if I said I haven’t thought about it, Isak,” Jonas said in a seductive voice, “but you’re getting married. Us having an affair is just not the best idea right now.”

Isak rolled his eyes when Jonas started laughing, bumping their shoulders together.

“Not exactly what I wanted to talk to you about,” Isak said, “but just for the record, you wouldn’t be able to handle me, buddy.”

“Oyyy,” Jonas chuckled, taking another sip of beer.

They grinned at each other, sipping their beer for a few more moments, before Isak cleared his throat,

“So. I have no idea how to ask you this without sounding weird, but um. You’ve been my best friend for so many years now, and you’ve been really supportive, not only of me, but of me and Even as well, and… you already know anyway, sort of, but I just-“

“Iss,” Jonas interrupted, laying a hand on Isak’s shoulder, “I’d love to be your best man.”

Isak let out a relieved breath,

“Yeah?”

“Are you kidding? I’m honored.”

Isak smiled happily, putting his beer down on the counter, turning to Jonas,

“You really are my best friend. I’m really fucking lucky to have a best friend like you.”

“I’m really fucking lucky to have you, too,” Jonas agreed, pulling Isak into a tight hug, patting his back.

“Looks like it’s about time I put a ring on it,” They heard Even’s deep, amused voice from the door.

They both laughed, stepping back a little, but not completely stopping the hug, their arms still hanging over the other one’s shoulder.

Even walked over to the fridge, reaching over to Isak to brush his knuckles over his cheek for a second,

“Are you having a good time?”

“I just asked Jonas if he wanted to be my best man.”

“Oh, that’s so great,” Even said happily, getting some water and dip out of the fridge and putting it down, before he went to hug Jonas.

“Hey, hey,” Isak said, “back off, he’s my best man. You go get your own.”

Even laughed, letting go of Jonas and reaching for the stuff he had gotten out of the fridge,

“I’ll try,” he joked, walking over to Isak to give him a light kiss, before he got out of the kitchen.

“So,” Jonas said, reaching for his beer, “when are we going to have your bachelor party?”

Isak laughed,

“Bachelor parties are stupid, and we’re not going to do that.”

“What?! I thought this would be like in the movies. I wanted to throw you a really cool party, you know, hire a stripper and everything.”

“The only person that I want to strip for me is my fiancée,” Isak grinned, “and you won’t get invited to _that_ party.”

 

\--

 

**September 2024**

 

“Okay, thanks again,” Isak said into his phone when Even entered the kitchen, “You, too. Bye.”

“Hey you,” Even greeted, pressing a kiss to Isak’s forehead, “who was that?”

“My mom’s doctor. There’s no way we can get married in another country if I want her to be there,” Isak said, wincing a little.

Even sighed,

“Baby, I’m sorry. But I mean… wasn’t that clear already? That we couldn’t exactly put her on a plane to Hawaii?”

“Yeah, in my mind it was,” Isak admitted, shrugging, “I just was stupid enough to hope, you know.”

“Yeah, I know,” Even said, rubbing Isak’s back, “but we will just go to Hawaii on our honeymoon, okay? What do you want for dinner, by the way?”

Isak hopped onto the counter as Even started going through their fridge,

“I don’t know.”

“How about Mac and Cheese?”

“Cheese sounds good.”

Even grinned at him as he started getting ingredients out, before he cleared his throat,

“So. Are you okay with just getting married in Oslo?”

Isak sighed,

“I don’t know. The whole point of not getting married in Oslo was that I don’t really want a cliché wedding, you know. I just want something chill and simple.”

“We can have something chill and simple here. Or, I mean, if you really want to have it at some beach, we can always do that, just the two of us.”

“Yeah, but I really want Jonas to be there, and then we’d have to invite Eva, too, and since Mia is going to be your maid of honor or whatever, we’d have to invite Mahdi as well. And then try to explain to Mags why we didn’t invite him.  And if we invited all of our friends, we can’t not invite your parents, and if we invite your parents, we’d have to invite mine, too, and then we’re right back where we started.”

Isak took a deep breath, looking a little annoyed.

“Okay, angel, listen,” Even said, putting a pot on the stove and filling it with water from the kettle, “we can have any wedding we want. And just because we can’t do it at some beach doesn’t mean that it can’t be simple and chill.”

Isak nodded,

“Yeah, guess you’re right.”

“How about we just book a date at the city hall to sign the marriage license, and then we’ll book a room in some restaurant or bar and celebrate there? Or we’ll just go back here, or to the park, have a barbeque or something.”

“Yeah? You’d be okay with that? I know you’re too romantic to just go sign that license,” Isak said, frowning a little.

“I just want to be married to you. I won’t force you to write your own vows or to pick out flowers or to wear a suit,” Even promised, rubbing a hand over Isak’s knee as he poured the pasta into the boiling water.

“You’re really okay with that? We’ll just go to city hall, sign everything and then eat something and that’ll be it?” Isak asked, almost suspicious that Even didn’t fight him.

“Yeah.”

“You can’t tell me that’s like, your dream wedding, though,” Isak said, watching Even carefully, who sighed and stepped between Isak’s legs,

“Baby, you’re not getting your dream wedding either. I would have loved to marry you at some beach, but we can’t do that if we want our family to be there, and that’s okay. I don’t have to have a cliché wedding. I just want you to be comfortable with whatever we do. Okay?”

Isak smiled, letting out a deep breath, lifting his arms to lay them around Even’s neck,

“Okay. So city hall, some restaurant, that’s it?”

“Yep.”

“You’re an angel,” Isak said, giving Even a long, lazy kiss, “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me just yet,” Even grinned, pinching Isak’s thigh, “I’ll still make you wear a garter.”

“Ugh, fuck you.”

 

\--

 

**October 2024**

**Isak** (21:21)

_Dear Even. I’m now sitting in the break room where we texted when I first realized that you were going to propose to me. It’s 21:21 and I’m thinking about you._

_I want to tell you a thousand things._

_Thank you for loving me. Thank you for sticking with me. Thank you for making me smile every day. And thank you for proposing to me. Saying yes to you made me realize that that’s all I ever want to do, say yes, to you and to us and to our life together._

_Thank you for proposing to me the way you did, because it made me see that I wanted to propose to you. Because proposals with a white Tesla is what you deserve. You deserve all of the sappy, cliché, romantic movie moments, because you are the sunshine of my life, and I want you to never stop smiling. Yes, that sounds way too tacky. And don’t act like you don’t love it._

_So, baby, I want us to do it all. Make me wear a suit. Make me pick out flowers. Make me pick out a cake. Put two little figures that don’t really look like us on top. Let’s pick a song for our first dance, even though dancing at weddings is weird and stupid. Let’s do it all, because if I can’t get my dream wedding, I want you to have yours._

_I love you so much, Even. I’d give you anything if it makes you smile._

_PS: I’ll gladly wear a garter for you, handsome. Just wait and see._

* * *

 


	6. The One where Even calls Isak by his name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the 21st of February 2025, Isak and Even get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halla ♡
> 
> Thanks to both real life circumstances and my annoying internet connection, it's not really Sunday anymore, but I still hope you enjoy this whenever you read it.
> 
> I know some of you really liked it that I used to reply to all of your comments, I'm going to try to do that again, but I didn't really feel like it recently and I hope you can understand that.
> 
> Also if you read hateful comments under the chapters (not critical or thoughtful comments, but actually hateful comments), please don't answer them, because I think we all have better things to do with our time than to spread hate.  
> So instead of answering those comments (I really appriciate that some of you did that, it felt so nice to have some of you stand up for me like that), instead just write someone a nice message on Twitter, or tell someone they look pretty today or tell someone that they're not alone ♡ Let's ignore hate and use our time to spread Love instead.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and I know that there are high expectations for this one, so try not to be disappointed if I didn't write this the way you picture it - this is only fiction and I can't meet everyone's expectations.
> 
> Warning: This contains spoilers (not really but sort of?) of the movie "the perks of being a wallflower'. It's not giving away the plot or anything, but if you don't like spoilers of any kind, I figured you should know.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and, well, Happy Wedding Day to Isak and Even ♡
> 
> Alt er Love ♡ Be kind

* * *

 

**20 th of February 2025**

**Even** (22:20)

_I miss you_

**Isak** (22:26)

_you’re being ridiculous_

**Even** (22:26)

_I miss you so much_

**Isak** (22:26)

_just come home then_

**Even** (22:26)

_I can’t come home_

**Isak** (22:27)

_this was your idea handsome_

**Even** (22:27)

_I know_

_I just wanted to make it more romantic_

**Isak** (22:27)

_babe_

_just come home if you miss me_

_this is stupid_

**Even** (22:27)

_but we are not supposed to see each other the night before our wedding!_

**Isak** (22:28)

_says who?!_

**Even** (22:28)

_I don’t know_

_people_

**Isak** (22:28)

_handsome I have spent enough nights without you_

_trust me our wedding night is going to be special either way_

**Even** (22:28)

_oh yeah?_

**Isak** (22:28)

_mhm_

**Even** (22:28)

_but don’t you want that great moment tomorrow_

_like seeing each other for the first time that day_

**Isak** (22:29)

_we bought our suits together_

_it’s not going to be a big surprise or anything_

**Even** (22:29)

_you really want me to come home?_

**Isak** (22:29)

_let’s just say your future husband is naked in your bed_

_and you can choose between semi romantic ‘we’re not going to see each other before our wedding’_

_or_

_you can come back home_

_lie in your bed with the man you’re going to marry tomorrow_

**Even** (22:29)

_mmmh_

**Isak** (22:30)

_don’t you want to have one last night of fucking in sin?_

_one last night of slutty unmarried sinful sex?_

**Even** (22:30)

_do you want to limp on your way to the altar?_

_because that will happen if you say naughty things like that, kitten_

**Isak** (22:30)

_haha_

_come home handsome_

**Even** (22:30)

_really?_

_no romantic movie moment where we see each other for the first time_

_walking towards each other in slow motion right in front of the church?_

**Isak** (22:30)

_we’re not getting married in a church_

**Even** (22:30)

_you know what I mean_

**Isak** (22:31)

_you’re the creative brilliant mind in this relationship_

_and if you want a slow motion seeing each other for the first time moment_

_I will give you that_

_I’ll give you anything_ _♡_

**Even** (22:32)

_but I miss you though_

**Isak** (22:32)

_okay_

_do whatever you  want_ _♡_

_just know that if you do want to come home, I’ll be waiting_

_with open arms_

_an open heart_

_and open legs_

**Even** (22:32)

_okay who am I kidding_

_I’ll be there in 20_

**Isak** (22:32)

_;)_

**Even** (22:33)

_baby getting married to you may just be the smartest choice of my life!_

**Isak** (22:33)

_save it for the vows_ _♡_

_I love you so much_

**Even** (22:33)

_I love you even more_

**Isak** (22:33)

_just get your ass over here Bech Næsheim_

**Even** (22:34)

_I will_

_Future Bech Næsheim_

**Isak** (22:34)

_shit that makes me even harder…_

**Even** (22:34)

_don’t start without me!_

_I’ll be there in 15!_

_\--_

 

**21 st of February 2025**

 

When Isak slowly blinked his eyes open, he felt Even’s lips press a kiss to his cheek,

“Good morning,” he whispered into Isak’s ear.

“Morning,” Isak mumbled against his pillow.

“You’re kind of cute,” Even said, as if he was realizing it just this moment, brushing his nose against Isak’s cheek, “do you want to get married today?”

“Mhhh,” Isak hummed, as if he had to think about it, as he turned around in Even’s arms, looking at him, “sounds like you’re making me an offer I can’t refuse.”

“Answering with a movie quote? You really are marriage material,” Even grinned, and Isak grinned back, chuckling softly.

Even lifted one hand to cup Isak’s face gently, brushing his thumb over Isak’s cheek,

“Happy wedding day, Isak.”

“Happy wedding day,” Isak smiled, leaning in to kiss Even.

 

\--

 

When Isak had handed their wedding over to Even completely, telling him that whatever kind of cliché movie moments Even wanted to have, he’ll gladly recreate all of them, it had kind of turned into the two of them actually planning it together.

They had sat down that night and Even had told Isak what he had been picturing and Isak had smiled and agreed to most of it.

They made an appointment at city hall to sign their marriage license, and they booked their favorite restaurant to celebrate afterwards, which had kind of been what Isak had wanted in the first place, and Even didn’t seem to mind giving him just that.

Only then he started adding small details, some of which made Isak smile, some of them made him laugh or roll his eyes.

They went to buy expensive, fancy suits together, matching ones, and Isak didn’t mind that one bit. He loved how Even looked in a suit and he couldn’t help but be proud of how good they’d look together.

They picked cards for their invitations – to which Isak rolled his eyes, telling Even that they could just set up a group chat instead, but Even insisted, and Isak tried distracting Even from addressing the cards by kissing his neck and grinding against him at any chance he had.

Even picked out flowers, and some other decoration, and music and food.

He asked if Isak would like to write their own vows, and Isak realized that he did want to tell Even how much he loved him on that day, so he kissed his husband-to-be and nodded, internally screaming because _how the fuck do you even write vows_?!

Isak spend a whole weekend at Jonas’, pacing around with a notepad in his hand, writing down ideas as to what to say, complaining that none of it was good enough for Even. Jonas just brought him food and water and secretly texted Mia, who was sitting through pretty much the same with Even.

They invited all of their friends from school and from university, a couple of their colleagues and their families.

Isak invited his dad, who told Isak how happy he was for him and how he’d love to come, which made Isak just as happy.

They told their friends not to come up with stupid wedding games, because they both weren’t in the mood for that, and Eva was annoyed with Isak for it.

They booked a crazy expensive hotel in Hawaii for their honeymoon, way more luxurious than they were used to, and decided to spend two whole weeks there.

In the end, they had put together a wedding small and chill enough for Isak to enjoy and romantic and fancy enough for Even to enjoy, and Isak couldn’t help but think that if this was how they would live their lives together, everything would work out just perfectly.

 

\--

 

“You look so handsome,” Even said when he found Isak in their bedroom, wearing black pants, just buttoning up his white shirt.

“So do you,” Isak smiled, turning to Even with his small signature head-tilt.

Even pressed a soft kiss to Isak’s lips, then another, then another, his hands slowly gripping Isak’s hips and pulling him closer.

“Stop it,” Isak said against Even’s lips, sliding his arms around Even’s neck, “you don’t want us to be late to our own wedding.”

“Well, they can’t start without us anyway,” Even answered, kissing down Isak’s neck, who giggled and leaned back a little to look up to him,

“I love you so much. I can’t believe we’re finally getting married.”

“Fucking finally,” Even agreed, hugging Isak close to his chest.

“Fucking finally,” Isak echoed, leaning his head against Even’s shoulder.

 

\--

 

“Can’t believe you are actually getting married! Are you nervous?” Jonas asked, as he and Isak were standing in front of city hall, while their friends and family slowly arrived.

Isak cleared his throat,

“Yeah. Really nervous.”

“That’s completely normal,” Jonas said, patting Isak’s back, “but it’s the right thing to do and even though you might be nervous about marrying him, I’m sure he’s going to make you really happy for the rest of your life and-“

“I’m not nervous about marrying Even,” Isak interrupted with a smile.

“Oh. What are you nervous about, then?”

“I have to sign that thing with my new name! I’m going to fuck it up!”

Jonas stared at him for a second and then burst out into laughter,

“That’s what you’re nervous about? Your signature not being on point?”

“I- yeah,” Isak admitted, rolling his eyes at Jonas, “it’s embarrassing, okay, what if I forget a letter or something?”

“You can write your boyfriend’s name, Isak.”

“But it’s different. Writing his name and signing something is different,” Isak said, running his hand through his hair.

“Issy K, if the only thing that you have to be nervous about is your signature, I’ll promise you something, okay? If you fuck it up, I’ll fuck mine up even more, and then it’ll be just fine.”

Isak let out a shaky breath,

“Okay. Thank you.”

“No big deal.”

“No, I mean, for everything. Thank you. You’re the one person who always talked to me during every fight I had with Even. And you talked to him. I know that you spend a lot of your time helping us getting back on track when we managed to fall off. I really appreciate it. And I couldn’t ask for a better best man. Or a better friend for that matter.”

“Dude, come on, don’t make me cry before we even got started,” Jonas said with a grin, but his eyes looked a little teary when he pulled Isak into a tight hug.

 

\--

 

“I checked, and we have enough seats for everyone.”

“Thanks.”

“And I double checked, I have the rings right here.”

“Okay.”

“I also called again to make sure you’ll have the car tonight.”

“Perfect.”

“I also have your vows, in case you forget them or something, I brought the note you wrote when you came up with them and-“

“Mia,” Even interrupted, grinning at her, “are you nervous?”

“A little?”

Even laughed,

“You don’t have to be nervous, everything is going to be fine.”

Mia sighed, running her hand through her hair,

“I’m the worst maid of honor in the world, I should be making you feel better, not the other way around.”

“I get to marry Isak today,” Even smiled, “I don’t need anyone to make me feel better than I feel right now.”

Mia chuckled, patting Even’s arm,

“You’re so perfect for each other. I think the fact that you’re this calm about this just shows how perfect you are for each other.”

“You think?”

“I’ve never met anyone who has the kind of chemistry you and Isak have. I look at you two and, I don’t know, it just fits. You’re just really great together.”

Even smiled,  brushing a strand of her hair back,

“You’re great, too. The greatest friend ever.”

Mia smiled, eyes a little wet,

“Don’t make me cry, asshole,” she said, trying to sound strict, punching Even’s arm.

“You’re the best person slash maid of honor that I could have asked for,” Even said, pulling her into a hug, “you’re the very first person that I told about me being bipolar, do you remember that? And you were so supporting and great and you just made me feel like I was okay the way I was. It meant everything back then, and it still does.”

“Fuck,” Mia just sobbed, patting Even’s back before pulling back, “stop, I don’t want to get make up on your shirt.”

Even chuckled, letting go of her before leaning back in, giving her a loving kiss on her cheek,

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, idiot,” Mia smiled, wiping away her tears, “and just for the record, you’re not okay the way you are. You’re fucking amazing the way you are.”

Even grinned, pulling her into another hug, kissing the top of her head.

They both took a deep breath, looking at everyone slowly making their way inside, and Mia squeezed Even’s hand,

“You ready?”

Even straightened his back, taking a deep breath,

“Yes. I just- I can’t believe that an hour from now, I’m finally going to be able to call him by my name.”

 

\--

 

“Isak. I thought of a million ways to tell you how I feel about you, how fucking much I love you. And in the end, I decided to use a movie quote, because that’s just the best I can do.”

Isak smiled as Even cleared his throat, taking a deep breath, before looking Isak straight in the eye,

“‘ _I know these will all be stories someday, and our pictures will become old photographs. But right now, these moments are not stories. This is happening. I am here, and I am looking at you. And you are so beautiful. And I can see it. The moment when you know you’re not a sad story. You are alive. And in this moment, I swear, we are infinite_.’”

Isak felt the first tear fall when he looked up at Even, who smiled back under tears,

“You showed me that I’m not a sad story. We have had our fair share of sad stories, together and apart, and we made them okay, minute by minute. But you see more in me than just a story, you make me enjoy moments, feel them and live them, and you make me feel like I’m here and I’m alive and like I deserve to be. And I love you, and I will love you, every day, for the rest of my life. Because, you, Isak, you make me feel infinite.”

 

\--

 

“Even. I believe that there is an infinite number of universes out there, and everything that can happen, is happening. Right now. But out of all those possibilities, out of the infinite possibilities of how my life could have turned out, I’d choose this universe every day. Because it’s ours, and it may not be perfect, but to me, it is. And I wouldn’t think of changing anything about it. Because you give me a reason to smile, every day. You make me calm, and excited, and happy.”

Isak leaned forward a little, lowering his voice to whisper “and satisfied.” to Even, who grinned and smiled, and squeezed Isak’s hand.

“I love you, not despite of who you are, but because of who you are, every part of you. But I don’t only love who you are, but I love who I get to be when I’m with you. And I don’t want to spend one day of my life without you, because you make me me, and you make me whole. And I love you so, so fucking much.”

 

\--

 

Isak didn’t really notice the ring that Even slipped onto his finger gently. He didn’t really hear the woman tell them that they were now married. He didn’t really register how everyone got up and started applauding. He didn’t really notice the suit he was wearing or the noises around him. He didn’t even realize how Even leaned in to press a soft kiss to his lips, making everyone applaud even more.

All he could see was Even, his Even, his husband, smiling at him, beaming like the sun. He was so goddamn gorgeous, and Isak couldn’t look anywhere but into his beautiful, perfect eyes.

“Shit, we’re married,” Isak mumbled, hands still on Even’s chest, and his heart nearly stopped beating when Even’s smile grew even wider, even sunnier.

“We’re so fucking married,” Even answered, reaching to brush his knuckles over Isak’s cheek, “how do you feel, husband?”

Isak smiled, blinking away tears,

“Like I’m the luckiest person in every universe.”

Even smiled back, leaning in for another kiss, deeper and slower and more promising now, a romantic, sappy movie kiss, making all of their guests _aww_ in unison.

Isak gasped for air when they broke their kiss, leaning their foreheads together,

“I love you so much.”

“I love you back,” Even smiled, before pulling Isak into a tight hug.

Isak didn’t really notice Even taking his hand and pulling him out of the building. He didn’t really register how their friends, even though Isak had told him not to do shit like that, threw rose pedals at them. He didn’t realize that the photographer that Even insisted on booking was taking their pictures.

All he could see was Even. His light, his sun, and now his husband. And holy shit, he felt infinite.

 

\--

 

Isak grinned when Even held the door of a snow white Tesla open for him, decorated with flowers and the words _‘Just married’_ painted across the back window.

It was so cheesy and so _Even_ that Isak couldn’t be annoyed by it.

 

\--

 

“I’ve known Isak since the first grade. We had to sit next to each other, because of our last names… although, I guess now, we’re pretty far apart, Mr. Bech Næsheim.

We grew up together, and we shared everything. Talked about everything. Family, and school, and soccer, and later girls. And then someday, Isak shared with me that he was in love with Even. And god, he was so so nervous about it! I’ve seen them grow together since then, I’ve seen them go through things that I personally thought would be impossible to face, but they did it. They were exhausting, sometimes, and overdramatic, but they always made it through everything. And today I thought about that day, when Isak first told me about Even, and I asked him if he was nervous. Because he used to be so nervous. And Isak told me that the only thing he was nervous about was fucking up his signature on the marriage license.

Which looked good, Issy B, so no worries. But he wasn’t nervous about marrying Even, because nothing that Isak and Even face together, has to make them nervous. Because they just know that as long as they’re together, they’ll get through anything.

So here’s to my best friend Isak, and to his best friend and husband, Even. And to the most inspiring and beautiful love story that I’ve ever witnessed.

 Cheers.”

 

\--

 

“Do you like the cake?” Even purred into Isak’s ear as he was sitting down next to him.

Isak grinned, winking at him, lifting his fork to Even’s lips, feeding him a mouthful.

“It’s good,” Even said, his mouth full, leaning over to kiss Isak.

“Of course it is, my husband picked it out,” Isak smirked, eating another piece.

“Hey, can you come with me for a second?” Even asked.

“Um. Sure.”

Isak made sure to stuff another piece of cake into his mouth before he followed his husband through the restaurant.

“Where are you going?” Isak asked, “We can’t just leave, you know that, right?”

“Nobody’s leaving,” Even promised, pulling Isak into the big bathroom, closing the door behind them, locking it, before turning around to him with a smug grin.

Isak raised his eyebrow,

“Seriously?”

Even shrugged,

“Did you think we would wait for this until tonight, like some boring married couple?”

Isak walked towards him with a smirk, laying his hands onto Even’s shoulders, and Even grabbed his thighs to lift him up.

“Fuck, no,” Isak breathed against Even’s lips, before crashing them together.

Even met his lips with the same eagerness, his hands firm around Isak’s thighs, as he turned them around, pushing Isak’s back against the door as they kept kissing passionately.

“Love you so much,” Isak panted, “Fuck, I love you so much.”

“I love you,” Even answered, reaching up with one hand and running it through Isak’s hair, “I love us.”

Isak smiled breathlessly, leaning forward to kiss down Even’s neck, hitting every sensitive spot dead-on, making Even’s breath hitch.

“So, how are we going to do this?” Isak asked, leaning back against the door, brushing Even’s hair back with his one hand, the other moving down between them.

“Well, maybe we should just do blowjobs for now? Leave the real thing for tonight,” Even suggested, squeezing Isak’s ass.

“Sounds good to me,” Isak agreed, leaning forward to kiss Even again, as he set both of his feet down, turning them around.

Isak got down to his knees, opening Even’s pants,

“First blowjob from your husband.”

“Better not be the last,” Even answered, playing with Isak’s curls like he always did.

“It will be. We’re married now, we won’t have sex as much,” Isak joked, pulling Even’s pants down and leaning in instantly.

“I didn’t read _that_ in the vo- _oooh shit_.”

 

\--

 

“Perfect wedding day,” Even concluded, pulling Isak’s pants up as he placed a few kisses on top of Isak’s white shirt on his way up.

“It actually is,” Isak admitted, as he tugged his shirt back into his pants.

“You sound surprised,” Even said, moving his hand through Isak’s hair to make it look a little less messy.

“When I told you to handle everything I had made my peace with having a big, fancy, cliché wedding,” Isak admitted, “but it turns out I kind of love what you did. I kind of love this. It’s nice to celebrate with all of our friends, show them how happy we are, hearing how happy they are for us… plus I get to look at you in that suit,” he grinned, leaning in for a kiss.

“Maybe our visions of a perfect wedding weren’t that different after all,” Even smiled against Isak’s lips.

“Obviously not,” Isak agreed, kissing the tip of Even’s nose, “it’s kind of perfect. Kind of what I wanted. And we’ll still get our beach moment on our honeymoon.”

Even smiled, pulling Isak into a hug,

“We will, baby. And trust me, the look on your mom’s face alone was worth doing it like this.”

“I know,” Isak nodded, pecking Even’s lips, “thank you.”

“Anytime,” Even said, pulling Isak’s left hand up to his face to press a kiss to the slim, platinum ring on Isak’s finger.

 

\--

 

“It just would have been nice if I would have been allowed to do anything, you know, romantic and weddingy.”

“Yeah, but we just wanted it to be small and chill and, you know, like this.”

“Ugh, I know. But come on, Issy, at least, like, some wedding games or a first wedding dance to some really romantic song, something like that!”

Eva sighed deeply, picking apart some of her cake,

“Not even a bouquet that I could try to catch. This is just sad.”

“You really wanted something romantic and weddingy for this day, huh?” Isak asked, grinning at her.

“I mean, I don’t know. But it would have been so much fun and I tried so hard to plan cool things, but you just said no to everything.”

“I’m sorry baby girl. It was really selfish of me to make my wedding day all about me,” Isak teased.

Eva laughed, hitting him in the arm,

“Shut up! You know what I mean!”

“Well, maybe there’s something we could do about that?” Isak suggested, looking at Even, who was talking to Jonas at the other side of the room, winking at him.

“What do you mean?” Eva asked with a happy smile.

“Soooo, if all the single- or unmarried- or just, you know, anyone who is up for it- would  like to stand up for the bouquet toss now?” Even asked loudly, and Eva started to beam,

“You got a bouquet?”

“Just for you, baby girl,” Isak said with a smile, watching the girls and a few guys stand up and get ready for the bouquet toss, Vilde obviously excited for the great tradition, Mia obviously annoyed by it.

“You are the best friend anyone’s ever had!” Eva said dramatically, giving Isak a kiss, who laughed,

“You’re welcome. Now, I expect you to catch it, okay?”

“Please.”

 

Isak grinned when Even handed him the bouquet, small dandelions between white little flowers, and stood with his back to the girls, winking at Eva, who was smiling so widely that both Isak and Even had to chuckle a little.

Isak took a deep breath, before he raised his eyebrows at Jonas, who walked over to Isak.

“Good luck,” Isak said, hugging him and then handing him the bouquet.

Eva’s eyes grew wide when Jonas walked over to her and everyone gasped in surprise.

Even hugged Isak from behind as they watched Jonas take Eva’s hand,

“Eva, you have been the love of my life for so many years now. We’ve been through a lot together, and every day I wake up next to you, every time you smile at me, every time you ask me to make you nachos and every time you laugh at the same stupid joke when we watch The fresh Prince, I just realize that you’re all I want, forever. You’re the most caring person I know, the way you’re there for your friends, no questions asked, always amazes me, you’re strong and smart and beautiful. And I could go on and on about you, and if you let me, I’ll do that for the rest of our lives.”

Jonas smiled at Eva, who was trying to catch the tears falling down her eyes, one hand covering her heart, smiling and crying and smiling even more,

“Eva, will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Eva sobbed, nodding happily, and Isak and Even both started applauding, and everybody joined, obviously moved by Jonas’ proposal.

Jonas handed Eva the bouquet, before they hugged and kissed and everyone started congratulating them.

 

\--

 

“Thanks for letting me do that, she absolutely loved it,” Jonas said an hour later, handing Isak a beer.

They were standing on the terrace of the restaurant, enjoying some fresh air.

“No problem. It was a really cool idea, after she went on and on and on about wanting to have some traditional stuff at our wedding,” Isak smiled, taking a sip of his beer.

“Yeah. Hey, I have a question for you,” Jonas said, one hand lying on Isak’s shoulder.

“I’d love to be your best man,” Isak grinned, bumping their shoulders together.

“Oh, man, this is awkward, I was going to ask where you got that cake. It’s really good,” Jonas said with a wince, before they both laughed.

“Honestly, though. I couldn’t ask for a better best man than you,” Jonas smiled, “or a better friend for that matter.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. You’re pretty awesome, Isak Bech Næsheim.”

“There you are!” Eva chirped from the door, leaning against it, “can you, um, help me with something?”

“Well, looks like someone is about to get some sex at your boring-ass wedding.”

Isak chuckled, a smug smile on his lips,

“Please.”

 

\--

 

“Hey there, Mr. Bech Næsheim,” Bjørn said, grinning at Isak.

“Hey. Are you guys having a good time?” Isak asked.

“Well, it took a couple of hours until Liv got over the fact that there were no little versions of you and Even on your cake, but since we’ve recovered from that, it’s been a good night.”

Isak laughed loudly, and Bjørn grinned,

“Seriously, though, we’re having a great time.”

“We’re glad.”

Bjørn smiled, throwing one arm over Isak’s shoulder,

“And I just wanted to let you know that even though it’s really nice for us to have you carry our last name now, you’ve been a part of our family for years. And we’re really happy to have such an amazing, smart son like you. We couldn’t have asked for a better son-in-law.”

Isak swallowed, clearing his throat,

“I couldn’t have asked for a better family than yours. Or better parents than you were to me.”

“You’re always going to be family, Isak, and we’re really happy for you,” Bjørn smiled, voice sounding just a tiny bit raspy as well.

“Thank you. For everything. We always had a lot of support from you, and honestly, the way you guys are together, if Even and I are just half as good at being married as you are, this is going to be perfect.”

Bjørn took a deep breath,

“Shit, I promised myself I wouldn’t cry.”

Isak laughed, eyes a little teary, as he gave Bjørn a long, tight hug.

“I love you, son,” Bjørn said quietly, “and you’ll always have a home and a family with us.”

 

\--

 

They had an amazing night. Marianne and Terjei left a little earlier, and Isak was more than okay with that.

The rest of them were slowly starting to get really drunk, dancing and singing and jumping around. Whenever Isak took a break from it, standing at the bar and watching all of the people he loved the most, he had to smile, his heart almost aching with the amount of happiness he felt.

Liv was dancing with Eskild, obviously having the time of her life, while Lukas was dancing with Eva, Isak’s little sister Lea was jumping around with Magnus and Mahdi, while Bjørn was dancing with Sana.

Even was currently dancing with Jonas and Mia, looking ridiculous as well as ridiculously happy.

Isak caught Even’s eye for a second, and they looked at each other, before Even turned to say something to Mia.

Isak grinned when Even walked over to him, and just when he was standing just a few meters away, _5 fine frøkner_ started playing.

And when Even held out his hand with a smile, looking so freaking handsome doing it, Isak wondered if it was possible to simply explode from too much happiness.

 

\--

 

“And after aaaaaaaaaaaall, you’re my wonderwaaaaaaaaaaall,” Lukas and Jonas screamed in unison, loud and drunk and sweaty, and Isak shook his head, laughing at his friends.

He shivered when he felt familiar teeth bite his earlobe,

“Hey husband.”

“Hey you,” Isak smiled, leaning his body against Even’s.

“Want to get out of here?” Even asked, “before somebody starts to throw up?”

Isak chuckled,

“It takes a lot of liquor to make Lukas throw up.”

“My money’s on Mags,” Even answered, pointing to where Magnus was jumping around with Mahdi.

Isak laughed, nodding, before he turned around in Even’s arms,

“Okay, let’s go.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. It sort of said in the vows that you’d do naughty things to me in our wedding night,” Isak smirked, pressing his lips against Even’s neck, slowly starting to suck.

“Whatever you want, baby boy,” Even promised, his hand squeezing Isak’s ass.

They said goodbye to everyone, most of their friends waving at them happily, while Eva hugged Isak for what felt like five minutes, both of them crying and laughing and congratulating each other at the same time.

Jonas and Mia also came to hug them, before they all went back to keep celebrating, while Even put a hand on Isak’s lower back, leading him out of the restaurant.

 

\--

 

Isak wasn’t really surprised when Even didn’t drive them home, but to the Radisson Blue Hotel, and he wasn’t really surprised that Even had gotten them the same suite where they had made love to each other for the very first time.

The suite was decorated so beautifully, dandelions and white candles, and Isak loved it. It was the perfect combination of romantic and simple, the perfect combination of Even and Isak.

They decided to take a bath together, and as they sat in the warm water, Isak’s back leaned against Even’s chest, listening to some playlist Even had put on, Isak felt to good, so protected and safe.

 

Afterwards, they were lying in the huge, clean bed, both cuddled up in big, fuzzy bathrobes.

“Do you remember when you came to Oslo for a day because my mom was having an episode and hurt herself?” Isak asked, quietly moving his fingers through Even’s damp hair.

“Yeah.”

“That’s when I knew.”

“Knew what?”

“That you were the one I wanted to marry someday,” Isak said, his fingers now brushing over the soft, warm skin over Even’s cheek.

“Really?” Even asked, smiling at his husband.

“Yeah. I was incredibly happy with you all the time, and I always thought that it would be kind of cool if we actually lasted forever, you know. But that day, everything sort of changed for me.”

Even reached up, running his finger over Isak’s collarbone,

“Really?” he repeated.

Isak nodded,

“You were _right there_. Without me even asking for it. I thought I could get through that day all by myself, and I didn’t even think of asking you to come. But you just knew. That I needed you, that you had to be there for me. And you weren’t just there for me, you were there for Lea, too. You spend all of your time and money and perfectness just so I wouldn’t feel alone,” Isak said, moving his index finger over Even’s nose and then over his eyebrow.

“I wanted to make sure you knew that you could count on me when things got ugly. You were always right there when things got ugly in my life, and I wanted to make sure you knew that this relationship is a two-way-street, you know.”

Isak leaned in for a soft kiss,

“It is. A two-way-street. And when you were there for me back then, I thought to myself, _Fuck, that’s the man I want to marry. That’s the man I want to raise children with_. Because you were there, no questions asked, and that’s what I wanted for the rest of my life. That’s something I want my kids to have.”

“That’s how I feel about you, too. I want my kids to have someone like you, too, someone who loves them for them, accepts them, for everything they are.”

Isak smiled, brushing his fingers through Even’s hair again, playing with it down in his neck,

“Can I ask you something about having kids? I don’t want to start a discussion now or anything, I’ve just been wondering about something.”

Even nodded, closing his eyes for a second, while he enjoyed the soft strokes of Isak’s fingers against his hair.

“How do you feel about adopting?”

“I feel amazing about it.”

“Yeah? Because you once said that you would want our kid to have my genes,” Isak said quietly, causing Even to open his eyes and look at Isak, with an amused look,

“I said that when I was, what, 19? Surrogacy isn’t even completely legal, right?”

Isak shrugged,

“It’s not completely illegal, either. And if you really want that, I’m willing to do anything for you. But I would like to tell you why I would like it if we adopted a kid.”

“I’m happy with adopting, baby. But tell me what’s going on in that beautiful head of yours.”

Isak smiled, snuggling closer to Even, moving his hand to his collarbone, stroking his fingers over it like he always did to calm down,

“I like the idea of giving someone a home. You know, I’d like to give a kid a place where they’re loved and where they’re home. You know that I’m over it, right, what happened between me and my parents? I’m over it and I can understand them, even my dad, and it’s okay. But for some time I felt like I didn’t really have a home, or much of a family, you know. Because my parents didn’t give me the feeling that I had a place where I’m home, my mom because she couldn’t, and my dad because he couldn’t really see it or whatever.”

Isak took a deep breath, and Even started stroking his back,

“And then you were there. And so were your parents. They gave me a home, you know. Even when you were in London, even when we were on a break, they made me dinner and the drove me around and they were just, you know, there. I had a home, and I had a family all of a sudden. I had a regular spot where I was allowed to sit when I came over, and they praised me for my grades and they told me that they’re proud of me, all of those things. They teased me, and they made fun of me, and they hugged me and comforted me. They gave me a family, and so did you. And I love them for it, and I’d like to do the same for someone.”

Even smiled, nodding, and Isak closed his eyes, moving impossibly closer to Even,

“When we’re going to do this, when we’re going to be parents, your mom is the one person I want to be like. She was so amazing to me, and so was your dad, and I want to be like them. And I think the perfect start would be to take in a child who needs it, because that’s what they did for me.”

Even wrapped both arms around Isak, pressing kisses to his forehead and just breathed with him, in and out.

After some time, he pulled back, and gave Isak a kiss, one of those long, promising kisses that still made Isak’s breath stutter and his heart race,

“We’ll do that. We’ll give a child a home, and we’ll give them a family.”

“Yeah?” Isak asked, smiling against Even’s lips.

“Yeah. Tell you what, when we get back, we’ll get the paperwork and we’ll apply for an adoption.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

“You are amazing, you know that?” Isak smiled, pushing Even’s shoulder down until he was lying on his back, before straddling him,

“I’m going to make your life heaven from now on.”

“Well, you had about eight years of practice,” Even smirked.

“I’ll better get started, then,” Isak answered, untying Even’s bathrobe.

“Let’s promise each other something,” Even suggested, grabbing Isak’s wrists.

“Yeah, sure. What do you want to promise me?”

“Let’s promise that we’ll always be like this. That marriage or becoming parents or any of that won’t change us. Promise me that we’ll always be like this with each other, that we’ll always laugh and tease each other, that we’ll be there for each other. Just… I want to be like this with you, forever.”

It should have been ridiculous, Even asking for a promise that Isak had literally, officially and legally made a couple of hours ago.

But Isak understood that Even didn’t want him to promise that they would be married forever. He wanted him to promise that they would stay who they were throughout this marriage, that they would always treat each other like they did now, understanding each other, laughing with each other, talking about serious things and teasing each other. Even wanted him to promise that they would always be kind to each other, and that they would stay honest, to each other and to themselves.

So what if Isak had made that exact promise already today? He was ready to make it every day, for the rest of his life.

Which is why he didn’t find it ridiculous.

He lifted Even’s left hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to his ring,

“I promise you that we’ll always be like this. That we’ll always laugh and give each other shit, and that we’ll listen and understand each other. I want us to be like this, forever, too. Minute by minute and in sickness and in hell. I’ll protect what we have with everything I got. I promise you.”

He pressed another kiss to Even’s ring, before he leaned down to kiss Even’s lips, soft and slow and deep, and Even sighed against his mouth.

They made out for a while, lazy and slow, before their kiss turned a little hungrier, a little more passionate.

“Say my name,” Isak asked, lips against Even’s mouth, hands in his hair.

“Heisenberg,” Even answered in a deep voice, and Isak rolled his eyes, trying to punch Even playfully, while Even started to laugh,

“Come on, such an obvious joke!”

“Fuck you, we were having a romantic moment!”

“Fuck you right back,” Even teased, pinching Isak’s thighs, and they grinned at each other as Isak leaned down again, kissing Even a little more teasing now.

As long as they made each other laugh, what the fuck could go wrong?

 

\--

 

**23 rd February 2025**

 

“This is so wrong.”

“This was your idea!”

“Shht, people are going to hear you!”

“Yeah, right, because I’m the loud one in this relationship,” Even said with an eye roll, pulling Isak’s sweatpants down.

“I still can’t believe you brought lube into a fucking airplane,” Isak panted, breaking into a quiet moan when he felt Even’s hands on his ass.

“Says the guy who literally stuffed his hand down my pants in the middle of a fully seated airplane.”

“Please, everyone is sleeping anyway,” Isak said breathlessly, gasping when Even pushed his first finger into him slowly, “plus, I was just, you know, checking something.”

“Do you do those particular kind of checkups with your patients, too?” Even asked, fingering Isak slowly, adding another finger and pushing in deep.

“Nah, you’re the only one who gets to enjoy my hands down there,” Isak panted, trying to hold on to something, his hands running over the smooth surface of the walls.

“Well, I should hope so, baby,” Even whispered, leaning forward a little to suck on Isak’s neck, his fingers still deep inside him.

The angle was a little unpractical for both of them, Even’s wrist bend awkwardly, not being able to his Isak’s prostate at all. Isak tried to move against Even’s fingers, but he was pressed against the wall of the small cabin and didn’t have any space to move.

“You ready?” Even asked, biting down on Isak’s neck, trying to steady both of them with one hand.

“Yeah, whatever, just go,” Isak panted, “My back is already sore and I think I can’t feel my right leg.”

Even chuckled,

“We don’t have to do this, you know,” he grinned, running his hands down Isak’s back until his hands were lying on his hips, carefully leaning forward to kiss his neck again.

“No way,” Isak said between hectic breaths, “this is our honeymoon and we’re going to start it by joining the high mile club.”

“As you wish, Mr. Bech Næsheim,” Even teased, carefully pushing into Isak, who moaned in response.

“Try not waking up the whole plane, kitten,” Even said into Isak’s ear.

“Try not to give it to me like a freaking sex god and we’ll be good.”

“Sorry, can’t do.”

“Yeah, me neither then.”

 

And well, the annoyed, judging looks of the flight attendant were totally worth it.

 

\--

 

**March 2025**

**Jonas** (16:56)

_hey lovebirds_

_how’s the honeymoon_

**Even** (17:08)

_fucking fantastic_

_you know how they say Isak Valtersen is amazing in bed?_

**Mahdi** (17:09)

_nobody says that?_

**Even** (17:10)

_yeah well Isak Bech Næsheim is a freaking god_

**Isak** (17:10)

_it must be the last name_

**Even** (17:10)

_oh yeah?_

**Isak** (17:10)

_mhm_

_apparently it gives you sex god superpowers_

**Magnus** (17:10)

_ugh_

_just when I thought you two couldn’t get any more disgusting_

**Jonas** (17:11)

_you’re acting like horny teenagers_

_literally like you acted back in school_

**Even** (17:11)

_excuse me!_

_the honeymoon is the one time where people expect you to act like horny teenagers_

_we’re just following the rules_

**Mahdi** (17:11)

_mh_

_can’t argue with that_

**Even** (17:11)

_see ;)_

_so how are you guys doing?_

**Jonas** (17:12)

_pretty good_

_eva and I started planning our wedding_

_did you guys know that white and ivory are different colors?_

**Magnus** (17:12)

_haha_

_sounds so fun_

**Jonas** (17:12)

_it is kind of cute actually_

**Even** (17:12)

_she didn’t get any weddingy stuff at our wedding_

_so it makes sense that she wants to have some fun with that stuff now_

**Magnus** (17:12)

_I think weddings are super fun_

_hey who do you think will get married next_

**Jonas** (17:13)

_probably me_

**Magnus** (17:13)

_I meant after you_

**Mahdi** (17:13)

_Mia’s not really keen on the whole wedding marriage stuff_

_so I’m guessing you’re next in line mags_

**Magnus** (17:14)

_oh shit_

**Even** (17:14)

_so guys_

_we’re going to go to the beach now_

_but thanks for checking in :)_

**Jonas** (17:14)

_anytime_

_have fun!_

**Even** (17:14)

_thanks_ _♡_

_we are having the most fun ever_

**Jonas** (17:15)

_sounds like married life is bearable_

**Isak** (17:16)

_it is a fucking dream come true_ _♡_

 

\--

 

Both married life and their honeymoon in Hawaii really were dreams come true for Isak.

He and Even had always tried to take the time to travel, but due to exams and papers and assignments and well, years and years of money problems, they always were sort of limited.

Not that Isak had ever minded that, because even a dirty little hostel room with questionable bed sheets and a broken shower was the perfect place to be when Even was near to him.

Still, this felt like a freaking dream.

 

Since they had a small and not too expensive wedding, they had decided to go all out on their honeymoon, getting a super fancy hotel which had small, cozy cottages down the beach, where they had all the privacy and all the room service they could ask for, with a small piece of sandy white beach just for them to use.

They stayed in bed all morning, kissing with the ocean breeze slipping in through open windows, having slow sex, matching their movements to the rhythm of the waves.

They took walks on the beach, their hands laced together, Even constantly kissing the light sunburn on Isak’s cheeks.

They drank cocktails together, right out of coconuts or pineapples, decorated with fruit and glitter umbrellas.

They went hiking, Isak complaining about the heat and Even teasing him and slapping his ass playfully and kissing his hot temple when they finally made it up to some hill that Even just had to see.

They enjoyed the view, leaning against each other without saying anything.

They took a “Lost – the secrets of the island” Tour, driving around in a jeep while some guide told them where which scene had been filmed and how it had been filmed, and Isak couldn’t stop staring at Even’s excited eyes.

They had sex on the beach – finally for real this time, without any pain or any mishaps, thank god for the fancy hotel’s beach loungers, that just happen to be completely abandoned at night.

They watched stars and they went shopping and put sunscreen on each other.

It was the perfect ending to a perfect story and a perfect wedding. And still, Isak knew that it wasn’t an ending at all.

It was the beginning of something amazing.

 

* * *

 


	7. The One with Sigrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have been married for a couple of months when they decide to take the next step. It's painful and hard on both of them. But it turns out to be the best next step they could wish for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halla ♡
> 
> Thank you for all of your Kudos and comments - I'm going to try to answer them again from now on, I've just had a lot of stress lately. But I wanted to keep posting this for you ♡
> 
> I just really hope that this makes some of you happy and takes your mind off of something that is going on in your life. I hope this makes the days of some of you better, and I hope this makes most of your days even better ♡
> 
> Alt er Love ♡

* * *

**May 2025**

 

from: [julie.magnus@adopsjonsforum.no](mailto:julie.magnus@adopsjonsforum.no)

to: [isak.even.bechnæsheim@googlemail.com](mailto:isak.even.bechn%C3%A6sheim@googlemail.com)

subject: Please call in to set an appointment!

 

_Dear Isak and Even,_

_your file has been selected by one of our birth mothers. She would like to meet you personally to decide how to move further._

_Her name is Hedda and she is 26 years old. She is in her 6 th month of pregnancy._

_To guarantee the highest comfort for the birth mother, the meeting will be set in her hometown, in this case, Trondheim._

_Please call us to let us know if you want the meeting to be set up and to discuss possible dates._

_Kind regards,_

_Julie_

\--

**Even** (11:24)

_ready for today?_

**Isak** (11:28)

_it’s going to be so fucking weird!_

**Even** (11:28)

_why_

**Isak** (11:28)

 

**Even** (11:28)

_hahahaha_

_it’s going to be fine_

**Isak** (11:29)

_what if she doesn’t like us_

**Even** (11:29)

_she picked our file for a reason_

**Isak** (11:29)

_but what if she doesn’t like us?_

**Even** (11:29)

_all we can do is be ourselves and see what happens_

_okay?_

**Isak** (11:29)

_okay_

**Even** (11:30)

 _you’re a freaking doctor and you’re too cute to resist_ _♡_

_it’s going to be okay_

**Isak** (11:30)

_okay_

_I’m just scared I guess_

**Even** (11:30)

_I know baby_

_but you don’t have to be_

_we’ll just be ourselves, that’s all we can do_

_and we have to believe that it’s going to work_

_okay?_

**Isak** (11:31)

_okay I’ll try_

_I’ll pick you up in an hour okay?_

**Even** (11:31)

_yes perfect_

_it’s going to be okay baby_

_we’ll nail this_

**Isak** (11:31)

 _okay_ _♡_

\--

 

 

 **Jonas** (22:10)

_how did it go?_

**Isak** (22:13)

_it didn’t_

**Jonas** (22:13)

_what do you mean?_

**Isak** (22:13)

_she decided that she didn’t want us to raise her child_

**Jonas** (22:14)

_oh_

_I’m so sorry Isak_ _♡_

**Isak** (22:14)

_yeah me too_

\--

**September 2025**

from: [julie.magnus@adopsjonsforum.no](mailto:julie.magnus@adopsjonsforum.no)

to: [isak.even.bechnæsheim@googlemail.com](mailto:isak.even.bechn%C3%A6sheim@googlemail.com)

subject: Please call in to set an appointment!

 

_Dear Isak and Even,_

_your file has been selected by one of our birth mothers. She would like to meet you personally to decide how to move further._

_Her name is Ina and she is 19 years old. She is in her 3 rd month of pregnancy._

_To guarantee the highest comfort for the birth mother, the meeting will be set in her hometown, in this case Stavanger._

_Please call us to let us know if you want the meeting to be set up and to discuss possible dates._

_I know this process can be very frustrating but I assure you that it is a good sign that your file has been selected two times already. Don’t lose faith._

_Kind regards,_

_Julie_

\--

 

 

 **Even** (12:22)

_I’m sorry I’m the reason you’re not getting that baby_

**Isak** (12:23)

_babe what are you doing_

_we talked this through yesterday_

_I told you that it is not your fault_

_so please don’t say that_

**Even** (12:23)

_you saw the way she looked at me when we told her I’m bipolar_

**Isak** (12:23)

_well it’s in our file anyway so she probably knew before she met us_

**Even** (12:23)

_still_

_we both saw the way she looked at me_

_I’m the reason you’re not getting that baby_

_and it fucking kills me_

**Isak** (12:24)

_baby there is no you and I in this_

_you’re not the reason I’m not getting a kid_

_it’s nobody’s fault that WE are not getting a kid_

_yet_ _♡_

**Even** (12:24)

_I’m so sorry_

**Isak** (12:24)

_stop it even please_

_we don’t know why she didn’t pick us_

_it’s going to take a few tries, it’s okay_

**Even** (12:24)

_I always feel like I’m the reason you’re not getting good things in life_

**Isak** (12:25)

_even_

_listen_

_you are what makes my life good_

_okay?_

_without you I wouldn’t have a loving husband, a home, a reason to smile everyday_

_you’re the one I want and you’re the one I want to have a child with_

_I’d rather not have a child with you than have a child with anyone else_

_because it’s not about having a baby, it’s about having a family, and you are my family_

_so stop placing blame_

_we can’t control this, we can only try to make it work_

_and if it doesn’t, we’ll find another way_

**Even** (12:25)

_okay_

_thank you_

**Isak** (12:26)

_okay_

_the next time some girl will pick us, it’ll work out_

_okay?_

**Even** (12:26)

_okay_

**Isak** (12:26)

_I love you_

_you hear me?_

**Even** (12:26)

_yeah_

_I love you too_

**Isak** (12:27)

_♡_

 

\--

**February 2026**

from: [julie.magnus@adopsjonsforum.no](mailto:julie.magnus@adopsjonsforum.no)

to: [isak.even.bechnæsheim@googlemail.com](mailto:isak.even.bechn%C3%A6sheim@googlemail.com)

subject: Please call in to set an appointment!

 

_Dear Isak and Even,_

_your file has been selected by one of our birth mothers. She would like to meet you personally to decide how to move further._

_Her name is Emilia and she is 25 years old. She is in her 7 th month of pregnancy._

_To guarantee the highest comfort for the birth mother, the meeting will be set in her hometown, in this case Bergen._

_Please call us to let us know if you want the meeting to be set up and to discuss possible dates._

_Please have patience and don’t lose hope. It is common to take a few tries until a meeting is actually successful. I know it’s frustrating, but I know it’s going to work out eventually._

_Kind regards,_

_Julie_

\--

**Jonas** (19:22)

_should I ask_

**Isak** (19:25)

_no_

**Jonas** (19:25)

 _I’m so fucking sorry Issy_ _♡_

_\--_

**Liv** (20:01)

_hey little one, how are you holding up?_

**Isak** (20:09)

_not that great to be honest_

**Liv** (20:09)

_I’m sorry this is so frustrating for you!_

**Isak** (20:09)

_if we could just be sure that one of them would actually pick us eventually you know_

_but the fact that it could literally never work out is just scary_

**Liv** (20:09)

_I know it is_

_but I have a lot of faith that it will_

**Isak** (20:10)

_yeah well_

_I don’t anymore_

_some couples have to try this for years_

_it’s not even been one year for us and I’m literally thinking about just getting a dog instead_

**Liv** (20:10)

_I know sweety_

_this is just a really hard and annoying process_

**Isak** (20:10)

_I have no problem waiting five years to get a kid you know_

_if I could be actually sure that I’d get one after five years_

_I’m just starting to doubt everything and even is just trying to make me believe that it’ll work out_

_that’s all we do, lately_

_one of us loses hope and the other one has to try and try and try to get it back_

**Liv** (20:11)

_well at least you’re helping each other through it_

_helping each other get back hope is pretty amazing little one_

_but I know that insecurity is the hardest part_

**Isak** (20:11)

_I don’t know how much more we can take_

_we’re still trying to be all like ‘we’re in this together’ you know_

_but it’s getting harder and harder_

**Liv** (20:11)

_desperately wanting something like this is always hard on a relationship_

_trying so hard to have a baby, in whatever way, is hard on relationships_

_but you two are going to be fine_

_and isak if you can’t do it anymore, just tell them that you don’t want any more meetings for a year_

_they can just take your file out of their system for some time, so maybe you won’t feel that much pressure anymore_

**Isak** (20:12)

_maybe_

_at some point_

_we’ll see_

**Liv** (20:12)

 _sorry little one_ _♡_

_is there anything Bjørn and I can do for you and Even?_

**Isak** (20:12)

_I don’t think so_

_we’ll just have to hang in there_

**Liv** (20:12)

_yeah I guess that’s true_

_how about we go out for dinner sometime_

_no baby talk allowed?_

**Isak** (20:12)

_that sounds kind of nice_

_Even’s still at work but I’ll ask him later_

**Liv** (20:12)

_okay my love do that_

_we’re here for you okay?_

**Isak** (20:13)

 _thank you mamma_ _♡_

**Liv** (20:13)

 _anytime baby_ _♡_

_just keep your head high_

_it’s going to work out eventually_

**Isak** (20:13)

_♡_

_\--_

**June 2026**

 

from: [julie.magnus@adopsjonsforum.no](mailto:julie.magnus@adopsjonsforum.no)

to: [isak.even.bechnæsheim@googlemail.com](mailto:isak.even.bechn%C3%A6sheim@googlemail.com)

subject: Please call in to set an appointment!

 

_Dear Isak and Even,_

_your file has been selected by one of our birth mothers. She would like to meet you personally to decide how to move further._

_Her name is Sigrid and she is 22 years old. She is in her 4 th month of pregnancy._

_To guarantee the highest comfort for the birth mother, the meeting will be set in her hometown, in this case Lillehammer._

_Please call us to let us know if you want the meeting to be set up and to discuss possible dates._

_I actually had the chance to speak to Sigrid already and I have the feeling that the three of you could be a good fit. I know you’re on the edge of giving up, but please note that a couple of tries are completely normal and this is just a process that takes a lot of patience._

_Kind regards,_

_Julie_

\--

**Even** (10:11)

_I’ll pick you up in an hour okay?_

**Isak** (10:17)

_okay_

**Even** (10:17)

_let’s just not get our hopes up_

_we’ll just drive up there_

_meet her_

_and that’s it_

**Isak** (10:17)

_yes that’s it_

_and I didn’t tell anyone_

_I can’t take all of those ‘how did it go’ questions anymore_

**Even** (10:17)

_yeah that’s good_

_just us_

_that’s it_

_♡_

**Isak** (10:17)

_and yet I’m still scared_

**Even** (10:18)

_me too_

**Isak** (10:18)

_we’re in it together_

**Even** (10:18)

_we always are baby_

_in sickness and in hell_

**Isak** (10:19)

 _I love you_ _♡_

**Even** (10:19)

 _I love you too_ _♡_

_I’m sorry this is so painful for you_

**Isak** (10:19)

 _I’m sorry that it’s painful for you too_ _♡_

\--

 

Isak only realized he had been bouncing his leg the second they sat down when Even carefully placed his warm hand on his knee,

“You okay there, baby?”

“Just a little nervous.”

Even took his hand and squeezed it, and Isak took a deep breath.

They were sitting in some office of their adoption agency in Lillehammer, waiting for the potential birth mother of their child. Her name was Sigrid, and she was only 22 years old, which was all the information they had on her.

Even tried to be calm and reassuring, probably just because if he wouldn’t be, Isak would have already freaked the fuck out.

They didn’t have a routine when it came to those meetings. Sometimes Isak was the one who was nervous, while Even tried to be calm, and sometimes it was the other way around. Sometimes Even was the one comforting Isak when it didn’t work out yet again, and sometimes it was the other way around.

Isak liked that it was like this, that they were both strong and weak, that they were both able to help each other. But he also knew that they couldn’t keep doing this forever.

 

“Hey! I’m Sigrid.”

They both stood up, looking at the shockingly beautiful blonde girl with the small baby bump, who held out her hand.

“Hey, I’m Even. It’s so nice to meet you.”

“I’m Isak. Thank you so much for agreeing to see us.”

“Yeah, sure. I liked your file, you sounded really nice,” Sigrid said, as they all sat down.

“So, how are you?” Even asked, reaching for Isak’s hand, knowing that his husband would need something to ground him.

“Good. Sometimes I get a little morning sickness, and it kind of sucks that I can’t eat sushi anymore, but other than that I’m great. How about you?”

“A lot of work, as usual, but we’re doing good,” Even smiled, and him mentioning his work made Sigrid light up instantly,

“You’re a director, right? I think that’s so cool. It must be pretty exciting.”

Even grinned,

“It’s not as glamorous as you might think, but I personally love it.”

“Do you do, like, actual movies or other things?”

“Pretty much everything. I started with doing short movies and then I got a job where I directed a documentary series, and I just directed an actual movie this year, which is going to be shown in the cinema and stuff. That part is pretty exciting,” Even grinned, and Sigrid nodded,

“Yeah, that must be so cool to see your name in the credits.”

“It is. This one is probably going to take a million screenshots and frame them,” Even said, bumping against Isak softly.

Sigrid chuckled,

“How long have you been together?”

“For…” Isak thought for a second, “almost ten years now. We met in school.”

“Wow,” Sigrid said, running a hand through her blond hair, “shit. What’s your secret?”

Even smiled, kissing Isak’s hand,

“You just have to do it with the right person.”

“Ignore him, he’s sappy like that,” Isak mumbled, looking up at Sigrid’s clear, happy laugh.

“And you’re a doctor, right?” she asked, leaning back on her chair, obviously trying to get comfortable.

“Yes, I’m a cardiologist, and I work at the Ullevål clinic in Oslo.”

“Isn’t being a doctor pretty time consuming though? I’m just wondering, you know, how do you think that would work with a baby?”

Isak cleared his throat,

“We decided that Even is going to stay home when the baby is born, because it’s easier for him to take a break between the projects he does. I’m going to stay home for the first few months, too, and then I’ll only work part time for some time.”

“Yeah, and also, we have a really good network of friends and family in Oslo. My parents live in Oslo and they have practically been babyproofing their house since we got married, and our best friends live there, they got married a few months ago, too, so just a lot of friends who are really supporting.”

Sigrid nodded along, playing with a strand of her hair,

“That’s really great. I think it’s good for a kid to have a big family, people they can rely on.”

“That’s really important to us, too,” Isak agreed, “and even though my job is pretty time consuming and it is important to me, I really want to be home a lot and not miss anything, you know. And I’m pretty sure that I’ll be able to do that.”

Sigrid nodded again, smiling, taking a sip of her water before she asked,

“Do you maybe have any questions? About me or something?”

Even shrugged,

“Yeah. What do you do?”

“What do you mean, what do I do?”

“Like, are you in university or do you work?”

“Oh. Yeah, I’m in university, I’m actually a psychology major. I mean, I’m still going to go to most of my lectures until the baby comes, and my professors are really nice about it, so I’m going to be just fine.”

“Wow, that’s great. Do you know what you want to do with it? Like what field?” Isak asked, while Even started chewing on his bottom lip.

“I don’t know yet. Research is kind of cool, but I don’t know if that might get too boring after a while. I like working in clinics, though. I once did an internship in a department for people with PTSD, and it was really interesting.”

“That sounds really good. And you can always do some research first, and then work in a clinic, or the other way around. I think it’s actually really good if you do research when you’ve already worked with patients,” Isak said, squeezing Even’s hand in a silent question.

“I totally agree,” Sigrid nodded, taking another sip of water, “and it’s kind of cool that I don’t have to decide anything right now.”

“Having some options is always good,” Isak agreed, leaning against Even a little, “you okay?”

Even cleared his throat,

“Did you read in our file that I have a mental disorder?”

“Oh, yeah. Bipolar, right?” Sigrid asked.

“Mhm,” Even hummed, taking a deep breath, “And is that, um, okay? For you?”

Sigrid frowned,

“Um, yeah. I don’t know. Every couple that wants to adopt has to hand in one of those sheets that says that they’re mentally and physically capable of raising a kid, and you had that thing in your file, so I figured that means everything’s good.”

Isak squeezed Even’s hand,

“It is. And I’m completely sure that it’s not going to have any negative impact on a child, at all. We just felt like you should know. That’s why we always mention it in those meetings.”

“Oh. Okay. So this isn’t your first meeting?” Sigrid asked, still frowning a little.

“Um, no. Fourth, actually.”

Sigrid let out a long breath,

“Shit. How annoying.”

Isak couldn’t help but laugh,

“Yeah, it sort of is.”

“I had a meeting with such a weird couple last week,” Sigrid grinned, rolling her eyes, “they already had like, flyers of different private schools and boarding schools, and they showed them to me, and kept talking about prenatal music education? I mean, classical music is kind of cool, but I’m not going to stop listening to my favorite music just because I’m pregnant.”

Even and Isak both laughed at that, and Isak suddenly realized that having meetings that didn’t work out were not only annoying for them, but also for the other side. Or course, this had to be more frustrating for them, probably, but he never thought about how many desperate couples those girls had to meet with, either.

“What is your favorite music, then?” Even wanted to know, obviously interested.

“I kind of like old rock music. Bruce Springsteen, Queen, I don’t know, Aerosmith.”

“Well, in a way, that’s classical music, too,” Even said.

Sigrid laughed, and Isak couldn’t help to fall in love with her a little. She was so beautiful. Blue eyes, blond, wavy hair, such a nice, open laugh and happy attitude. He really liked her. And he wasn’t sure if that was making this easier or really, really fucking hard.

 

They talked about her classes in university a little, and Even told her about London and Copenhagen and they showed her pictures of their house and their honeymoon.

After an hour of talking, they all seemed a little exhausted, and Sigrid couldn’t help but yarn.

“Shit, we’re sorry, we didn’t mean to keep you this long,” Isak said instantly, but she shook her head,

“It’s fine. I had fun. Do you have any more questions? I think I asked everything I wanted to know.”

Isak shared a quick look with Even, before he cleared his throat,

“Um, we were wondering about the father? Like, is he on board with this, or…?”

Sigrid nodded,

“Yes, he is. We’re not together, we just had a one-time thing, and he’s still in university, and so not ready to have a kid. He told me that I should handle it however I wanted. He was really happy that I decided on adoption, he thinks that’s a great idea. So he’s completely on board.”

“Okay, that’s good,” Even nodded.

“He’s also really, really hot,” Sigrid said, before she froze a little, “sorry. That was weird. I just meant that he’s good looking. He’s also blond, and you know, he looks, um, good.”

Isak laughed, and she covered her face with her hands,

“Sorry, I just thought- I don’t know.”

“It’s okay. It’s a good thing he’s cute,” Even grinned, winking at her.

Sigrid blushed, rolling her eyes a little at her own bluntness, before she cleared her throat,

“Okay, let’s just change the subject.”

“Well, if you don’t mind telling us, why did you decide to do this? Adoption, I mean? Just, you know, out of curiosity,” Even asked.

“I don’t know, exactly. I knew that I didn’t want to have a baby, I don’t in general, and I really don’t want it right now, because I’m just way too young. I thought about having an abortion, but it just felt weird, I can’t really explain why. My best friend is actually adopted and she always said that it’s pretty awesome, because no matter what your parents tell you, you can always just be the product of a broken condom or whatever. When you’re adopted, you sort of have the ultimate guarantee that your parents really wanted you, like really really wanted you. And she was really supportive, and that’s why I thought, I can’t give this kid a good life, because I don’t want it, but I could give them a good life by giving them to someone who really wants them.”

Isak let out a long breath,

“Wow. That’s really mature.”

“I’m smart like that,” Sigrid winked, making both of them laugh.

Then she smiled at them,

“So, I think they’re going to kick us out of this office any minute now, but um. I don’t know how to say this without sounding weird, but I’d really love it if you would raise this kid. I think they would have a really good life with you.”

Isak’s jaw dropped, and he felt Even grip his hand so hard he was worried that he would leave bruises,

“Really?”

“Yeah. I think we have to sign some sort of contract, we can ask about that, though,” she said.

“Sigrid, that’s- just, thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to us.”

“I can tell,” Sigrid said with a soft smile, “and that’s a pretty good feeling.”

She reached for her purse and handed them a sonogram picture,

“I took that last week. Do you want to have it?”

Isak tried to blink away some tears, and realized he would fail, when he looked down at the picture.

It didn’t look like anything. With lots and lots of interpretation, it kind of looked like something that could eventually resemble a baby’s head, maybe, but to be honest it was just black and white and weird wavy lines and grey spots.

It didn’t look like anything at all. And still, to Isak, it looked so fucking perfect.

_\--_

**Even Bech Næsheim created the Group “NEWS”**

**Even** (21:49)

_guys_

_news!_

**Jonas** (21:51)

_oooooooooh_

_what kind of news???_

_good news?!?!?!_

**Magnus** (21:51)

_what’s happening_

**Mia** (21:51)

_fajkaeijfkanagkjnskdjfnjeskkjesfn_

**Eskild** (21:51)

_what is this group_

_some sort of evak fanclub?_

_don’t get me wrong I’m in_

**Magnus** (21:52)

_I’m totally part of the evak fanclub_

_team evak_

**Vilde** (21:52)

_oh great that you guys have news!_

_what is it?_

**Noora** (21:52)

_you’re not moving back to London right?_

**Eva** (21:53)

_WHAT_

_you better not be moving Isak!_

**Sana** (21:53)

_why would they move to London_

_Isak’s contract at the hospital is for at least 3 years_

**Isak** (21:53)

_actually, 5_

**Sana** (21:53)

_show off_

**Vilde** (21:54)

_so what are the neewwws_

**Mahdi** (21:54)

_congratulations you guys!!!!!!!_

**Isak** (21:54)

_even I told you that we should have done this in person_

_after the whole engagement group chat disaster I don’t know what made us think this is a good idea_

**Even** (21:54)

_you may have been right_

_thanks mahdi_ _♡_

**Mia** (21:55)

_I had to tell him_

_god I’m so happy for you guys_

**Eskild** (21:55)

_tell him what_

_what_

_baby godkitten_

_baby giraffe_

_SPILL_

**Eva** (21:55)

_yes spill what is it what is it what is it what is it!!!!_

**Even** (21:56)

_okay chill_

_what Isak and I wanted to tell everyone_

_we had another meeting with a girl who is going to give her baby up for adoption_

_and we had a really nice time and she decided that she wants us to raise it_

_we signed the contracts today_

_she is four month pregnant_

_and if everything goes well our baby will be born in december_

**Vilde** (21:56)

_oh my goooooooooooooood_

_evak baby!_

**Noora** (21:56)

_congratulatios you guys!_

**Lukas** (21:56)

_finally you guys!_

_congratulations!_

_this is fan-fucking-tastic_

**Isak** (21:57)

_haha_

_thank you man_ _♡_

**Sana** (21:57)

_congratulations!_

_you’re going to be amazing parents_

**Magnus** (21:57)

_wow guys that’s awesome_

**Eskild** (21:58)

_my baby gay is having a freaking baby?_

_oh my fucking god_

_and with the guy you lost your virginity to, what kind of a Disney movie is this_

**Noora** (21:58)

_Eskild!_

_Isak’s virginity is so not the topic of conversation here_

**Even** (21:58)

_yeah eskild_

_so pointless talking about something that’s been gone for such a long time_

**Isak** (21:58)

_ugh even_

**Mia** (21:58)

_so what about the sex?_

**Magnus** (21:58)

_?_

**Even** (21:58)

_um_

_it’s still amazing?_

_maybe not as adventurous as it used to be but we still have sex like daily so_

**Sana** (21:58)

_pretty sure that’s not what she meant_

**Mia** (21:58)

_I MEANT THE SEX OF THE BABY_

_like when do you know if it’ll be a boy or a girl_

_or do you guys do not want to know_

**Sana** (21:59)

_after like 4 or 5 months_

**Lukas** (21:59)

_but it depends on the way the baby lies in the uterus during the ultrasound_

**Sana** (21:59)

_well duh_

_obviously_

**Eskild** (22:00)

_ugh doctors…_

_do you even want to know the sex_

_do I need to make a powerpoint presentation on why it’s not important at all and why you should raise boys and girls the same?_

**Even** (22:00)

_she doesn’t know the sex yet_

_we haven’t decided if we want to know or not_

_and thank you guru but we’re aware ;)_

**Isak** (22:00)

_yep even already gave me a book on that…_

**Even** (22:00)

_I know you’re only pretending to read it, but thank you for playing along_

**Isak** (22:01)

_you’re welcome_

**Magnus** (22:01)

_what are you going to name it?_

**Vilde** (22:01)

_it should be something personal right?_

_like are you going to name it after somebody_

**Jonas** (22:02)

_like your very best friend and best man at your wedding?_

_isn’t Jona a name that you can use for both boys and girls or something?_

_perfect!_

**Isak** (22:02)

_haha_

_we’ll see we haven’t talked about that yet_

**Mia** (22:02)

 _we’re so so happy for you_ _♡_

_I’m actually crying right now and I never cry_

**Isak** (22:03)

_mia we have a video of our wedding_

**Mia** (22:03)

_HE QUOTED THE PERKS OF BEING A WALLFLOWER HOW WAS THAT FUCKING FAIR_

**Eva** (22:03)

_haha mia you’re so cute_

_anyway guys I’m crying too_

_I’m so happy for you!!!_

**Isak** (22:03)

_thank you guys!_

_we thought maybe we could keep this group if you want updates or anything?_

**Eva** (22:03)

_yes all the baby updates in the world!!!_

_aaah I’m so happy_

_this is amazing you guys_

**Lukas** (22:04)

_yes updates are perfect!_

_so happy for you!_

**Isak** (22:04)

 _okay_ _♡_

_thank all of you so much!_

**Lukas** (22:05)

_this kid is going to have the most amazing army of cool aunts and uncles ever!_

**Isak** (22:05)

_and you have no idea how much that means_

_♡_ _♡_ _♡_

_\--_

Isak cried. And smiled. And they kissed.

They had just gotten home from Lillehammer, where they had signed the contracts and now they were lying in bed, the sonogram picture of their child on their nightstand.

“It’s really happening,” Even whispered against Isak’s lips, as if he couldn’t really believe it himself.

“Yeah,” Isak breathed, kissing Even again, and again, “we’re going to have a baby.”

“Such a beautiful baby,” Even agreed, reaching over Isak to get the sonogram picture again, holding it up for both of them to see.

“I always thought  that people who were emotional over sonogram pictures were fucking idiots,” Isak admitted, snuggling closer to Even, “it’s just some wavy lines and you don’t really see that much and… but now. Shit. That’s the most beautiful picture ever.”

“I know. We’re already turning into sappy parents already,” Even grinned, kissing Isak’s temple.

Isak chuckled, running his index finger over the picture carefully,

“This is going to be so great.”

“It already is. I’m so happy she picked us. And I like her so much. If our child ever wants to meet their birth mom, we don’t have to be concerned or anything, because she is so smart and mature and amazing. I think this is going to work really good,” Isak said, sighing happily.

“Thank you,” Even mumbled, “I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you, either,” Isak smiled, “we did it together, like we always do.”

Even leaned over, kissing Isak softly,

“I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Isak smiled against Even’s lips, “and I’m going to love this baby so so much.”

He pulled back, smirking, and Even raised an eyebrow,

“What?”

“So…” Isak said, straddling Even, leaning down to place his hands on either side of Even’s head, “I heard that you think our sexlife isn’t adventurous anymore.”

“That’s not what I said,” Even objected quickly, running his hands up Isak’s thigh, “I just meant that we’re not 18 anymore and-“

“Shut up,” Isak grinned, kissing Even hungrily, licking into his mouth before pulling back a little, “let me prove you wrong.”

“You don’t have to-“

“Just shut up handsome,” Isak grinned, and Even hummed happily into their kiss.

_\--_

**July 2026**

**Isak** (21:44)

_babe_

_can you come home?_

**Even** (21:48)

_I’m out with my colleagues I told you that_

_is something wrong?_

**Isak** (21:48)

_sort of_

**Even** (21:48)

_meaning?_

**Isak** (21:48)

_I’m horny as fuck_

**Even** (21:48)

_well pretty boy_

_good thing you have a well functioning right hand_

_use it ;)_

**Isak** (21:49)

_noooo babe_

_come home and take care of me_

**Even** (21:49)

_Isak we’re not teenagers anymore_

_control yourself, my god_

**Isak** (21:49)

_hey!_

_I’m pregnant_

_it fucks with my hormones_

**Even** (21:50)

_Jesus Christ_

**Isak** (21:50)

_says here in my book on pregnancy_

_and I quote_

_“expecting a child changes the composition of hormones in your body which can cause […] increased sexual drive”_

**Even** (21:50)

_angel you realize you’re not actually pregnant, yes?_

**Isak** (21:50)

_but we are expecting a child_

_doesn’t say that you have to be pregnant_

_just says that expecting a child influences your sex drive!_

_science!_

**Even** (21:51)

_you’re impossible_

**Isak** (21:51)

_come oooooooooon_

**Even** (21:51)

_don’t tell me you have cravings, too_

**Isak** (21:51)

_well_

**Even** (21:51)

_oh my god_

**Isak** (21:52)

_I’m just saying if you were to bring me some chocolate mouse_

_I wouldn’t object to it_

**Even** (21:52)

_you are being ridiculous_

**Isak** (21:52)

_okay let’s cut to the chase_

_what will make you come home right the fuck now_

**Even** (21:52)

_trying to blackmail me?_

**Isak** (21:53)

_we’re going to be parents_

_we should start practicing blackmail and bribes_

_let’s face it we’re going to need it_

**Even** (21:53)

_I’ll have dessert now_

_I’ll be home in two hours_

**Isak** (21:53)

_fine_

**Even** (21:56)

_I’ll bring home some chocolate mouse for you_

**Isak** (21:59)

_mhm_

**Even** (22:00)

_the silent treatment?_

**Isak** (22:06)

_huh?_

_no no_

_I’m just busy_

_I went through some of my old stuff_

_remember those football shorts I used to wear all the time in university_

**Even** (22:06)

_football shorts?_

**Isak** (22:06)

_I must say_

_those football socks feel kind of nice_

**Even** (22:06)

_you_

_um_

_football socks?_

**Isak** (22:07)

_remember when you used to fuck me when I was wearing nothing but those socks?_

_ah good old times_

_anyway have a great time tonight_

_say hi to your colleagues_

**Even** (22:07)

_I’ll be home in 20_

**Isak** (22:08)

_oh_

_I didn’t intend for this to happen at all_

**Even** (22:08)

_you better be wearing those shorts when I get home_

**Isak** (22:08)

_you better bring me chocolate mouse_

**Even** (22:08)

_fuck you_

_you’re getting pickles_

**Isak** (22:08)

_hahaha_

_I love you_

_can’t wait to feel you so fucking deep inside me_

_want you so bad_

**Even** (22:09)

_oh fuck_

**Isak** (22:09)

_♡_

_come home baby and I’ll let you fuck me senseless_

**Even** (22:09)

_shit_

_I love you so much_

_this must be this pregnancy glow they’re all talking about_

**Isak** (22:10)

_hahaha_

_I love you too_ _♡_

_\--_

**August 2026**

 

“Even? I’m home!” Isak called.

It smelled incredible, and Isak couldn’t help but smile. He just couldn’t get used to the fact that Even was treating him like this, cooking him amazing meals to greet him when he came home from work.

He just still couldn’t believe how fucking lucky he was.

“Hey baby boy,” Even smiled, when Isak walked into the kitchen.

“Didn’t you promise me to always cook naked from now on?” Isak pouted when he saw Even wearing jeans and one of Isak’s hoodies.

“This sauce is burning hot, I didn’t want to risk anything,” Even said, pressing a quick kiss to Isak’s lips.

“So? You’re burning hot, too, you wouldn’t even feel anything,” Isak grinned, hopping on to the counter and watched as Even started to put spices into the sauce.

“How was your day?” Even asked, hand patting Isak’s thigh for a second.

“Patients, blood, lives were saved,” Isak summarized, gesturing with his hand impatiently, “how was the appointment?”

Even added some more spices, before he turned off the oven and went to stand between Isak’s legs, handing Isak a black and white sonogram picture.

He had taken the time to drive up to Lillehammer today to be there for a check up appointment. Sigrid had offered them to be there for some of the appointments, not all of them, because she also needed some privacy, of course, but sometimes she texted them that she didn’t mind if they came, too. Sadly, Isak had to work today, but it was okay, because Even had been able to go instead.

Isak smiled happily, looking at it with a proud smile, tilting his head,

“Aww, thank you for bringing me back a picture. They look so perfect, right?”

Even nodded, taking another deep breath,

“They found out the sex of the baby, too.”

Isak’s eyes grew wide,

“Really? Tell me!”

“I don’t know, yet, the doctor gave me a copy of the file where they wrote it down so we can look at it together,” Even said, moving his hands up Isak’s thighs and giving him a soft kiss.

“Okay,” Isak said, a little nervous, “do you want to look now or after dinner?”

“As if you had the patience to wait until after dinner,” Even grinned, and Isak rolled his eyes.

Even took a step back, and got the copied sheet from the kitchen table, handing it to Isak, who refused to take it,

“No, I want you to look first.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I want to hear it from you,” Isak said, pulling Even between his legs again, leaning their bodies together.

“Okay,” Even said, taking another deep breath before he unfolded the sheet, and he couldn’t help but smile happily.

“Tell me, tell me,” Isak whined, and Even reached for Isak’s face, holding it between his hands, his eyes calm and happy as he took a deep breath,

“We’re going to have a baby daughter.”

Isak swallowed, leaning his forehead against Even’s,

“Oh fuck, really?”

“Yeah, really.”

“Shit, I’m so happy,” Isak said, pressing a longing kiss to Even’s lips.

“Me, too,” Even nodded, pulling Isak into a hug.

Isak let out a long, shaky breath, pressing his face into Even’s neck, before he pulled back, wincing,

“Shit, that means we have to talk to her about, like, protection and getting your period and stuff.”

Even burst into laughter,

“Maybe we should let her be born before you start planning how to have the birds and bees talk with her,” he grinned.

“Tssss, what makes you think I’m going to do that?” Isak grinned, pulling Even closer again.

“We should probably do it together,” Even suggested, pecking Isak’s lips again, “we should do all of it together.”

Isak nodded,

“Yeah. I love you so much. And I’m going to love her so fucking much, too.”

Even grinned, looking so happy that Isak couldn’t help but smile, too,

“It’s really happening, isn’t it? We’re really and actually going to have a baby.”

“Yeah. A beautiful, perfect baby girl.”

“Are you happy? That it’s a girl?” Even asked, moving his hands up and down Isak’s back.

Isak shrugged,

“Yeah, I don’t know. I would have been just as happy with a boy. But of course I’m happy. What about you?”

“It’s kind of great that I get to have a baby girl,” Even smiled, nudging Isak’s nose with his own, “because I sort of already have a baby boy.”

 

\--

 

“Okay, perfect. We’ll see you Sunday, then. Love you, too. Okay, bye,”

Isak hung up the phone as he walked into the living room, where Even was chilling on the couch with his cell phone in his hand.

“Your mom says hi,” Isak said, sitting down next to Even, leaning in for a kiss, “we’re going over there for breakfast on Sunday.”

Even nodded, pressing a kiss to Isak’s lips,

“Okay, baby.”

“Why do I have 102 new messages in our baby updates group?”

“I kind of told them it’s going to be a girl, and now they are all suggesting names,” Even said, holding out his arm for Isak to snuggle against his side.

Isak just chuckled, throwing his phone on the couch and sighed when he basically melted against Even’s body.

“Do you have any ideas yet?” he asked quietly, hand stroking Even’s collarbone.

“Some.”

“Like what?”

“Mh. What do you think about Juliet?”

Isak sighed dramatically,

“Of course.”

“What?!”

“Of course you’re trying to name her after some movie or some director or some character.”

“Juliet is a popular name,” Even said, sounding a little insulted, and Isak laughed, tilting his head up.

Even smiled into their kiss,

“Do you have any ideas?”

“I would like her to have two names. And I’d like it if her second name would be Olivia.”

Even was quiet for a moment, running his hand through Isak’s hair,

“Like my mom?”

“Yeah,” Isak said, snuggling closer to Even, “I don’t know if that’s weird or too traditional or anything. I thought about naming her after somebody, like Eva or Mia, but in the end, I would kind of like her to have your mom’s name. She is so strong and good and kind. She’s been a perfect mom to me for like ten years now, even during the time when we weren’t together. But if it’s stupid-“

Even cut Isak off with a kiss, loving and sweet.

When they broke apart, Even kissed Isak’s cheek and then his forehead,

“I love you. And I think it’s a perfect second name for her.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Isak smiled, rolling on top of Even to kiss him a little deeper, a little hungrier,

“I can’t believe this is actually happening,” he breathed against Even’s lips, “we’re spending our night talking about our baby’s name.”

“I thought I was the one who got turned on by domestic romantic crap,” Even teased, his hands lying on Isak’s ass.

Isak laughed quietly against Even’s lips,

“You breathing is enough to get me going.”

Even smiled, licking into Isak’s mouth, his hands pulling Isak closer.

“I fucking love our life,” Isak panted against Even’s mouth, “all of it.”

“I fucking love our life, too,” Even answered breathlessly.

 

\--

 

**September 2026**

 

“Just look how perfect it is!”

Even spread his arms, gesturing around happily.

Isak sighed. He didn’t have to look at it. It had been pretty clear that this was just the house they had been looking for; big, blight rooms with lots of windows, a fire place in the living room, a big back yard. It was a good neighborhood, safe, with big streets and good schools, a kindergarten just a couple of streets away.

It was close to Even’s parents, but not too close, it was close to the city, so that they didn’t have to use their car all the time, but still far enough outside of the city so it was calm and quiet.

Isak sighed again. Yes, this was fucking perfect. And fucking expensive.

“I know we agreed on buying a house when we knew that we would actually get a baby, but I don’t know. Our apartment is big enough for three people and especially in the first few years, it doesn’t really matter for the baby where we live, right?”

Even shook his head,

“It does matter. Because here we can go outside all the time. We can let her play in the back yard, we can get a swing and a trampoline!”

“We can still get all of that when she’s three.”

“Baby, what’s the matter? You’re not hesitating because of the whole money thing again, right? You said we could afford it, I spend a whole night listening to you calculate numbers. If you don’t like it, just say the word.”

Isak ran a hand through his hair,

“I do like it. It’s just- it’s a fucking house. We’re about to be parents and were talking about buying a house. A whole house. Buying it.”

“Hey,” Even cupped Isak’s jaw, “I know it’s weird, growing up and doing all this grown up stuff and I know it’s happening fast. But once, baby, just stop thinking about it and tell me if you want this or not. Can you picture painting the baby’s room and chilling in the back yard and making love in front of the fire place?”

Even pressed a soft kiss to Isak’s lips, who grinned a little,

“Making love? Seriously?”

“Can you imagine me dicking you down so hard that you can’t walk for a day in front of the fire place?” Even rephrased his question, his soft and soothing voice standing in contrast to his, well, quite graphic description, and Isak had to laugh,

“I sort of can.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. It’s just… a lot. I’m only 27, and I’ve only been working a couple of years, and… it’s just… a lot.”

Even nodded,

“I know. Let’s just take another look around. And just try to picture it.”

They did. They went from room to room, and Even told Isak how their daughter would sleep in a crib in the baby’s room, he told him how she would play in the back yard, and what exactly he planned on doing to Isak in the big, luxurious shower.

“Soooo,” the guy selling the house asked when they walked back into the kitchen, the big, homey kitchen that Isak already loved, “what do you think?”

“We love it,” Isak said, lacing his and Even’s hand together, and all of a sudden, being all grown up felt pretty freaking great.

 

\--

 

“Do we really need a theme for the baby’s room?” Isak asked, yarning with obvious boredom.

“You married an artist, now deal with it,” Even answered, slapping Isak’s ass playfully.

“She’s a baby. She’s not going to notice if we paint her room.”

Isak stared at the different color samples in front of him. They all looked the same. Even was going for a soft green and blueish theme, apparently.

“I read an article on colors and how they influence our mood and stuff,” Even answered, not looking at Isak and moving around the different color samples.

“Awesome. I just spend eight hours at work, I’m tired and sweaty and I just want to go home and shower. Can you please hurry up?”

“Do you even care about this, Isak?”

Isak sighed, knowing that honesty wouldn’t really help him here, so he ran a hand through his hair,

“What do you want me so say right now?”

“I just need you to, like, participate a little,” Even said, moving the color samples back and forth again.

“Fine. What are you going for with those colors?”

“I can’t quite decide if she should have a room with sort of an underwater theme, or with a forest theme.”

“We really need themes, huh?”

“Isak!”

Isak rolled his eyes, shrugging,

“I think underwater is kind of cool.”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t know. I can’t really imagine how it would look like. Like, what’s the plan, to paint one wall blue?”

Even got out his cell phone and showed Isak a picture of a wall that had a lot of different fish and sea animals painted on it, blue and colorful.

Isak gasped,

“That looks like a lot of work.”

“Yeah, but it’s kind of cool, right? This would be how a forest could look like,” he continued, showing Isak some more pictures.

“It both looks really cool. But I think the underwater stuff looked cooler. I like blue. It’s my favorite color.”

“Yeah?”

Isak reached up to carefully draw a finger over Even’s eyelid,

“Absolutely. Now pick out your colors so I can get to my shower,” Isak suggested, getting out his phone to text back Eva.

“If you keep being this bitchy, you’re not going to get any tonight,” Even warned, voice low, his hand brushing over the skin of Isak’s hipbone under his shirt.

“Oh yeah? What will I get if I behave and be a good boy from now on?” Isak teased back, pressing his hot body against Even’s.

Even leaned in and started whispering against Isak’s ear, turning his face an even darker shade of red.

“You up for that, baby boy?” Even asked with a smirk when he leaned away from Isak, who cleared his throat,

“Alright, you’re the boss. I’ll be good.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear.”

 

\--

 

“This actually looks really awesome,” Isak said when he walked into the baby’s room.

Even had spent the entire weekend painting it, turning one of the walls into an underwater world, with all kinds of cool fish and plants and seahorses, and Isak was amazed.

The other three walls were painted in a soft, pastel blue, without any further paintings on them, which made sure the room didn’t look too colorful or too artsy.

Even, wearing shorts and some old shirt, covered in paint by now, smiled at his finished work,

“Yeah? You like it?”

“I love it,” Isak promised, “it’s perfect. And it’s going to look even more perfect when we have furniture for her.”

They had already picked out a changing table and a dresser, both in white, and Even’s parents still had Even’s old baby bed, which Bjørn was currently painting white to match the rest of their furniture.

“Why don’t I draw you a bath and make us some dinner?” Isak suggested, holding out one hand to Even, who nodded,

“That’s probably a good idea.”

Isak leaned up to kiss him,

“Thank you for this. I really didn’t think it mattered how we paint her room, but this is so amazing. Thank you.”

Even smiled,

“I’m your husband, it’s my job to know what you want better than you do.”

 

\--

 

“Do you still watch porn?”

Isak looked up from his laptop with a frown,

“I think you would have noticed it if I’d be watching porn right now.”

Even rolled his eyes, playing around with his cell phone in his hand,

“Not right now. I mean, generally.”

“Babe, you’re with me, like 24/7, except for when I’m at work. And watching porn while operating on somebody’s heart is highly inappropriate,” Isak said with a chuckle, before turning back to his laptop.

“So, no?” Even concluded.

Isak leaned back with a sigh,

“Why do you want to talk about porn all of a sudden?”

“I’m concerned,” Even admitted, leaning against the counter of their kitchen.

They had just had dinner and Isak had been researching for the safest baby car seat on the internet, while Even had been doing the dishes and made them some tea.

“About what, exactly?”

“About us. She’s not even born yet, and we already spend most of our time doing baby stuff, and we didn’t have sex in four days.”

Isak laughed,

“You do know that the average rate on which people have sex in a marriage is once a week, right?”

Even’s jaw dropped,

“You’re kidding.”

“No.”

“Once a _week_?”

“Yeah.”

“That can’t be right. What do people do every night if not having sex?” Even asked, obviously stunned.

Isak laughed,

“Some people have hobbies, or kids, or jobs.”

“So you’re not concerned because you’re expecting us to have sex only once a week from now on?” Even asked, taking a sip of his tea.

Isak stood up and walked over to his husband,

“Remember the night we got married? I promised you that we will never stop being us, right? That we won’t stop having fun and having sex and tease each other. I meant that. We won’t stop being us when we have a kid, either. Okay?”

He pecked Even’s lips,

“The last week has just been really stressful at work, and I know we’ve both been spending a lot of time getting everything ready for our baby girl. But it doesn’t mean anything. We’ve gone through dry spells much longer than four days.”

“Yeah, that’s true.”

“She’s going to change everything,” Isak admitted, loosely moving his arms around Even’s neck, swaying their bodies together, “but she won’t change how I feel about you. Ever. Okay?”

“Okay,” Even leaned their foreheads together, “I’m sorry. It’s a weird thing to freak out about.”

“Freaking out about a baby changing your relationship is completely normal,” Isak said, moving his hands into the back pockets of Even’s jeans, “the book you gave me said that.”

“So you are actually reading it?”

“I’m reading all of them,” Isak smiled, squeezing Even’s ass lightly, kissing his neck, “I want to be good at this.”

“You will be,” Even promised, turning them around to lean Isak against the counter, pressing kisses to his collarbone.

“We both will be,” Isak smiled, moving his hands up Even’ back and then over his chest,

“What do you say we have dirty sex in our kitchen now, teenager style, and after that we order a safe and expensive baby car seat for our daughter, grown up style?”

“That sounds perfect,” Even grinned, lifting Isak up to sit on the counter, moving between his legs.

“We can have both, baby,” Isak promised, “We will always have both.”

 

\--

**October 2026**

 

 **Even** (18:16)

_hey baby daddy_

**Isak** (18:23)

_so wrong on so many levels_

 

 **Even** (18:23)

_it’s only two more months to go_

_you should get used to it_

**Isak** (18:23)

_certain links in your browser history have sexualized the word daddy to a point of no return_

_I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it_

 

 **Even** (18:23)

_sorry about that_

_I got a little desperate when we were apart that much_

_but in my defense you watched very questionable porn, too_

**Isak** (18:24)

_that’s not a defense at all_

_and I didn’t watch questionable porn_

 

 **Even** (18:24)

_you watched a 20 minute video of someone getting spanked_

**Isak** (18:24)

_well I thought they’d move on and start having sex on some point_

 

 **Even** (18:24)

_interesting that you didn’t think to fast forward_

**Isak** (18:25)

_okay what exactly do you want_

_and I’m changing all of my passwords, by the way_

 

 **Even** (18:25)

_just wanted to know if my pregnant husband has any cravings because I’m on my way home and I wanted to stop for groceries_

**Isak** (18:26)

_ben and jerrys cookie dough!_

 

 **Even** (18:26)

_noted_

_you’re probably working late tonight right?_

**Isak** (18:26)

_yes looks like it_

**Even** (18:26)

_okay I’ll make some potato salad that you can eat when you get home_

**Isak** (18:27)

 _awesome_ _♡_

_thank you handsome_

 

 **Even** (18:27)

 _okay baby see you tonight_ _♡_

**Isak** (18:27)

_♡_

_only two more months_

 

 **Even** (18:27)

_only two more months_

_I can’t wait to call you daddy in a completely unsexualized way_

**Isak** (18:28)

_haha_

_I can’t wait either_

_it’s going to be fucking perfect_

 

 **Even** (18:28)

_yes_

_it is_

_I’m so happy that we’re going to have a beautiful daughter soon_

**Isak** (18:28)

_I think I need to see her for myself to actually believe it_

_but I’m incredibly happy too_

 

 **Even** (18:28)

 _and I’m so happy that we finally settled on a name_ _♡_

**Isak** (18:29)

_me too_

_the perfect name for our perfect girl_ _♡_

 

 **Even** (18:29)

_it’s going to be amazing_

_daddy_

**Isak** (18:29)

_hahaha_

_shut up_ _♡_

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to have a poll on Twitter to find the perfect name for their baby daughter ♡
> 
> Follow me if you want! @skambition


	8. The One with the best fucking squad ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In only six weeks, Isak’s and Even’s daughter will be born, so when Even comes home with unexpected news, they decide to go away for a couple of days to have a last escape from reality, and they decide to bring all of their friends with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halla ♡
> 
> Sorry this is so late, but life happened and I also had to do my nails because I'm holosexual like that! But hey, it's still Monday in some time zones.
> 
> I wrote this chapter on a request, which is why it's a little different than the other chapters, but I hope you'll still like it.
> 
> Best buddy, there are some changes I made, I hope you still like it ♡
> 
> By the way, I'll be on vacation next week, going to my favorite place in the whole world (not that I've seen the whole world, but it's my favorte place in MY whole world). Maybe I'll manage to upload another chapter before I'll leave, but if not, you'll have to wait two weeks for the next chapter. If you want I can sort of keep you updated onTwitter so you know if I'll manage to upload another chapter or not :)
> 
> Anyway, have fun reading ♡
> 
> Alt er Love ♡

* * *

 

**October 2026**

 

“Isak?” Even yelled into their house as he was closing the door, smiling happily when he saw Isak walk down the stairs, “Hey baby!”

Isak grinned,

“Hey. You okay?”

Even nodded, toeing his shoes off and getting out of his jacket,

“I have some pretty amazing news.”

“Can I get a kiss first?” Isak asked, walking over to his husband with a smile.

Even laced his hands into Isak’s hair, pulling him closer for a long, lingering kiss, pecking Isak’s lips a few times when they broke it.

“Okay, what are your news?”

Even took a deep breath,

“I got nominated for a Gullrutten award.”

Isak’s jaw dropped, his eyes wide,

“You what?!”

“The movie I did last year that was in the cinemas this summer? It got nominated in a couple of categories, and one of them was directing.”

“Holy shit baby!”

Isak threw his hands around Even’s neck, pulling him into a wild hug, almost throwing him down.

They hugged and swayed back and forth, stumbling and kissing and smiling and cursing and Isak could only imagine how fucking stupid they might look doing it, but it felt really good, so he didn’t really bring himself to care.

“Shit. That’s so fantastic, Even, I’m so fucking proud of you!”

“Didn’t we agree to try to stop cursing so that we can at least attempt to teach our baby girl some manners?” Even grinned, his eyes sparkling and happy.

“Fuck, no, not tonight. This is so epic, this deserves all the curse words in the world,” Isak said, before he started smirking up at Even, his eyes suddenly sparkling with a teasing glance.

“What?” Even asked, a little confused.

“Celebrities like you deserve something else, too.”

“Yeah, what’s that?”

Isak dropped to his knees before Even had finished to ask the question, and he gave his husband a blowjob right by their front door, deep throating him and letting him come all over his face, and when Even told him that being a celebrity did have certain advantages, Isak just laughed and kissed him, not caring that he smeared Even’s come all over both of them.

 

\--

 

**Best Boy Squad ever!**

**Isak** (20:17)

_you guys!_

_even got nominated for a fucking Gullrutten award!!_

**Jonas** (20:28)

_haha what_

**Mahdi** (20:29)

_are you fucking with us?_

**Magnus** (20:29)

_jesus christ even congratulations!_

**Isak** (20:29)

_it’s for real_

_he really got nominated!_

**Jonas** (20:30)

_WHAT?!?!?!_

_EVEN OMG THIS IS AMAZING_

_congrats man you really deserve it_

**Mahdi** (20:30)

_mia is screaming_

_and so am I_

_we’re so proud of you buddy_

_holy shit you really did it huh?_

**Jonas** (20:30)

_so proud!_

_eva says hi she’s super excited_

**Isak** (20:30)

_shit isn’t my man just the fucking best_

**Even** (20:30)

 _thanks you guys_ _♡_

_I’m really excited!_

**Jonas** (20:31)

_it’s amazing_

_are you going to go?_

**Isak** (20:31)

_of course we’re going to go!_

**Magnus** (20:31)

_but isn’t your baby due soon?_

**Isak** (20:31)

_not until December_

_the show is in November_

_we’re going to go and if she comes early we’ll just have to leave_

_but I think it’s pretty unlikely that she’ll come 8 weeks early_

**Magnus** (20:32)

_still not telling us her name?_

**Isak** (20:32)

_still not telling you her name._

**Jonas** (20:32)

_so cool that you’re going to a real award show_

_fucking fancy_

**Isak** (20:32)

_I know_

_and it’s kind of cool that it’s in Bergen :)_

**Jonas** (20:32)

_yeah_

_a little bit like coming home huh issy_

_seriously even this is going to be so fan-fucking-tastic_

**Isak** (20:33)

_fan-fucking-tastic_

**Even** (20:33)

_you guys should come!_

**Magnus** (20:33)

_are you serious?!_

_to the show?_

_like red carpet and stuff?_

**Even** (20:33)

_no I can only bring one guest to that_

_but maybe you could come to Bergen_

_we could rent a cabin and hang out for a couple of days_

_have some time together before baby girl comes and we won’t have time for friends or like anything other than baby stuff anymore_

**Isak** (20:34)

_that sounds kind of cool!_

_the show is on Friday night, we could meet up afterwards or something_

_and then just hang out the rest of the weekend_

**Magnus** (20:34)

_just us boys?_

**Mahdi** (20:34)

_I don’t know about your girlfriend but Mia is not going to stay home when we go to Bergen to celebrate Even_

**Jonas** (20:34)

_yeah no neither is Eva_

**Isak** (20:34)

_yeah so_

_bring them_

_we’ll get a big ass cabin then!_

**Magnus** (20:34)

_shit that’s so cool!_

_let’s do it_

_vilde is super excited too_

**Jonas** (20:35)

_I can check out cabins and stuff for us_

_any special wishes?_

**Even** (20:35)

_since we would want to relax after the show and before all the baby stuff starts_

_maybe a Jacuzzi?_

**Isak** (20:35)

_and/ or a sauna?_

**Magnus** (20:35)

_not everyone is rich like you you know_

**Even** (20:36)

_we’ll pay_

**Jonas** (20:36)

_nonsense we can’t let you do that_

**Isak** (20:36)

_it’s okay we want to invite you guys_

**Even** (20:36)

_yeah really_

_you can pay us back by babysitting ;)_

**Isak** (20:37)

_yeah really don’t even think about it_

_it’s our treat_

**Mahdi** (20:37)

_thanks you guys!_

_really cool_

_but we can pay it’s not a big deal_

**Isak** (20:37)

_we’ll just pay for the cabin and you can pay for flights and food and stuff okay?_

**Magnus** (20:37)

_wow okay_

_thanks_

_you really are the coolest_

**Jonas** (20:37)

_yeah thank you so much_

_♡_

_I’ll look up some places we could rent and send you links okay?_

_so excited_ _♡_

**Even** (20:38)

 _perfect_ _♡_

**Mahdi** (20:38)

_we could take a couple of days off work and stay until like Wednesday or something?_

**Even** (20:38)

_yeah_

_we want to stay a little longer than Sunday too_

**Jonas** (20:38)

_okay so Friday till Wednesday?_

**Isak** (20:38)

_yep!_

**Magnus** (20:39)

_this is so amazing check out how grown up we all are_

_isn’t is awesome how things change?!_

**Mahdi** (20:39)

_pretty awesome_

**Magnus** (20:39)

_hey can you make lasagna for us when we’re there even?_

**Isak** (20:40)

 _even more awesome how some things never change_ _♡_

_\--_

 

Isak and Even flew to Bergen two days earlier than the rest of the guys, staying at the cabin they had rented for everyone all by themselves.

Even was beyond nervous, and Isak was trying his best to calm him down and be there for him. They practiced Even’s _‘I’m disappointed, but I’m also so happy for you’_ loser face, since Even insisted that there was no way he would actually win, and Isak just smiled and shrugged and told him that he would be fucking proud of him either way.

They were able to sleep in on Friday, since Even didn’t have to present an award or anything, he didn’t have to be present at the rehearsals.

Even woke up to Isak’s warm, wet mouth around his dick, sucking happily as if he was enjoying a scoop of ice-cream or something, bobbing his head lazily, sucking a little  harder before working that magical tongue in that special way that made Even come so quickly that it would have been embarrassing with anyone other than Isak.

After that, Isak made Even breakfast in bed, and they talked about anything other than that stupid awards show that Even was _not_ nervous about at all.

They showered together when they were done eating, and Isak ended up pressed against the tiled wall in their huge shower, his moans echoing off of the glass of the shower doors.

 

“How do I look?” Even asked nervously, trying to properly tie his tie.

“Like you’ll win a fucking Gullrutten award tonight,” Isak smiled, walking over to his husband.

Even had picked out both of their suits, and was wearing a classic, black and white suit, while Isak was wearing a dark green suit, looking so fucking delicious that Even couldn’t help but lick his lips,

“Don’t say that,” he still complained when Isak reached for Even’s hands, pulling them away from his tie, “I’m not going to win.”

“Maybe not,” Isak agreed, tying Even’s tie with calm hands, “but it doesn’t matter to me. I’m already so fucking proud of you.”

“Thank you,” Even said, letting out a deep breath, “for all of it. Calming me down. Being here. Dealing with that show and red carpet stuff.”

“Are you kidding?” Isak chuckled, “I’m so going to enjoy standing next to you tonight. Knowing that every person in that room is going to hate me because they might get to take home an award, but I’ll get to take _you_ home.”

Even smiled a little, hands coming up to curl around Isak’s wrists,

“I love you. And you’re right, it doesn’t matter if I’ll win that award, because I have you, and you’re the one thing that I want to take home tonight.”

“Oh no,” Isak shook his head, “the whole _you’re worth more than a prize_ moment was my thing. You can’t just take that.”

“I just wanted to tell you that I love you.”

“And then you repeated what I said as if it was something romantic to say.”

“How is telling you that you matter more to me than an award not romantic?!”

“Because I said it first!”

“So?!”

“So???”

Even laughed, kissing the both amused and annoyed look off of Isak’s face,

“I love this. I love you.”

Isak tilted his head, eyes squinted in consideration,

“Better,” he told Even, kissing him softly, before pulling back, “okay, moviestar. Are you ready for this?”

 

\--

 

Walking the red carpet with Even was nice. Even gave a few interviews, and Isak just stood next to him and smiled proudly, mesmerized by Even as always.

Most of the reporters were kind of focused on some young, upcoming actors, and even though Isak and Even enjoyed being the center of attention for a few moments, they were also kind of happy that, after some interviews and a couple of pictures, they were left alone again.

They had a drink with the producers and the actors of Even’s movie, just hanging out and having a good time, before the show actually started.

 

\--

 

The kiss cam, which apparently was some tradition of the show ever since two young actors had basically started shoving their tongues down each other throats in 2017, landed on Even and one of the actresses that had played a lead role in Even’s movie.

Isak smiled when Even turned to him instead, giving him a soft, but deep kiss on the lips, while the actress turned around to her colleague and made out with her instead.

The picture of Isak and Even kissing right next to the two actresses kissing would later get over a million likes on Instagram, and even though that was weird as fuck to Isak, it still felt kind of glamorous.

 

\--

 

Even actually won, which was kind of awkward, because he and Isak had spent days practicing his ‘ _I’m disappointed but also so happy for the winner_ ’ losing face, so they didn’t really have any time to practice an actual speech.

Even began by thanking Isak and then everyone who had helped create the movie and then the people from the Gullrutten awards and then his parents and then Isak and then his friends and all the amazing directors that had inspired him before he finished by thanking Isak again.

It was confusing and messy and adorable and gorgeous and everyone could tell how happy Even was, and Isak had trouble holding back his tears.

 

\--

 

They stayed for the afterparty, hanging out with some of the younger actors, who were drunk and happy and they enjoyed revealing in how they used to go out and party every other weekend, before, well, life happened.

It was way after midnight when they finally took a cap home, still feeling surprisingly glamourous.

“I still can’t believe I won,” Even said, shaking his head as he put down the award on their shelf in the living room.

“Well, superstar,” Isak said, pushing Even down on a big armchair in the middle of the room, “ready for the real prize of the night?”

Even’s looked up to his husband, who was towering over him now, looking handsome as ever.

“And what would that be?”

“Remember when you told me that you’d actually pay for a lap dance from me?”

Even’s eyes widened,

“You hate dancing.”

“I don’t hate anything that involves you.”

“And you call me sappy.”

“You want the fucking lap dance or not?!”

Even grinned at their usual banter, tilting his head to the side, looking Isak up and down,

“You’re wearing an awful lot of clothes for a lap dance.”

“If only there would be a way to change that,” Isak said, reaching for the remote control, turning on a song that sounded very familiar to Even.

“Isn’t that a song from Magic Mike?” he asked with a frown, when he realized it was _Pony_ by Ginuwine.

“Well if it’s used in Magic Mike then that must mean it’s perfect for stripping.”

Even’s jaw dropped as he watched Isak slowly unbutton his jacket, dropping it to the floor.

Isak wasn’t the most talented dancer ever, Even had learned that during the cute head-bobbing incident that had led to them eyefucking each other on the dancefloor 10 years ago.

But right now, Even was having trouble breathing, as he watched Isak’s hands – god, those hands – slowly removing his tie, swaying his hips from side to side sensually.

He walked up to Even afterwards, throwing his tie around Even’s neck to pull him in for a dirty kiss, and even though Even had his eyes closed, he still felt Isak moving to the music slowly.

When he pulled back, Isak stood in front of Even again, staring him deep in the eyes as he started unbuttoning his shirt, button after button, his hips still swaying from side to side, his torso moving back and forth in small, seductive waves.

Even felt himself grow harder and harder in his pants at the sight, his eyes glued to wherever there was some new naked skin revealed.

He let out a shaky breath when Isak dropped his shirt to the floor, too, his hands slowly moving over his chest and his abs in the rhythm of the music, and Even curled his hands into fists to stop himself from just standing up and ripping those pants off of his husband.

He swallowed hard when Isak’s hands dropped down to his pants, opening the button on them so slowly Even thought he might actually _die_ from arousal before he would have the chance to see Isak naked.

Isak grinned at him, his body still moving in those fucking hot waves, his hips and his chest moving in perfect synch, as he slowly pulled his pants down, shoving them off of his legs along with his socks in not so sensual movements, before he walked closer to Even again, turning around to sit in Even’s lap.

Even’s hands came up to hold on to Isak’s hips on reflex, and Isak didn’t seem to mind, as he leaned back, his back moving against Even’s chest in slow movements, as he started grinding his ass down against Even’s painfully hard dick.

Even couldn’t help but moan, his hands moving over Isak’s chest and down his thighs, as Isak reached up to lace his hand into Even’s hair, pulling his face closer to his own.

Even tried to kiss him, but Isak didn’t allow him to, always pulling back when Even tried catching his lips, only allowing them to breath hotly into each other’s opened mouths, and Even felt like he was about to lose his goddamn mind.

He almost whimpered when Isak got up from his lap, standing in front of him again, hips moving slowly, and started touching himself over his boxers, his other hand slowly gliding over his chest and into his own hair.

“Iss, I-“ Even said, shocked at how freaking desperate his voice sounded.

Isak just shook his head, continuing to move to the music without letting Even intervene.

Eventually, he moved towards Even again, who let out an embarrassing broken moan when Isak climbed into his lap, grinding down against Even to the music, slowly increasing the pressure on Even’s dick. Even’s voice was raspy and breathless when he moaned again.

The song had changed, he realized when Isak changed the rhythms of his movements, but Even didn’t have enough blood in his brain to realize what song it was.

Isak leaned down again, not allowing Even to kiss him, just panting into his mouth, always pulling away slightly when their lips were about to touch and it drove Even insane.

“Isak, please, kitten,” Even whispered, close to actually sobbing, when Isak sat up a little, taking the pressure off of Even’s lap and started rubbing his hips against Even’s stomach and chest, his hands gripping Even’s hair.

“Fucking Christ,” Even whimpered, hands cupping Isak’s ass, squeezing.

Isak just grinned when he grinded his hips down again, wiggling his ass against Even’s dick, pulling Even closer, almost-kissing him again.

“I can’t- you gotta- you- kitten, please,” Even begged, trying to reach Isak’s lips.

Isak got off of his lap, and Even let out a shaky sob at the lack of contact, before he felt Isak’s hands on his hips, opening his pants and pulling them down, and realized that Isak was now kneeling between his legs.

“You know, I never did something like this with a moviestar before,” Isak whispered innocently, looking up to Even under his lashes.

Even’s breath hitched, his mouth went dry at the sight, and he couldn’t help but lace his hand into Isak’s hair, carefully pushing down a little.

“You’re welcome to be rough with me,” Isak said, voice still small and shy, moving his face against Even’s dick a little, “I can take it, I promise.”

Even groaned, grabbing Isak’s hair harder, guiding his head down, and Isak complied easily, taking Even into his mouth, sucking eagerly, never breaking their eye contact.

“Fuck, Iss,” Even panted, and he really wanted to look away, because he knew if he kept staring at Isak like that, he wouldn’t last long, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

“You like that?” Isak asked, licking up Even’s dick in one go, before taking him in again.

Even’s moan was answer enough, and he closed his eyes, leaning his head back and moaned loudly when Isak went ahead and deep throated him effortlessly.

“Shit, Isak, you gotta- stop, please, or I’ll come,” he panted, moaning again at the sensation of Isak’s tongue moving around his dick.

Isak pulled of,

“Come in my mouth, handsome. Your kitten wants to taste you.”

Even groaned, and when Isak put his mouth on him again, he didn’t look away, and even though he tried everything not to, he came after another few minutes of licking and sucking, moaning loudly as he felt Isak swallow around him.

He wasn’t sure if he had actually blacked out for a second, but when he blinked his eyes open again, Isak was climbing into his lap again, finally pressing their lips together in a dirty, wet kiss, pushing some of Even’s come into his mouth.

Even moaned against Isak’s lips, licking into his mouth, pushing Isak’s lips apart.

When Isak leaned back, he had that special look on his face, a little like an actual kitten who had just eaten a forbidden bowl of cream. Smug and pleased with himself, a little arrogant, a little cocky, but mostly satisfied.

“You,” Even said, pulling Isak down for another dirty kiss, “are something else.”

Isak laughed against Even’s mouth,

“Any chance you’ll get it up again to actually fuck me?”

Even grinned, pressing a kiss against Isak’s neck, sucking slowly, leaving a visible bruise, before looking up at him again,

“Maybe if my kitten would dance for me some more.”

And when Isak laughed again, slowly getting up, Even realized that yes, a Gullrutten award was nothing against the beautiful boy moving in front of him.

 

\--

 

 **Sigrid** (11:19)

_you won a fucking gullrutten award?_

_congratulations!_

_your daughter is excited_

_she’s been having hiccups all day today_

**Even** (11:27)

_haha_

_thank you so much!_

_say hi to her :)_

**Sigrid** (11:27)

_yeah I will_

_enjoy your night_

**Even** (11:27)

_we will_

_we both hope you’re doing good_

**Sigrid** (11:28)

_yeah I’m fine_

_I do have a small question though_

**Even** (11:28)

_yeah sure?_

**Sigrid** (11:28)

_that actor that played the lead in your movie?_

_Herman Tømmeraas?_

_any chance you could get me his number ;)_

**Even** (11:29)

_haha_

_I’ll try ;)_

**Sigrid** (11:30)

_thank you!_

_congrats again!_

_have fun celebrating and say hi to Isak_

 

\--

 

“Admit it, if anybody did this, then it’s you guys,” Magnus insisted, and Isak rolled his eyes at Even,

“Why did I agree to this again?”

Even grinned, not saying anything, just kept stirring the sauce.

It was Saturday, late afternoon, their friends had just gotten to the cabin, and after congratulating Even and celebrating with some champagne, they were now hanging out in the kitchen, everyone wearing comfortable sweats, Isak sitting on the counter while Even made lasagna.

“Come on! Tell me! Did you? You totally did, didn’t you? How was it?!” Magnus continued, stealing some of the cheese.

“Leave us alone, Mags,” Isak snapped, but his grin gave away that he wasn’t actually annoyed.

“What are you doing to them, Mags?” Mia asked as she walked into the kitchen, giving Mahdi a quick kiss before getting herself some water.

“I wanted to know who of us ever joined the High Mile Club, but they won’t tell me,” Mags complained.

Jonas rolled his eyes,

“He’s been going on and on and on about this the whole flight.”

“I don’t get why they won’t tell me!” Magnus whined, reaching for more cheese, getting his hand slapped away by Eva.

“Maybe because they didn’t?” Mia suggested.

“Oh please,” Mags and Jonas said at the same time, making Isak roll his eyes again,

“And why exactly are you so sure we did that?”

“You spend more time on a plane than all of us combined,” Magnus argued, taking Vilde’s hand, pressing a kiss to it.

“We flew back and forth to visit each other,” Even clarified, “we didn’t spend much time on the same plane.”

“Oh. That’s true,” Magnus realized, “so you really didn’t do it, huh?”

Even grinned, stepping back from the stove, dropping his right hand to Isak’s knee, squeezing a little,

“Oh, please.”

 

\--

 

“Hey you,” Isak said, pressing a kiss to Eva’s cheek.

She was standing on the big terrace with a cup of hot chocolate. They had just had dinner, and were now debating over how they should spend their night, and Isak had decided to use that time for some quality time with his best friend.

“Hey,” Eva smiled, snuggling against his side, “you must be so proud of him.”

Isak smiled, nodding,

“Yeah, so fucking proud. He really deserves this, you know. I’m so happy, I feel like it’s not even realistic anymore.”

Eva chuckled,

“I know what you mean.”

“Yeah?”

Eva cleared her throat,

“I sort of have to tell you something.”

“Okay,” Isak said, squeezing her hand, “what is it?”

“I’m pregnant.”

Isak stared at her for a second, before he pulled her into a hug, spilling some of her hot chocolate,

“Eva, that’s so amazing! Congratulations! How far along are you?”

“I just took the test last week, and when it was positive I took two more, and then we went to the doctor yesterday.”

Isak let out a deep breath, pressing another kiss to Eva’s cheek,

“That’s amazing. I’m so, so happy for you! Did you tell anyone yet?”

“Noora knows, I freaked out when I took the first test, and called her,” Eva chuckled, “I asked Jonas if it would be okay if I told you myself, and he was fine with it. We’re probably going to tell the rest of the guys at some point this weekend, I just wanted to tell you first.”

“Shit, Eva, that means that our kids will be able to play together,” Isak realized, which made Eva cry instantly.

“Shht, don’t cry,” Isak said quickly, brushing her hair back.

“I’m just so fucking happy. Fuck, if anyone had told me back in Nissen that our kids would play together some day, I would have laughed. Now it’s actually happening,” Eva said, gesturing with her hands while she tried to wipe her tears at the same time.

“Yeah, I know just how you feel. It’s weird, right? How quickly it’s all happening. Before we know it, they’re going to be asking about sex and bringing home dates and getting drunk,” Isak laughed, and Eva nodded in tears, laughing, too,

“Well, we won’t have to deal with weird dates, because our kids just have to date each other.”

Isak laughed, holding out his hand,

“Deal.”

Eva laughed, shaking Isak’s hand before hugging him again,

“I’m really happy, Isak.”

Isak smiled into her hair,

“Then I’m really happy for you.”

Eva took a deep breath, trying to wipe away her tears,

“Any chance you can get Even to paint our baby room, too?”

 

\--

 

Eva and Jonas told everyone the big news that same night, and everyone was basically freaking out. They spend the rest of the night discussing baby names and making up plans on how they could plot for Even’s and Isak’s daughter to actually date Jonas’ and Eva’s baby, the plans getting more and more absurd with the amount of alcohol they were drinking.

Isak was half sitting, half lying on top of Even, who had his hand buried in Isak’s hair, and Isak enjoyed how Even’s chest vibrated every time Even laughed.

He laughed a lot. Isak loved it.

 

\--

 

“Fuck, Even, harder,” Isak moaned into the pillow, a request that Even didn’t quite know how to fulfill, because their bed was already crashing against the wall with every hard thrust.

“Shit, oh my god,” Isak sobbed, biting down on the back of his hand and Even groaned, pushing one of his hands against Isak’s shoulder blade to push him even deeper into the mattress.

Isak moaned against the pillow and his hand, trying to move his hips back against Even, who was holding Isak in place with his other hand. He didn’t tell Isak to be quiet, because after all those years, they didn’t have the energy to care about who could possibly maybe hear them.

Isak came all over their sheets, still moaning, and Even carefully pulled out of him, using his hand to finish and Isak moaned when he felt Even come all over his back and ass.

“Fy faen,” Isak sighed, trying to catch his breath, collapsing on to their bed, “was coming all over me like that really necessary?”

“Since when do you have a problem with that?” Even asked, kissing Isak’s shoulders.

“I don’t. But we share a bathroom with Eva and Jonas, and I really don’t want to walk down the hallway with your come all over my back.”

“How can you be that grumpy right after you came?” Even sighed, lying down on top of Isak, “there. Now we’re both covered in it.”

“Not making it better,” Isak complained, but smiled against the damp pillow.

They were lying like that for another few minutes, until their breaths had evened out and the stickiness between them became less sexy and more uncomfortable.

“I think you deserve some breakfast now,” Even decided, climbing off of Isak, slapping his ass.

Isak winced a little at the dull pain in his lower back,

“I think I deserve your hot naked body in the shower with me,” he said, looking at his hot, naked husband, who was pulling a pair of boxers over his sticky skin.

“Yeah?” Even smiled, leaning over Isak to give him a gentle kiss right on his ass.

Isak chuckled.

Over the years, sex hadn’t gotten boring or became a routine, it had only gotten better and better. Maybe they didn’t have as much sex as they did when they were teenagers, but when they did, it was always fucking hot and Isak loved it.

The way Even treated his body and he treated Even’s was just perfect, loving and caring and without any boundaries whatsoever.

Which was why Even kissing his ass like that was no big deal, wasn’t weird to him, it felt intimate and right and close, and Isak loved that he was able to have this, to have something this _deep_.

“Can I have pancakes when we’re done showering?” he asked, slowly getting up, wincing again.

“You can have anything you want.”

“Anything?”

 

\--

 

“You guys really are the worst,” Magnus greeted them when they finally came down to the kitchen.

“Why?” Isak asked, not hopping on the counter, because he still felt sore. Even rimming him in the shower had soothed the pain a little, but Isak still didn’t feel much like sitting down.

“You literally had sex twice already. It’s not even noon yet,” Jonas said, rolling his eyes.

“I didn’t have sex twice,” Even objected, getting out a pan and some eggs.

Eva frowned,

“Even, please, we share a wall. And a bathroom. We heard you.”

“I didn’t have sex twice,” Even repeated, “Isak did.”

“Why are we talking about your sex life again?” Mia asked with an eye roll.

“It seems to fascinate people,” Isak informed her, taking a sip of his coffee.

“So, what’s for breakfast?” Mahdi asked.

“Finally someone who asks the important questions,” Mia sighed, snuggling up against him with a content smile, as he gently kissed her forehead.

“Pancakes,” Even said, already mixing flour and eggs together.

“I really don’t know how you don’t gain more weight,” Eva mumbled, gently punching Isak’s stomach, “you eat unhealthy shit all the time.”

“Yeah, but just imagine how many calories I already burned this morning,” Isak answered with a wink.

 

\--

 

Mahdi, Eva, Mia and Vilde went for a walk after breakfast, exploring the surroundings and getting some fresh air.

Magnus and Even decided to go grocery shopping in the meantime, because Magnus had convinced Even to make a barbeque that night, and they wanted to get some steaks and stuff for salad.

Isak and Jonas were chilling on the terrace, snuggled up into their hoodies on some loungers, enjoying what was left of the mild midday sun.

“I can’t believe you’re going to be a dad soon,” Jonas said, sipping his coffee.

“You’re the one to talk,” Isak grinned, kicking Jonas’ foot with his own playfully.

Jonas smiled happily,

“Yeah, I know. I still haven’t realized it yet, you know.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean. I used to think that there would be one magic moment where I would actually get what the fuck is happening.”

“Was there?”

Isak yarned,

“No, not really. More like small stuff. When we got to go along to one of the appointments and heard her heartbeat, that was one of them. Or when we found out that it’s going to be a girl. When we discussed names. Every sonogram picture. But I think that magic moment is going to be when we actually see her in a few weeks, you know.”

“Pretty fucking amazing,” Jonas nodded, “I can’t wait for all of that.”

“You guys are going to do great,” Isak said, “Eva is going to be fantastic at this. And you’re going to be bearable, too.”

Jonas laughed, punching Isak’s shoulder,

“Ass.”

“You only have a couple of weeks left, how are you feeling?” Jonas asked, reaching for his coffee again.

“Good. I guess it’s completely different when you are pregnant yourself, you know. We pretty much just live our normal lives, we just paint baby rooms and get baby stuff and things like that. I can imagine that if you are pregnant or you know, when you live with the person that is pregnant, the waiting feels completely different.”

Jonas nodded, closing his eyes against the sun,

“Yeah, that’s probably right. You guys don’t get to have all of that pregnancy stuff.”

Isak shrugged,

“Which is awesome, on the one hand, because we can work and have sex and just keep doing everything we’re doing. And on the other hand it’s horrible, because we don’t get to talk to her, or feel her move or something like that.”

Jonas winced,

“That sucks. I’m actually pretty excited for all of that stuff.”

“It’s okay, though. Sigrid is pretty awesome, and we get to come along to appointments sometimes and stuff, so it’s good. But you know, feeling your baby kicking must be pretty cool and that’s just not happening for us.”

“She’s going to be all yours in a few weeks, though,” Jonas smiled, and Isak couldn’t help but smile as well,

“I can’t wait for it.”

“Are you scared? Of being a dad, I mean?”

Isak let out a long breath, running a hand through his hair,

“Not really. I’m scared that something is going to go wrong, you know, I’m scared that she’s not going to be healthy and stuff like that. But as long as she’s healthy, I think we’re going to be okay. And I’m a little scared of what it will mean for me and Even, you know. Babies change everything.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Jonas nodded.

“But then, you know, Even is right there, and he says something cute or hugs me or something like that. And then I think, we’re going to be just fine. And even if we’re not the perfect parents, it’s okay. I had terrible parents and I turned out okay.”

“You turned out pretty great,” Jonas grinned, patting Isak’s shoulder, “and your little girl will, too.”

Isak took another deep breath,

“Yeah, I hope so.”

“You just have to dial down the sex noises at some point, unless you want to have a very awkward conversation.”

“Ugh, dude.”

 

\--

 

“Can we maybe have a no sex in the Jacuzzi rule?” Jonas suggested when Isak was sitting down on Even’s lap.

After the group had returned from their long walk, they had had dinner, Even and Mia couldn’t stop talking about some movie that of course no one had seen, and Isak and Mahdi had started talking about some football player.

Since all of them were really tired and in desperate need for some relaxation, they were now all sitting in the huge Jacuzzi out in the back yard.

“Um,” Isak said, and the blush spreading across his face was definitely not just from the heat of the water.

“Oh my god,” Vilde shrieked.

“When did you even have time to do that?” Mia asked, not as much shocked as impressed.

“You guys weren’t here the last two days, so…” Even said, his hands moving up over Isak’s chest to pull him closer.

“Guys, really, was that necessary?” Mahdi frowned.

“We didn’t have actual sex, or anything,” Isak tried to argue, “so chill the fuck out.”

“What the hell did you do in here, then?” Magnus asked with a frown.

“Let’s just not say anything anymore,” Isak suggested, and Even nodded along.

“Okay from now on, there will be a no sex in the Jacuzzi rule,” Mahdi suggested.

“And the sauna,” Eva added.

“Um,” said Isak.

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me,” Jonas sighed.

 

\--

 

The Sunday was spend just like Isak loved it. Lazy. Relaxed. Eating, cuddling, talking. Just instead of doing it all with Even, he got to do it with all of his best friends.

It was cold and rainy outside, which justified not going outside for the whole day. They were all dressed in pyjama pants or sweat pants, wearing hoodies and sweaters. The girls were all cuddled up in their boyfriend’s hoodies, hair put up into messy buns, no make-up on their faces, just fond smiles.

Isak loved all of it.

They hung out in the living room, playing board games and talking and playing fifa and having hot chocolate and chilling. Mahdi and Vilde made brownies for everyone, and Even got his hard drive to hook up to Jonas’ lap top, because they decided to have a movie marathon.

Isak was cuddled up into Even’s side, enjoying the small kisses against his forehead and his cheek every other second.

“What movie should we watch?” Jonas asked, scrolling through the thousands of movies on Even’s hard drive.

“Something that we can all enjoy,” Eva said, reaching for a brownie, “not just Mia and Even.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Mia asked, playfully outraged.

“We don’t want something too artsy,” Magnus agreed, “something that we can all understand.”

“Something that is fun,” Vilde suggested.

Isak chuckled,

“How the fuck are we going to find a movie that we can all enjoy? Not even the two of us are able to do that half the time.”

“We could use my scale?” Even suggested, which had everyone booing and shouting at him.

“I told you not to mention your stupid scale,” Isak grinned, running his hand through Even’s hair.

“It’s a good scale,” Even pouted, leaning into the touch.

“What’s ‘The master of coming untouched’?” Jonas asked, already clicking on it.

“No no no no no no no,” Isak yelled, closing his eyes in defeat when the TV lit up, showing him, wearing nothing but sweatpants, lying on black sheets, as Even crawled over him.

“Is that-“

“Shit, Isak, did you-“

“Oh my fucking god!”

“Turn it the fuck off,” Isak yelled, jumping up from the couch to walk over to Jonas, which was kind of hard with all the people spread out on the couches and the floor, and everyone trying to hold him back.

“Shit, you look kind of hot together,” Eva admitted, tilting her head as the Even on screen started kissing Isak, deep and slow and open-mouthed, with lots and lots of tongue.

“The lighting is gorgeous, Even,” Mia said, sipping her tea.

“Thank you.”

“Even!” Isak hissed, gesturing towards Jonas, who was still occupying the Laptop.

“Turn it off, you guys don’t want to see that,” Even tried, obviously not as upset as Isak.

On screen, Even was currently kissing and sucking on Isak’s neck, making Isak tilt his head back, moaning softly, as he laced his fingers into Even’s hair.

“Are you pushing his head down?” Magnus asked, “I thought you’re not supposed to do that?!”

“ _You_ aren’t,” Vilde said dryly.

Isak ran a hand through his hair, obviously embarrassed when all of his friends watched as he and Even made out some more, Isak’s hands travelling down Even’s back and into his pants, and it looked so dirty and Isak’s moans sounded like actual porn and Isak’s face was burning.

“Shit, that is hot,” Eva repeated when Isak locked his feet behind Even’s back, who was sliding a hand down Isak’s thigh.

“Even!” Isak repeated, voice much more demanding now.

“Turn it off, Jonas,” Even said with his bossy voice – shit, Isak _loved_ that voice – and Jonas gestured towards the TV,

“Can’t we at least watch until- _oh_.”

He watched Isak moan in pleasure when Even’s hand moved into his sweatpants and Jonas clicked to close the window, making all of their friends shout and curse.

“Why the fuck do you have that on your fucking hard drive?” Isak accused Even, gesturing towards the Laptop as he sat down next to Even again, hiding his face in his hands.

“I really liked the angle, too. Very tasteful,” Mia continued, as if she didn’t notice that they had already changed the issue.

“Thank you.”

“What lens did you use for that?”

“Actually-“

“Hello?!” Magnus interrupted, “can we talk about the fact that you guys made a fucking sex tape together?!”

“You don’t even know it’s a sex tape, you didn’t see any sex,” Isak tried to argue.

“So what would we see if I opened it again and fast forwarded all the way to the end?” Jonas asked, hand dangerously close to the touchpad of his laptop.

“A shitload of come,” Even answered, getting hit in the stomach by Isak immediately,

“Shut the fuck up, Even!”

“Whose idea was it, though?” Vilde asked, obviously interested.

“It’s a video of them having sex, who do you think had the idea?” Jonas asked dryly.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Eva asked, turning around on the couch to look at Isak.

“Why do I have to tell you something like that?”

“I tell you everything Jonas and I do!”

“You what?” Jonas asked, looking a little alarmed now.

“Yeah but- that’s-“ Isak just shook his head, “can we change the subject? And can you delete that?”

“Don’t delete it! I’m not sure if I have that version on my laptop,” Even said.

“That _version_?” the others asked in unison.

“Jesus Christ,” Isak mumbled, hiding his face in his hands again.

“I sort of did different versions of it, trying out different styles of cutting and sound and stuff,” Even explained, not sure if he should be very proud or a little embarrassed.

“You edited your sextape?” Jonas asked, stressing every word.

“I’d love to see the other versions,” Mia admitted, and when everyone looked at her, she shrugged, “out of, like, professional reasons,” she argued, “we did learn how to cut and mix sounds and shit like that at the same time, I’d love to see what he did with that.”

“You’re welcome to-“

“Even!”

“I was just offering her to check out which filters and stuff I used,” Even argued, softly massaging Isak’s neck, “Don’t be so pissed, angel.”

“How old were you, when you made that tape?” Mahdi asked.

“I’m guessing, like, 19 or something,” Jonas said, “based on Isak’s hairstyle.”

“Should I be very alarmed or very flattered that that’s actually true?” Isak asked dryly.

“I’m a little alarmed,” Eva joked, poking her husband into the side with her foot.

“Choose a fucking movie and let’s just pretend this never happened,” Isak said, snuggling against Even’s side again.

“Is the title, like, accurate?” Jonas asked, making all of them look at Isak and Even again.

“Well-“

“Even!” Isak interrupted, “you’re not allowed to say anything anymore. Just choose a movie and let this go, please?”

“Fine,” Jonas said, before he looked at Even again, raising an eyebrow, until Even gave him a small nod, making Jonas grin.

“Did you not hear me or something?” Isak asked, trying to move away from Even, who pulled him closer to his chest again,

“Stop being so grumpy. Come on, we’re all adults here, you don’t have to feel weird. Let’s watch Shutter Island.”

“Oh yeah, that’s a great movie,” Mia agreed.

“Do you think so or will we also think so?” Eva asked, still a little suspicious.

“Leonardo DiCaprio is starring,” Even said, which seemed to make Eva happy enough.

“And we’ll never speak of that other movie ever again!” Isak tried again, and everybody nodded and promised to pretend they never saw anything.

 

\--

 

They watched a couple more movies, until it was time for dinner. Mahdi and Even made stuffed peppers with potatoes, and everyone was complimenting them for their taste in food and Isak and Mia for their taste in men.

“So,” Eva said, taking a sip of her water, obviously trying to start a conversation to break the silence, thinking about what to say for a few moments, before turning towards Isak and Even,

“So do you, like, use that tape to get off?”

Isak groaned, rubbing his temple with his thumb and index finger.

“What?!” Eva asked, when everyone looked at her, “come on! We’re all thinking it!”

“I get that their sex life seems to be the topic of conversation, like, all the time, but we’re eating right now,” Mia said.

“You were asking to watch other version of their sex tape,” Eva said, pointing her fork at Mia.

“Out of professional reasons!” Mia repeated.

“Can we change the topic?” Isak tried again.

Even patted Isak’s thigh,

“It’s going to be easier to just answer the questions,” he said, before smiling at Eva,

“Yes, we use it for that.”

Isak groaned, hiding his face in his hands again,

“Even, don’t!”

“The movie was, like, almost two hours, though,” Jonas continued, “was it really just sex?”

“Two hours is a _lot_ ,” Magnus said, mouth full of potatoes.

“It’s just one hour and forty-two minutes,” Even said, “and we-“

“Even I swear, if you say one more thing about that fucking movie, I’m never going to do that thing with my tongue on any part of your body ever again,” Isak hissed under his breath, making Even raise his hands in defeat,

“Looks like I can’t say anything else.”

Jonas cleared his throat, reaching for more potatoes, while Eva was quietly sipping her water. Isak took a deep breath, continuing to eat his food, while the only sound he heard was the clatter of forks and knives on plates.

Even gave Isak’s thigh a soft squeeze, smiling at him for a second, while they were both chewing. Magnus poured some water for himself and then for Vilde, while Mia was still chewing on her pepper, smiling at Mahdi for a second.

“So,” Eva said, taking a sip of her water, obviously trying to start a conversation to break the silence, thinking about what to say for a few moments, before turning towards Isak and Even,

“What exactly do you do with your tongue?!”

 

\--

 

“Mhhh,” Even hummed against Isak’s neck, placing soft kisses against it.

“No.”

“No?” Even repeated, looking at Isak in question.

“No.”

“You’re just saying no?” Even asked, eyebrows raised.

They were lying in bed, wearing boxers and T-Shirts, after they had watched another movie with the rest of the squad, and they had eventually all gone upstairs to go to sleep.

“Since when do I need a reason to say no to you?” Isak asked, not looking up from his phone.

“You don’t,” Even admitted, “I’d just believe it more if you weren’t half hard already.”

“I’m not,” Isak said, pushing Even off of him.

“Are you punishing me for today? Baby, that wasn’t my fault.”

“Maybe I just don’t want to have sex with you,” Isak said, eying Even over his phone.

Even laughed, looking at Isak, who started to grin, too.

“Not that believable, huh?” he asked, tossing his phone on their nightstand.

“We’ve been together for almost ten years, baby. I kind of know you,” Even grinned, crawling on top of Isak again, straddling him.

“You do, huh?”

“Mmmm,” Even mumbled, carefully biting Isak’s jaw and then his neck, “you know, watching that video today was kind of hot.”

“Yes,” Isak answered, voice all sarcastic, “it was truly such an erotic moment, watching a sex tape we made when we were 19 with all of our friends. I think we should show it to our parents next Christmas.”

“Hey, at least it wasn’t embarrassing,” Even said, pushing himself up on his hands to look down on Isak.

“How the fuck was that not embarrassing? Like a minute further and they would have seen you with my dick down your throat.”

“Yeah, but everyone immediately saw that it’s not like some sex tape made by teenagers, it’s a very nice and classy movie,” Even explained.

Isak just sighed and looked up at Even, not quite sure if he wanted to discuss this any further or just let it go.

“I think on some level they just were jealous,” Even continued.

Isak chuckled, thinking about something to say back, some way to argue about that, but he had to admit, yes, pretty much everything he had with Even was worth being jealous of. Adult film included.

“So, maybe since you got a Gullrutten award now, we should re-watch that cinematic masterpiece of yours,” Isak teased, winking at Even.

“Yeah? You’re in?” Even asked, obviously excited.

“Pretty sure you’re the one who’s _in_ ,” Isak joked, pushing Even off of him again, who just laughed and got his laptop.

“Okay, which version do you want to see?” Even asked.

“You’re the director, you choose,” Isak suggested, putting a pillow against the headboard to lean against it.

Even settled down next to him, the laptop on his thighs, but instead of clicking on play, he leaned over to give Isak a long, soft kiss,

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For putting up with my bullshit.”

Isak chuckled, moving his hand through Even’s hair,

“What do you mean?”

“Just the fact that you actually agree to watch this sex tape with me, it kind of amazes me,” Even said, moving his fingers over Isak’s cheek, “you kind of amaze me.”

“You know what? When I married you, I promised that we would always be like this, that we would always be ourselves. If someone would have told me 10 years ago, that we’d be married someday, spending our nights watching an old sex tape we once made, I would have thought ‘Shit, future Isak got lucky’.”

Even laughed quietly against Isak’s lips, before brushing their noses together,

“Yeah?”

“Even, other couples do nothing but fight after ten years. We’re doing this. That’s pretty cool.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm,” Isak hummed, kissing Even again, slowly and softly, smiling against his lips.

“I love you,” Even mumbled, leaning their foreheads together for a second.

“I love you, too. Even though you just completely ruined the mood.”

Even laughed against Isak’s cheek, pressing a kiss against it, before turning towards the laptop again,

“Well,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows at Isak, “let’s see if we can find a way to get in the right mood again.”

They could.

 

\--

 

“I don’t think that they’ll do well this season,” Isak said, shaking his head.

“Come on dude, just because Ronaldo isn’t playing anymore, doesn’t mean that they won’t win. They still have other amazing players,” Jonas argued, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Like who?”

“All of them. Bale is still playing, and Isco is really good,” Jonas said.

“James,” Mahdi continued.

“Asensio,” Mia added.

“Yeah, but, like, statistically speaking none of them made as many goals as Ronaldo did,” Isak shrugged.

“I don’t think that they are going to lose everything this season just because Ronaldo isn’t playing anymore,” Magnus said, “you have to remember that Messi isn’t playing anymore either.”

“And Neymar isn’t in the Spanish league anymore,” Mahdi added, his left hand playing with Mia’s long hair.

“You guys are acting like the whole Spanish league is just a Messi vs. Ronaldo thing. They have good players. That German dude that plays in Real, what’s his name again? He’s the fucking best,” Jonas argued.

“Kroos? Yeah, but he doesn’t make any goals,” Isak said, leaning back in his chair.

“Okay, but you don’t win football matches just by scoring goals,” Magnus said.

“That literally is how you win them,” Isak pointed out.

Jonas chuckled,

“So you’re saying, like, defense is not important at all?”

“No, but Real has had an amazing defense over the last few years when Ronaldo was still playing, and now they are in need of someone who has to make goals, and on a pretty high level,” Mia explained, and Isak nodded, holding out his fist for Mia to bump it,

“Thank you!”

“Well, maybe it’s not going to be between Barca and Real anymore. Maybe Atletico is going to win everything now,” Jonas shrugged.

“They have Griezmann, right?” Magnus asked.

“Maybe it’s a good thing that it’s not going to be all about Messi and Ronaldo anymore. It got kind of boring there for a while,” Mia said, wincing a little.

“Compared to what? The German league is the most boring league ever, nobody in their right mind actually follows that,” Isak said.

“The English league still is the best,” Mahdi said, earning a happy smile from Mia,

“Yes! Thank you!”

“Yeah, well, but in the English league…”

 

“They’re still on it, huh?” Eva asked, when she and Vilde walked into the living room, both freshly showered and dressed.

Even looked up from his phone with a shrug,

“I tried asking them to do something today, and Isak punched me in the stomach.”

“But it’s been such a long time since I’ve been in Bergen, I really want to go see everything,” Eva pouted, running a hand through her damp hair.

“Well, you’re welcome to try to break up the party, I’m not going over there again,” Even said, lifting his hands up in defeat.

“Just let them talk for another hour, and then we’ll go,” Vilde suggested with a fond smile.

One hour turned into two, before Eva finally got her way.

 

They spend their Monday afternoon walking around in Bergen, Isak showing them some of the spots he remembered from university, his favorite café and favorite pizza place.

They got some coffees to go, walking through town. It was late afternoon by now, already getting dark, and it was freezing. Jonas and Isak were walking together, talking about anything and everything, while Eva was snuggled against Even’s side, who was talking to Mahdi about London and his new job.

Eventually they went to one of the pizza places Isak kept going on and on and on about, and had pizza and wine and some movie fan actually came to their table and asked Even for an autograph, which was weird and sweet and flattering, and Even talked to him for like thirty minutes.

“Look at you, all famous and glamorous,” Isak whispered against Even’s ear when the kid had taken off.

Even just chuckled, tilting his head a little to brush their cheeks against each other softly.

“It’s kind of hot,” Isak said quietly, “seeing you being admired by other people like that.”

“Your admiration is the only one that counts,” Even said with a smile, pressing his lips against Isak’s for a long, promising kiss.

“Yeah?” Isak asked, lacing their fingers together.

“Absolutely,” Even promised, pecking Isak’s lips again.

 

\--

 

“Mmmmm,” Isak hummed, shifting his hips a little, “feels so fucking good.”

Even just mumbled something against Isak’s skin, his head buried between Isak’s legs, slowly licking and sucking and touching sensitive skin.

Isak liked this. Sex with Even was never the same, they did so much in so many different ways.

Rough and hard, fast and hectic, loving and gentle, and Isak loved all of it. He did have a soft spot for rimming, always had. And he loved it when Even did it quick and hungry and desperate, making Isak come undone within seconds, like he mostly did.

But sometimes, he loved this even more. The way Even was taking his time, gentle and caring. Soft licks combined with lazy, loving kisses and touches all over Isak’s thighs and ass and balls and stomach, warm hands running up and down Isak’s legs and sides.

One of Isak’s hands tangled into his own hair, the other either playing with Even’s carefully or laced together with Even’s.

Quiet hums and moans escaping Isak’s smiling lips.

Shit, yes, he loved that. So much.

“Have I told you that I love you today?” Isak asked, running a hand through Even’s hair, curling it around his fingers, moaning softly when Even gently pushed his tongue into him.

“Mhhh,” Even hummed in confirmation, before pulling back a little to place a couple of open mouthed kisses to the inside of Isak’s thigh, “but I don’t mind hearing it again.”

“I love you,” Isak simply answered, “and fuck, I love you tongue.”

Even laughed quietly against Isak’s skin, making the younger man shiver,

“Let’s put it to good use, then,” he suggested, making Isak smile, then smirk, then moan.

 

“This weekend is perfect,” Isak said, still smiling happily, as Even kissed his way up Isak’s stomach, licking up the remains of Isak’s pleasure.

“You’re so nice to me when I rim you, aren’t you?” Even teased, finishing cleaning Isak up with a kiss, before laying down next to him, pulling Isak to his chest.

“I rimmed you too, don’t act like you’re all selfless,” Isak grinned, pressing their lips together.

“Mhh,” Even hummed, reaching for the blanket to pull it over them, “that must explain why I’m extra nice to you, too.”

“You’re always extra nice,” Isak mumbled, stroking Even’s chest.

“You’re right.”

“Oh, about you being extra nice?”

Even chuckled, hugging Isak a little tighter,

“That too. But I meant this weekend. I feel like that’s just what we needed. A last weekend away from baby stuff and, I don’t know, reality. Just you and good friends and sex and you.”

He pressed a kiss to Isak’s temple,

“And you.” He pulled Isak to lie on top of him, pressing kisses all over his face, “And you. And you. And you. And you.”

Isak giggled, looking down on Even with a bright smile, before hiding his face in Even’s neck,

“We’re already the worst parents ever. She’s not even born yet and we already need to escape from baby stuff.”

Even chuckled into Isak’s hair,

“Eh, I don’t know. Baby stuff is going to be much more fun if there’s an actual baby involved.”

“Yeah, you might be right about that,” Isak admitted, lifting his head to peck Even’s lips, “It’s been a lot of buying baby stuff and researching baby stuff and painting the baby room without having actual baby fun.”

“I can’t wait for baby fun,” Even sighed happily, “and by the way, you did literally nothing while I painted that baby room.”

“You yelled at me and sent me to my room like I was a fucking child,” Isak said, half outraged, half smirking.

“Because you didn’t listen when I told you not to put too much paint on the brush!”

“I’m not having this discussion again,” Isak groaned, biting Even’s collarbone, before snuggling against his chest again.

“Fine,” Even grinned, brushing Isak’s hair back to kiss his forehead.

They cuddled for a while, Isak lying on top of Even sleepily, before Even turned them around, snuggling his head against Isak’s neck.

“You know what I love most about you?” Isak asked, his hand playing with Even’s hair, leaning down to press a kiss to Even’s forehead.

“My good looks?”

“They make this marriage tolerable.”

Even laughed against Isak’s collarbone, kissing it,

“My hair?”

“I do have fun with that, yes,” Isak admitted, gently pulling on a few strands.

“My brilliant creative mind?”

“It is kind of brilliant.”

“My abilities in the bedroom?”

Isak burst out into laughter,

“Just say dick.”

“Oh I’m so much more than just my dick, baby,” Even smirked, leaning up to bite along Isak’s jaw, before pressing their lips together.

Isak smiled, brushing Even’s hair back, before he tilted his head to the side,

“I love that we keep having beginnings instead of ends.”

Even took a deep breath, swallowing,

“Wow, Isak, I-”

“You know, you would think that after 10 years, things would get boring or we would get used to each other or we would have a routine that doesn’t change anymore. But it’s not like that at all with you. With us.”

Even smiled, pushing up to rest on his elbows to look down on Isak properly,

“You truly are the most amazing person in this universe.”

“You know, when you proposed to me, and when I proposed to you, and when we got married, and now this. Everything we do, it all feels like a new beginning, and I’m so fucking excited that we keep having them. I just know that we’ll be together forever, you know.”

Even leaned their foreheads together,

“We’re about to have a pretty awesome new beginning in about six weeks,” Even agreed, “and you’re the only person I want to do it with.”

“I love you so much,” Isak whispered, “and I love what we have so fucking much.”

Even chuckled quietly, brushing their noses together,

“Trying to make me cry?”

Isak laughed, putting both of his hands on Even’s cheeks, pressing a kiss to his perfect lips.

“I love you, too,” Even promised, “I love our family, and I can’t wait for it to become bigger. And I can’t wait to have another new beginning with you.”

 

\--

 

“To the best friends ever,” Isak said, raising his glass with a smile.

“And to an amazing weekend,” Jonas added.

“This sucks, I’m not able to drink anything for another nine months and it already annoys me,” Eva complained, looking at her glass with a pout.

“Hey, I’m drinking juice, too,” Mahdi tried to cheer her up.

“Yeah, _by choice_ ,” Eva said, rolling her eyes, “being pregnant sucks.”

“I can tell this is going to be amazing,” Jonas said, slightly sarcastic, making Eva punch him against the shoulder.

“You’re going to have like the most amazing skin though,” Vilde said, “I read that being pregnant does really cool things to your hormones and it makes you have a really great skin.”

“Yeah, they always say that pregnant women have a sort of glow,” Mia agreed, reaching for Eva to peck her cheek.

“It’s also going to make you, like, really horny,” Magnus predicted, raising his hands when everyone looked at him, “what?! I read it!”

“Well, hopefully you’ll be able to handle that,” Eva grinned, bumping her shoulder against Jonas’, who was grinning happily.

“Wow,” Mia said with a sigh, “just think about it. Next year, if we would do something like that again, there would be two children sitting right here with us.”

Isak leaned against Even, smiling at him, tilting his head up to get a kiss, before winking at Eva who was currently doing the same with Jonas.

“We should do this again next year,” Evan suggested, resting his hand on Isak’s back, “make it a tradition.”

Everyone was nodding in agreement, and Eva raised her glass of juice,

“To the best fucking squad ever.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the Gullrutten awards aren't in November, but I found it fitting to connect the whole squad going away to a cabin idea to something that was another milestone in their relationship, and it wasn't possible to include it in the timeline otherwise... so sorry if that bothered you.  
> But maybe those awards will be in November in 2026, who knows!
> 
> In the next chapter their baby's name will definitely be revealed and I'll post a poll for that on Twitter, and I'm interested in which name you'll like the most ♡


	9. The One with the best anniversary ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their 10 year anniversary, Isak and Even don’t get to exchange gifts. They don’t get to go back to that bench at Nissen where it all started, they don’t get to go back to the hotel where they first made love. They don’t get to do anything romantic at all.
> 
> Instead, they get something even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halla!
> 
> You know how they say to enjoy your vacation and use it to disconnect from everything to just relax and do nothing... obviouosly, I'm doing awesome at that!
> 
> I really hope that all of you have a fantastic time!
> 
> I know a lot of you have been waiting for this chapter, and I hope you enjoy it - feel free to leave a comment if you do!
> 
> Alt er Love ♡

* * *

 

**December 10 th 2026**

**Isak Bech Næsheim created the group “Biggest News Ever”**

**Isak** (12:12)

_Today at 09:21 our beautiful baby daughter Lily was born. She is happy and healthy and has blond hair and gorgeous blue eyes and she is so little and so absolutely beautiful. Sigrid is also healthy and everything went well, she’s still recovering. We’re going to stay in the hospital in Lillehammer for another few days to get settled and stuff and then we’re going to take her home to Oslo._

_Thank you for all of your support, Lily can’t wait to meet all of you_ _♡_

_\--_

“Hey little ones,” Liv whispered, entering the hospital room carefully.

“Hey,” Isak smiled, giving her a long, tight hug, “so happy you guys are here.”

“We’re so happy we get to meet our granddaughter,” Bjørn said, hugging Isak, too, patting his back.

Even beamed at both of them, his whole face lighting up like a ray of sun. He was sitting on their hospital bed, Lily sleeping in his arms. She was tiny, and the fact that she was resting in Even’s big ass hands made her look even smaller.

“Oh my god,” Liv said in a low voice, setting down the small stuffed panda on the second bed, leaning over to see the baby properly.

“You know, for a long time you were the cutest baby I had ever seen, but now you’re kind of being replaced,” Liv said to Even, making Isak chuckle.

“You want to hold her?” Even asked, making Liv beam even more.

Isak felt Bjørn’s hand on his shoulder, smiling as Liv sat down and Even handed her the baby,

“She’s gorgeous,” he told Isak, “and you’re going to be an amazing dad, son.”

Isak cleared his throat,

“Don’t make me tear up, I’ve been crying nonstop today,” he admitted with a chuckle.

“I’d be concerned when you wouldn’t have been crying,” Bjørn said to him, walking over to Liv, looking at Lily with a smile, “when this one was born, I cried the whole night,” he added, pointing at Even.

Liv laughed quietly, running her finger over Lily’s soft cheek.

Isak looked at Even for a second, reaching for him, and Even stood next to him, giving him a hug as Isak cleared his throat again,

“We wanted to tell you something else. We, um, we named her Lily Olivia. After, you know. After you.”

Liv stared at him for a second with teary eyes,

“You’re bullshitting me.”

Even laughed, pressing a kiss to Isak’s temple,

“He insisted.”

“I did,” Isak admitted.

Liv smiled at them, wiping a tear away,

“You guys, that’s- wow. Thank you. I feel so honored.”

Isak smiled, his voice breaking a little as he said,

“I wanted to… I mean I know you’re going to be there for her like you are for me, and…” he shook his head, taking a deep breath, feeling Even’s arms wrapped tightly around him,

“We really have to talk about something else now, this is too much,” he admitted with a chuckle, leaning his head against Even’s chest.

“Well, just for the record, we will be there for her and for you two, no matter what,” Liv said, also crying now, and Bjørn ran a hand through his hair,

“Boy, this escalated quickly,” he quoted, his shaky laugh revealing that he was also more than touched by all of this.

They laughed and just talked about Lily instead, how amazing her cute little nose and her tiny hands were and how beautiful she was. How she had Isak’s hair and Even’s eyes, and Isak didn’t care that none of that was possible or accurate, he just smiled and snuggled into Even’s side and stared at the baby that was actually theirs.

Finally and actually theirs.

Isak asked Liv a couple of things about bottle feeding and bathing babies and what he had to be aware of in the next few weeks, and she handed Lily over to Bjørn at some point, before Isak took her an hour later and Even’s parents left the room to get them some coffee and cake from the cafeteria while Isak and Even gave her the bottle.

“Do you think it has the right temperature?” Isak asked, obviously nervous.

“I asked the nurse, she promised that those bottle heating thingys are super precise,” Even promised, pouring a few drops to his wrist anyway to check the heat, before handing it to Isak, who was sitting on the bed with Lily in his arms.

“Okay,” Isak said, taking the bottle as Even sat down next to him, sneaking an arm around Isak.

Isak took a deep breath, placing the bottle carefully against Lily’s lips, waiting for her to open her mouth a little.

When they first tried this morning, feeding her hadn’t really worked, and Even could tell Isak was nervous.

Lily opened her mouth a little more, sucking on the bottle, and Isak smiled instantly.

“It’s normal that she’ll take some time to get used to the bottle,” Even said quietly, leaning his head against Isak’s, “breastfeeding takes some time, too, so don’t stress about this too much.”

Isak nodded, watching as Lily kept sucking on the bottle, spitting it out every other second. They both sang to her, rocked her, gave her the bottle, until she had managed to drink almost half of it and they decided to leave her alone for now.

Isak handed her over to Even, who lifted her up to burp her,

“We should ask the nurses if she’s going to be okay if just drinks half of her bottle.”

“Yeah, we can ask them later,” Even agreed, smiling at Isak who bend down to press a soft kiss to Even’s lips.

They had coffee and some cake with Even’s parents and let them hold Lily for another hour while they talked a little about the most common things, like a patient that had pissed Isak off a couple of days ago, about the oven in Liv’s and Bjørn’s house, that for some reason didn’t work anymore and how annoying it was to get it fixed, about a class Bjørn was currently teaching and about the series that Liv was currently watching and that apparently was so good that she forced Isak and Even to promise to add it to their Netflix list.

When it was late afternoon, Even’s parents left, since they had to drive back to Oslo.

Even was watching over Lily, who was sleeping in his arms, while Isak took the time to call Jonas and tell him about their day, grinning and smiling at Eva sobbing and screaming in the background.

They took some pictures of her afterwards, of course using some insanely expensive Canon camera that Even had brought, because obviously they couldn’t take a picture of their daughter using a simple cell phone.

Isak left Even alone with Lily afterwards to visit Sigrid and see if she was doing okay – which she obviously was, hanging out in her hospital bed with her best friend, watching some show on Netflix.

Isak gave her a long hug, thanking her again, promising to come by again tomorrow before he would be released.

He also went to talk to the nurse that was responsible for them to ask her some questions, and he was almost overwhelmed with how kind the nurse was to him, answering all of his worried-parent questions with such an amazing patience.

 

“They said it’s completely normal for her to take some time until she gets used to the bottle,” Isak said when he walked back into the room, smiling at Even who was rocking Lily in his arms.

“That’s good. What?” Even asked when he saw Isak’s soft smile.

“You just look so good together,” Isak said, walking over to them, placing a soft kiss to Lily’s head and then a firm, long kiss to Even’s lips.

They put Lily into the baby bed and took turns to brush their teeth while the other one was standing next to Lily’s bed, watching over her. They had a family room to themselves, which meant that they had two beds, but they still both cuddled up into one, rolling the baby bed right in front of their bed.

“I can’t believe she’s here,” Isak mumbled, reaching out to move his index finger over her cheek carefully.

Even smiled, pulling him closer to his chest, kissing his cheek,

“I’m so fucking happy. She is so gorgeous. She’s barely a person yet and I already love her so much.”

Isak took Even’s hand into his own, pulling it up to his lips,

“I know. I love her so much, too. And I love you. This is perfect,” he mumbled, kissing Even’s fingers.

“Are you happy?” Even asked quietly.

“Happier than I ever thought I could be,” Isak whispered, “she’s perfect. So perfect.”

“My mom was so happy that we named her after her,” Even said, pressing another kiss to his cheek, “that was really sweet of you.”

“She did so much for us, and she’s going to do so much for Lily. I already know that we’ll call her in the middle of the night to ask her some shit, she’s going to be there and babysit and- she’s just the perfect grandma, you know,” Isak took a deep breath, “Just like she was the perfect mom to me.”

Even nodded, pulling Isak even closer, kissing his neck,

“And you’re the perfect husband, you know? And you and Lily are the perfect family.”

Isak smiled, snuggling closer to Even,

“Happy anniversary, by the way.”

Even laughed quietly,

“Happy anniversary. Ten fucking years.”

“Ten fucking years,” Isak repeated, turning around in Even’s arms, brushing his knuckles against Even’s cheek.

“I really wanted to make today super special,” Even admitted, “I planned taking you back to our bench at Nissen, you know. I even reserved a suite in our hotel, which I completely forgot to cancel, by the way.”

Isak laughed, brushing their noses together,

“We got our baby daughter today,” he whispered, kissing Even, soft and lingering “it doesn’t get much more special than that.”

“That’s true,” Even agreed, moving his hand through Isak’s hair, “thank you for ten pretty perfect years.”

“Thank you back,” Isak smiled, pressing another kiss to Even’s lips before turning around in his arms, looking at Lily again, brushing his finger across her cheek one last time, before he took Even’s hand, pulling it up to his lips to kiss every one of Even’s fingers, before pushing it softly against his face to fall asleep.

Like he always did. Like he had been doing for ten years now.

“And thank you for the most perfect anniversary present,” Isak whispered.

“Thank you back,” Even mumbled against Isak’s hair.

They were lying in silence, listening to the cute little breaths Lily took, the gorgeous little noises she made, and they fell asleep with the most content smile on their faces.

 

\--

 

“Jeez, you’re lucky you’re so cute,” Isak grumbled when he heard Lily’s soft cries, kicking his blanket off to get up and stumble over to her crib, picking her up.

“Ev,” he whispered, walking back to their bed to kick against Even’s foot gently, “Ev, can you get her bottle?”

Even just mumbled something, apparently not opening his eyes as he got up and walked out.

“Pappa’s going to be right back, baby otter, okay?” he whispered against Lily’s soft hair, rocking her a little to calm her down until Even returned, handing Isak her bottle before pretty much faceplanting into their bed, pulling his covers over him messily.

“You okay?” he asked Isak, voice muffled by the pillow he was burying his face into.

“Yeah,” Isak yarned, as Lily started sucking on her bottle happily, “go back to sleep.”

Even grumbled something else, before he took Isak’s advice, and Isak smiled down to Lily, who was drinking with her eyes closed, her hand lying on Isak’s.

Isak waited until she was done with her bottle and almost fell asleep in his arms, before he gently lifted her up to burp her, not really caring if his shirt got ruined in the process.

Even though he was exhausted, he still waited by her crib for a minute until he was sure she was sleeping, and then he added another two or three minutes for fun, because he just wanted to watch her sleep for a little bit.

When she woke up again two hours later, Isak didn’t wake Even, but went to get a bottle himself, changing her diaper, too, before settling back into bed, this time too lazy to put her back into her crib, so he just let her sleep in their bed with them.

They both had been nervous about sleeping in the same bed with her, irrationally scared that they could roll over and suffocate her or something, but they got used to it eventually, since their bodies apparently were very careful not to hurt their daughter even in their sleep.

Isak fell asleep in the middle of the song he had been singing to Lily, who was already fast asleep.

 

When he woke up again, Lily was still lying between them, watching the stuffed otter that Even was tangling around over her face, kicking her tiny legs happily.

The otter had been a gift from Jonas and Eva. Eva had explained that otters held hands when they were in water so that they wouldn’t float away from each other, while Jonas had rolled his eyes at her, insisting that the triceratops that he wanted to buy for Lily would have been just as nice.

“Morning,” Isak mumbled, turning to lie on his side to face Even.

“Morning, baby,” Even said with a yarn, leaning over to Isak, careful not to put weight on Lily, to give him a slow kiss.

Isak hummed into the kiss, looking down at Lily when Even pulled back to lay down again,

“Hey baby otter, how did you sleep, mh?” He kissed her forehead, moving his fingers over her cheek.

Lily just looked at him with her big blue eyes, before looking up at the otter again, making soft happy noises.

“You could have woken me up when she needed another bottle, baby,” Even said, reaching over to play with Isak’s hair.

“It’s fine, it’s no big deal,” Isak promised, “she’s actually sleeping pretty well. I have no idea how people do it who have a kid that screams every night. Giving her the bottle and changing her diaper is like too much to handle already. I feel exhausted.”

Even chuckled,

“Yeah, I know what you mean. Thank you for taking care of that. You know you can always wake me up, though, okay?”

“I know, babe,” Isak smiled, bringing Even’s hand, which was still buried in Isak’s hair, down to his lips to kiss it, “How late is it, anyway?”

“Six thirty.”

Isak leaned over to press a kiss against the soft fabric of Lily’s onesie,

“If you weren’t the cutest, most perfect little baby, I would go back to sleep right the fuck now,” he whispered to her, kissing her cheek.

“How the hell are we going to teach her how to speak without cursing?” Even asked, laughing a little.

Isak grinned, taking the otter from Even to entertain Lily with it,

“Did you call your mom last night when I took Lily upstairs?”

“Yeah, they’re happy to come by on Christmas. But if we feel like it’s too much, they would also host. And she offered to cook.”

“I don’t care who of you cooks, as long as it’s not me,” Isak admitted, yarning again.

“I figured. It’s going to be your very first Christmas, Lily, are you excited?” Even asked, and Lily started squirming, wailing a little.

“No Christmas-Fan, huh?” Even asked, making Isak chuckle, before he got out of bed to lift Lily up carefully, smiling at Isak, who was getting up, too,

“You don’t have to get up, baby, just sleep for another hour if you want.”

Isak shook his head, walking over to Even, giving him a soft kiss,

“Nah. I love family breakfast, even if it’s at seven in the morning.”

Even smiled, handing Isak their daughter to get dressed in sweatpants and a hoodie, before they swapped again.

“You kick ass at this,” Isak praised as he pulled his hoodie over his head, messing his hair up even more, gesturing towards Even, who was bouncing on his feet, mumbling soothing words to Lily.

Even beamed at the compliment, blushing a little, before he leaned in to give Isak a kiss,

“You kick ass at this, too. I love you, baby.”

“I love you, too,” Isak smiled, deepening the kiss just the tiniest little-

Lily interrupted, mewling in an annoyed tone, and Isak laughed, kissing her little head,

“Fine, let’s have breakfast.”

Even smiled, handing their daughter back to Isak, and they both smiled quietly at how easily they were growing into this.

 

They spend most of their days just hanging out in their house, wearing sweats. Isak loved it. They took turns carrying around Lily, playing with her when she was content enough to just lie on her blanket for a little bit, feeding her and changing her and singing to her.

Whenever she went to sleep, they used that time to do some house chores, Even went out to go grocery shopping while Isak did laundry, or they would just lie on the couch, cuddle and talk and drink hot chocolate.

It was almost disgusting how happy Isak felt, all cuddled up in their house while it was dark and snowy outside. Sometimes it felt a little unreal.

 

\--

 

 **Mamma** (14:20)

_how is my favorite granddaughter doing?_

**Even** (14:22)

_she’s doing amazing_

_I really thought this would be harder but Isak makes everything so easy_

_we’re slowly getting the hang of it, like getting a routine sort of_

_it’s really good_

**Mamma** (14:22)

_that sounds great little one_

_I knew you and Isak would be naturals at this_

**Even** (14:22)

_not really, honestly_

_but we’re really good at learning stuff together_

_but I was pretty scared of what this could do to us, you know, you always see couples fight and bitch about who knows more about their kid and in movies it’s always, like, the mom who knows how to do everything and then there’s the dad who doesn’t have a clue and I was kind of afraid of those dynamics_

**Mamma** (14:22)

_I know what you mean_

_sadly it’s not just in movies, some couples do develop weird dynamics when they have kids_

_but you’re doing good?_

**Even** (14:23)

_we’re doing perfect_

_we’re both insecure about stuff and we always ask each other and we learn from each other_

_there’s stuff he’s better at and stuff I’m better at and we’re both cool with that_

_and since we’re both home right now we get to do a lot of stuff together, which is perfect_

**Mamma** (14:23)

_yeah that’s worth a lot_

_your dad was home for a couple of weeks, too, when you were born, it helps a lot_

_and Lily’s been eating and sleeping okay?_

**Even** (14:24)

_eating is still an issue_

_she lost some weight since she was born but Isak and the nurse we’ve been talking to say it’s normal_

_she’s slowly gaining weight now, which is good_

_sleeping is going good, actually_

_of course it’s hard, but Isak is doing most of the work during the night, you know how cautious he is about my sleeping hours_

_but it’s okay, I just get up early and he can sleep a little longer then_

_if he lets me_

_plus she’s sleeping from midnight to, like, four in the morning, sometimes, which is awesome_

**Mamma** (14:25)

_sounds like she’s doing great_

_I’m so proud of you_

_I knew you would do amazing but I’m still happy to hear it_

**Even** (14:25)

_yeah, I’m super happy, too_

_plus I get to hear Isak sing all the time now, which is heaven ;)_

**Mamma** (14:25)

_well be glad about that, when I sang to you, your dad used to leave the room :D_

**Even** (14:25)

_it couldn’t have been that bad :D_

_Isak sings like an angel, though, and she loves it_

_and so do I_

**Mamma** (14:26)

_you sound really happy even_

_in a couple of years you’ll know how much it means to hear that your child is happy_

**Even** (14:26)

_I can already tell it’s pretty amazing_ _♡_

_hey you guys should come over this weekend if you want_

**Mamma** (14:26)

_yeah?_

**Even** (14:26)

_yeah sure_

_it looks like shit here, we didn’t clean anything since Lily was born and looks like we won’t be doing that any time soon_

_but yeah we’d be happy if you guys came by_

_Isak says he’ll call you later to set it up_

_guess he wants to talk you into making lasagna ;)_

**Mamma** (14:27)

_well he knows I can’t say no to him_

**Even** (14:27)

_well he knows exactly how to use his cuteness_

_I got to go, Lily just woke up_

_love you mamma_

**Mamma** (14:27)

_love you too little one_

_give lily and isak a kiss from me_

**Even** (14:27)

_will do_ _♡_

**Mamma** (14:28)

 _♡_ _♡_ _♡_

\--

 

“She’s sleeping,” Even announced, walking into their living room, sitting down next to Isak on their couch.

“Did she drink her bottle?” Isak asked, not looking up from his phone.

“Yeah, almost completely,” Even nodded, checking to see if their baby monitor worked, before leaning towards Isak, who smiled and gave Even a quick kiss.

“You know what we haven’t done in a while?” Even asked, grabbing the back of Isak’s neck to keep him close after breaking the kiss.

“What would that be?” Isak smirked, tilting his chin up, meeting Even’s lips for another long, loving kiss.

“I think you know,” Even mumbled against Isak’s lips, his hand slowly moving up Isak’s thigh.

“I’m so tired, babe,” Isak said, words muffled by Even’s hot mouth on his.

“We’ll be quick,” Even suggested, pushing Isak down to lie on their couch, moving to lie between his legs.

“If you say so,” Isak yarned, but spread his legs a little wider, pulling Even down for a heated kiss, tilting his head to lick into his husband’s mouth slowly.

Even hummed contently against Isak’s lips, reaching down to push his hand underneath Isak’s hoodie, moving it over soft skin and firm muscles.

“Can’t wait to be inside you,” Even breathed against Isak’s wet lips, tracing them with his tongue.

Isak moaned quietly, grinding against Even now,

“Let’s go, then.”

 

“Baby, stop worrying about this!” Isak tried again, patting Even’s back, who just shook his head, elbows resting on his knees, his head hanging between his shoulders.

“Seriously, this happens,” Isak kept comforting him, hand moving up to ruffle Even’s hair now, “it’s completely normal.”

Even still didn’t react, and Isak sighed,

“Please, handsome, don’t be so hard on yourself.”

Even’s head snapped up, and he looked at Isak with an angry gaze, and Isak just couldn’t help but grin,

“Sorry. Wrong words.”

Even threw him one last pissed off look before ducking his head again,

“This is so humiliating.”

“What is so humiliating about this? It’s not like this never happened before, babe.”

Even lifted his head again, not looking particularly happy, and Isak leaned his forehead against Even’s shoulder,

“I’m not exactly helping, right?”

“It’s been almost two weeks since we had sex,” Even said, “how the fuck is it possible not to get hard after two weeks?”

Isak chuckled, moving his hand up and down Even’s back again,

“Even, we’re both tired and we had a long day and a lot has been happening. You seriously don’t have to worry about any of this, babe. Honestly. It has happened to both of us, and it’s never been a big deal. Right?”

“It happened to us when we attempted to have sex for the second or third time that day,” Even corrected him, “this never happened after such a long time.”

“Yeah but, sometimes our bodies just react to things like stress and changes in our lives,” Isak tried to explain, “we’re having a lot of stress, even if it’s the good kind, and you’re tired and this is just no reason to feel bad or to worry. At all.”

“Yeah, you say that. But what if this is just going to keep happening?”

“It won’t.”

“It might.”

“You act like you’re turning ninety next week, babe. So you weren’t able to get it up _once_. Big deal. We’ll just go to bed and we’ll try again when we’re a little more, you know, in the mood,” Isak suggested, wrapping both of his arms around Even, kissing his cheek, “okay?”

Even ran both of his hands through his hair, before nodding slowly.

“Just don’t overthink this,” Isak whispered, “really, it’s not a big deal at all. Okay?”

Even sighed and nodded again, turning his head to kiss Isak,

“Sorry.”

Isak laughed,

“Baby, don’t apologize. It’s really, really, really okay.”

“Want me to give you a blowjob?” Even asked with a shrug.

“Nah, not exactly necessary anymore. I’m tired anyway. Let’s just go to bed and sleep, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Hey,” Isak said, taking Even’s chin into his hand to turn his head a little, looking at him, “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Even said quietly, smiling a little when Isak pressed another quick kiss to Even’s lips, before pulling him up and leading him up the stairs and into their bedroom.

 

\--

 

Even was careful to unlock the door quietly, since Isak had just texted him that Lily had fallen asleep. He had been out getting groceries for their Christmas dinner tomorrow while Isak had stayed home to watch Lily.

Even heard Isak’s footsteps on the stairs when he was just putting away the rest of their groceries, and looked up when his husband walked into the kitchen with a smirk.

Even swallowed when he saw him.

Isak didn’t really wear snapbacks anymore, just sometimes when his hair was annoying him, but right now he wore one, the burgundy one.

Even’s gaze scanned down Isak’s bare chest, the pair of football shorts hanging low on his hips, and the football socks pulled up over his knees.

“Shit,” Even said, feeling his mouth go dry.

“Hey there,” Isak smirked, tilting his head a little, looking hot and adorable at the same time.

“What are you doing?” Even asked, eyes still glued to Isak’s hips and then his legs and then his chest.

“Proving a point,” Isak said, slowly walking closer to Even, until their bodies were leaning against each other.

“What point?”

Isak grinned, pressing a couple of open mouthed kisses against Even’s neck, swaying his body against Even’s slowly, turning them around so that he was leaning against the counter.

Even felt his breath hitch when Isak hopped onto it, lifting one of his legs to move his foot up Even’s leg, and then up his chest. Even stared at him, his hand coming up to rest on Isak’s ankle.

Isak let his foot glide down again, resting it against Even’s hardening dick, pressing down a little, making Even moan.

“Exactly the point I’m trying to prove.”

Even chuckled,

“Is this about last night? You were right, I was being overdramatic and it wasn’t a big deal, and-“

“You were worried and you felt bad,” Isak said, his foot still moving over Even’s dick in a slow rhythm, “and I don’t care if it was a reasonable reaction, you’re allowed to feel what you feel. So, I decided to make you feel good.”

“You are the best husband ever, you know that?” Even asked, voice a little deeper.

“I just want you to feel good,” Isak repeated, placing his hands on Even’s face, pulling him in for a kiss.

Even moaned against Isak’s lips, licking into his mouth, his left hand still lying on Isak’s ankle, slowly guiding his movements.

“You’re always allowed to be overdramatic with me, baby,” Isak promised, moving his toes against Even, who moaned, “Lily just fell asleep, so if we’re lucky, we have at least an hour now.”

Even felt his breath speed up when Isak leaned in, biting and sucking on his neck, the ball of his foot pressed against Even’s dick, slowly moving up and down over it.

“You’re so hot,” Isak whispered against Even’s neck, his hands slowly starting to pull Even’s sweater up and over his head, “so fucking hot. You turn me on so much.”

“Shit, Isak,” Even moaned, his left hand gripping Isak’s ankle a little harder, moving Isak’s foot against himself with more pressure.

“I love the way you moan,” Isak continued, hands now working on Even’s pants, which was a little hard, because his foot was pressed up against Even, and Even was not letting go of him, but Isak managed, “I love how your dick feels under my touch. You’re so hard, handsome, so fucking hard, and it’s all just for me, isn’t it?”

Even nodded breathlessly, leaning his forehead against Isak’s shoulder, moaning again when Isak used his left food and his hands to push Even’s pants down, his right foot still pressed against Even, moving slowly.

“What do you want, baby?” Isak asked, leaning down to suck a bruise into Even’s collarbone, “want me to make you come with my foot? Is that what you want?”

Even just moaned at the perspective of that, his right hand roaming over Isak’s body restlessly.

“Want me to turn around so you can fuck into me, right here against the counter?” Isak continued to tease him, his tongue drawing lazy patterns over Even’s neck, his foot moving at a steady pace now.

Even couldn’t really answer, moaning louder when Isak pushed his boxers down, too, and Even panted when he felt Isak’s foot, still snuck up in his socks, touch the bare skin of his now painfully hard dick.

“You’re allowed to do anything to me,” Isak promised in a low voice, “I’ll get down to my knees right now, I’ll let you come over my face if you want. I can lie down on our table, put my legs over your shoulders, so you’ll feel my socks against your skin. Whatever you want, whatever makes that perfect dick of yours even harder than it is.”

Even let out a broken moan, lifting his head up to press a sloppy kiss to Isak’s lips, licking into his mouth hungrily, tilting his head, using his thumb to open Isak’s mouth even more, their tongues fighting with everything they had.

The angle was a little weird, with Isak’s leg and foot wedged between them, and Even was honestly a little impressed at his husband’s flexibility, but Isak didn’t complain at all, he just kept moving his foot, the best that he could at his angle, licking into Even’s mouth, both of his hands in Even’s hair now.

“Want to fuck you,” Even panted into Isak’s mouth, “want you to lie on the table so that I can look at those perfect legs of yours.”

Isak just hummed in response, as Even picked him up, carrying him over to their table, laying him down on it, removing his football shorts with hectic movements, gasping at the discovery that Isak was naked underneath them.

“Didn’t put any underwear on, you tease?”

“Why bother?” Isak answered, reaching for the shorts and getting a small bottle of lube out of the pocket.

“You look so hot,” Even breathed, running his hands up Isak’s legs and over his torso, making Isak shiver, “I love that body, every fucking inch of it.”

“Get inside it, then,” Isak said, voice raspy, as he spread his legs, inviting Even to move between them, locking his feet behind Even’s hips.

“Need me to finger you?” Even panted, opening the lube.

“No time,” Isak moaned, pulling on Even’s hair, pulling him down for another sloppy, wet kiss.

“Sure you can take it?” Even asked, already spreading lube over his dick, knowing that Isak could.

“I’ve had about ten years of practice. Besides, I think my body was born to take your dick,” Isak whispered seductively, spreading his legs even more.

Even moaned again, pushing into Isak slowly, making Isak’s breath hitch at the breach.

“Okay?” Even panted, like he always did, moving his hands up and down Isak’s thighs, pulling his hips into the right position to push deeper.

Isak nodded breathlessly, tilting his chin up, and Even leaned down to kiss  him, panting into his mouth, as he pushed  into Isak all the way, making Isak let out a sound somewhere between a moan and a sob, and shit, Even had to close his eyes and stop for a second not to come from that sound.

“Shit, you feel so good,” Isak whispered, mouth falling open in a quiet moan when Even grabbed his hips, and started thrusting into him, slowly at first, speeding up after a while.

Isak moaned shamelessly, his feet pressed against Even’s lower back, his hands grabbing Even’s biceps, his back, his hair.

“God, this is so fucking good,” Even groaned, his fingers digging into Isak’s hip to hold him still when he started to thrust into him even harder, almost painfully deep, and Isak sobbed in agreement, rolling his hips to welcome Even’s hard movements.

“Fy faen,” Isak moaned when Even started hitting his prostate dead on, his eyes rolling back, his head moving from left to right restlessly, “shit, harder, right there, Ev.”

“Yeah, you like it there?” Even asked, leaning down for another hot, wet kiss, “you like when I hit that spot inside you, huh?”

“Harder, please,” Isak begged, arching his back, almost screaming when Even met his request, pushing into Isak at a quick, unforgiving pace, knowing that Isak would be sore for days from getting fucked this hard without any preparation.  But at the same time, it turned him so much that he couldn’t really hold back.

Isak moaned and sobbed when Even reached down, stroking Isak’s dick at no actual rhythm at all, Isak’s entire body shaking under Even’s hard thrusts.

“Fuck, Even, Even,” Isak moaned when he came, way harder than usually, and Even felt so fucking satisfied at the sight, moving into Isak a little more carefully to prolong his orgasm, while Isak just panted helplessly.

Isak winced when he felt Even pull out, blinking his eyes open, not sure if he may have blacked out there for a second.

Even was carefully unlocking Isak’s legs, that we still wrapped around him, guiding Isak’s right foot against his dick again, and Isak realized that Even hadn’t come yet.

Even moaned when he felt Isak’s foot touch his dick, and Isak, even though he was more than exhausted, started moving his foot over Even’s dick, Even’s left hand wrapped around his ankle again.

It only took a minute until Even was coming all over Isak’s foot and himself with a groan, leaning forward to catch Isak’s lips in a dirty kiss.

They just breathed for a while after that, eyes closed, not touching each other, except for the slow, breathless kisses they exchanged every other minute.

“Shit, that was so fucking good,” Even said after a few minutes, voice raspy, eyes still closed.

“You could have come inside me, baby,” Isak said, moving his hand over Even’s back, “I wouldn’t have minded.”

“I know, but you’re already going to be sore,” Even answered, pressing another kiss to Isak’s lips, “and I also sort of wanted to know how coming with your foot on my dick would feel.”

Isak chuckled, shifting a little under Even,

“And? How did it feel?”

“Pretty amazing,” Even grinned, slowly standing back up, offering Isak his hands to pull him up, too, pressing their lips together for another slow kiss.

“Thank you for making me feel good,” Even said quietly against Isak’s lips, “thank you for solving my problems before I even realize that I have them.”

“Mhh,” Isak hummed, “I missed sappy, semi-romantic post-sex talk,” he teased, pinching Even’s ass.

Even laughed,

“I’m serious, though.”

“I know, babe. I love you,” Isak said, smiling, running a hand through Even’s sweaty hair again.

“I love you, too,” Even said, slowly stroking Isak’s cheek with his thumb.

They showered together, quick and unromantic, since they knew Lily would probably wake up any minute now.

Isak smiled at Even when they heard their daughter cry through the baby monitor, both of them standing in their bedroom, Even in boxers and Isak with a towel around his waist, and held up his fist.

Even grinned, doing the same, and they silently played a game of rock, paper, scissors, Isak settling on rock, Even on scissors.

They shared another grin, then a quick, but loving kiss, before Even went to get Lily, and Isak flopped down into their bed with a content smile.

Life was good.

 

\--

 

Their first Christmas as a family was all Isak could possibly wish for.

They dressed Lily in her tiny little snowsuit and took her to pick out a Christmas tree, blushing and glowing at the saleswoman telling them how cute their baby was.

They put up a couple of lights in their house and in their front yard, and sang annoying Christmas songs to Lily, who wasn’t the biggest fan of them, but Even joked that she was probably rolling her eyes at them on the inside and accepted their bullshit with a sigh.

They invited Even’s parents and Isak’s mom and Lea over, and they hung out in their kitchen, Bjørn and Isak annoying Liv and Even by trying to steal food, while Lea was carrying around Lily, who stared at the chaos with big interested eyes.

Lily got a lot of presents from her grandparents, making Isak and Even roll their eyes on how much they were spoiling her.

They had a little eggnog and dessert and played a couple of board games and talked, until it was time to take Lily upstairs. They went upstairs together, singing her to sleep, and when they came back down, Liv had already cleaned their kitchen and threw away the wrapping paper in their living room, and Isak gave her a long, happy hug for it.

They sat in front of their fireplace for a couple of hours, before Even’s parents drove Isak’s mom home, and Lea went to bed, too. They had offered for her to stay over, since she wasn’t really in the mood to celebrate with their dad, and her boyfriend was with his family.

Isak actually enjoyed that he was able to give her what they had be missing out on as kids; a real family Christmas. He loved how happy and thankful she was that she actually felt like family with them, and he always did his best not to make her feel like she was a third wheel or anything, but like she was just as much a part of his family like Even and Lily were.

And judging by the way she hugged him before going to bed, he was pretty sure he did a good job.

 

“Merry Christmas,” Isak said quietly when they were sitting in their living room, just the two of them, pressing a slow kiss to Even’s temple.

“Merry Christmas,” Even whispered back, leaning their heads against each other.

“I have a present for you,” Isak said quietly, moving to sit in Even’s lap.

“Didn’t we say no presents?” Even asked, his hands lying on Isak’s hips like they always did, his thumbs drawing lazy circles over Isak’s hipbone.

“Couldn’t resist,” Isak mumbled against Even’s lips, pecking them again and again, before he reached over to their coffee table, handing Even a present.

Even smiled as he unwrapped it. It was a picture frame with a picture of them and Lily, taken by Jonas when she was only a couple of days old. Even was holding her proudly, and Isak was snuggled against his side, his hand lying over Even’s on their daughters tiny body.

“That’s beautiful,” Even smiled, kissing Isak long and deep.

“I realized we didn’t have a family photo in our house yet,” Isak answered, kissing back eagerly.

“I can’t believe you’re going back to work in a couple of weeks,” Even sighed, hugging Isak a little tighter.

“I know, me neither. But it’s still a whole month until then, and it’s just for a couple of hours per day. I’ll still be here all afternoon. And you don’t have to worry about anything, Lily adores you.”

“You think?”

“Yes. It’s just impossible not to fall in love with you. Trust me, I tried it,” Isak grinned, before he leaned down and kissed Even again, deeper this time, his hands roaming over Even’s chest.

“You tried not falling for me?” Even teased, tracing Isak’s lip with his tongue, looking him in the eye.

Isak thought about it for a second, before he grinned against Even’s lips,

“Not really.”

Even moved his hands underneath Isak’s shirt, kissing him eagerly, frowning when Isak pulled back,

“We can’t do that, Lea is here.”

“Lea is in her room,” Even shrugged, his hands moving up Isak’s chest and over his nipples.

“Shit,” Isak moaned, “we still can’t do it. What if she gets up and gets some water. Do we really want to scar her for life?”

Even chuckled against Isak’s lips, cupping his ass,

“Well, then we’ll just have to keep doing this.”

Isak smiled,

“Yeah?”

“It’s been a while since we just… did this. Kiss. Make out.”

Isak nodded at that, lacing his hands into Even’s hair,

“Could be fun.”

It was.

 

\--

 

**31 st of December, 2026**

“Being pregnant still sucks,” Eva announced, eyeing her glass of orange juice.

“Would it make you feel any better if none of us were drinking?” Mia asked, wincing in sympathy.

“No,” Eva pouted, hugging Mia, “you should get drunk. Oh! You know what would be even better? You should get pregnant. Like, right now.”

“What’s that now?” Mahdi asked, interrupting his conversation with Lukas.

Mia chuckled, kissing Eva’s cheek,

“How about I don’t drink with you instead?”

“We should play a game where we all say what the best moment of 2026 was for us,” Vilde suggested, snuggled against Magnus happily.

“That sounds fun,” Sana smiled, sitting down next to Yousef on the couch.

It was New Year’s, and Isak and Even had invited their friends over to celebrate as a consolation since they couldn’t come to London with Lily this year. They had settled on having a quiet, chill evening, having a lot of food and drinks and just hanging out.

Isak smiled, a glass of champagne in one hand, the baby monitor in the other, pressing it against his ear every other minute to check if Lily was still sleeping, as he sat down right next to Even, leaning in for a quick kiss.

They talked about their most precious moments in 2026, Yousef and Sana talking about the birth of their son Yasin, who was currently with Yousef’s parents, Vilde and Magnus smiling at the moment when Magnus had proposed to her.

“I think the moment I found out I was pregnant,” Eva said when it was her turn, leaning against Jonas, grinning at Noora, who started laughing,

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you scream like that!”

“I can’t believe you called her and not me!” Jonas said, not as offended as he acted he was, a smile playing on his lips.

“I know I married you, but it’s still hoes over bro’s my friend,” Eva joked, getting up to press a kiss to Noora’s cheek, making Jonas chuckle.

“Okay, Jonas, best moment of 2026,” Even said, gesturing for Jonas to go on.

“When I found out Eva was pregnant,” Jonas smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind Eva’s ear.

“Okay, you guys go,” Eva pointed at Isak and Even, grinning.

“Well, that’s easy, our 10 year anniversary,” Isak said, running a hand through Even’s hair, “which was the day that Lily was born.”

He smiled at Even, who looked like he was still thinking about it,

“What?”

“I’m thinking.”

“Thinking about a moment better than _that_?” Isak asked, eyebrows raised, a grin on his face.

“Well, you did give me a footjob in our kitchen wearing just football socks-“ Even mused, interrupted by the guys groaning in disgust.

“Guys, seriously,” Jonas sighed, covering his face in his hand.

“Footjob?” Magnus repeated.

“It wasn’t-“ Isak rolled his eyes, “it wasn’t like that.”

“Do we really need to hear that?” Noora asked, and Mia shook her head silently.

“But even though that’s a close number two, I guess Lily being born is number one,” Even admitted, pressing a small kiss on Isak’s nose.

“You won a freaking Gullrutten award this year, and your number two still is Isak wearing football socks?” Lukas asked with a frown, taking a sip of his beer.

“He didn’t just wear them, he also-“ Even started, but Isak laughed, cutting him off with a kiss.

They kept revealing in memories, talking about the first time they all spend New Year’s together, how Mahdi and Mia had fallen in love back then, even though Mia had still been with Liam at that time.

Isak went upstairs to feed and change Lily at some point, coming back down to everyone writing down New Year’s resolutions, sitting down next to Even to hand him the baby monitor, signalizing that it would be Even’s turn next.

They went outside to their back yard at midnight, counting down from ten, screaming and laughing and kissing when it was finally midnight, watching the fireworks in the snow, wrapped up in each other.

 

\--

 

Isak was tired and hung over the next morning when he stumbled down to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee, hearing Even and Lily listen to some Christmas CD in the living room.

He ran a hand through his hair tiredly, waiting for the coffee maker to be done. When he walked out of their kitchen to go to their living room, he stopped in front of their fridge, smiling at the list of New Year’s resolutions that Even had put up on it.

 

**New Year’s Resolutions for Family Bech Næsheim for 2027**

  1. Never fight in front of Lily
  2. Try not to use any fucking curse words in front of her
  3. The word daddy is not to be used in any sexualized way
  4. Take a picture of her every single day
  5. No going to bed without good night kisses
  6. Make time to go to football practice/ photography class once a week
  7. Have more sex than the average married couple
  8. Put aside 10.000 kroner per month to buy a Tesla in 10 years



Isak grinned at the fact that Even had added a point with the pen hanging on their fridge to write down their shopping lists.

  1. More football socks!!!



He hesitated a second before he took the pen, too, scribbling something underneath that ninth point.

  1. More naked cooking!!!!!



 

\--

 

**February 2027**

“Lily, please stop crying, baby otter,” Even pretty much begged, rocking his daughter in his arms, who was screaming at the top of her little lungs.

Even had heard rumors about babies and their ability to be pretty loud, but he had no idea that a person this little was able to create this much noise.

“Shhh, Lily, it’s okay, you’re okay,” he tried again, holding her in a different way now, still pacing through their living room to get her to be quiet.

“You want to try having something to eat again?” He asked, reaching for her bottle, which only made her scream more. He had tried feeding her, singing to her, but she just wouldn’t stop screaming.

“Hey, what is going on here?” Isak asked in a soft voice, walking into the living room. He had been out to get something for Even’s birthday, and Even hadn’t heard him come in.

“I don’t know,” Even admitted helplessly, handing her over to Isak, “I tried feeding her, but she just started screaming and I couldn’t calm her down.”

“Oh, Lily, are you stressing out your Pappa, huh?” Isak asked, taking Lily into his arms, whose soft little face was red by now, tears were streaming down her face from crying this hard.

“Hey you,” Isak said, leaning in to give Even a quick kiss, who was kind of amazed how calm Isak was all of a sudden.

“I’m not sure if she’s hungry, she had a bottle like two hours ago, but as I said, when I tried to give it to her, she just started screaming,” Even explained, feeling devastated all of a sudden. He felt weird and incompetent and like the worst parent in the world.

Something was obviously wrong with his child and he didn’t know what it was. And he hadn’t been able to comfort her.

“Did you change her diaper?” Isak asked, voice raised over all the crying and screaming.

“Yeah, I did everything I could think of. I tried feeding her and changing her and-“

“She’s probably just pissed about something,” Isak shrugged, “it’s okay. She’s not starving or anything. She’ll calm down in a few minutes.”

“You think so?”

“Why don’t you make her another fresh bottle and I’ll take her upstairs and you’ll meet us there?” Isak suggested, one hand patting Lily’s head soothingly.

“Okay,” Even sighed, and Isak smiled at him as he walked up the stairs, his steps extra bouncy because he knew that Lily liked that, and even though she didn’t stop, her screaming toned down into more of a crying, wailing sound.

“Shhht, baby otter, you’re okay, we’re here,” Isak cooed, still bouncing on his feet as he walked around in her nursery,  while he started singing one of her favorite songs.

When Even walked into the nursery with a fresh bottle, Lily seemed tired from all the screaming, still wailing and hiccupping a little, but she had mostly calmed down.

Even didn’t know if he should feel relieved or even more devastated.

Isak smiled when he saw him, turning Lily around in his arms,

“Look, Lily, it’s your Pappa,” he whispered against her head, and Lily actually smiled at Even, holding out her chubby little arms to reach for her Pappa.

Isak saw tears forming in Even’s eyes at that sight, and he smiled at he handed their child over to him,

“See, she’s fine,” he told Even, patting his back, “it’s all good.”

Even took a deep breath, nodding, as he pressed his nose against Lily’s head to smell her, before he sat down on the small couch to try and feed her.

Isak sat down next to him, leaning his head against Even’s shoulder, who let out another shaky breath as he placed the bottle against Lily’s lips, who started sucking happily, her breath still hitching a little from all of the crying, but she seemed to have calmed down.

She was almost asleep when she had finished her bottle, and Even rocked her in his arms for a few more minutes before he gently put her down into her crib.

They had moved the crib from their bedroom to her nursery last weekend, and still felt weird about. Most nights they put her down in her crib, but when she demanded her bottle at night, they usually took her to sleep in their bed.

Even turned on the baby monitor, checking it twice, before he leaned down to press a small kiss to Lily’s head.

They went down to the living room quietly, and Even sat down on their couch with a long sigh, running a hand over his face,

“Fuck.”

“You okay?” Isak asked, patting Even’s knee.

“I have no idea how I’m supposed to do this all by myself when you go back to work next week,” Even admitted, leaning his head back against their couch.

“You’ll do great,” Isak promised, climbing into Even’s lap.

“You were out for like an hour today and I already fucked up. There’s no way I could have calmed her down like you did. What if that happens again and you’re at work? I just- I know this stuff happens and babies cry and it’s not a big deal, but… what if I’m just not as good at it as we thought?”

Isak chuckled, putting his hands on Even’s cheeks to force him to look at him,

“Babe, you are doing fantastic. Trust me. She loves you. I have no doubt that you’ll do great.”

“But I didn’t today.”

“You did. I didn’t go upstairs with her because I was worried that you wouldn’t be able to calm her down, I just wanted you to have a break from all of her screaming. Because I have _your_ back. Okay? I know she would have calmed down with you, too. Maybe it would have taken longer, maybe it would have gone much quicker, I don’t know. But she would have been fine if you had been alone with her. I know that. Okay?”

Even sighed as he nodded, closing his eyes as his hands found their way to Isak’s hips,

“You sure?”

“Yes. And if you get sick of her sometimes, just call me and I’ll come home. Okay? But you don’t have to call me because you think you can’t do it alone, because I know you can. But just in case, just call, or just put her in the car and come to the hospital or something. It’s going to work just fine.”

Even nodded again, taking another deep breath.

“You’re an amazing father,” Isak promised, “I wouldn’t have adopted a child with you if I didn’t think so.”

He leaned down to press a kiss to Even’s lips, long and soft and reassuring, his hands moving up from Even’s cheeks into his hair.

“Okay?” he asked, when they broke the kiss, and Even nodded,

“Yeah. It was just- I just feel helpless, you know, when she’s crying and I can’t calm her down. You know.”

“I know,” Isak nodded, kissing Even again, “but she’s happy and healthy, and you’re doing your best. Sometimes babies cry for no reason, you know.”

“I know all that, but knowing it and feeling bad about it isn’t the same,” Even said, moving his arms around Isak to pull him closer.

“I know, baby,” Isak said, hugging Even closely, pressing kisses to his neck.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, wrapped up in each other, until Isak sat back up a little, brushing his nose against Even’s,

“What do you say we watch one of those really boring movies that you love and I’ll make you some tea?”

“Sounds good,” Even smiled, pecking Isak’s kiss one more time.

 

\--

 

**February 12 th 2027**

“You have to be on your best behavior today, Lily,” Isak explained, trying to dress Lily in the little onesie with the blue, yellow and pink stripes. It had taken him hours of online research to find a onesie in the colors of the pansexual pride flag, and he was quite happy with how cute Lily looked in it.

Even was still sleeping and Isak had taken Lily down to the living room to play for a couple of hours while he had made breakfast, and now he had just finished changing her diaper and dressing her. He himself was still wearing his sweat pants and his hair was just a mess of curls by now, since he hadn’t had any time to go get a haircut since Lily has been born, which he regretted a little bit now.

His original plan to have breakfast in bed was completely impossible with a baby, so he had set their table downstairs, putting a little extra effort into it by buying some candles and flowers because he knew Even liked shit like that.

“Good morning,” he whispered quietly when he said down on their bed, smiling as Even shifted in his sleep, slowly blinking his eyes open.

“Gratuler med dagen, baby,” Isak smiled, his heart overflowing with pure joy when Even instantly smiled back, his eyes still sleepy, his hair messy and his skin soft and warm.

“Say ‘Hurra for deg, Pappa’,” Isak instructed Lily, who just made a very unpleased sound at that, making both Isak and Even chuckle.

Isak handed her over to Even, placing her on his chest, where she tried to hold her head up to look at her Pappa, who was patting her back with one hand,

“Hey baby otter. You look so cute today,” Even said quietly, lifting his head up to kiss Lily’s cheek.

Isak climbed into bed next to them, snuggling against Even for a second, brushing his nose against Even’s neck,

“I love you so much, Ev. Happy 30th birthday.”

“I sound old,” Even whined, turning to face Isak, his hands carefully holding Lily and laying her down between them, where she looked up to them with big eyes.

“I’ll make you feel like a teenager tonight,” Isak promised with a wink, leaning in to bite the skin of Even’s throat.

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah.”

Lily started squirming, obviously not happy with the lack of attention she was given, wailing a little and lifting her tiny hands up, as if to request some entertainment.

Isak chuckled, pressing another soft kiss against Even’s lips,

“I made you breakfast.”

“That’s sweet of you,” Even smiled, as they got up, Isak lifting Lily up to give Even the opportunity to get dressed.

“Anything for my loving husband,” Isak teased, bouncing on his feet a little to distract Lily, and, well, himself, because even after ten years, the sight of Even completely naked still _did_ things to him.

“Hey,” Even said, when he pulled a sweater over his head, smiling as Isak handed him Lily in their by now completely natural routine,

“I just realized that this is the 11th birthday that I get to spend with you.”

“Oh no,” Isak said, shaking his head, as they walked down and into their living room, where their fire place had already turned the room warm and cozy, the breakfast table already set, “it’s your birthday, you don’t get to out-romanticize me today!”

“Is that even a word?” Even asked, laughing a little.

“It is now,” Isak decided, sitting down at the table to pour both of them some coffee.

“So I’m not allowed to tell the person that I’ve spend my last 11 birthdays with how fucking much I love him?” Even asked, handing Lily her stuffed otter, which she happily stuffed into her mouth, chewing on his ear.

“Okay, maybe you’re allowed to do that,” Isak allowed, grinning, as he started fixing Even a plate, cutting everything up into little pieces so that Even could eat it without using his fork, since he needed  one  hand to hold Lily.

“Thank you for this, baby,” Even said, sliding his foot against Isak’s under the table, since he couldn’t really create any contact between them in any other way.

“You’re welcome,” Isak said, pushing the plate in Even’s direction before getting up to kiss Even.

 

\--

 

**March 2027**

**Even** (11:46)

_ISAK_

_ISAK_

_BABY BOY_

_ARE YOU THERE_

**Isak** (12:35)

_was in the OR_

_what’s up_

**Even** (12:48)

_SHE ROLLED OVER_

**Isak** (12:48)

_hm?_

**Even** (12:48)

_SHE ROLLED OVER_

_FROM HER BACK TO HER STOMACH_

**Isak** (12:48)

_shit really_

**Even** (12:48)

_not to be overdramatic but I think she’s gifted_

**Isak** (12:49)

_obviously_

_she must have an IQ of like at least 130_

**Even** (12:49)

_at fucking least_

**Isak** (12:49)

_did you film it?_

**Even** (12:49)

_no sorry_

_happened too fast_

_she just did it once then she got distracted chewing on the otter’s ear_

**Isak** (12:50)

_obviously gifted_

**Even** (12:50)

_obviously_

**Isak** (12:50)

_can’t wait to come home to you two_ _♡_

_I miss you_

**Even** (12:50)

_I’ll try to film her if she does it again_

_or train her to actually do it when I tell her to so you can see it tonight_

**Isak** (12:51)

_see who needs a dog when you can just get a baby_

**Even** (12:51)

_haha_

_when will you be home handsome_

**Isak** (12:51)

_15:30_

_sorry I have another operation_

_they sort of need me for it_

**Even** (12:51)

_even though I’d love to keep you all to myself I wouldn’t want to deprive the world of your brilliance and talent_

_so take your time_

**Isak** (12:52)

_trying to get laid tonight?_

**Even** (12:52)

_that obvious huh?_

**Isak** (12:52)

_a little_ _♡_

_if you want me to get groceries on my way home send me a list okay?_

**Even** (12:52)

_it’s fine I think I’ll take Lily out for a walk now so she has some fresh air_

_I’ll just buy groceries then_

_I thought I could make Chili tonight?_

**Isak** (12:52)

_always chili_ _♡_

**Even** (12:53)

_♡_

**Isak** (12:53)

_sounds perfect_

_thank you for cooking for me_

**Even** (12:53)

_just trying to be the perfect housewife for my hardworking doctor husband_

**Isak** (12:53)

_now that’s some weird roleplaying_

**Even** (12:53)

_speaking of roleplaying_

**Isak** (12:54)

_I told you I can’t bring my scrubs home every night_

_it’s against the policy_

_not to mention pretty unhygienic_

**Even** (12:54)

_yeah yeah_

_worth a shot_

**Isak** (12:54)

_how about I eat you out instead_

_no fingers just tongue_

_and then you get to choose if you want me to fuck you or if you want to fuck me afterwards…_

**Even** (12:54)

_shit_

_that got pretty dirty pretty fast_

**Isak** (12:54)

_that a yes?_

**Even** (12:55)

_fuck yes_

_this is the perfect day_

_first I find out that my child is gifted and will be winning the Nobel Prize in a couple of years_

_now this_

**Isak** (12:55)

_what is our highly gifted daughter doing while you’re sexting me btw_

**Even** (12:55)

_chewing on the otter’s paw now_

_and drooling_

**Isak** (12:56)

_Nobel Prize here we come_

_alright babe I got to go_

**Even** (12:56)

_have fun being amazing and brilliant_

_see you tonight_

**Isak** (12:56)

_remember to cook naked_

**Even** (12:56)

_haha_

_I love you_

**Isak** (12:57)

_I love you too_

_give Lily a kiss from me_

**Even** (12:57)

_will do_ _♡_

**Isak** (12:57)

_♡_

_\--_

**June 2027**

“Halla, I’m home,” Isak called into their house, closing the door behind him, walking towards their living room without taking off his sneakers or his light jacket, smiling at Lily, who was lying on her stomach, Even lying next to her in the exact same position, both of them playing with a wooden animal.

“Hey baby otter,” Isak beamed, walking over to her to pick her up, making her giggle as he swirled her around, kissing her face and her neck, tickling her.

“How are you, Lily?” he asked, nuzzling his nose against hers, looking at Even, who had gotten up, too,

“I’ll finish dinner.”

Isak just took a deep breath, feeling a little guilty,

“Need any help?”

“No, it’s fine. Spend time with her, I’m sure she missed you today,” Even said with a smile, leaning in to give Isak a quick kiss, before he walked into the kitchen.

Lily made an angry sound, pointing at the kitchen, and Isak smiled at her,

“Pappa is going to make dinner,” he explained, “we’ll play a little more until we can eat, okay, otter?”

They spend some more time playing with the wooden animals, before Lily reached for her stuffed otter, and Isak sat on the Couch with her, reading her one of her favorite books as she chewed on the otter’s ear.

They ate together afterwards, Isak tried to feed Lily some of her porridge that Even started making her for dinner. It had taken them some time to figure out which consistence Lily preferred, but by now, she was sort of kind of eating some of it every night, and Even smiled at how good she was eating, sitting in Isak’s lap, who fed her while Even ate, before Even carried her around for another twenty minutes while Isak ate.

They then swapped again, Isak taking Lily upstairs to change her, coming down again to say goodnight to Even, who had prepared a bottle for her.

 

“She’s asleep,” Isak announced when he came down again, checking the baby monitor before he sat it down on their kitchen table, watching Even do the dishes for a second, before he walked over to him, hugging him from behind,

“I’m sorry I was home so late again.”

Even sighed, putting away a pot he had been drying to put his hand over Isak’s,

“It’s okay. I know you have a demanding job and I know you can’t just leave in the middle of an operation.”

“Yeah, but- it’s still my fault, I’m bad at saying no,” Isak admitted, “I should, though. I’m sorry. I really am.”

“I’m not mad at you,” Even promised, turning around in Isak’s arms, brushing his knuckles over Isak’s cheek,

“She’s just pretty exhausting right now, and I know I said it was cool, you know, you going back to work full time, but it’s just a lot, some days.”

“I know it is,” Isak agreed, leaning his forehead against Even’s chest.

“I just- I love spending the whole day with her, and it’s great, it really is, but I feel like I never get to see you anymore, you know. When you come home, I want you to spend some time with her, because I know how important that is to you. But once she’s asleep, we have to clean up or do taxes or make an appointment to get the car checked out – and before I know it, I’m too tired to do anything other than sleep, and… I know I shouldn’t be complaining, and I’m not. Just a lot. That’s all.”

“You’re not a bad father if you think a 6 months old baby is exhausting sometimes,” Isak smiled, lacing his fingers into Even’s hair, “I’d be worried if you wouldn’t think that from time to time.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I have so much respect for you. I know you say my job is demanding, but it’s nothing against yours. And I’m sorry that I haven’t been around more to make it easier.”

Even sighed again, leaning their foreheads together,

“You don’t have to feel bad. We agreed that you should go back to work fulltime again, and it’s not like I don’t like spending time with her, I really do, I love it. But-“

“You don’t have to explain yourself,” Isak said quietly, leaning in to kiss Even lightly, “The deal was that I’m working fulltime again and that I’m home by 17. I wasn’t today. And I’m sorry about that. I’ll try to keep my promise from now on and come home on time.”

“I don’t want to nag about this or anything. I know that you job can be hard and-“

“You’re not,” Isak promised, “you’re not nagging. Although you’d have a right to nag, just for the record.”

Even chuckled a little at that, and Isak smiled, giving him another kiss, before he pulled him into the living room and onto their couch, gently pushing Even down to lie on his stomach.

Even hummed when Isak straddled him, starting to massage the tense muscles of Even’s back through his shirt,

“Mhhh, that’s nice.”

Isak smiled,

“Yeah?”

“Mhm. Thank you.”

“No need to thank me. I’d say it’s long overdue.”

Even shook his head a little,

“I know you work hard, too. You really don’t have to feel guilty about anything.”

“Shh,” Isak shushed him, hands moving down Even’s back now, “just enjoy it.”

Even hummed again, and Isak continued to massage him, hands moving up and down his back, kneading the muscles of his neck and the tense spaces right between his shoulder blades.

They were quiet for a few minutes, until Isak started talking again,

“I’ll call your parents tonight and ask them if they want to take Lily on Saturday or Sunday, okay?”

“I never said that we needed to give her away for a day or anything. I don’t want to just pass her off when things get a little tiring,” Even objected, voice low and relaxed now.

“Why not,” Isak said with a shrug, “she loves your parents, and they keep asking to see her all the time. Letting them babysit doesn’t mean that we’re bad parents, it just means that we’re able to have some time for ourselves and your parents get to have some time with her. It’s a win-win situation.”

“Just feels like- I don’t know, we don’t want to spend time with her.”

Isak stopped moving his hands for a second, leaning down to kiss Even’s neck, leaning their cheeks against each other,

“You know that I love you, right? And that nothing makes me happier than spending time with you, right?”

“Mhm.”

“And still, I sometimes go over to Jonas’ to hang out with him by myself, because even though I love you, I don’t want you to come. Just like you hang out with Mia by yourself when she’s here. Sometimes it’s just good to spend time with other people, you know. She loves you, and I’m sure she knows we love her. We can still spend some time without her, okay?”

Even nodded, turning his head a little, and Isak got the hint and kissed him, before sitting up again, continuing to give Even a massage.

“I don’t like that you’re always right,” Even mumbled into the pillow, “It’s annoying.”

Isak laughed,

“What?!”

“You always know what to say, you’re always right, you’re always so patient-“

“When I started to work fulltime, you were the one telling me the exact same thing. That going back to work didn’t mean that I didn’t care or that I don’t love her. I’m just acting smart by using your advice against you,” Isak grinned, hands moving down to Even’s lower back.

Even took a deep breath,

“So you don’t think we suck at this if we get my parents to babysit her this weekend?”

“I think keeping yourself healthy and happy is key to being a good parent,” Isak said, and Even rolled his eyes, shifting his hips a little to irritate Isak,

“Stop being so fucking smart.”

“It said so in one of the books I’m currently reading.”

“I’m going to take each and every book on how to raise children and how to build a family away from you,” Even groaned, hiding his face against the couch again.

Isak laughed, stopped moving his hands and leaned forward, until he was covering Even’s body with his own,

“I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Even said quietly, and Isak heard the smile in his voice, “and thank you for the massage.”

“Oh, that was just a little something to get us started,” Isak said, kissing Even’s neck, his hand moving down, cupping Even’s ass over his sweatpants.

“Oh?”

“Well, I’ll continue to massage you, I’ll just be using my tongue to do it,” Isak said, enjoying how Even shivered at the promise, “I’ll make you feel so fucking good.”

“You’re the best husband ever.”

“So are you,” Isak said, leaning down to kiss Even’s cheek, waiting for Even to turn his head a little, kissing his lips, “and you’re the best father, too. The best person.”

Even smiled into the kiss, impressed at the way Isak always found ways to make him feel good about himself.

 

\--

 

**August 2027**

“Ooooyy!” Lily said, pointing at the small baby in Isak’s arms.

Isak flinched a little, because whenever Lily said “Oy” it reminded him that he said “Oy” way too often and Lily was just picking it up. But well. At least she wasn’t saying Fuck. Yet.

“You have to be very careful with Amalia, okay?” Isak said quietly, “She’s very, very little.”

“Oy!” Lily repeated, reaching out to touch the baby, and Isak carefully took Lily’s hand into his own, guiding her movement as she slowly patted Amalia’s head.

She then smiled up to Isak with her beautiful little dimples, and Isak grinned back,

“I know, right, isn’t she so, so cute?”

“Pa!” Lily said, pointing at Even, who was lying on the floor, doing a puzzle all by himself.

“Pappa,” Isak corrected her, before pointing at Even as well, “you should help him finish his puzzle, looks like he’s a little lost without you.”

Even grinned and rolled his eyes as he sat up, helping Lily down from the couch, so that she could crawl over to the puzzle.

“She’s really gorgeous,” Isak smiled at Eva, who was sitting in her comfortable armchair, wearing one of Jonas’s hoodies.

“Are you just saying that or do you think she’s actually objectively cute?” Eva asked with a grin.

Isak laughed, moving a finger over Amalia’s cheek,

“She’s objectively cute,” he confirmed, grinning at Jonas who was just carrying a tablet with coffee into the living room, not forgetting some lukewarm milk for Lily.

“Of course she’s objectively cute,” Jonas said, putting the tabled down and leaned in to give Eva a soft kiss, “because her mamma is objectively beautiful.”

“Nice,” Isak and Even said in synch, which made Jonas laugh.

Isak handed the baby back over to Eva, before he and Jonas carried the boxes in that Even and Isak had brought, passing on all of their baby clothes to Jonas and Eva.

“That is so fucking cute,” Eva said, pointing at a onesie that was striped in bright red, blue and yellow.

“It used to be Even’s,” Isak grinned, lifting Lily up to his lap, carefully holding out the cup milk for her to drink.

“Are you serious?” Eva asked, eyes wide.

Even grinned and nodded,

“Yes, even I used to be little. My mom saved a lot of stuff, so we sort of just dressed her in all of that instead of getting new stuff.”

“That is so cool!” Jonas beamed, lifting up another onesie, which was blue with white clouds on it.

“You’re going to look so gorgeous in Uncle Even’s clothes,” Eva said to Amalia, kissing her forehead, “just please stop growing before you reach his height.”

Isak chuckled, rubbing over the stain of milk on his pants, because of course Lily couldn’t really manage to drink properly yet, but he didn’t care about stains on his clothes anymore.

“So, how is everything?” Even asked, scooting closer to where Isak was sitting to take Lily from him so that she could play on the floor.

“Pretty good,” Jonas said, “breastfeeding is working surprisingly well. She’s lost some weight, but they told us that’s normal at first.”

Isak nodded,

“Yeah, they told us that, too.”

“But she’s pretty good at eating,” Eva said, sounding proud, “I guess that’s my genes.”

“She’s not sleeping that well, but maybe we just need more practice, I don’t know,” Jonas shrugged.

“I hope you’re getting up at night, too,” Isak said to Jonas, pointing at him with a wink.

Eva smiled, patting her husband’s arm,

“He does all of the diaper changing every night, and he always burps her after she drank,” she praised, “he does more than me, to be honest, except that I have the boobs to feed her.”

“Can’t argue with that,” Jonas grinned, continuing to look through the clothes, grinning as Lily crawled towards him, sitting down in the pile of onesies, giggling a little.

“Hey otter. Look, those used to fit you,” he said to her, holding one of her old onesies up to her.

“Shit, it’s terrifying how big she already is,” Isak said, laughing a little.

“Yeah,” Even sighed, tilting his head up from where he was sitting on the floor, and Isak leaned down to kiss him.

“We’re actually looking at colleges now,” he joked, turned towards Jonas again, “she just can’t decide on a major. We’re actually really disappointed in her.”

“You don’t have a major yet?!” Jonas asked, playfully outraged, tickling Lily’s belly, “how are you ever going to contribute to this society like that?!”

 

“Thank you guys for coming over,” Eva smiled, pulling Isak into a tight, long hug.

It was almost six now, and they had to take Lily home to fix her dinner and then put her to bed. Jonas was carrying Amalia around, who seemed a little tired as well, while Even was putting Lily’s tiny jacket on her, before lifting her up to sit on his hip.

“Thank you for having us,” Isak answered, hugging Jonas, carefully watching not to wedge Amalia between them, “sorry again about the spilled coffee.”

Eva waved him off,

“Happens, not a problem.” She hugged Even and Lily at the same time, pressing kisses to Lily’s face,

“See you soon, baby otter.”

“And if you guys need anything at all, just say the word,” Even said, patting Eva’s back, “we can come over any time.”

“Thanks, that’s awesome,” Jonas said, hugging Even, too, both of them trying to be careful with their babies on their arms, and Eva and Isak smiled at how clumsy and cute it looked.

“We’ll bring you the rest of our stuff sometime next week,” Isak promised, “we also have like a dozen of pacifiers, because this princess here never wanted to use one, so.”

“Yeah, perfect,” Eva nodded, leaning in to kiss the tip of Lily’s nose, “bye, Lily.”

They went to their car, Lily waving at Eva, Jonas and Amalia with both of her hands, almost hitting Even in the face.

“Okay, baby, let’s go home,” Even whispered into Lily’s ear, and Isak couldn’t help but smile at that.

He had had a family ever since he had seen Even that one night almost eleven years ago, in their school yard, ever since Even had laid in his bed the week after that, ever since he had loved him, he had had a place called home, a person to call his family.

But right now, sitting in his a little too expensive car, Even’s hand casually dropping to his thigh as Lily waved to his best friends and their newborn baby, Isak didn’t think anything could ever feel more like family.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...that football socks moment was so hard to write! I hope you can't tell how much I struggled with that.


	10. The One where they compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily is alsmost one year old when Even gets offered an amazing job he just can't say no to. Unfortunately, it is not in Oslo, and the thought of Even leaving still terrifies Isak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halla ♡
> 
> So, for those of you who do celebrate Christmas, I thought I should probably provide you with a present :)
> 
> I personally do not celebrate Christmas, which is why I spend my night searching for ways to download Skam without subtitles because I'm learning Norwegian and I'd love to try and understand some of it all on my own and, well, fail miserably, but I didn't find any links that worked, so if you do have links that work, feel free to post them in the comments or send them to me via Twitter.
> 
> I'm sending all of you a lot of Love and Merry Christmas!
> 
> Alt er Love ♡

* * *

**November 2027**

 

“Hey Baby,” Even called when he entered their house, smiling when Lily waddled towards him with a loud, happy squeal.

“Halla Lily,” Even said, lifting his daughter up, pressing a couple of kisses to her soft face, making her giggle a little, before holding her up over his head, “Hey baby otter, how was your day, huh?”

Isak smiled when he walked out of the kitchen, just when Even put Lily down on her feet again,

“Hey handsome.”

“Hei,” Even said, taking a step towards Isak to press a quick kiss to his lips.

“Dinner is almost ready,” Isak said, grinning down to Lily who pointed at Even, babbling something close to ‘Pappa’,

“Yes, Lily, look, Pappa came home,” Isak smiled, crouching down in front of her, “Pa-ppa,” he prompted, pointing at Even.

“Pappa,” Lily repeated, and they both beamed at her.

“That’s right, Lily, that’s your Pappa,” Isak praised, “you’re so smart!”

Isak pressed a couple of noisy kisses to her face and neck, making her laugh, before he picked her up and handed her over to Even.

Lily had been going to daycare for a few weeks now, and Even was back at his job at NRK. For now he only worked a couple of hours a day, before picking Lily up and spending the afternoon with her, but some days, like today, Isak went home early from work to pick her up, giving Even the opportunity to work a full 8 hours once a week.

 

“I sort of got a job offer in Sweden.”

Isak laughed, reaching over to help Lily get some more pasta on her spoon,

“There you go. Okay, how come?” He asked Even, just as Lily put her whole hand into her plate, before running her tiny, tomato sauce covered hand over her face.

“They saw the movie I directed last year, and liked it,” Even said, pulling Lily’s face away from her face,

“Here, Lily, eat. There’s plenty of pasta left, look,” he told his daughter, showing her how to get more pasta on her spoon, not really caring that half of it fell down on her onesie as she tried sticking the spoon into her mouth.

Lily babbled something, attempting to eat with both her spoon and her hand, completely covered in sauce by now.

“That’s nice, thought, right? What’s the offer for?”

“Just two or three episodes of a series.”

Isak chuckled,

“And they didn’t think to ask someone who doesn’t have a one-year-old at home?” he asked, shaking his head, before he got up,

“I think you are full, baby girl,” he told Lily, who was now playing with the rest of pasta on her plate with both of her hands.

“We should probably give her a bath,” Even sighed, looking his daughter up and down.

“Probably, unless you want to clean tomato sauce out of our sheets,” Isak nodded with a grin, running a wash glove over Lily’s hands and face to get some of it off.

“I’ll take her,” Even said, reaching for Lily, and Isak leaned in for another quick kiss, as Even took Lily out of her high chair and went upstairs with her.

 

\--

 

“She’s down for the night,” Even said when he came down to their living room, checking the baby monitor before sitting down on the couch next to Isak, who was doing something on his phone.

“So. Sweden.”

“Yeah. Sweden,” Isak said, tossing his phone to the side.

“It’s a really awesome opportunity, baby. And it’s only for three months, and I could come home every weekend. I-“

“Hold on,” Isak interrupted, frowning, “you’re not actually _considering_ this, are you?!”

“It’s a production by HBO, Isak. That’s like, a whole other level. And it’s not that far, and we would only be filming four to five days a week, which means that I could come home a lot. Or, I don’t know, maybe you and Lily could come visit me. We could just have our vacation there this year.”

“Are you listening to yourself?” Isak asked, shaking his head, “You want to move to Sweden for a couple of months? Do I need to remind you that you kind of have some obligations going on right here?” He asked, pointing towards the baby monitor.

“I know, and I don’t want to _move_ to Sweden, I would just work there for a couple of months. And I haven’t decided on it, or anything, but it’s an offer from fucking HBO. I’d be crazy not to take that. So I just wanted to hear your thoughts on it, you know,” Even tried.

“My thoughts? My thoughts are that you’re going to stay right the fuck here.”

“That’s it?”

“Even, we’re talking about you not being here for three months. How can you be okay with that?”

“I would make it work. I would come home every weekend, it’s not like we wouldn’t see each other. There are families where it’s completely normal that one of the parents is only there on the weekends,” Even tried to argue.

“Yeah, well, I didn’t sign up for a family like that,” Isak said dryly, leaning back on the couch, closing his eyes for a second.

“It’s not an easy decision for me, or anything. The thought of not seeing her everyday makes me feel weird, too. But this is a once in a lifetime thing. If I do this, who knows what can happen. HBO is a big deal, and I do want some other challenges in my life, I don’t know if I will get them by working for NRK exclusively,” Even explained, voice calm and understanding, and it made Isak furious.

He took a deep breath,

“And what do you expect me to do? How is that going to work for me? I don’t have the time to take care of her all by myself, I work fulltime, remember?”

“I know, but she can go over to Jonas and Eva’s a lot, and my parents are right there. Mamma’s not working anymore, I’m sure they don’t mind picking her up from daycare a couple of times a week.”

Isak just nodded quietly, biting the inside of his cheek.

“I know it’s a lot to ask, baby, but I’m just thinking about it, okay? Nothing’s decided yet, and-“

“Things sound pretty decided to me,” Isak cut him off, “but thank you for informing you that you’ll be living in Sweden for a couple of months. I hope you do a better job explaining that to your daughter than you’re doing right now explaining it to me.”

“Isak, come on, don’t be like that. I told you that I have a job offer and you don’t have to act like I’m filing for a divorce just because I didn’t say no immediately,” Even said, his jaw a little clenched, his eyes a little bossy, and _damn_.

“Fine. What do you want me to say, then? Even, we did this, we did this for, what, six years or something? We broke up during that time. And now we have a family and a house and a car and a goddamn baby on board sticker!”

Even rolled his eyes,

“When are you going to shut up about that fucking sticker?”

Isak ran his hand through his hair, standing up from their couch,

“The point is that you have a family. I get that this is a great opportunity, but you’re not 21 anymore. We have a child, and we just filed for an adoption for another one.”

“I know that.”

“Yeah, well, fucking act like it! There comes a point in life where you sort of have to decide between baby on board stickers and amazing jobs in foreign countries. Because having both is just not realistic. And when you put that fucking sticker on our car, I kind of thought that meant that we were going for that option.”

“I don’t know if it really has to be either or,” Even said carefully.

“There are two fucking options, Even, staying and leaving,” Isak yelled at him, “And what do you expect me to do? Beg you to stay? Forbid you to leave?”

Isak sighed when he heard a soft whimper from the baby monitor.

“I got her,” Even told him, walking towards the door.

“No, you know what, if you’re planning on fucking leaving us alone for three months, why don’t you fucking start practicing?” Isak hissed, turning around to look after their daughter.

Even sighed, lifting his hands in defeat,

“Isak, you’re not being fair.”

“Yeah, well,” Isak said, looking into Even’s eyes, his voice hurt and tired, “neither are you.”

 

\--

 

Isak didn’t come back down after looking after Lily, and that’s when Even knew that talking to him would be a lost cause tonight. He paced around the living room for a couple of hours, not knowing how to make his husband believe him when he said that this job had nothing to do with leaving his family.

He didn’t want to leave Isak or Lily, of course he didn’t. He wanted to be with them, all the time, every day. But he couldn’t just say no to a job this amazing without thinking about it, at least, and thinking about it involved telling Isak, because every one of Even’s thoughts had to be shared with Isak.

Even went to clean up the kitchen, answered a couple of messages on his phone, before he went upstairs too.

Isak and Lily were lying in their big bed, sleeping. Lily was sleeping on her back, Isak’s hand lying on her stomach and chest protectively, as he was lying on his side right next to her.

They looked perfect next to each other, their blond curls almost looked too similar, given the fact that they didn’t share the same genes.

Even sighed, silently slipping into bed, too, leaning over to give Lily a soft kiss on her forehead, then leaning over even more to give Isak a kiss, too.

 

\--

 

Isak woke up by tiny hands pressing against his chest and then his face, and some happy babbling.

He blinked his eyes open and smiled when he saw Lily’s happy face, her curls all over the place from sleeping, her cheeks rosy and warm.

“Hey,” he mumbled, reaching for her to sit her down on his chest, “did you sleep well, huh?”

Lily babbled something, smiling at him, while holding her stuffed otter in one of her small fists.

Isak moved his hand up, pushing her blond curls back a little, before looking over to Even, who was still sleeping,

“Why don’t you wake up your Pappa, hm, Lily?”

He sat her down on the bed, close enough for her to reach Even, before he checked his messages.

He made sure Even was awake and Lily was taken care off, before he left to take a shower, not wishing Even a good morning.

 

\--

 

“Morning,” Even said when Isak came down, already showered and dressed, his bag in his hand.

“Morning,” Isak mumbled, leaning down to kiss Lily’s head, who was trying to have breakfast all by herself, which seemed to work relatively well.

“How’d you sleep?” Even asked, eyeing Isak carefully.

Isak just shrugged, getting a mug out and hitting a few buttons on their coffee maker, before turning around to Even,

“I have to work late today, you’re going to pick her up from the daycare, right?”

Even cleared his throat, nodding silently.

Isak just nodded in agreement, drinking his coffee while he did something on his phone, listening to Even talk Lily into actually eating instead of spreading her food around on the table in front of her, and it broke his heart a little.

He cleared his throat when he put his mug away, walking over to Lily,

“See you tonight, Lily. Have a great day today, okay, baby? I love you so much!” He smiled at her, moving his hand over her soft, warm head, tickling her behind her ear, which made her giggle.

“Can I get a kiss?” Isak asked, leaning over to her, pursing his lips.

Lily giggled again, pecking his lips, and Isak smiled at her,

“Bye, baby girl.”

He stood up again, smoothing his hand over her head one last time, before he looked at Even for a second, who looked a little helpless.

They looked at each other for a second, before Isak shrugged,

“You want a kiss, too?”

Even smiled,

“I really do.”

Isak sighed, shrugging again, before leaning down and pecking Even’s lips. It wasn’t loving or soft or sweet, but it was reassuring and it meant everything to Even.

“Bye,” Isak mumbled quietly, before he was out of the door.

 

\--

 

 **Even** (10:25)

_you’re still pissed at me right?_

**Isak** (11:09)

_yep_

**Even** (11:14)

_ok_

_I’m pissed at you too_

**Isak** (11:14)

_why the fuck are you pissed?_

**Even** (11:14)

_because you act like I’m leaving you and Lily alone and I’m not_

**Isak** (11:14)

_sounded like you were_

**Even** (11:15)

_leaving for a job for a few months and leaving-leaving is not the same_

_and you know it_

**Isak** (11:16)

_whatever_

**Even** (11:16)

_I shared stuff with you that was on my mind_

_I was honest_

_you have no right to be pissed about it_

**Isak** (11:16)

_you might be keen on having a long distance relationship again but I’m not_

_so if you want to fight with me about this, you got to do it tonight when I’m home_

_not over text_

**Even** (11:17)

_I’m not keen on having a long distance relationship again_

_and I’m not keen on fighting with you over text_

**Isak** (11:17)

_you have a funny way of showing it then_

**Even** (11:17)

_isak please_

_let’s talk tonight ok?_

**Isak** (11:18)

_and by talk you mean fight_

**Even** (11:18)

_well probably_

**Isak** (11:18)

_it’s a date_

**Even** (11:18)

_ok_

_you want anything particular for dinner?_

**Isak** (11:19)

_just order pizza?_

**Even** (11:19)

_ok_

_see you later_

**Isak** (11:19)

_ok_

 

\--

 

“Shit,” Even panted, rolling his sweaty body off of Isak, “that was better than fighting.”

“Felt like you were fighting me a little bit,” Isak mumbled, moving his hand over the red scratch marks on his chest.

“Like you were any better,” Even said, still catching his breath, “do I even want to see my back right now?”

“Probably not,” Isak admitted with a shrug, yarning as he stretched on their bed, before leaning over to check the baby monitor.

They had eaten dinner with Lily, silently agreeing on fighting over this when she was asleep. They had made the deal not to fight in front of her, and Isak liked that they were able to put aside their differences when she was present. Of course they didn’t talk to each other the same way, but they were able to put her first, and it always made Isak happy that they had a couple of routines and things that not even the worst fight could influence.

Isak reached over to Even, pinching his side,

“Hey, I know we’re fighting and playing ‘Who’s the bigger asshole’, but can you at least clean me up?”

“Why do I always have to clean you?” Even asked with a dramatic sigh as he rolled out of bed and Isak smirked at the fact that Even’s back really did look fucked up. Long, visible scratch marks, starting on his shoulders and reaching all the way down to the waistband of Even’s boxers that he was just pulling up over his ass. Isak liked it.

“I don’t remember you getting up after sex once,” Even complained when he reentered the room with a wet wash glove.

“What, when you bottom I always get up afterwards,” Isak argued, spreading his legs for Even, “it’s not my fault that- _Fuck_ ,” Isak hissed when Even started to clean him,

“You used cold water?!”

Even just grinned, biting Isak’s knee playfully.

“Fucker,” Isak mumbled, hissing again when Even moved the wash glove over Isak’s stomach, before throwing it on to the floor to lean back again with a relaxed sigh.

They were silent for a few minutes, before Isak turned to lie on his side, pulling the blanket over himself,

“So. There’s no way around it.”

Even sighed, hiding his face in his pillow,

“Do we have to? Can’t we just fuck again?”

“We can as soon as we talked this through,” Isak offered, and Even sighed again, lifting his head up to face Isak.

They were quiet for a few more moments, until Isak cleared his throat,

“I’m sorry I acted like you wanted to leave us. I know it’s not about that.”

“I’m sorry I made you feel like it was.”

They were quiet for some time, again, and Isak eventually shrugged,

“I don’t know what to tell you. You’re putting me in a position where I can’t win. I either say that you can go, which means that you’re not going to be here with me. Or I forbid you to go, which means that I don’t support you. So what the fuck do you want from me?”

Even swallowed,

“I don’t know. I just felt like I should tell you, because I thought you’d be proud of me. And I thought that we could try to figure out what to do together.”

“I am proud of you. And part of me wants to tell you to take it, because I can tell that you want to. But I just can’t deal with the thought of you not being here with us. And I guess it feels kind of weird that you don’t feel the same way,” Isak said quietly, sitting up and leaning against the headboard.

“What do you mean, I don’t feel the same way?”

“The thought of you not being here with us for three months… it makes it hard for me to breathe. I guess it’s weird to see that it’s not that hard on you.”

Even sighed, sitting up too, taking Isak’s hand into his,

“It is, baby. Trust me. This is nowhere near easy for me, not at all. And I’m just as fucked as you are. If I go, that means that you’ll think that you don’t mean enough to me or that I’m a bad parent. If I stay, that means that I’m not taking a really really good opportunity and maybe I’ll regret that at some point. I honestly don’t know what to do.”

Isak let out an unamused chuckle,

“Awesome.”

“But the only reason why I’m considering it is that it’s only going to be this one time. Those three months. I know it’s a long time, but if you think about what we used to do, it’s really not that long.”

“Yeah? Do you think you’ll still feel like that when you miss out on Lily actually talking?”

“Don’t make me feel guilty.”

“I’m not making you feel guilty. I’m just saying that of course we didn’t see each other for months sometimes, and we dealt with it, but things are just different now. We have a child. And I’m sorry, but that just changes things. And it makes three months a pretty long time.”

“It’s just this one time, and-“

“The thing is, though, Even, that you can’t know that. What if they like your work so much that there is another offer after those three months? What if you get more offers like that because they know you don’t mind working outside of Norway? This may not be a one time thing, this may be the start of us having a long distance relationship again, only now, I have a child at home, and we just decided to have another one. The problem is not only you not being here for three months, the problem is that I’m scared that if you take this offer, that that is going to be the end for us being here, being a family.”

Even rolled his eyes, getting out of bed,

“You are so fucking unfair!”

“How the fuck is that unfair?”

“Because you’re always acting like I’m ending things with you, with Lily. We won’t stop being a family, I won’t leave you, and I won’t leave my child. What the fuck do you think of me?!”

“Okay, how do you want to call it? I’m sorry, but you _are_ considering leaving, and if you keep doing that, if you keep taking offers, then that’s going to change things. It’s going to change our family and it’s going to change everything. Honestly, if I don’t know if you’ll be here next year, how the fuck do you expect me to adopt another kid now?!”

Even started pacing around in their bed room,

“You know what, it just doesn’t matter what I say, right? Because all you’re going to hear is that I’m leaving you and that I’m fucking up your family.”

“I’m sorry I’m not sugarcoating it for you,” Isak said slowly, “but that’s just how I feel about it.”

“So me taking a job equals me destroying this family?” Even asked, raising his voice a little.

“No, you taking a job equals you possibly changing how we planned our future together, and I can’t tell you not to go, but I can’t act like you going won’t affect me and us and Lily, for that matter.”

“Well, I can’t go without feeling guilty as fuck, and I don’t know if I can just say no to an offer like that,” Even explained, running a hand through his hair.

They stared at each other for a few moments, before Even sighed, walking over to their bed,

“Let’s just fuck again.”

Isak stared at him for a brief second, before he shrugged, reaching for the lube, throwing it over to Even, who caught it with one hand, crawling up the bed and over Isak’s body, who pushed his hand against Even’s chest,

“You think you get to be on top again?”

“Hell yes.”

“What if I want to fuck you?”

“I don’t give a shit what you want,” Even hissed, biting down on Isak’s neck a little harder than he usually did, “don’t bother saying no, because I won’t listen to you.”

Isak gasped at that, feeling his body heat up, moaning when Even sank his teeth into Isak’s neck again.

Then Even looked up with a concerned look,

“You know I only said that to sound- I mean, you can say no. I just thought- you know, that you could use our safeword instead, like we used to? That’s what I meant. Of course I won’t do anything you don’t want. You know that. Right?”

Isak chuckled, running a hand through Even’s hair,

“You’re getting soft, baby.”

“Mh?”

“You used to be so good at being dominant,” Isak grinned, “now you kind of suck at it.”

“Well, we’ll see about that. On your hands and knees, kitten.”

 

\--

 

They didn’t talk about it the next day, and when Isak came down after singing Lily to sleep, he looked like he had a plan, walking into the living room with his cellphone in one hand and the baby monitor in the other.

“I realized something,” he explained, his eyes serious and bossy and shit, Even liked it.

“Okay?” Even said with a frown, while Isak put his cellphone, and then his tablet and then a pen on their table.

“We have been looking at this all wrong,” Isak said, looking around for a notepad and eventually settled for Lily’s coloring book, where she had been coloring almost every animal in green.

She usually just picked one color and used it for weeks, until she became fond of another color. Green seemed to be the color of choice this week.

“Okay, meaning?” Even asked, as Isak sat down, scribbling something on the back of one of the drawings in the book.

“We have been looking at the situation emotionally, right? And we both can’t win in that scenario, because I can’t let you go, and you can’t go without feeling bad, but you also can’t stay without feeling bad, and I can’t let you stay without feeling guilty,” Isak rambled, gesturing for Even to sit down, too.

“Okay?” Even repeated, sitting down across from Isak.

“Okay, what we need to do is look at this situation rationally.”

Even rolled his eyes,

“Of course.”

“Okay, you want to keep fighting about this or do you want to try to find a solution?” Isak snapped, and Even could tell that he was bouncing his leg under the table. He could _sense_ it.

He leaned back and gestured for Isak to go on, who took the pen and the coloring book again,

“You said you had to go for three months. Do you know the exact dates?”

“First of March till the end of May,” Even said, and Isak wrote it down.

“Do you have to look for your own apartment while you’re there? Do you have to pay for it yourself?”

“I can look for it myself, but they have people who sort of look for places and then recommend them to actors and staff. They’ll pay for it. They’ll also pay for flights.”

“Okay,” Isak nodded, running a hand through his hair,

“What about your job here?”

“Since I’m not working on any projects right now, it’s okay that I leave for those three months. My contract says that I’m allowed to take other projects and Julie didn’t object to it. There is another project coming up next summer. It’s not guaranteed that I’ll be able to do that when I take this job, but it sounded like I could. And if not, I can work on smaller projects.”

“Mmm,” Isak hummed, nodding along as he scrolled through something on his cellphone, “where exactly would you have to live?”

Even took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair and answered all of Isak’s questions. They talked about payment and flights and job perspectives and Even tried really hard not to roll his eyes when Isak kept insisting on talking about every fucking detail.

“Okay,” Isak finally said, obviously having gathered enough information, and Even looked up, raising an eyebrow,

“And now?” he asked with a shrug, not really sure where Isak was headed.

“Okay, so,” Isak mumbled, tapping on some stuff on his cellphone again, probably opening up his calendar, “you’re going to be gone for three whole months, which means around 12 weeks. I can only take eight weeks of vacation per year, and I’d like to save a couple of days so that I can maybe take time off around Christmas and Lily’s birthday and my birthday, and we could also have new appointments with the adoption agency, so I can’t really take more than six weeks at once,” Isak said.

“Okay?” Even said carefully, peeking up at Isak through his eyelashes.

Isak took a deep breath,

“We’ll do this on three conditions. First, you’ll ask for, like, 5 days of payed leave, so you can come pick me up when I come to Sweden and also fly home with Lily and me, because I’m not getting on a plane with a one-year-old all by myself,” Isak said, ignoring the shy smile on Even’s face, “second, you’ll talk to your parents and figure out a schedule so that I can keep working the same hours I work now and they can take Lily the days I have to work late. Third, you’ll take care of everything there, you’ll take care of renting us a place there, you’ll make sure we’ll have a car there, whatever it is, you’ll organize it for us. Fourth-“

“You said three conditions,” Even said with a fond smile, rubbing his foot up Isak’s leg under the table.

Isak returned the smile, standing up and walking over to Even, sitting down in his lap,

“Fourth,” he said, hands on Even’s cheeks, “I won’t do this forever. I do want Lily to have a stable family and not a dad who is constantly working in other countries. Promise me that we won’t do this forever. Promise me that when we get another baby, or that once Lily’s going to school, you’ll say no to whatever offer you get and you’ll stay right here. No discussions, no regrets. Okay?”

Even thought about it for a second, before tilting his head up,

“I promise you. I’ll still put you and her first, always. That won’t change.”

Isak leaned down a little, brushing his lips over Even’s tenderly.

“Thank you, baby,” Even whispered against Isak’s lips, “thank you so much for this.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be more supportive before. The thought of you leaving, even if it’s just for a job and just for a couple of months, it’s… hard to take. And I was hurt and pissed and I’m sorry it took me so long to figure out a solution.”

“Issy,” Even mumbled, wrapping his arms around Isak’s back, leaning his head against Isak’s chest, “you have nothing to apologize for. I ambushed you with this, in the worst possible way and I made it sound like my work was more important to me than you and Lily are… which it isn’t. You are the best and most precious things in my life, okay? And I would never leave you. I hope you know that.”

Isak smiled, pressing a kiss to Even’s hair,

“I love you.”

Even looked up, cupping Isak’s jaw with his hand,

“I love you more. You’re the most amazing and supportive husband anyone could wish for.”

Isak leaned down to kiss Even, slowly and gently, and Even sighed into the kiss, licking into Isak’s mouth, his hands moving down to gently squeeze Isak’s-

“Don’t even think about it,” Isak whispered against Even’s lips before he got up.

“Hey!” Even exclaimed, making grabby hands for Isak to come back.

“If you think that you’re getting anywhere near my ass in the next few days,” Isak said, shaking his head, “well, think again.”

“But baby-“

“I feel like my insides are on fucking fire thanks to you and your dick,” Isak interrupted.

“You asked for me to be rough.”

“I’m not saying I didn’t want it, I’m just saying that you can forget it for the next week,” Isak said with a grin, putting Lily’s coloring book back into her box of toys.

“There’s other things we can do,” Even suggested, standing up to hug Isak from behind, “let me spoil you a little, baby,” he said, hands on Isak’s hips, his lips against his neck, “let me make you feel good. Let me thank you for being amazing.”

“You want to thank me for being amazing?” Isak asked with a little moan, leaning his head back to expose the pale skin of his neck, and Even instantly started kissing up his throat,

“Yeah, I want to thank you and I want to show you how much I love you.”

“Amazing,” Isak said, stepping back, “you can clean up the kitchen, then.”

Even grunted in frustration, as Isak walked towards the stairs,

“Not funny, Isak!”

“And maybe when you come to bed afterwards, I’ll let you spoil me a little,” Isak grinned, winking at Even when he walked up the stairs.

Even smiled, chuckling quietly as he went to the kitchen to clean it up a little.

 

When Even walked into their bedroom, Isak was laying on their bed in boxers and a T-Shirt, their daughter lying on top of him.

“She’s coughing a little,” Isak whispered, “I tried getting her back to sleep, but she didn’t really go for it.”

“I’ll make her a bottle and brush my teeth, I’ll be right back,” Even whispered back, and Isak gave him a loving smile.

Isak gave Lily her bottle while Even was changing out of his jeans and into the shirt he was currently sleeping in, before they were both lying in bed, facing each other, Lily lying between them, breathing a little heavier.

“I hope she’s not getting sick,” Even said with a frown, looking at his daughter.

“It’s probably just a cold,” Isak whispered back, moving his fingers over Lily’s forehead carefully, feeling if she was hot and feverish, relieved when he only felt her regular, warm skin.

“She’s going to be fine,” he said to Even, reaching over their daughter to caress Even’s cheek.

“Thank you for today,” Even whispered back, leaning over her to kiss Isak gently, “I don’t deserve you. I really don’t.”

Isak smiled,

“You deserve the world, Even. I might not always be able to give it to you, but I can give you this.”

 

\--

 

 **Isak** (14:20)

_hey_

**Jonas** (14:28)

_hey bunny whats up?_

**Isak** (14:29)

_why do you still find this funny?_

**Jonas** (14:29)

_mostly because you don’t ;)_

**Isak** (14:29)

_ugh_

_anyway_

_how are your girls doing?_

**Jonas** (14:29)

_very good_

_amalie’s a little fuzzy and doesn’t sleep too well right now_

_but it’s fine_

_I try to get up every night so eva can get some sleep but we’re both a little exhausted_

**Isak** (14:30)

_Lily had a phase like that too when she was 4 months old or something_

_you just have to be patient I guess_

**Jonas** (14:30)

_yeah and other than that it’s going really great_

_so I’m not exactly complaining_

_how are Lily and Even?_

**Isak** (14:30)

_we’re good_

_Lily’s getting pretty good at saying daddy and pappa_

_although we can’t really compete with “no” and “otter”_

**Jonas** (14:30)

_hahahahahaha_

**Isak** (14:31)

_it’s okay, we accepted that we can’t win against the magic otter_

**Jonas** (14:31)

_it’s probably because it represents me you know_

**Isak** (14:31)

_tssss_

_hey I have some news btw_

**Jonas** (14:31)

_oh_

_any good news from the adoption agency?_

**Isak** (14:32)

_no that’ll take some more time_

_I meant something else_

_we’re kind of going to be living in Sweden for a few months next year_

**Jonas** (14:32)

_excuse me?_

**Isak** (14:32)

_Even got a job offer in Sweden and me and Lily are going to go with him for a couple of weeks_

**Jonas** (14:32)

_okay_

_but_

_what?_

**Isak** (14:33)

_he’s going to be in Sweden for 3 months_

_lily and I will be there for about six weeks because I can’t take any more vacation_

**Jonas** (14:33)

_what_

_why_

_when_

**Isak** (14:33)

_he’ll be there from the first of march until the end of may_

_and I’ll be there from like the end of march until the beginning of may or something_

_I don’t know exactly yet_

**Jonas** (14:33)

_but why_

**Isak** (14:34)

_because I love him?_

**Jonas** (14:34)

_yeah but your life is here_

**Isak** (14:34)

_I know trust me I’ve been struggling with this for quite some time now_

_we have been fighting like crazy this past week_

**Jonas** (14:34)

_oh_

_are you okay though?_

**Isak** (14:35)

_we are now_

_the compromise is that I go with him this time_

_and that he won’t take offers outside of Norway once Lily’s in school_

**Jonas** (14:35)

_how is that a compromise?_

**Isak** (14:35)

_well I couldn’t exactly tell him that I forbid him to go_

_I mean I did tell him that a couple of times_

_hence all the fighting_

_but then I realized that I want to at least try to support him_

_he spend the whole year at home, you know, for Lily_

_and he was perfectly supportive when I wanted to go back to work so soon_

_and when I wanted to go back to work fulltime_

**Jonas** (14:36)

_but Sweden_

**Isak** (14:36)

_yeah I know I know_

_I’m not exactly happy about it either but I’m sort of making my peace with it_

**Jonas** (14:36)

_so you’ll be gone for six weeks?_

**Isak** (14:36)

_yeah_

**Jonas** (14:37)

_and even will be gone for three months?_

**Isak** (14:37)

_yes_

**Jonas** (14:37)

_and you’ve known for a week and didn’t tell me?_

**Isak** (14:37)

_we just decided it last night_

_I really wanted to talk to you first but Lily’s sort of coming down with something and I didn’t have time between all the fighting and the hate sex_

**Jonas** (14:38)

_how you two still have this much time for sex with a toddler at home is beyond me_

**Isak** (14:38)

_where there is a will, there is a way_

**Jonas** (14:38)

_trust me there’s plenty of will and very little way over here_

**Isak** (14:38)

_oooi_

_dry spell?_

**Jonas** (14:39)

_more like a complete dessert_

_honestly how on earth did you do that?_

_Lily slept in your bed most of the time, right?_

**Isak** (14:39)

_yeah_

_but there’s a couch you know_

_kitchen table_

_shower_

_floor_

_wall_

**Jonas** (14:39)

_yeah yeah thanks for putting those images in my head_

_not sure how suggestions like that might be received_

**Isak** (14:39)

_amalie’s almost 4 months old right?_

_maybe we can babysit her sometime so you guys can actually do something romantic_

**Jonas** (14:39)

_yeah?_

**Isak** (14:40)

_sure_

_that way we can get some practice for baby number 2_

**Jonas** (14:40)

_yeah so that’s happening?_

**Isak** (14:40)

_well, not right away, we already filed the motion but it takes some time until our file will be ready and then you know how it is_

_time and patience_

_but we’re much more relaxed now than we were the first time around_

_and hopefully we’ll get a positive response sometime next year_

**Jonas** (14:41)

_yeah man I really hope so too_

**Isak** (14:41)

_so you’re okay?_

**Jonas** (14:41)

_with what?_

**Isak** (14:41)

_me going to Sweden with him next year_

**Jonas** (14:41)

_Iss you don’t really need my permission to go to Sweden with your husband_

**Isak** (14:42)

_sort of feel like I do_

**Jonas** (14:42)

_okay, I hereby give you my permission_

_maybe I could convince Eva to spend our vacation there next year so we can visit you for a week or two_

**Isak** (14:42)

_that would be heaven_

**Jonas** (14:42)

_♡_

_I’ll ask_

**Isak** (14:42)

_it would be so cool if that would work!_

**Jonas** (14:43)

_yeah I mean no promises, but it’s always more chill to hang out with you guys and Lily for us_

_plus you can watch amalie every night then ;)_

**Isak** (14:43)

_ever thought about the fact that it’s not amalie’s fault that you’re not getting any?_

**Jonas** (14:43)

_tssss_

**Isak** (14:43)

_maybe you just lost your touch you know_

**Jonas** (14:44)

_fuck you my touch is perfect_

_not all of us can have kinky footjob sex with a two week old baby in the house_

**Isak** (14:44)

_I’m not telling you anything ever again!_

**Jonas** (14:44)

_yeah yeah_

_whatever, stud_

_hey, do guys want to come over this weekend?_

_so you can tell Eva the good news yourself?_

**Isak** (14:44)

_yeah… how much is she going to hate me?_

**Jonas** (14:45)

_we won’t hate you_

_are we a little disappointed that our best friend continues to put this person he accidentally married before us all the time? yes_

_but I get that you have to go with him_

**Isak** (14:45)

_funny_

**Jonas** (14:45)

_seriously though_

_you two are really supportive and even though I’ll miss you guys a lot I think it’s really cool that you’ll go with thim_

_it’s a wwiaed moment_

**Isak** (14:46)

_?_

**Jonas** (14:46)

_what would isak and even do_

_you know our relationship motto_

**Isak** (14:46)

_well then_

_guess what they’re about to do right now ;)_

**Jonas** (14:47)

_ugh dude_

**Isak** (14:47)

_hehe_

_\--_

 

**March 2028**

“This sort of feels like a deja-vu,” Isak said, a sad smile on his lips, as he was standing with Even at the airport.

“Yeah I know,” Even flinched, “I’m sorry.”

“Pappa?” Lily asked, looking at Even a little worried, and Isak just knew that Even’s heart was probably breaking right about now. Isak handed her over immediately, knowing that Even needed a hug from his baby girl right now.

“I’m going to go away for a week, baby otter, but I’ll be back before you know it,” Even said, trying really hard to sound happy and promising.

“And we’re going to do a lot of things that we aren’t allowed to do when he’s there,” Isak whispered loudly to Lily, making her smile, “like eating unhealthy burgers for dinner all the time, and talk and text during movies.”

“I’m hoping she won’t learn how to text while I’m away,” Even said dryly, making Isak laugh.

“I’m going to miss you so much, Lily,” Even said, hugging his daughter, “but I’ll be back in just one week.”

“I’ll let her facetime you every night,” Isak promised, stepping closer to Even, hugging him.

“No,” Lily said with a pout, pushing against Isak’s shoulder.

“Jesus, Lily, wouldn’t kill you to share him every once in a while,” Isak mumbled, stepping back again, as Lily happily wrapped her tiny hands around Even again, babbling something.

“I have to go,” Even sighed, pushing his nose against the back of Lily’s head to breathe in her smell.

“I love you,” Isak smiled, stepping closer again, ignoring Lily’s annoyed sounds, pressing a kiss to Even’s lips.

“I love you more,” Even said, cupping Isak’s cheek to kiss him again, longer and deeper now, pushing his tongue against his husband’s in the slow, lazy rhythm they always chose for emotional moments like this.

They ignored Lily’s angry No’s, still kissing deeply, before Isak pulled back, leaning their foreheads together,

“I know you’ll do great. I’m so proud of you.”

“I’ll text you when I’m there, okay? I love you. So much.”

“I love you, too,” Isak said, before rolling his eyes, taking the by now almost screaming Lily out of Even’s arms, shaking his head at her,

“You are such a drama queen!”

“Daddy!” she said happily, all anger seemingly forgotten, cuddling into Isak’s side.

Even leaned in to kiss her forehead, then Isak’s lips, before he went through security and Isak sighed deeply, as Lily pointed at Even,

“Pappa?”

“He’ll be back in a little while, otter,” Isak promised quietly, “we’ll just have to be a little patient now, okay? Can you do that for me?”

“No,” Lily said, not because she was saying no to his question, more because she liked saying no to just about anything.

“Do you want to go home now?”

“No,” she repeated.

“Is Pappa cooler than Daddy?”

“No.”

Isak grinned, pecking her cheek, before he sat her down on her little feet, holding her hand,

“Let’s go home.”

Isak smiled down at her, at the fact that he had her small fist wrapped around his pointer finger, needing about ten tiny steps to match one of his, pointing at random objects and people and telling him about them in her very own language.

They did long distance for seven years, when they were young and stupid and had no idea what they were doing. And it had worked.

And the little aching feeling inside him was soothed by the fact that he knew that this made Even happy. Because in the end, making Even happy was the one thing Isak had never managed to fail at.

 

\--

 

**November 2028**

**Isak** (20:01)

_new year’s in London this year?_

_who’s in?_

**Magnus** (20:10)

_yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees my man_

_hold on can vilde fly when she’s pregnant?_

**Isak** (20:10)

_she’s only four months along, right_

_that’s not a problem_

**Mahdi** (20:14)

_thank fucking god_

_yes!_

_finally new year’s in a decent city_

**Jonas** (20:14)

_you don’t expect me to fly to London for new year’s with a one year old, right?_

**Isak** (20:14)

_amalie’s one and a half by then_

**Jonas** (20:14)

_you don’t expect me to fly to London for new year’s with a one and a half year old, right?_

**Mahdi** (20:15)

_you guys can’t pull the baby card every time_

_mia and I do nothing but fly back and forth_

_every new years_

_every birthday_

_come on let us have one new years_

**Jonas** (20:16)

_fine I’ll talk to eva_

_since when are you guys so keen on celebrating new year’s in London_

**Even** (20:16)

_I’m moving there for two months_

_I start working in January_

**Mahdi** (20:16)

_YOU WILL MOVE TO LONDON_

_HOLY SHIT_

_I HAVE TO TELL MIA_

**Even** (20:16)

_yeah right because I didn’t tell my best friend that I will be living in the city where we fell in (platonic) love for two months_

**Mahdi** (20:17)

_why didn’t she tell me then_

**Even** (20:17)

_because it’s hoe’s over bro’s_

_mia and I being the hoe’s_

**Jonas** (20:17)

_in that case_

_issy my first love_

_for how long will you leave me alone in the city where we fell in (platonic) love_

**Isak** (20:18)

 _aw_ _♡_

**Even** (20:18)

_you’re making everyone uncomfortable when you call him issy and your first love Jonas_

**Magnus** (20:18)

_not really_

**Mahdi** (20:18)

_I’m good_

**Even** (20:19)

_you’re making me uncomfortable when you call him issy and your first love Jonas_

**Isak** (20:19)

_we’re so platonic babe_

**Jonas** (20:19)

_so platonic it’s almost hot_

**Even** (20:19)

_ugh_

**Jonas** (20:20)

_so how long do you have to go_

**Isak** (20:20)

_*want to_

_only the first three weeks of January_

_then I’ll be all yours for five weeks_

**Magnus** (20:20)

_you guys are moving around so much now_

_and with a kid_

_vilde already said that we can’t go on vacation anymore with a kid_

**Isak** (20:21)

_why not_

**Magnus** (20:21)

_just exhausting and stuff_

**Jonas** (20:21)

_awesome_

_and you expect me to fly to London with a kid_

**Isak** (20:21)

_chill it’s going to be fine_

_we can go together_

_lily’s good at flying_

**Even** (20:22)

_lily is good at everything_

_and she looks so cute as she is being good at everything_

**Isak** (20:22)

_I’d roll my eyes but he’s right our daughter is a genius_

**Mahdi** (20:22)

_mia’s very excited to host this year_

_how do you guys feel about a movie theme?_

**Isak** (20:23)

_ugh_

**Jonas** (20:23)

_ugh_

**Magnus** (20:23)

_ehh_

**Even** (20:24)

_sign me the fuck up!!!_

_can the motto be like something like ‘tragic couples’ and then we’d all have to wear like couple costumes_

_oh oh_

_how about a star wars theme_

_I saw this adorable chewbaca onsie that would be perfect for Lily_

_oh_

_no_

_how about we do like ‘idols of my childhood’ and then we’d have to guess the other people’s costumes_

**Isak** (20:26)

_mh suddenly changed my mind_

_mahdi I’m sorry I won’t be able to make it_

**Jonas** (20:26)

_yeah something came up_

**Even** (20:26)

_traitor_

**Mahdi** (20:26)

_haha_

_I’ll try to keep the movie craziness down_

_no idea how to deal with both of them when even actually lives here jesus_

**Isak** (20:27)

 _take good care of him_ _♡_

**Jonas** (20:27)

 _yeah I’ll be taking good care of Isak Ev_ _♡_

**Even** (20:27)

_still_

_making everyone unconfortable_

**Jonas** (20:28)

_hehe_

_your fault for always leaving your man alone_

**Isak** (20:28)

 _I’m being supportive and I want him to take those opportunities_ _♡_

**Jonas** (20:28)

_ugh_

_wwiaed all over again_

**Isak** (20:29)

_♡_

**Magnus** (20:29)

_I don’t get it._

**Mahdi** (20:29)

_don’t ask_

_let’s just plan the awesome not movie party!_

_\--_

**March 2029**

**Isak** (15:13)

_any chance you want to spend your summer vacation in Spain this year?_

**Jonas** (15:16)

_we haven’t made plans for summer vacation yet_

_why what’s up?_

**Isak** (15:16)

_well_

_looks like we’re moving to Spain for four months_

**Jonas** (15:16)

_you what?_

**Isak** (15:16)

_Even is doing a movie there_

_and we’re going to go with him_

**Jonas** (15:17)

_hold on_

_I feel like you just came home from London and now you guys are moving to Spain?_

_I don’t know Isak isn’t this getting a little out of hand?_

**Isak** (15:17)

_I told him that I wanted him to stay here when Lily’s in school_

_she may be clever for a two year old, but that’s not happening yet_

**Jonas** (15:17)

_but four months?_

**Isak** (15:17)

_well Even will be there for four months_

_I’ll join for two_

_or, if my boss is nice and grants me some extra (unpaid) vacation, three_

**Jonas** (15:18)

_wow_

_you’re not going to be here for three months?_

**Isak** (15:18)

_if you guys came to visit us it’ll go by faster!_

**Jonas** (15:18)

_where in Spain?_

**Isak** (15:18)

_Barcelona baby_

**Jonas** (15:18)

_huh_

**Isak** (15:19)

_and even gets paid a LOT_

_which means we’ll get a big ass house there and you can come chill there whenever you feel like it_

_Even’s parents will visit us too :)_

**Jonas** (15:19)

_sounds like you made your peace with being the trophy wife_

**Isak** (15:19)

_haha_

_I’m still a little afraid that those offers will just keep coming and keep getting better_

_but you know, minute for minute_

_Barcelona is the first place we traveled together, and it’s going to be summer and sunny and nice_

_and after that, we’ll see_

**Jonas** (15:20)

_I’m impressed_

_again_

_another wwiaed moment!_

**Isak** (15:20)

_I told him I’d support him no matter what_

_he only has a couple of years left to do those international things_

_so I want him to have that_

**Jonas** (15:20)

_yeah yeah_

_sometimes I don’t know if the amount of support and trust and love between you two makes me cry or just throw up_

**Isak** (15:20)

_idiot_

**Jonas** (15:21)

_want to come over thursday night?_

_watch the champions league game?_

**Isak** (15:21)

 _love to_ _♡_

**Jonas** (15:21)

_cool perfect_

_you can tell eva the good news yourself_

**Isak** (15:21)

_how much is she going to hate me?_

**Jonas** (15:22)

_maybe not as much if you offer her to come to your fancy house over the summer_

**Isak** (15:22)

_haha okay_

_see you Thursday_ _♡_

**Jonas** (15:22)

 _love you bunny_ _♡_

_give my favorite otter a kiss from me_

**Isak** (15:23)

 _will do_ _♡_

_love you too_

_\--_

**January 2030**

_“At night, the three otters returned to their nest. There, they snuggled together, and like all the other otters in the otter house and all the other animals in the zoo and all the families in the big city around them, they went to sleep,”_

Even finished, closing the book.

 _Tango makes three_ was Lily’s favorite book, a story about two male penguins adopting a child, Tango. They had three or four copies, because apparently everyone thought it would make the perfect gift for them.

Since they both liked the story, they didn’t mind to read it to Lily every night, carefully replacing _penguin_ with _otter_ every time, because Lily insisted that otters also adopted other babies and could lay eggs if they really wanted, and well, why the fuck not.

“I like the story,” Lily said, voice sleepy and small.

She looked gorgeous, like always, lying on her side, her otter snuggled up against her. It looked a little weird by now, not really fluffy anymore, the ear almost chewed off, but Lily loved him and never went to sleep without him.

“I like that story, too,” Even agreed, leaning down to kiss Lily’s forehead, softly stroking the blond curls that were lying on her pillow, surrounding her like a halo.

“You have to kiss Tango goodnight, too,” Lily requested, holding up her otter for Even to kiss him.

“Good night Tango,” Even whispered, kissing Tango, “what’s that?” he then asked, leaning in closer, acting as if the otter was whispering something back, which made Lily giggle.

“What did he say?” Lily asked, looking excited, even though her eyes were already a little red from being tired.

“He said that he’s going to have a dream about being a penguin. Weird, huh?”

Lily giggled again,

“Pappa! The book is not about a penguin!”

“Mh,” Even hummed, “well, I can’t wait what Tango will tell me about his dream in the morning.”

Lily smiled, then yarned, stretching a little in her bed.

“Good night my sweet little otters,” Even smiled back, kissing Lily’s cheek and then Tango’s head, “I love you so much.”

“Love you, too, Pappa. G’night.”

“Night, baby,”

Even said, pulling the blanket around her small shoulders before turning off the small lamp on the side of her bed, the room still lit with her good night lamp next to her door, leading the way to their bedroom in case she wanted to come sleep with them later tonight.

He got up, leaving the door open just a little bit and walked down to their living room.

He knew that they would have to talk about that job offer Even had gotten, which would mean that they would have to move to Berlin for six months, and even though the offer was pretty amazing, Even knew that Isak couldn’t be supportive like this forever.

“Okay, bye,” he heard Isak say when he entered the living room, watching his husband hang up the phone and staring at it afterwards.

“She’s sleeping,” Even informed him, while Isak was still staring down on the phone, “do you want to talk about the whole Berlin thing or do you think-“

Even stopped when Isak turned around, expression slightly shocked, his eyes teary.

“Baby, what happened?!” Even asked, closing the distance between them to pull Isak into a hug.

“You’re not going to Berlin,” Isak said, leaning back to look at Even, a tear falling down his cheek.

“What’s going on, angel, you’re scaring me,” Even admitted, wiping Isak’s cheek with his thumb, brushing Isak’s curls back with his other hand.

“You’re not going to Berlin,” Isak repeated, a smile playing on his lips, “that was the adoption agency. The girl we met a week ago finally decided who she wanted.”

Even’s mouth fell open, as a second tear fell from Isak’s eye, running down to his lips, that were smiling happily now,

“We’re getting another baby,” Isak said, voice cracking a little.

“Holy shit,” Even whispered, tightening his grip around Isak’s waist to lift him up, swirling him around a little, Isak both laughing and crying in his arms.

“We’re getting a baby boy,” Isak smiled, putting both of his hands on Even’s cheeks to pull him down.

“If that one is half as gorgeous as the one I already have,” Even grinned, kissing Isak gently, “then I am the luckiest guy in the world.”

 

Even stopped taking international offers, and stayed in Oslo.

With his family, with Isak, and without any regrets.

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is probably highly unrealistic when it comes to their jobs.
> 
> I have no idea how exactly a director gets jobs, how the whole industry works, and from what I hear from people who do work in this industry, it seems to differ a lot in different countries and even different cities, so I don't really know.
> 
> I doubt that it would be possible for Isak to leave his work so frequently without any consequences, but yeah.
> 
> It's fiction :) 
> 
> What's not fiction is the book "And Tango makes three". It is an awesome book, I gave a copy to all of my nieces and nephews and then I bought one for myself because it's the cutest book ever! Check it out if you want!
> 
> Merry Christmas.


	11. The One with the best big sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily gets a little brother. He sounds a little boring to her, but she still helps to paint his nursery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halla ♡
> 
> Happy 2018 to everyone! I just wanted to say thank you to all of you, because 2017 was the year I started writing Fanfiction and I feel like it has given me so much, it has changed my view on a lot of things and it has been incredible to just have so much space to create and write ♡ And all of you encouraging me has really helped me and made my year really good and changed me and how I view things for the better, so thank all of you for the last year, and I hope all of your 2018s are going to be amazing!
> 
> Okay, this got a little sappy, and speaking of things that got a little sappy, here is the new chapter! Enjoy!
> 
> Just a quick side-note: Of course, since this is a future fic, it's not realistic that their world in 2030 is pretty much the same world that we're living in right now, but that's just because I chose not to change anything, because that would mean creating a whole new world with flying cars or whatever, so I'll just stick to what I know and I hope that's okay for everyone.
> 
> Have fun reading!
> 
> Alt er Love ♡

* * *

 

 

**February 2030**

“Lily? Can we talk to you for a second?” Isak asked, gently pushing the room to her door open.

“No! This is the room where you can’t be, like, dirty and you have to wear a procection over your mouth!”

“Protection,” Isak corrected out of reflex, while Even just took in the chaos going on in Lily’s room.

So Lily had a thing for stuffed animals, starting with the by now disgusting looking thing that used to be her favorite otter, ear chewed off and sewed back on by Liv for a million times by now. She didn’t like dolls, but stuffed animals she adored, and since she was a pretty spoiled kid, courtesy of her grandparents and aunts and uncles, she had what felt like a hundred of them.

Right now they were all lying on Lily’s bed and her floor, every one of them neatly covered up by some cut-up fabric.

Most of them had bandages around their feet or their head. Lily was wearing one of Isak’s old, white button downs as a sort of apron, the sleeves rolled up into big balls around her wrists. Somehow she managed not to trip over it, even though she was walking back and forth between all of her patients, obviously caught up in her own world.

“He was hit by a car,” Lily explained, as she messily tried wrapping a bandage around a dog’s leg.

“Oh, poor guy,” Even said, and Isak guessed that the sympathy in his voice was probably real, because his husband was just the kind of person that felt bad for an innocent, hurt stuffed animal.

Ever since one of Lily’s friends had gotten some bandages and stuff to play doctor with, Lily loved playing ‘animal doctor’, which was why Isak had brought home endless amounts of expired bandages and band aids and what not from the hospital, just as a pack of surgical masks. Since they were too big for Lily’s face, she usually just wore them as sort of a hat, explaining that it was much more likely that she would get her hair into some injury than to actually spit into someone’s injury.

Even had almost choked laughing at that, and he was still teasing Isak about how he had to wear a surgical mask during operations so that he wouldn’t spit into people’s wounds.

“His leg is breaked, and he needs warm milk so that he can sleep later!”

“Broken,” Isak corrected, getting closer to help her secure the bandage on the dog’s foot with caring touches.

“He can sleep next to Timmy!” Lily ordered, pointing at the little black cat, that didn’t have any bandages on him.

“What happened to Timmy? He doesn’t have a broken leg?” Even asked, as always impressed by their daughters creativity, while Isak put the little dog next to Timmy the cat, obviously being downgraded to an assistant next to his chief doctor daughter.

“He just sneezes and coughs and so he drinks some tea now and then he can play outside when he is better,” Lily explained, an adorable smile on her face.

“Sounds good,” Even said, sitting down on the floor, since the bed was covered with animals.

“Hey, baby otter? Do you think you can take your break now so that Pappa and I can talk to you?” Isak suggested, holding his arms out for Lily, who jumped into them, losing her surgical mask hair protection on the way.

“Do I get a dog?!” She asked happily.

Isak chuckled, sitting down with her on the carpet next to Even, tucking the white shirt back into place around her shoulders.

Sometimes he couldn’t decide if he should be adoring how little Lily still was or if it should terrify him how big she had already gotten. She was an entire whole person by now, and Isak loved and hated it. But he mostly loved it.

“No, we can’t get a dog,” Isak said gently, tugging some strands that had fallen out of her ponytail behind her ear.

“I could take him to kindergarten and play with him there. Everyone loves dogs in my kindergarten, I already asked!”

“Maybe some other time,” Even suggested, tapping her nose, “but we’re getting something else, though.”

“A cat?!”

“No, Lily. Listen, you know that book you love so much about the two otters that fall in love and they can’t have a child on their own, so someday they get an egg from another otter so that they can have a family as well?”

“Yes, it is about me! Because you and Pappa couldn’t make a baby either, right?”

“Right my Love. That’s why we were so extra happy that we got you, and that you are our family now, okay?” Isak asked, holding her a little closer.

Lily nodded, smiling at Isak, who pressed a quick kiss to her cheek, because he couldn’t not kiss her when she smiled like that.

“Okay, and when you got a bit older, we thought we could maybe have another baby otter just like you, you know, to have an even bigger family,” Even added.

“Like, another baby?”

“Yeah. So we asked to, um, have another baby, and sometimes that takes a while, just like the otters in the book had to wait a really really long time for Tango, right?”

“They had to sit on the egg soooooo carefully to keep it warm and not break it,” Lily said, holding up a finger to get Isak and Even to pay attention.

“That’s true. And it took some time for us, too, but we are going to get another baby. He has to grow a little more until he can come live with us, but soon he’ll be big enough and then he will take him home and he will be part of our family.”

“Can he sleep in my room?” Lily asked, obviously excited, “I can lie really, really still at night, so that he is warm and I don’t hurt him.”

Isak grinned at Even, both of them relieved that Lily was obviously happy about the news. They had been reading up on this, and a lot of kids apparently got jealous at the news that they would soon have to share their parent’s attention, and even though they knew that a phase like that could still come, they were happy that they had managed to explain everything to her without completely fucking up.

“That’s so sweet of you, but he’ll be too little for that in the beginning. He’s going to wake up at night and eat something, and sometimes babies cry at night, and that’s going to be really annoying for you and Tango, so that’s why he’ll get his own room and maybe sleep in mine and Daddy’s bed from time to time,” Even explained, squeezing her knee gently.

“How long until he is big enough to play animal doctor?” Lily asked, a little frown on her face.

“That’s going to take a little, because he won’t be able to do anything at first, he has to learn how to walk and how to talk and stuff. But you can play other stuff with him,” Isak promised.

“He sounds boring,” Lily decided, “but he can still sleep in my room. When he isn’t annoying anymore at night.”

“That’s great, Lily, thank you,” Even said, obviously trying not to laugh at her, but sometimes they just couldn’t help themselves because she was so funny and cute.

“What’s his name going to be?”

“Well…”

“Can his name be Tango? Like the- like my otter?!”

Even grinned widely, Isak chuckled a little, hugging Lily and pressing another kiss to her cheek, scouting a little closer to Even to lean back against his husband, Lily still in his lap,

“That’s going to be confusing, though, because we’ll never know which Tango we mean.”

“Mh,” Lily said, deep in thought.

“We actually decided that we will name him Noah. Like Uncle Jonas’ name,” Isak explained.

Lily frowned,

“Uncle Jonas’ name is Jonas.”

Even burst into laughter, leaning his head against Isak’s for a second,

“I really wonder where she gets her smartass attitude from,” he chuckled into Isak’s ear, making his husband grin.

“Jonas’ middle name is Noah, so that’s why we’re going to name the baby Noah.”

Lily nodded,

“Is he going to have a middle name? Like I have a middle name?”

“We’re not so sure yet,” Even said, shrugging, “but we’ll have a couple more weeks to figure it out.”

Lily nodded along, before standing up,

“Can I have hot chocolate before I go to bed?!”

 

\--

 

“Now that Lily knows and is cool with it we can get our baby stuff back from Jonas and Eva. Like the crib and the car seat,” Isak suggested.

“Okay.”

“And we’d have to decide if you want to paint the nursery like you did Lily’s. We should do that before we get all of our stuff back, maybe this weekend or something.”

“Mhm.”

“Although we should probably put the crib in our bedroom for the first few months, don’t you think?”

“I think we should maybe talk about all this when I’m not ballsdeep inside you,” Even panted, pushing himself up to his hands, stilling his movements for a second to look at Isak.

“M’sorry,” Isak mumbled, spreading his legs a little wider, grinding down against Even, who chuckled against Isak’s ear,

“You don’t have to apologize, I’m having an awesome time here.”

Isak laughed against Even’s mouth, rolling his eyes.

“Just feeling kind of bad that you aren’t,” Even admitted, nudging his nose against Isak’s.

“I do, I have. I just- I’m sorry, I just can’t get all of that stuff out of my head.”

“Anything I can do to help?” Even asked, rolling his hips against Isak’s slowly, one hand reaching down to stoke Isak’s dick at a matching pace, making Isak moan quietly.

“Yeah, I mean, no, this is fine, I-“ Isak started, looking up when Even gasped,

“ _Fine_?!”

Isak chuckled, rolling his eyes again, moving his legs up to lock them behind Even’s back, Even’s hand following the movement, stroking Isak’s thigh,

“I am insulted! Here I am, working my ass off, and all I get is _fine_?!” Even complained, his eyes sparkling in amusement, his voice teasing.

Isak laughed again, tangling his hands into Even’s hair,

“Of course you’re better than fine,” he grinned, trying to catch Even’s lips in a kiss, who pulled back,

“No, you won’t get out of this by kissing me!”

Isak giggled, tilting his head up,

“No?” he asked, moaning when Even started thrusting into him again.

“I am wounded,” Even declared, making an overly outraged face, making Isak laugh again, “this is treason! This is betrayal!”

Isak was still laughing, breaking into a moan every other thrust, pulling Even closer with both hands now.

“I’m sorry I betrayed you, babe,” he grinned, tilting his head up again, and this time Even bend down to kiss him, dirty and sloppy, before pulling back again, bumping their noses together gently,

“I’m going to sue you for insult,” he teased, gripping Isak’s leg a little harder, and the strangled sound Isak made at that made his blood race, “you’re going to hear from my lawyer tomorrow.”

“Oh I am, huh?” Isak asked, raising one eyebrow, moving his hands down to squeeze Even’s ass.

Even groaned, leaning down to kiss Isak, licking into his mouth with hunger,

“Mhm,” he mumbled, gently biting Isak’s bottom lip, “I’m going to sue and I’m going to get like an opposite restraining order.”

Isak half moaned, half laughed,

“What exactly does an opposite restraining order do?”

“It means that you’re not going to be allowed to leave my side, like, ever,” Even explained, thrusting into Isak particularly hard, making him moan.

“I’m so sorry,” Isak breathed, still grinning, “please forgive me for calling you fine.”

Even grinned back, lacing their fingers together,

“What else are you going to call me?”

“Spectacular,” Isak panted, his voice trembling from either moans or giggles, “sensational. Breathtaking.”

He broke into another moan,

“Mind-blowing.”

“I may forgive you,” Even teased, nudging their noses together, “but you’ll still hear from my lawyer.”

Isak started laughing again, grinning up to his husband happily, eyes clouded with lust, heart filled with love and joy.

Even grinned back, thrusting into Isak at a steady pace now, kissing him wetly in between, making his husband both laugh and moan and relax at the same time.

 

\--

 

**April 2030**

“This looks… good.”

Isak said carefully, glancing around the room with raised eyebrows.

Even had decided to also give the new nursery a make-over. They had thought about getting Lily to move to the other room, but she was so in love with her underwater-room – “ _Because otters swim all the time, Daddy, they can swim better than a dolphin because they are small!”_ – that she refused to give it up for her little brother.

And so Even was currently painting a forest-theme on the wall of the new nursery. And, oddly enough, he had allowed Lily to help him.

Which was why Isak was currently staring at two beautifully painted, big, green trees, with big, beautiful owls sitting on some branches, and some squirrels playing in the crowns.

And some sort of bear, that Lily was enthusiastically painting in the right corner of the room, right next to a patch of weirdly colored and shaped flowers, that also seemed to be Lily’s work.

“It’s a forest with trees!” Lily called happily, beaming at Isak.

Her hair was braided today, because Isak had thought that it might not get covered in paint that way, but from the looks of it, that plan had failed.

She was wearing one of Even’s or Isak’s old shirts, Isak couldn’t remember who it used to belong to, so that she wouldn’t get any paint on her clothes.

“It looks beautiful,” Isak said, pointing at the bear Lily was drawing, “that’s such a cool bear!”

Lily stared at him in disbelief,

“It’s not a bear, it’s a monkey!”

“Oh.”

“Does it look like a bear?” Lily asked Even, her lips in an adorable pout.

“No, otter, it looks like the most beautiful monkey I’ve ever seen,” Even promised, soothing his hand over her hair, “your Daddy is just not an artist like you and I are. That’s why he couldn’t tell,” Even continued, grinning at Isak, who rolled his eyes.

“It has a tail, Daddy, look,” Lily said, obviously taking pity with her unartistic father, “and it can climb on the tree if it wants to, bears don’t live on trees.”

“That’s true, Lily, I’m sorry. I didn’t see it right away,” Isak said, leaning against the doorframe.

“And here it can play with flowers,” Lily continued, moving her brush against the wall, leaving a dark stain on the colorful flowers, “oh.”

“You can just color that in with a darker color,” Even jumped in, showing Lily how to mix red and black together to create a dark red to draw another flower over the stain.

Isak just stood there, watching them work, not really caring about the fact that their beautiful, Instagram worthy wall had a picture of a both brown and dark-red monkey on it, playing in a field of smudgy flowers, feeling warm and happy and at home.

 

\--

 

**May 2030**

“It’s going to be any day now, right? How are you guys feeling?” Liv asked, moving around the kitchen to make dinner.

Isak loved Fridays. Normally, Liv and Bjørn picked up Lily from daycare and spend the day with her, giving Isak and Even the opportunity to either work or do some chores around the house or, well, hang out and have some time for themselves.

It was the perfect arrangement, since Liv and Bjørn genially enjoyed having Lily over for a whole afternoon.

Right now, Bjørn was in the living room with Lily, building a house for Tango out of old shoeboxes, while Isak was hanging out with Liv in the kitchen. Even was still at work, but should be here any minute, since they always had dinner together.

“Yeah, her due date is in three days or something, so we’re just waiting for the phone to ring,” Isak said, nodding, “we’re really excited, but I think at the same time, we’re much more calm and relaxed than when we first got Lily.”

“That’s great, Love,” Liv nodded, stirring in the pot on the stove, adding spices to the sauce.

“Thank you guys for agreeing to come over when it’s time, to take care of Lily,” Isak smiled, “it means a lot.”

“Oh, sweety,” Liv laughed, turning around to gently pat Isak’s cheek, “you’re welcome. We can’t get enough of her, and we’re so glad that we get to spend so much time with her.”

“She loves it, too,” Isak agreed, taking a sip of his coffee.

“So, how’s work?” Liv changed the subject, and Isak smiled as she told his mother in law about work, and he kept smiling when Even came in, hair a little messy from the wind outside, a big smile on his face.

They had dinner together, Lily was telling Even about Tango’s new house, Bjørn was telling Isak about the new car they were getting, and Liv was trying to save Lily’s shirt from the sauce that the little girl kept spilling. It was loud and cozy and happy, and Isak sat in the spot he had been sitting in for about thirteen years now, enjoying the warmth of his family.

 

\--

 

**12 th of May, 2030**

**Isak Bech Næsheim posted in “Evak Family News”**

**Isak** (16:12)

_Today at 12:21 our gorgeous son Noah was born. He is happy and healthy. They had to do a C-section, so Hedda is still recovering from that, but they are both healthy. Noah has dark blond or light brown hair (Even and I can’t agree on that), but we do agree that he is ridiculously handsome and cute. We’re probably going to take him home tomorrow, and Noah can’t wait to meet all of you!_

_\--_

 

“Is it me being hormonal or whatever, or are the kids that we happen to adopt just mind-blowingly cute?” Isak asked with a smile, looking down at the small boy in his arms.

“He is fucking cute, isn’t he?” Even agreed, running his index finger over Noah’s face, careful not to wake him up.

“So fucking cute,” Isak nodded, “we couldn’t have done that better ourselves.”

Even laughed, squeezing Isak’s thigh gently,

“No, I don’t think we could have,” he agreed, “he’s perfect.”

“So perfect,” Isak smiled, turning to Even, who kissed Isak gently before Isak could even lift his chin to ask for a kiss.

“I’m really happy,” he said against Isak’s lips, “you make me really happy.”

“You make me happy, too.”

They shared one more kiss, slow and loving, before turning back to their son in Isak’s arms, taking in the ridiculously soft skin, the chubby little cheeks and the closed, big eyes, framed by light, tiny eyelashes. The cute, little nose and the soft, fluffy hair.

“And you’re sure you agree with his name? We don’t have to give him a second first name, you know,” Isak said quietly.

“Noah Eskild Bech Næsheim is perfect,” Even smiled, leaning down to kiss Noah’s forehead.

They heard a soft knock on the door, before it opened a little, and a whirlwind of blond curls burst into the room,

“Pappa! Daddy! Can we say Hi to Noah now?!”

“Shh, Love, you have to be a little more quiet, your baby brother is sleeping,” Liv reminded her, soothing her hand over Lily’s messy braid, before the little girl jumped towards Even, who easily caught her, swirling her around before setting her back down, giving her a smacking kiss on the top of her head.

Lily hopped towards the bed Isak was sitting on, waving with the otter in her hand,

“I brought Tango, because he wants to say hi, too,” Lily explained to Isak, looking up to him with excited eyes, while Even gave both of his parents a quick, but loving hug.

“Here we go, otter,” he said, turning back to his daughter, lifting her up to sit her down on the bed next to Isak, so she could look at her brother.

“Ohhh,” Lily made, obviously fascinated, “he’s so little.”

“Mhm, and he can’t do anything yet, so we have to be extra careful with him, okay?” Isak asked, and Lily nodded,

“Can I give him a kiss?”

“Of course you can.”

Isak smiled when Lily leaned down to place a feather light kiss to Noah’s cheek, before smiling up at her Daddy proudly, and Isak praised her for being so careful.

“Do you want to hold him?” Isak asked her, and Lily nodded with big, excited eyes.

Even helped her sit up against the headboard and put a pillow right next to her, so that she could rest her arm on it and wouldn’t have to hold up Noah all by herself.

Then, Isak placed his son into his daughter’s arms carefully, sitting beside her as she stared at Noah,

“He’s so little and warm!”

“He’s cute, huh?” Even agreed, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“He’s so small. Was I this small, too?” Lily asked, obviously careful not to move, looking up at Isak again.

“You were even smaller when you were born,” Isak said, carefully moving a strand of blond hair back behind her ear that had loosened from her braid.

“Did you have a good day with Grandma and Grandpa?” Even asked Lily when Isak had taken Noah back into his arms, only to give him to Liv right away, who was now rocking him in her arms gently.

Isak loved that he didn’t really think about this. He had seen that not all parents were this relaxed with their children, but for him, handing his newly born son over to Liv or Lily or Bjørn or Jonas was the most natural thing in the world. He had never even thought about it, until he had realized that other parents made a really big deal out of giving their child out of their hands for a few minutes. The fact that it was no big deal for him just made him feel even better about it, since it just showed the amount of trust and love he shared with the people he now called his family.

“Grandpa and I built the house for Tango, and he has windows and a bed now,” Lily told them, basically throwing herself into Isak’s arms to get some cuddles and affection, and well, he was more than happy to give her that, “then we went to the playground and I was on the swing and Grandpa pushed me. I was sooooo high that I was like almost in the sky!” Lily gestured with her arms, trying to show Isak and Even her swing adventures.

“That sounds amazing,” Isak said, still hugging her, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“Is it okay if you sleep over at Grandma’s and Grandpa’s tonight and then tomorrow, you can come pick us and Noah up from the hospital?” Even asked, sharing a short look with Isak.

They had agreed that Isak would go home with Lily if she would feel alone or neglected otherwise, because they didn’t want her to feel like she had to compete with Noah for their attention.

“Why can’t Noah come home now?” Lily asked with a frown.

“He probably could, but he had a pretty stressful day today, so we want him to just sleep tonight, and then tomorrow we’ll take him home and show him the house and his room and stuff,” Even explained, and Lily smiled instantly,

“Do you think he’ll like the forest and the monkey in his room?”

“I think he’ll love it,” Isak smiled.

They spend the whole afternoon together, Noah was sleeping most of the time, and Lily was very considerate and careful around her baby brother.

They went to the hospital’s cafeteria and ate there, and Lily got chocolate ice cream for desert, because neither Isak nor Even were in the mood to say no to her today.

When it got late, Lily agreed to go home with her grandparents without making any fuss, probably because Liv promised her to make her a special breakfast in the morning, which always included chocolate croissants.

 

“Holy shit,” Even said when he had finished brushing his teeth and got back to their room, where Isak was carrying around Noah, singing to him.

Isak chuckled, raising his eyebrows,

“Holy shit?” he repeated, “Holy shit what?”

“Nothing,” Even said, stepping closer to Isak to give him a quick kiss, “just can’t believe how fucking lucky I am.”

“We are pretty lucky, huh?” Isak agreed, looking down to their son, who was almost asleep by now.

“I love him so much,” Even sighed, resisting the urge to lean down to kiss him, since he didn’t want to wake him up again, leaning his forehead against Isak’s instead.

“I’m still amazed at how much you can love such a tiny person,” Isak admitted, smiling at Even, leaning in for another kiss.

They sang to Noah together, smiling at each other, Isak bouncing on his feet to get Noah to go to sleep, Even sort of swaying to their song just to show his support.

When Noah finally went to sleep, they got into bed together, snuggling against each other.

“Check it out,” Even whispered, handing Isak his phone.

Isak smiled when he saw that Even had taken a few pictures when Lily had held Noah, smiling down at her little brother and then up to her daddy,

“She’s awesome,” Isak said, swiping to the next picture, “they’re both so awesome.”

“So are you,” Even mumbled, snuggling closer against his husband.

Isak tossed the phone aside and shifted around until his back was pressed against Even’s chest, and soon he felt the all too familiar, big hand on his stomach.

Even smiled to himself when Isak reached for his hand, pulling it up to kiss it before snuggling his face against it.

After a day like this, experiencing something as new and exciting as the birth of their son, it felt endlessly calming to fall asleep to the one small gesture that Isak was telling him a silent _I love you_ with for thirteen years now.

 

\--

 

**June 2030**

Isak started noticing the signs when Noah turned four weeks old.

As always, it started with Even not sleeping properly, getting up every night to feed and change Noah, not complaining about getting up at six in the morning to play with Lily and take care of Noah at the same time.

It continued with Even buying Lily a brand new swing set for their garden and building it up enthusiastically.

And, as always, it ended up in Even wanting to have sex at least twice a night.

Things had changed over the years, as well as the medication Even took, and the manic episodes had become relatively mild. Isak wasn’t worried about Even buying expensive cars anymore or booking way too expensive vacations, he wasn’t scared that Even could hurt himself when he went out or did house chores. Most of the time, Even just bought something a little too expensive for Isak, and now Lily, he was more energized and enthusiastic, and sometimes Isak had to stop him from going to work, because he knew that Even would eventually regret messing up current projects with ideas that were a little too out there.

What hadn’t really improved, though, were the depressive episodes that followed. They weren’t too dramatic, but they took a long time to recover from, and mainly Even was just too tired and too frozen to do pretty much anything.

 

\--

 

“Why is Pappa not getting up?” Lily asked with a frown, looking at Even, who was still lying in bed.

Isak knew he wasn’t sleeping and he knew that the question alone was probably killing Even, and that he would have to promise him a thousand times that Lily would be okay without Even for a little while.

“He’s tired, and we’re going to let him sleep for a little bit,” Isak explained, picking up Noah and ushering Lily out of their bedroom.

It was still early, especially for a Saturday, and normally, Saturday mornings were Even’s thing. He would get up with both kids, make them breakfast and play with them until Isak would come down a few hours later.

“I’m not tired at all,” Lily told Isak with a proud grin, “even though it’s super early. I was up before Noah woke up.”

“Yeah, that’s true,” Isak grinned, as they all went downstairs.

Lily helped getting Noah’s bottle ready, taking great pride in being the older sister, and Isak made sure to praise her for helping.

“Look at that, baby monkey, your sister made you your milk,” Isak said to Noah, who looked at his Daddy with his big, grey eyes, kissing his chubby cheek.

After seeing the wall of Noah’s room, Eva and Jonas had gotten Noah a small monkey when he was born, similar to the otter they had given Lily, and well, the nickname had kind of stuck around.

“Can I feed him?” Lily asked eagerly.

Isak nodded, taking them both to the living room, letting Lily sit in his lap, so he could support Noah’s head and hold him a little, while Lily gave him his bottle.

He loved moments like these, and it hurt him that he couldn’t share this one with Even.

 

\--

 

“Hey handsome,” Isak said quietly, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“Where are the kids?” Even asked, voice quiet and dripping with guilt.

“Napping,” Isak said, running his hand through Even’s hair, “I brought you a sandwich. And some tea. Can you try to eat something?”

Even shook his head,

“Not hungry.”

“I’ll leave it here anyway, if you do get hungry. Okay?”

“Mhm.”

“Should I lie with you for a little bit?”

“Mhm.”

Isak smiled, setting both baby monitors down on the nightstand before crawling into bed, wrapping Even into a tight hug.

They were quiet for some time, until Even spoke up,

“Are they okay?” he asked, voice raspy and broken.

Isak hugged him tighter, his hands stroking Even’s back and running through his hair,

“They are good,” he said quietly, “everything is good.”

“I’m sorry,” Even whispered, and Isak felt that he had started crying.

“Don’t be,” he mumbled against Even’s hair, “don’t be sorry. You have two beautiful children, who are right here, and they are going to be so happy when you are well enough to play with them again. And right now, you just have to focus on yourself, and they are going to be just fine. Okay, baby?”

Even didn’t answer, but Isak felt that his breathing got a little calmer, and he kept stroking Even’s back until he felt that Even had gone back to sleep.

He kissed his forehead and continued to hold him, until Noah started waking up, and Isak got out of bed quietly to take care of him.

 

\--

 

“Thank you guys for this,” Isak said when Lily and Amalie had ran off to the backyard of Jonas’ and Eva’s house.

“Don’t mention it,” Jonas said, patting Isak’s shoulder, “you know we’re right here.”

“And Amalie loves playing with Lily,” Eva added, “and I haven’t seen this baby monkey in over a week!” She gently grabbed both of Noah’s tiny feet to dangle them back and forth, being rewarded with a content gurgling sound.

She looked so endlessly beautiful, Isak realized. Not that she didn’t look beautiful all the time, but right now, with her long hair, and her happy smile and her big baby belly, she just looked fucking radiant.

Both Jonas and Isak had been weirdly proud of the fact that they had yet again managed to have kids with a very small age difference, and Even and Eva usually teased them for it. Eva’s due date was in a few weeks, and Isak was so happy for her and Jonas.

“So, how’s Even doing?” Jonas asked, making his way over to the coffee maker to get all of them some coffee.

“I don’t know,” Isak sighed, handing Noah over to Eva, relieved not to have a kid in his arms for a change, “He’s doing okay, I guess, but I know that he feels really guilty about not being there for his kids, and he’s not really improving. Lily is always asking about him, and he keeps going into our room to cheer him up, and I just know that it breaks his heart that he just can’t be cheered up right now… that’s why I figured that he could just use an afternoon to himself, you know, to sleep and just relax.”

Jonas nodded along, handing Isak a cup of coffee, carrying both his and Eva’s cup outside, where they sat down on the small wooden table, watching Amalie and Lily playing in the sandbox.

“You know that you can come by whenever you want, right?” Eva asked, sitting down carefully and adjusting Noah on her lap so he could sit comfortably, against her pregnant belly, “Lily can come by any time to play with Amalie. They played together with that otter of Lily last week, it was so adorable.”

“You guys are doing enough,” Isak said with a smile, “I do want her around, I think it wouldn’t be much better if he never saw her, you know. I don’t know, I just don’t know how to make him feel better,” Isak sighed, covering his face with his hands.

Eva shot Jonas a look, who got up immediately, sitting down next to Isak to give him a hug,

“It’s going to be okay, though. I know it’s tough now, but it’s going to get better again. You guys have been through worse, you just have to patient.”

Isak nodded, leaning back in his chair, running his hand through his hair,

“I know. I know it’s going to be okay, I know that. I just- every fucking time this happens, I just wish that I could help him more, I just feel so goddamn powerless.”

“You’re doing the best that you can,” Eva cut in, taking Isak’s hand in his, “he knows that.”

Isak nodded, taking a sip of his coffee, and just enjoyed the silence for a second.

Noah started to make unhappy sounds, and before Isak could react, Jonas had already gotten up and taken him into his arms, bouncing on his feet slightly to keep him calm, and Isak realized again what an amazing team Jonas and Eva were. And the fact that both of them were on _his_ team in every possible way made him feel much better.

“Let’s just talk about something else,” Isak suggested, smiling at Eva, “how are you?”

And Isak listened to Eva talk about how annoying being pregnant was, and how she couldn’t wait for the baby to come and how adorable Amalie was, always kissing her belly and telling the new baby stories. She talked with a happy smile, one hand lying on her belly, while Jonas just smiled to himself while he was carrying Noah around. And Isak felt okay.

 

\--

 

The following week, Even got a little better, but he still spend most of his time in bed, and Isak spend most of his time desperately trying to make life easier for him.

But it was a little tiring, and Isak knew that he would eventually need some help with the kids because he kept having the worst headaches of his life, and he felt like it was getting harder and harder to breathe.

 

Isak woke up to Lily’s quiet crying next to his bed,

“Daddy? Daddy!”

He opened one eye, moving his hand through his hair,

“Shhh, Lily, it’s okay, I’m here,” he whispered, moving away from the edge of the bed a little to make room for her, lifting up his duvet.

“No, I want to sleep between you and Pappa!” Lily cried, her little hands clenched into fists.

“Baby otter, Noah’s already sleeping there, just come cuddle here with me,” Isak tried again, sitting up a little.

“I want to sleep where Noah’s sleeping!” Lily wailed, full on crying now, and Isak sat up, looking at Noah, who stirred in his sleep.

“Lily, please, angel, stop crying,” Isak cooed, holding out both hands out for her to crawl into his arms, “you’re going to wake up Noah, you can sleep right here with me, okay? It’s okay, shhht, it’s fine.”

“Nooooo,” Lily screamed at him, stomping her foot, “I want to sleep next to you AND Pappa!”

“Lily, be quiet! You’re waking up Noah and you’re waking up Pappa! Calm down, otter, it’s okay!” Isak said, closing his eyes for a second, ignoring the sharp pain behind his forehead, standing up to get Lily out of the room.

“No! No, I don’t wanna!” Lily yelled, moving away from him.

Isak clenched his jaw when he heard the soft whimpers from Noah, and he raised his hand, rubbing his fingers over his temples,

“Lily, sweetheart, please calm down!”

He went over to their bed, taking Noah into his arm carefully, and it only took him a second to see that Even wasn’t sleeping anymore, but was pressing his face into the pillow, as if he was in pain.

Isak bit his lip, feeling so overwhelmed and incredibly exhausted,

“Lily! Jesus Christ, you are so annoying!” he snapped at her, “you woke up Noah and you woke up Pappa, and you’re going to be quiet! Right. Now.”

Lily stared at him for a second and Isak had never, in his entire life, felt this guilty. Lily started crying again, and he leaned down to her, Noah on his arm, holding the other one out to his daughter,

“Sorry, Lily, come here. Come, I’ll make you and Noah some warm milk and we can all cuddle in bed afterwards, okay? I’m sorry, baby girl, come here.”

Lily moved into his arms immediately, and Isak stood up, both of his kids on his arm, and went down quietly, sitting Lily down on the counter, bouncing on his feet to keep Noah from crying.

“You want warm milk, baby otter?” Isak asked Lily quietly, carefully moving his thumb over her soft cheek, wiping her tears away. She had stopped crying and Isak was eternally grateful for that.

Lily nodded, tilting her head a little,

“When is Pappa going to get better?”

Isak sighed, turning on the bottle heater for Noah, before taking out Lily’s bottle and filling it up with milk, all while bouncing on his feet to keep Noah quiet,

“I don’t know, baby girl. I wish I knew. We just have to be extra strong for him, okay?”

Lily nodded,

“Because his brain works different and is special and stuff, and he gets sad sometimes and then we have to protect him, like an otter family.”

She looked proud for remembering all of that, her blond curls framing her face perfectly, and Isak felt his headache disappear and his heart swell with love.

“That’s right, baby otter.”

“Would it maybe help to bring him some warm milk, too?” Lily suggested, and Isak smiled at her, leaning down to kiss her forehead,

“You’re a sweet, sweet girl, Lily. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, Daddy,” Lily yarned, and grinned at him when the microwave made a ping sound,

“That’s my milk!”

Isak took her milk out of the microwave, putting the lid on the bottle with his left hand, before taking Noah’s bottle, handing it to Lily,

“Can you carry both bottles?”

Lily nodded happily, taking Noah’s bottle into her hands, before Isak held out his arm again, lifting her up effortlessly,

“Come here, angel, let’s go to bed.”

He carried both of them upstairs, setting Lily down on the middle of the bed, leaning against the headboard as he finally gave Noah his bottle, thanking all of the Gods he didn’t believe in for the fact that Noah was such a patient kid.

Both Lily and Noah fell asleep while drinking their milk, and Isak put Noah down in the middle of the bed, moving over to lay Lily down on his other side, smiling as she snuggled her blond curly head against his chest.

 

\--

 

“Are you okay, Isak?” Sana asked, pushing a cup of tea over the table.

Isak had asked her to come over after work today, so he could give Noah a bath and put him to bed in peace, and take care of Even for a few minutes, make him shower and eat, while Sana played with Lily. He would have asked Jonas, but he didn’t want to keep him away from Eva for too long, since she could go into labor any day now. Eventually, when Sana had called him to ask how he were, Isak hadn’t felt like lying and had told her that he was tired and needed a hand tonight, and Sana had hung up and came over immediately.

She looked gorgeous, like always, so beautiful with her bright blue hijab that Isak felt that tiny bit intimidated. He used to feel like that around her all the time, but in a loving and admiring kind of way.

Sana and her family came over all the time, so Sana knew all the routines and had easily convinced Lily to play with her, so that Isak could take care of his boys.

When he had been finished putting Noah to bed and taking care of Even, Sana had already pursued Lily into putting on her pajamas and brushing her teeth, and Isak had felt like crying from so much relieve, and he had read Lily her favorite penguin – _otter_ – story before going down to the kitchen, both baby monitors in his hands, where Sana was already waiting with two cups of tea.

“I’m fine,” Isak sighed, “thank you for this, you really saved me.”

“Not a problem.”

“I don’t want to keep you, though, I know you have lots to do, too,” Isak said, taking a sip of tea.

“Oh, Yousef is going to be fine,” Sana told him with a grin, which then turned into a gentle smile, “how are you holding up, Isabell? Honestly?”

Isak loved and hated her for being able to just read him like that.

He shrugged,

“Exhausted,” he admitted, “I- I feel like I can’t do this without Even, you know. I don’t know if I’m able to be a good dad without him.”

“It’s hard to do any of this alone, taking care of two kids and a husband,” Sana agreed, nodding along.

“I snapped at Lily the other night,” Isak said quietly, running a hand through his hair.

“What happened?”

“She- um, she woke up and came to our bed and then she just started crying and screaming, because she wanted to lie in the middle, you know, where Noah was sleeping. And then she woke up Noah, and then she woke up Even, and I just- I snapped at her and called her annoying.”

Sana leaned back, shrugging,

“If she screamed at you in the middle at the night, I’d say annoying is putting it nicely.”

Isak chuckled a little, shaking his head,

“I shouldn’t take it out on her, though.”

“Isak, honestly, telling a child that it’s annoying… I mean, I say that to Yasin every two minutes.”

Isak dared to grin at that, running his hand through his hair again,

“It’s more how I said it, and stuff. And- I mean, yeah, she was annoying me, but- I feel like it only happened because Even is so down lately and we just swore that it wouldn’t have a negative effect on the kids.”

“What did you do, after you told her that she was annoying?”

Isak shrugged,

“I told her I was sorry and then I took her downstairs with me and Noah, and made both of them a bottle of milk. And then we went upstairs and they both fell asleep drinking their milk.”

“Wow. If that isn’t parental neglect, I don’t know what is.”

Isak rolled his eyes, chuckling a little,

“Shut up.”

“Seriously, Isak, you’re doing great. It’s okay that you feel guilty over something like that, because Even’s not here to make you feel better about all of it, you know. But you’re doing great. Lily’s happy and healthy and kids don’t break if you’re honest to them from time to time. Being called annoying when you actually are annoying is something a four-year-old can probably handle. They’re going to call us much worse in ten years.”

“I know.”

“Don’t make yourself feel bad. That girl loves you and she knows that she is loved. You’re a great dad.”

“Thank you,” Isak smiled.

“How is he doing, though? Even?”

“Better, I think. We had dinner together last night, and he played with Lily for a little bit, but it’s… still hard. But, yeah, we’ll get here,” Isak said.

“Just hang in there. It’s going to be okay.”

“I know. Don’t get me wrong, being with Even is still the very best thing in my life, and I really don’t mind taking care of the kids or taking care of Even. I really don’t. I just- I miss him.”

 

\--

 

Isak was still tired when he got home from picking Lily up from kindergarten. He felt so tired, physically and mentally. He missed Even. He didn’t blame him for this, he just _missed_ him.

He missed him being a father to Lily and Noah, he missed him getting up at night and in the early mornings, he missed him laughing and playing with the kids, taking care of them. He missed him as his friend, his best friend, who he would talk to about anything that was on his mind. He missed him as a husband, he missed his body and his hands and his kisses.

“Pappa!” Lily squeaked, and Isak looked up with big eyes, watching his daughter jump into Even’s arms.

Isak knew that Even had been doing a little better the past few days, but he would have guessed that Even would need a little more time to be back to himself again.

“Daddy, look, Pappa waked up!” Lily said excitedly.

“Woke up,” Isak corrected, smiling.

“No, _look_ , he just waked up!” Lily repeated, and Isak didn’t have it in him to correct her again.

He took Noah out of his car seat, carefully taking off his tiny onesie and his beanie, while Lily wiggled out of Even’s arms to run over to her kindergarten backpack, getting out a sheet of paper,

“Look, I made you a picture today,” she said to Even, running towards him again, handing him the picture.

“It’s a sun, and look, the sun is smiling so that you’re happy again. And here are you and you’re playing with me. And this is Daddy and he’s playing with us too, and Noah’s sleeping on this blanket here,” he explained, pointing to the figures on the paper, “it’s warm outside so he can just lie on the blanket. And here is Tango, he is swimming in the lake because did you know otters are the best swimmers? Like better than dolphins and stuff.”

“It’s gorgeous,” Even smiled. Isak recognized that it wasn’t his full on Even smile, not yet, but he was getting there. And that’s all Isak needed at the moment.

“You can hang it next to your bed and when you’re sad maybe you can look at it and it will make you be less sad,” Lily suggested.

“That’s an awesome idea, baby otter, I’m going to try that,” Even promised, hugging her, pressing a kiss to her forehead,

“I’m sorry I was so sad these last few weeks,” he said to her, stroking her cheek with a sad smile.

Lily just shrugged,

“Daddy said it’s because your brain is like, special, and so you’re sad sometimes. Like other people get a cough or break their legs,” she explained, “but I was a really good big sister. I helped feeding Noah one night, and I helped carry his bottle upstairs!”

Isak chuckled, happy that Lily had obviously forgotten that this scenario had started with him yelling at her and her screaming and crying.

“You were the best big sister ever,” he praised her, walking towards them with Noah in his arm, tilting his head up and his whole body sighed in relief when Even pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

“Hey,” he said against Isak’s lips, nudging their noses together.

“Hey,” Isak smiled, kissing him again, before handing him Noah, and Even smiled instantly, rocking his son in his arms.

“Lily, why don’t you start setting the table so we can have lunch together?” Isak suggested, and Lily happily jumped into the kitchen.

Isak stepped closer to Even, stroking his cheek,

“You feeling okay?”

“I’m getting there,” Even smiled, and Isak nodded, leaning their foreheads together, caressing Even’s face with his fingers.

“Listen, baby, I’m so-“

“Ah, ah, ah,” Isak warned, brushing his finger over Even’s lips.

Even was still feeling the need to apologize after his episodes, and Isak was still determined to stop him from it every single time.

“-thankful,” Even ended instead, kissing Isak’s forehead, “that you managed everything all on your own. You’re so strong, you know that? I have no idea how you do it.”

“I do it for you,” Isak simply answered, closing his eyes, leaning against Even a little more, “I do it for us.”

“I love you,” Even mumbled.

“You’re _always_ kissing!” Lily complained from the kitchen, rolling her eyes in that signature way that she probably copied from her daddy.

“We’re coming,” Isak grinned, pecking Even’s lips again, “I love you, too, by the way.”

“I love you, too,” Lily cheered, hopping over to them, curly blond hair bouncing around her angelic face.

Isak easily caught her, lifting her up over his head, and she squirmed and squeaked and kicked her legs, and just like that, Isak’s world felt whole again.

 

\--

 

The next few weeks, Even got back to normal, and Isak enjoyed every second of it. He enjoyed sleeping in on Saturdays, when Even stood up with the kids, and he enjoyed the fact that Even was cooking for him again, and he enjoyed all the smiling and the laughing and he enjoyed having his best friend back at his side.

There was one thing he was still missing, though, and his body was tingling with want every time he watched Even change or watched Even… do pretty much anything.

“What are you doing?” Even grinned when Isak climbed into bed, straddling Even’s hips.

“Nothing,” Isak said quietly, his hands gliding up and down Even’s chest.

“Is that why you moved Noah’s crib out of our bedroom?”

“So what if I did?” Isak mumbled, leaning down to press slow, open mouthed kisses to Even’s throat.

He kept kissing up and down Even’s neck, sucking on the skin right above his collarbones, before he pushed himself up on his hands, looking down at Even while slowly stroking his chest and stomach,

“What’s the matter, handsome? Are you not in the mood?”

Even’s hands moved up Isak’s thighs slowly,

“No, I am.”

“Yeah?” Isak asked hopefully, moving his hips against Even’s a little.

“I just don’t want to disappoint you again,” Even said, gently moving his hands over Isak’s thigs.

“What are you talking about?”

“I’ve been a pretty crappy husband these last few weeks, and I just- I want this to be good. Like, really good. And I just don’t know if I’m… good. Right now. Like, I want us to have sex again, but I just feel… maybe I won’t get it up, and if I do, I’ll probably come way too fast for you, or, I just- I’m sorry.”

Isak shook his head, leaning down to press a slow, deep kiss to Even’s lips,

“Even. I love you. There’s nothing that would disappoint me. I just want to be near to you, baby, that’s all I want. I want to spoil you a little, okay? That’s it. This does not have to be the best time ever, there is absolutely no pressure. Okay?”

“You promise?”

“I promise, baby,” Isak said, kissing Even again, moving his hands under Even’s shirt, “let’s just take this completely chill.”

Isak kept kissing Even as he undressed him, slowly and caring, and he didn’t care that Even basically just kept lying there, hands curled around Isak’s back, holding on, and Isak just knew that Even was giving all that he had to give at the moment, and Isak was fine with it.

They kept kissing, and Isak slowly reached for the lube, moving his fingers down Even’s body, exploring the skin between his legs,

“Is this okay?” he whispered against Even’s lips.

“You know you don’t have to ask, baby,” Even moaned, spreading his legs a little, tilting his head up to kiss Isak again.

“I want you to feel good, handsome,” Isak breathed against Even’s lips as he breached him, slowly working his fingers inside of Even.

“You always make me feel good,” Even promised, moaning quietly.

“Yeah?” Isak asked, grinding against Even as he gently moved his fingers inside of him, making sure every touch felt caring and gentle.

“I’m sorry that I don’t really show you, you know, but… you being here for me, it means the world. You make me feel good, baby, all the time, even when I feel like crap.”

“I’m sorry that you feel like crap sometimes,” Isak mumbled against Even’s neck, twisting his fingers inside of Even in the most delicious way.

“It’s fine,” Even breathed, tangling his hands in Isak’s hair, “you’re making it all better.”

Isak smiled down at him, giving him another deep, wet kiss, before pulling his fingers out, reaching for more lube.

“I love you,” Isak promised when he slowly pushed into him, both of his hands laced together with Even’s, leaning down to kiss him again.

“I love you, too,” Even moaned, “I love you so much. Thank you for being so fucking amazing.”

Isak smiled, moving slowly, his tongue moving in the same rhythm as his hips.

“You’re my whole fucking life, Even. You’re everything to me. You feeling good is all that matters to me,” Isak panted into Even’s mouth, and Even moaned at that, tilting his head up,

“You’re the most amazing person,” he moaned between kisses, moving his legs up and around Isak’s waist, moaning again when Isak kissed him again, deep and slow.

“I love you so much,” Even breathed, and he kept repeating those words, again and again and again, until they both came, moaning quietly against each other’s lips.

Isak cleaned both of them up afterwards, making sure that Even felt protected and taken care of, before he got back into bed, pulling Even closely against his chest. They didn’t talk, and they didn’t have to. They enjoyed the silence, the soft strokes and caring touches and the lazy kisses.

Even kept drawing patters on Isak’s bare chest, and Isak kept stroking Even’s back, moving his fingertips up and down, and they lost track of time.

And they both felt the safest they could possibly feel in each other’s arms.

 

\--

 

**July 2030**

**Magnus** (19:40)

_time to plan our traditional squad weekend/ vacation in the fall!_

**Jonas** (20:01)

_I know I’ll get shit for playing the baby card but Isabell is only two weeks old_

_so we can’t fly, even if she’s going to be a little older by September_

**Mahdi** (20:12)

_if that baby wasn’t so fucking cute I’d roll my eyes_

_but ok we’ll fly to Norway_

**Isak** (20:14)

_how are both of your daughters so fucking beautiful with your ugly ass genes_

**Even** (20:15)

_must be all Eva_

**Jonas** (20:15)

_I’d be offended but they are all Eva_

_thank fucking god_

**Isak** (20:15)

_haha_

**Magnus** (20:16)

_so we’ll just rent a cabin somewhere?_

**Jonas** (20:16)

_all for it_

_where?_

**Isak** (20:16)

_somewhere on the south coast maybe?_

_where were we two years ago?_

**Mahdi** (20:16)

_somewhere near Kristiansand I think_

_that was nice_

_and it’s not such a long drive_

**Even** (20:17)

_okay who’s going to look for a place?_

**Jonas** (20:17)

_I can do that_

_what would we need?_

**Isak** (20:17)

_are we going to ask sana and noora to come, too?_

**Magnus** (20:17)

_it’s not a boy’s weekend then, though_

**Even** (20:17)

_it hasn’t been a boys weekend in 5 years_

**Jonas** (20:18)

_okay so noora and william_

_Sana, Yousef, Yasin and Laila_

_Mags, Vilde and Astrid_

_Mahdi and Mia_

_me, eva and the girls_

_and evak family_

**Isak** (20:18)

_so 12 adults and 7 kids_

**Even** (20:18)

_wow_

_crazy_

**Jonas** (20:18)

_so crazy_

_do cabins like that even exist?_

**Isak** (20:18)

_we’re going to need two rooms, one for the kids_

**Magnus** (20:19)

_they can’t sleep in your room?_

**Isak** (20:19)

_we’re going to use all of you to babysit them so we can have sex in our room_

**Even** (20:19)

_all fucking day baby_

**Jonas** (20:20)

_how have the two of you not grown up at all in the last ten years?_

**Even** (20:20)

_there’s a difference between growing up and growing old_

**Mahdi** (20:20)

_you’re so wise_

_mia wants the cabin to have a pool and a Jacuzzi_

**Jonas** (20:21)

_jesus_

**Magnus** (20:21)

_we’re only going to need one room_

_astrid never sleeps on her own_

_how are you guys doing that anyway?_

**Isak** (20:21)

_Lily’s a little older, you’ll get there_

**Even** (20:21)

_Sana and Yousef will need two rooms as well_

**Jonas** (20:22)

_okay_

_anything else?_

**Isak** (20:22)

_you can send me and even a list and we can go grocery shopping before we drive down_

**Magnus** (20:22)

_awesome_

**Isak** (20:23)

_and mahdi you are welcome to take our second car to drive down there so you won’t have to rent one_

**Mahdi** (20:23)

_having rich friends really pays off_

_thanks guys_

**Even** (20:23)

_you guys have a double income and no kids_

_we should be living off of you!_

**Mahdi** (20:23)

_haha yeah good luck with that_

_we don’t have two cars_

**Isak** (20:23)

_because you live in London_

_and didn’t you guys just get back from your vacation in the Caribbean?_

**Mahdi** (20:24)

_oh yeah_

**Isak** (20:24)

_how are we going to figure out when to go?_

**Even** (20:24)

_I can set up a doodle link to decide_

_one week okay for everyone?_

**Magnus** (20:24)

_yeah between one week and ten days?_

**Isak** (20:25)

_perfect_

_looking forward to it_

**Jonas** (20:25)

_got to go_

_eva says hi_

_even, iss, see you guys on Saturday?_

**Isak** (20:25)

_yep we’ll be there around noon_

_hope you haven’t decorated the baby’s room by then because Lily’s working on a thousand pictures for Isabell_

**Jonas** (20:25)

_haha let me guess:_

_otters?_

**Even** (20:26)

_so many goddamn otters_

**Jonas** (20:26)

_haha_

_see you guys_

**Magnus** (20:26)

_see you man_

**Mahdi** (20:27)

_bye guys_

_mia says hi too_

_even you need to call her_

**Even** (20:27)

_yeah tell her I’ll do that tonight_

**Isak** (20:28)

_bye guys_ _♡_

\--

 

**September 2030**

The cabin Jonas had chosen was perfect, and Isak realized how much he loved these vacations.

He really didn’t think that weekends or, by now, whole weeks in a cabin would be possible with all of them having kids and having jobs, but somehow they always seemed to make it. Sometimes Mahdi and Mia just stopped by for a weekend, or they didn’t have a whole week together when Sana or Isak had to work, but they always managed to see each other a few days, all of them, and Isak still loved it.

He was sitting in a big, cozy armchair, a cup of tea in his hand, watching his friends, although he considered all of them family.

Lily and Amalie were on the terrace, playing football with Mahdi and Magnus, giggling happily every time they managed to score a goal.

Noora was reading the otter book to Astrid, while Vilde was rocking Isabel in her arms, talking to Eva and Sana about something, all of them smiling and laughing.

Jonas was sitting on the floor with Laila, making a puzzle, while William played with some cars with Yasin.

Even was talking to Mia about the latest movies that were coming out this year, while Mia was rocking Noah in his arms, who was drooling on what looked like a piece of carrot.

Isak stretched out in the chair, enjoying the people around him, the laughter and the pure happiness.

 

\--

 

“This is really getting ridiculous,” Isak said, shaking his head, when he placed their two baby monitors on the couch table, next to the four already standing there.

“Why do you guys need two baby monitors?” Mahdi asked with a frown, putting down two plates of Nachos with cheese that he had just gotten from the kitchen.

“Noah’s sleeping in our bed tonight, when a lot happens over the day, he sometimes can’t sleep that well,” Even explained, handing Isak a beer and taking a Coke himself.

“Tango’s upstairs, right?” Isak asked him, patting Even’s back as a thank you for the beer, leaning in for a kiss when Even nodded.

“I think it’s so awesome that she loved that otter so much,” Eva smiled happily, leaning against Jonas.

“I think it would be awesome if she would love it a little less,” Isak said, wincing.

“Yeah, that otter is so fucking disgusting. She’s always chewing on his ears, and I have no idea how many times she threw up on it and then she cries when we want to clean it, it’s such a mess,” Even complained, running a hand through his hair.

“There is literally no body fluent that hasn’t been all over that freaking otter,” Isak said dryly, reaching for the Nachos before passing them on to Mia.

All of their friends winced, and Magnus cleared his throat,

“Even, like…?” He asked, gesturing back and forth between Isak and Even.

“Yep,” Even said, sneaking an arm around his husband to pull him a little closer.

“You guys are still the most disgusting couple ever,” Jonas said in such a fond, loving way, that Isak couldn’t help but smile at him.

“Does anyone want wine?” Mia asked, getting up to get them a bottle of wine.

They sat in the living room for hours, talking about the kids and their jobs, the newest movies they went to see this year, the newest seasons of the series that were currently on Netflix, about vacations and their relationships, and they shared stories and memories of all the other nights that they sat and talked like this – when the table between them had been filled with beers and weed instead of pacifiers and baby monitors.

 

\--

 

“You know, I think I want to marry Amalie someday,” Lily said to Jonas, continuing to draw her picture.

Jonas had no idea where his daughter had run off to, last time he saw her she was playing ball outside with Noora and Mia, Eva was in the living room nursing Isabell, and Isak and Even had gone upstairs to “check something”, and Jonas had no doubt that they were using the fact that their kids were busy to get it on.

“Yeah?” Jonas grinned, working on his own picture of an otter, because well, Lily didn’t allow him to draw anything else.

“I like her a lot, and when you’re married you get to live in the same house,” Lily explained.

“Well, why not,” Jonas shrugged, “you can marry whoever you want.”

“We could also get a dog,” Lily said, choosing a new color, “Daddy won’t let us get a dog.”

“Yeah, I know. But maybe when Noah is a little bigger,” Jonas said, leaning back.

“I’m done,” Lily cheered excited, pointing at her picture, “I’m going to show it to Pappa and Daddy!”

“Um,” Jonas said, “let’s just show it to them later, okay?”

Lily was already crawling out of the chair she had been sitting on, quickly walking over to the stairs,

“No, I want to show them now,” she insisted, and fuck, Jonas had forgotten how fast children suddenly were when they were determined to do something.

“Pappa and Daddy are busy, baby girl,” he tried again, following her up the stairs, “we’ll show them later.”

Lily shook her head, reaching the top of the stairs and walking over to her parent’s room.

Jonas closed his eyes when he heard Isak moan, loud and audible, and just when he tried to come up with an excuse to lure Lily back downstairs, Lily stilled in her movements, too, turning around to Jonas.

Okay, this was it. The nightmare of every parent, explaining to a child the magic of sex. To a three year old. And it wasn’t even his own. Jonas sighed, running his hand over his face in defeat, knowing there was no way around it.

“We have to leave,” Lily whispered loudly, taking Jonas’ hand to pull him towards the stairs.

“We do?” Jonas asked dumbly.

“We have to leave them alone,” Lily explained, walking down the stairs, a stunned Jonas in tow.

She hopped into the living room, sitting down next to Eva and Isabell on the couch, showing her the picture,

“See, it’s me and Amalie as otters. And I’m giving her flowers, because when you love someone you can give them flowers,” she explained, and Eva smiled at her,

“Oh, Lily, that’s beautiful!”

“I’m going to show it to Daddy and Pappa later,” Lily said excited, snuggling into Eva’s side.

“You should do that,” Eva nodded, hugging Lily, “where are they, anyway?” she asked, frowning when Jonas made ‘cut it out’ signs in front of his throat.

“They are making love,” Lily explained matter-of-factly, making Jonas’ jaw drop and Mia’s and Magnus’ head turn, who had been playing with Yasin.

“It’s what adults do to feel good and show that they love each other,” Lily continued, taking Jonas’ speechlessness as a sign that she needed to explain the concept to him, “it’s like hugging each other, a little. If a boy and a girl make love, they can make babies, but Daddy and Pappa can’t do that, so they’re just doing it for fun.”

“Have you, um- have you seen them do that or what?” Eva asked, staring at Lily in disbelief.

“No, you only make love when you’re all alone. But Daddy makes noises sometimes when they do that.”

“Oh.”

“He says Pappa’s name a lot.”

“I bet,” Jonas mumbled.

“Hey, Aunt Mia, can we play football with Uncle Mahdi again?!” Lily asked, and Mia nodded,

“Yeah, sure, baby otter, let’s go,” Mia said, holding her hand out for Lily to take it, pulling Mia out to the terrace, leaving the adults behind completely speechless.

 

\--

 

“So, did you guys have a good day? Making use of all the free babysitters?” Jonas teased when Isak and Even came down from feeding Noah.

Even grinned, putting the two baby monitors on the table to the four others,

“We would make use of paid babysitters, if they wouldn’t fall in love with Dr. Bech Næsheim over here,” he teased, sitting down on the couch, pulling Isak to sit between his legs, hugging him.

“That is so not what happened,” Isak groaned, reaching for a bottle of beer before snuggling back against Even’s chest with a relaxed sigh.

“She kept calling you Daddy.”

“She did not!” Isak insisted, moving away a little to turn around and look at his husband.

Even rolled his eyes, mimicking playing with a strand of hair,

“ _’Oh, Lily was such a sweet girl, but I’m sure she missed her Daddy a lot’_ ,” he chirped, stressing the word ‘Daddy’ in a seductive way.

“Not what happened,” Isak laughed, giving Even a quick kiss, snuggling against his chest again, “thank you guys, though, for watching the kids today.”

“Not a problem,” Jonas said, shrugging, “we learned a lot from Lily today.”

Eva and Vilde couldn’t help but grin, while Sana and Yousef just shared a smug smile where they were cuddling on the couch. Of course all of them had heard about Lily’s speech today.

“Oh yeah?  What did she tell you?” Even asked with an innocent smile.

“She told me all about what ‘making love’ means,” Jonas grinned, just when Isak had taken a sip of his beer, enjoying how he started coughing instantly.

“She’s a smart kid,” Even shrugged, his hand lying on Isak’s thigh, patting it a little.

“So, you just told her that you guys have sex?” Magnus asked, eyes wide, playing with Vilde’s fingers.

“She heard us one night and asked about it the next morning, so, well, we just figured why lie to her?” Isak said with a shrug, his free hand moving to lie on top of Even’s, pulling it to his stomach. Even got the hint and gently started patting Isak’s stomach and chest.

“So you just told her about, like, sex?” Magnus wanted to know, looking stunned.

Isak rolled his eyes,

“She’s three years old, of course we didn’t tell her about, like, the technicalities of sex. We just told her that making love is a way of showing each other you’re in love, and making noises while you do it is normal, you know, so she doesn’t worry when she hears us or something.”

“Wow,” Jonas said, running his hand through Eva’s hair, “W.W.I.A.E.D.”

“Huh?” Noora asked with a frown.

“What would Isak and Even do,” Eva translated, “it’s sort of our relationship motto.”

“Ugh, just imagine your kids walking in on you,” Magnus said with a wince, hiding his face in Vilde’s hands for a second.

“Ah, yes, that’s the beauty of not having any kids,” Mia smiled, giving Mahdi a slow, loving kiss, before clinging her wine glass against Noora’s, winking at her.

“Did any of you ever walk in on your parents?” Magnus wanted to know, and they started talking about their childhood memories and all the things they were hoping to do differently for their children.

 

\--

 

The ten days went by rather quickly, as they always did. They took long walks together, went swimming with the kids in the pool, read about a hundred children’s books and drew an endless amount of otter pictures.

They took turns watching the kids, so that all of them could also have some couple time, just the two of them, and Isak enjoyed both hanging out with all the kids and all of his family, and just lying in bed with Even for a couple of hours, naked and relaxed and just happy.

The last night, they had a barbeque and sat by the fire afterwards, talking for hours, until everyone went to bed. It was late, hours after midnight, but Isak still didn’t feel like going to sleep. Him and Even were still sitting on a bench, a few meters away from the almost burnt out fire, their baby monitors neatly lined up on the bench next to them.

“Did I tell you lately how much I love you?” Isak asked, tracing Even’s collarbone with his fingertips.

“It may have come up,” Even smiled, his hand cradling the nape of Isak’s neck, playing with his hair there.

“Good. Because I do,” Isak mumbled, playing with Even’s hand, lifting it up to press a kiss to the inside of his palm.

“I love you, too,” Even whispered, “You have no idea how much I love you.”

“I can imagine,” Isak smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Even’s lips, leaning against him.

“Are you excited to go back to work next month?” Even asked, rubbing Isak’s back.

They couldn’t stop touching each other, always trying to get closer, to touch and feel and just be near.

“Meh,” Isak shrugged, “I mean, on the one hand, I’m really happy to go back to work, but I just feel weird not seeing Noah all day.”

“Yeah, I know,” Even mumbled, kissing Isak’s cheek, “although I’m kind of looking forward to seeing you in scrubs again.”

“You know that I can’t bring them home all the time,” Isak chuckled, running his fingers through Even’s hair gently.

“I’m sure you can try,” Even teased, kissing Isak again.

Isak smiled, nuzzling his face into Even’s neck, kissing his pulse point,

“Anything for you, husband.”

Even pressed a few more kisses to Isak’s forehead, before he suddenly looked up,

“Shit, did you see that?”

“I’m literally buried in your neck,” Isak mumbled, pulling back a little, “what’s up?”

“There was a shooting star!”

“Oh yeah?” Isak smiled, cupping Even’s jaw, “what did you wish for?”

“Nothing,” Even shrugged, “I got everything I want.”

“You are so stealing my line,” Isak said, acting offended, “back when I said that in Madrid, it was endlessly romantic, now you’re just stealing it. How pathetic.”

“You remember that,” Even grinned, tilting his head slightly.

“Of course. It was like the one time I out-romanced you.”

“So not a word.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Isak chuckled, leaning in for another kiss, deep and slow this time.

“Seriously though, I honestly couldn’t think of anything to with for. If the next ten years are half as good as the last ten years… I’m going to be so fucking happy,” Even mumbled against Isak’s lips.

Isak kissed him again, rolling his eyes a little,

“Can’t believe you out-romanced me again.”

“You just bring it out in me,” Even whispered, hugging Isak close to his chest, breathing him in.

“To the next ten years then,” Isak said quietly, pulling Even closer, breathing him in.

“To the next ten years,” Even echoed.

And they breathed together.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Last Chapter is already killing me, and it's probably going to be a while before I can post it... I have no idea how long it's going to take me to finish it, so be patient with me.
> 
> If you have any scenes in mind, anything that you just need to happen in this universe, feel free to tell me in the comments or via Twitter, I don't know if I'll manage to include them, but I'd love to know and try making your visions come to life ♡


	12. The Last One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 years later.  
> 12 months of their life together.  
> & infinite minutes of Love.

* * *

**10 YEARS LATER**

 

**December 9 th, 2040**

**Even** (16:29)

_hei baby_

_did you get everything_

_when are you coming home?_

**Isak** (16:34)

_why am I in charge of shopping I hate shopping_

**Even** (16:34)

_because one of us is in charge of shopping and one of us is in charge of baking the cake_

_and I don’t really want to give our daughter food poisoning for her 14 th birthday_

**Isak** (16:34)

_funny_

_can I just say that I’m not really sure about giving her an iPhone either?_

**Even** (16:34)

_did you buy it though?_

**Isak** (16:35)

_…_

_yeah of course I did_

**Even** (16:35)

_we talked about this, we want her to be able to call and we want to be able to reach her_

**Isak** (16:35)

_yes because that is impossible with her current phone_

**Even** (16:35)

_we’ve discussed this baby_

**Isak** (16:35)

_I know_

_I just don’t want her to be all glued to her phone all the time_

**Even** (16:36)

_seriously when we started going out, I pretty much had to text you when we were in bed together to get your attention_

**Isak** (16:36)

_so not true_

**Even** (16:36)

_so true_

_but when she told us that she wanted an iPhone she promised to use it in a responsible way, you know_

_we’ll just have to trust her to do that_

**Isak** (16:36)

_I guess so_

**Even** (16:36)

_okay_

_since we are all set for her birthday can we discuss what we’re going to do tomorrow_

**Isak** (16:37)

_I don’t think we can sneak off for an hour_

_with birthday breakfast and her birthday party and dinner and what not_

**Even** (16:37)

_it really is easier to celebrate our anniversary when she has school ;)_

_but come on I really want to have you to myself for an hour tomorrow_

**Isak** (16:37)

_I know_

_I do, too_

_but hey Jonas and Eva are coming over, too_

_I’m sure they won’t mind to look after the kids for an hour so we can take a walk_

_we just have to get back in time for dinner_

**Even** (16:37)

_that sounds nice_

**Isak** (16:38)

_I’ll make sure he’s cool with it_

**Even** (16:38)

_can you believe we’ve been together for 24 years tomorrow?_

_can you believe our daughter is turning 14 tomorrow?_

**Isak** (16:38)

_trying to make me cry in the supermarket?_

**Even** (16:38)

_sorry_ _♡_

_it’s just so crazy_

**Isak** (16:38)

_I know_

_it’s been 24 pretty amazing years though_

_and I keep loving you more with every one of them_

**Even** (16:39)

_when are you coming home?_

_I want to kiss you until we both can’t breathe_

**Isak** (16:40)

_an hour, an hour and a half_

_something like that_

_but then it’ll be time for family dinner_

**Even** (16:40)

_I have no problem kissing you at family dinner_

_I’ve gotten used to them making gagging noises at us_

**Isak** (16:40)

_okay deal_

_I’ll just pick up some more stuff for tomorrow and I’ll be home in an hour_

**Even** (16:41)

_okay_ _♡_

_I love you_

_I’ll go pick up Noah and Lily and make dinner_

_and wait for you_

**Isak** (16:41)

_I love you too_

_♡_

**Even** (16:41)

_♡_

 

\--

 

**December 10 th, 2040**

Isak woke up to the feeling of Even carding his hand through Isak’s hair, slowly and carefully, and he basically melted at the feeling. It was easily the best way to wake up.

“Mmmm,” he hummed, snuggling closer to his husband.

“Morning, baby,” Even whispered, his breath stroking Isak’s temple.

“Morning,” Isak grumbled, moving his hand up to stroke a finger over Even’s collarbone.

“Happy anniversary,” Even said, his hand in Isak’s hair stilling for a moment, and Isak smiled when he lifted his head,

“Happy anniversary,” he answered, leaning in for a disgustingly happy morning breath kiss.

“I love you,” Even smiled against Isak’s lips, “I love your sleepy eyes, and I love how warm and soft your body is when you wake up. I even love your morning breath.”

Isak chuckled quietly, pressing another kiss to Even’s lips, before gently nudging his nose against Even’s,

“You’re still the sappiest person I know.”

“I would keep listing all the things I love about you, but we should probably get ready for Lily’s birthday breakfast,” Even said, taking a deep breath, turning his head to check the clock on their nightstand.

“Mmmm,” Isak groaned, shaking his head, crawling on top of Even, hugging him closer.

“This won’t help,” Even grinned, grinding their hips together a little.

“It’s only nine,” Isak said, straddling Even properly, “they won’t be up until at least ten.”

“Yeah, because kids always sleep in on their birthdays, because they’re not excited at all,” Even mumbled, his hands slowly working their way up Isak’s thighs.

“Come on,” Isak leaned down, catching Even’s lips in a kiss, deepening it, “we’ll be quick.”

“Fine,” Even groaned, rolling his eyes dramatically, as if morning sex on his anniversary was the biggest sacrifice he ever made.

Isak laughed, happy and careless, lacing their hands together, ready to start grinding against his husband, leaning down to place kisses against Even’s neck, when Even shook his head,

“Let’s do it in the shower, so they can’t walk in on us. Plus, those sheets are new.”

“Fine,” Isak groaned, mimicking Even’s tone, and they both laughed as they quickly got up, walking over to their bathroom to start the day in the most perfect way.

 

\--

 

“Happy Birthday, baby otter!” Isak and Even cheered when Lily came down the stairs an hour later, looking so cute in her jeans and her huge knitted sweater.

Her hair had gotten really long, and she wore it in a ponytail today, the thick, golden waves falling over her back. Her eyes reminded Isak of Even’s, although they were a deeper, darker blue. She was so beautiful, Isak realized, inside and out.

She blushed and smiled, as Even wrapped her into a tight hug,

“Happy Birthday,” he mumbled, kissing the top of her head, “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, Pappa,” Lily said, smiling happily as Isak walked up to her, hugging her next.

“Happy Birthday, Lily,” Isak smiled, pressing her against his chest, “I love you, baby girl, and I hope your next year will be even more awesome than the last one.”

“Thank you,” Lily said, resting her head against his chest for a second, snuggling against it like she did when she was little, “I love you, too.”

“Hey, Noah, did you wish your sister a happy birthday?” Isak asked his son, who was coming into the kitchen as well, his hair falling into his eyes.

He had been a pretty cute baby, but he was becoming cuter by the minute. His hair had become darker over the years, it was a perfect, warm, hazel color by now, always messy and curly. He had the greyest eyes Isak had ever seen, and it always amazed him how they were both completely colorless, and still looked like icy blue or light green, depending on the lighting.

Plus, Noah was the sweetest, kindest kid, the most considerate little boy that Isak could have hoped for, he was smart and funny and other than Lily, who mostly was a ball of energy, he was more calm and cuddly.

“Yeah, I did, on midnight!” he said excitedly, hugging his sister, who shushed him.

Isak frowned,

“Why the hell were you up at midnight?”

“We weren’t. Forget it,” Lily smiled brightly, and Isak and Even shared a smile.

They sort of liked when their kids had secrets from them. It really showed that, all the banter aside, they were a team, always working together and if that meant working against Isak and Even from time to time, they were more than okay with that.

“Ready for your birthday breakfast?” Even asked, gesturing to the table that he had decorated, her cake already standing on it, next to a plate of chocolate chip pancakes, fresh fruit and scrambled eggs with bacon.

Even always went all out on all the birthdays, making way too much breakfast food, and they all loved it.

Liv and Bjørn came over for breakfast, hugging and congratulating Lily until Noah complained that everything would end up being cold.

They sat down and had breakfast, talking about anything and everything, and Lily was beaming and smiling and that’s all it took to make Isak’s and Even’s anniversary perfect.

When they were done with breakfast, they went to the living room and let Lily unpack her presents. Isak always had the feeling that they were spoiling her too much, but he couldn’t really bring himself to care when she was this happy. She got some books, some of which she had wished for, some of which were recommendations of Eva or Mia, Liv and Bjørn gave her an R2D2 mug, since she was insanely in love with Star Wars, and a framed picture. Even and Isak had made her another photo album, as they did every year, collecting all the pictures Even had taken over the year of their family dinners and family trips and put it into one album.

The fact that she took the time to flip through all of the album before even touching the brand new iPhone lying on the table was enough consolation for Isak.

 

“Sometimes I wonder why we even invite other people,” Isak said dryly, gesturing to where Lily and Amalie were sitting on the couch, completely ignoring their other friends around them.

It was afternoon by now, and all of Lily’s friends had come over to celebrate her birthday with her.

Jonas chuckled,

“Give them a break, they didn’t see each other in almost 18 hours,” he said sarcastically, and Isak laughed,

“I’m really happy that they’re best friends, though.”

“I’m starting to think that they’re probably more than that,” Jonas smiled, and Isak shook his head,

“Nah, I don’t think so. When we were their age, I was basically living at your place.”

“Yeah, well, but you _wanted_ me,” Jonas teased, voice all seductive, and Isak rolled his eyes.

They were interrupted by Even and Eva walking up to them,

“So, the movie’s playing, the kids have popcorn, we’re all set,” Even told Isak, before frowning at Jonas, “are you hitting on my husband again?”

Jonas laughed, lifting his hands up innocently,

“We were just taking a trip down memory lane. When I was the star of all of his wet dreams, you know.”

“Ugh,” Isak groaned, shaking his head.

Eva just laughed, winking at Isak, before snuggling against her husband’s side,

“You’re welcome to head out, though. The kids are watching the movie, Jonas and I have it under control,” she promised.

“Okay, perfect. We’ll be back in an hour,” Even smiled, giving their friends a hug.

They took a long walk through the soft, white snow, talking about the last 24 years together, about the first time they had gone on vacation together, about their honeymoon and all of the embarrassing and not so embarrassing moments with their parents. They talked about Lily and how happy she had looked today, they made plans for Christmas and talked about New Year’s.

Their hands laced together, and their hearts beating in synch, and they just knew that nothing would ever come close to what they were still, after all those years, feeling for each other.

 

\--

 

The rest of the day was chill and easy. Even made dinner for all of Lily’s friends, and they made use of the ridiculous chocolate fountain Vilde and Magnus had gotten them last Christmas.

It was loud and messy in their kitchen, with all of Lily’s friends around their table, Noah and Isabell somewhere in the middle, giggling at something basically all the time.

It was late when the last kid was picked up by its parents, and of course Jonas and Eva stayed behind to help them clean their house, while Noah and Isabell were in his room, playing something, and Lily and Amalie were sitting on the couch, finally trying out all of the new features of the iPhone Lily had gotten.

 

\--

 

_“At night, the three otters returned to their nest. There, they snuggled together, and like all the other otters in the otter house and all the other animals in the zoo and all the families in the big city around them, they went to sleep,”_

Even finished, closing the book.

When Lily had been little, they had read _And_ _Tango makes three_ to her basically every night. Of course they didn’t do that anymore, but it was sort of a tradition to read it to her on her birthday, just to remind her of how much they loved her and how happy they were that she had been the miracle they had been waiting for.

They also read it to Noah every birthday, and all of them loved that tradition.

Lily smiled, snuggling into her pillow, the stuffed otter, that looked more like a dirty old wash glove by now, in her arm, hugged to her chest,

“I still love that story,” she said sleepily.

It was after midnight and it had been an exciting day, and she looked really tired.

“We love it, too,” Isak smiled, leaning down to kiss her forehead, “and just remember that you were our Tango and that getting you was the most amazing thing that ever happened to us. Okay?”

“I’m happy that I’m your Tango,” Lily said, snuggling her head against Even’s when he hugged her, “thank you for today. It was an awesome birthday.”

“We’re glad you had a good day, otter,” Isak said, standing up, taking Even’s hand, “Good night.”

“Night Daddy,” Lily yarned, “Night Pappa. And, like, happy anniversary.”

Even laughed, turning off the light,

“Thank you, angel. Sweet dreams.”

\--

**December 20 th, 2040**

**Lily** (13:20)

_hey daddy_

_do we have any plans on the 26 th?_

**Isak** (13:25)

_I’m happy to see that you’re using your new phone to text in class and distract yourself_

**Lily** (13:25)

_it’s lunch break dad_

**Isak** (13:25)

_oh_

_fair enough_

_aunt lea is going to come over on the 26 th_

**Lily** (13:25)

_but like_

_all day?_

_Amalie and I really want to go see that musical and there are only tickets left for the 26 th_

**Isak** (13:25)

_I think they’ll stay all day, yes_

_otter you and Amalie are going to see each other on the 25 th though when Jonas and Eva are coming over for Christmas day okay?_

**Lily** (13:25)

_but daddy!_

_we really want to see the musical and I’ll be seeing Lea and Mari all day on the 26 th_

_plus Mari’s only like 7 years old, she’s going to be sleeping by the time I’ll leave_

_please please please_

**Isak** (13:26)

_ugh_

_why can’t you just ask Even?_

**Lily** (13:26)

_because I know that if you say yes Pappa is going to be on board and if Pappa says yes I still have to convince you_

_so I’m just saving us all some time you know_

**Isak** (13:26)

_you’re too smart for your own good_

**Lily** (13:26)

_please daddy_

_I know family is important or whatever but Amalie’s more family to me than Mari anyway_

_I know that’s how you feel about Jonas and Lea as well so_

_please let us go_

**Isak** (13:27)

_did Eva and Jonas already agree to that?_

**Lily** (13:27)

_yeah they don’t have plans on the 26 th so_

**Isak** (13:27)

_okay fine_

**Lily** (13:27)

_yes yes yes_

_thank you_ _♡_ _♡_ _♡_

**Isak** (13:27)

_you’re welcome_

**Lily** (13:28)

_I’m still going to spend a lot of time with you guys on the 26 th okay?_

_it’s not starting until like 19 or something_

**Isak** (13:28)

_okay_ _♡_

_as long as you’re happy baby otter_

**Lily** (13:28)

_thank you_ _♡_

**Isak** (13:28)

_how did your Norwegian exam go by the way_

**Lily** (13:29)

_good_

_I mean I don’t really see the point in why I need to learn how to describe a painting_

_but whatever_

**Isak** (13:29)

_there are jobs where that skill comes in handy_

_ask your pappa_

**Lily** (13:29)

_ugh yeah that’s like the one job where that comes in handy_

**Isak** (13:29)

_school isn’t just about teaching you relevant content_

_it’s mainly about teaching you skills like studying, discipline, setting and reaching goals, self confidence, you know._

**Lily** (13:30)

_yes dad_

_thank you for the valuable lesson on the wonders that are school_

**Isak** (13:30)

_you might not see now why what you’re learning is important, but it’s going to help you develop and become a stronger person on the way you know_

**Lily** (13:30)

_uh-huh_

_yeah_

**Isak** (13:31)

_and you might have an idea now what you want to do later in life, but that idea might change in 5 or 10 or 20 years, and then it can be really helpful to still have some knowledge about basic topics that you learned in school_

**Lily** (13:31)

_listen daddy not that I’m not enjoying talking to you about this but I got to go_

**Isak** (13:31)

_I’m just saying that it’s more important than you might realize right now you know_

**Lily** (13:31)

_yeah yeah_

_now stop distracting me from my so super important classes_

**Isak** (13:32)

_thought you didn’t have class right now_

**Lily** (13:32)

_bye daddy_ _♡_

\--

 

**January 18 th, 2041**

“I’m getting in the car right now, I’ll be home in twenty minutes,” Isak said, and Even nodded along, phone between his shoulder and his ear, stirring the sauce,

“Okay, baby, drive carefully okay?”

“I will. See you in a second,” Isak answered, and Even could basically hear him smile.

He hung up, tossing his phone on the kitchen counter before he turned the heat down, checking on the food again.

“Lily! Noah! Dinner’s almost ready!” he yelled up the stairs, and Lily instantly came down, wearing her new Star Wars hoodie she had gotten for Christmas.

“Hey otter, where’s your brother?” Even asked, kissing the top of her head.

“He’s whining about some art project, he said he’d be right down,” Lily shrugged, leaning over the pots on the stove, peeking inside.

“Can you start setting the table? I’ll go get him,” Even said.

“Noah never has to set the table,” Lily complained, rolling her eyes.

“You’re right, maybe we should come up with a system,” Even offered, “we could set up a cooking system and you and Noah could take turns cooking dinner and setting the table and do the dishes and-“

“Fine, fine, you made your point,” Lily sighed, waving him off, and Even winked at her before going upstairs to get Noah.

Noah was sitting in his room, frowning at a bunch of paintings in front of him.

Even smiled at the sight, gently knocking on the doorframe,

“Hey buddy, what are you up to?”

Noah shrugged, still frowning, sighing deeply.

“Lily said you’re doing your art project?” Even asked, looking at the different pictures in front of Noah.

They looked really good. Not that he knew what other kids Noah’s age were able to draw, but he figured that Noah was doing pretty good. He loved drawing and music and just art in general. Last time Isabell had been over, Isak had caught them writing a story together for about six hours.

“It sucks,” Noah pouted, putting his brush down.

“Looks pretty good to me,” Even said, sitting down next to Noah, “what’s the project about?”

“We’re supposed to draw a landscape,” Noah explained, still looking beyond unhappy, “in a particular season. So it’s supposed to be snowy or sunny or whatever.”

“Uh-huh,” Even nodded, looking at the different paintings in front of them, “and you can’t decide which season to choose?” he guessed, seeing that Noah had already drawn four different paintings, each of them clearly set in a different season.

“No, I thought that just drawing, like, one season would be boring,” Noah explained, “so I thought that I would divide the painting into four parts and try and draw the same landscape in each season.”

“That’s… genius,” Even realized, tilting his head.

“It sucks, though,” Noah said, pushing the paintings away, “I drew all of them as a test run, and I don’t know how. It just looks weird, right? The spring picture doesn’t even look any different than the others, and I don’t know how to make it better.”

“Buddy, these are all awesome,” Even insisted, looking at them again, “really. I think the idea to draw all of the seasons is really cool. And you are already doing way more work than you have to, and your teacher is going to see that.”

“But I want it to look really good,” Noah pouted.

Even heard Isak unlock their front door and call that he was home and ruffled Noah’s hair,

“You know what? How about we go eat and after dinner you and I will try to draw your painting together, okay? You can show me how you imagined it and then we’ll come up with something to make the spring one look better, okay?”

“You’ll help me?”

“Of course, buddy. But let’s eat first, okay? You can barely hold your brush up,” Even teased, poking Noah’s hand with a grin, making his son giggle.

“Okay,” he said, snuggling against Even’s side a little.

“Okay,” Even agreed, pressing a kiss to the top of Noah’s head.

 

\--

 

“I thought that it would look cool if the colors were different, but that just looks weird,” Noah explained.

They had just finished dinner, and Even was sitting next to Noah on the living room floor to finish his art project.

Isak had only rolled his eyes about seventeen times when Even had decided to do the paintings downstairs so that they would have more room.

“Weird how?”

“Like, I think that pastel colors look sort of spring-like. But if I just paint the spring one in those colors, it’s going to look weird next to the others.”

“Mh, I get what you mean.”

“But if I just paint it like I’ll paint the summer one, then it’s not going to look different enough,” Noah shrugged, looking annoyed.

“What if you use the same technique, but just lighter colors? Maybe we could try to mix this green-“ Even showed it to him, “with some yellow, instead of white. That makes it less pastel-looking and more, I don’t know, light and fresh. Maybe.”

“Okay,” Noah said, obviously interested.

Even showed him how to mix the colors together, only to quickly realize that Noah was already doing way better than he himself was. Soon, he was pretty much just sitting next to Noah, watching him draw his painting. His son seemed to be deep in thought, his head tilted to the side in the most adorable way as he was drawing the four versions of the same landscape on the paper.

Isak came into the room at one point, smiling at both of them before quietly leaving again, obviously not willing to interrupt their time together.

“I think I’m done,” Noah said after an hour, tilting his head again, leaning back a little to look at the painting.

Even took the time to look at it, since he had been watching Noah for the past thirty minutes. It did look pretty amazing, he realized. He always thought of Noah as artistically talented, but he now saw that he may have been actually right about it and not just blended with all of Noah’s cuteness.

Noah had divided the sheet of paper into four parts, although the individual paintings sort of blended into each other. The colors were beautiful, and the details were pretty good. It was a great painting, and Even couldn’t help but feel incredibly proud.

“It’s really amazing, monkey,” he said, patting Noah’s back, “I mean it. I wouldn’t have been able to draw something like that.”

Noah blushed under the praises, squirming a little,

“Really?”

“Once you’ve shown it to your teacher, we’ll find a place at our house to hang it up,” Even promised.

“Really?” Noah repeated.

“I think you had a really great idea, and it looks so so cool. It really does,” Even praised, ruffling Noah’s hair, “you want to show it to Isak?”

“You think he’ll like it?!”

“Isak is about as talented as an artist as an actual monkey,” Even joked, making Noah giggle, “he’s going to be impressed as hell.”

“Yeah? I’ll go get him,” Noah said, standing up excitedly, running out of the room to get Isak.

Isak didn’t have to fake his obvious excitement when he saw the picture, and he praised Noah until their son was squirming and blushing under all the affection, and Even couldn’t help but think that he looked just like Isak when he did that.

Isak promised Noah that when he would get the painting back after handing it in and showing it to his teacher, they would find a place for it to hang it up, and both Isak and Even smiled at Noah when he blushed and nodded and shyly told them that he would love it if that painting would hang in their house.

 

\--

 

“Hey Daddy,” Noah cheered when Isak came home, and Isak smiled at him, ruffling his hair,

“Hey buddy. How was school?”

“Boring,” Noah shrugged, “we had to write a vocabulary test in English, though, and I didn’t make a mistake.”

“Yeah? That’s so cool, you did really good, buddy,” Isak said, smiling when Even came out of the living room, “Hey handsome. Can you hold this for a second?”

“Hi baby,” Even pressed a gentle kiss to Isak’s lips.

Noah looked at the picture frame,

“What’s that for?”

“It’s for your painting,” Isak said, patting Noah’s back, “we promised you to hang it up, remember?”

“But that’s a really cool picture frame,” Noah said, “why would you put it into a picture frame?”

Even shrugged, leaning the frame against the wall carefully, trying not to stare at the price tag. Isak was still the one who tried to save money and kept an eye on how they spend money, but when it came to their kids, he sometimes went a little overboard.

“Of course we are going to put it into a nice picture frame,” Isak said, hanging up his jacket. “You can help us put it up after dinner, okay?”

Noah rolled his eyes, as if he was annoyed by the fact that they were making such a big deal out of his painting, but Isak saw how he blushed and smiled as he turned away from them to set the table for dinner.

“That is one expensive picture frame,” Even teased, wrapping his arms around Isak’s waist when Noah had run off into the kitchen.

“Sorry,” Isak smiled, nuzzling his face into Even’s chest, locking his arms behind Even’s neck, “I couldn’t help myself, the others weren’t good enough.”

“You’re such an overly dedicated dad,” Even grinned, gently biting Isak’s neck.

“So? What about it?” Isak asked, gently swaying their bodies together, kissing Even’s jaw.

“It’s hot.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, you’re really hot, all grown up and responsible,” Even teased, kissing along Isak’s jaw before pressing their lips together.

Isak smiled into the kiss, moving his lips a little, gently licking into Even’s mouth, opening his own mouth wider when Even cupped his ass.

“Ewww!” Lily said loudly, and Isak pulled back with a grin.

“You go set the table, I’m not done kissing your dad yet,” Even ordered, not letting go of Isak, and Lily rolled her eyes, walking into the kitchen, “Noah, let me help set the table, they are being _disgusting_ again!” she said loud enough for them to hear, and Isak grinned even wider when Noah started making gagging noises.

“Maybe we should go have dinner,” Even sighed with a smile, and Isak shook his head, catching Even’s lips in another slow, deep kiss,

“In, like, 10 years, they’ll both understand,” he whispered when he pulled back, pecking Even’s lips again.

“The table is ready! When you’re done kissing like _that_ we can eat!” Lily yelled from the kitchen, and Isak chuckled, kissing Even again, before taking his hand and pulling him into the kitchen to have dinner.

 

\--

 

“It’s so cool of your dads that they hung up your painting,” Isabell said, looking up at the painting that was proudly displayed over the fireplace.

“They made a really big deal about it,” Noah said, rolling his eyes, hiding his proud smile.

“It was a really cool idea to paint four versions of the same landscape,” Isabell praised, “it looks really cool.”

“Thanks,” Noah mumbled.

“You have to paint something for my room next,” Isabell suggested, grinning at Noah, who blushed again.

 

“I can’t help but wonder who of our kids will start dating first,” Eva said dryly, watching Noah and Isabell talk, “Isabell and Noah or Lily and Amalie.”

Isak grinned at her, taking a sip of tea,

“My money’s on Lily and Amalie.”

“Mh, I don’t know,” Eva said, running a hand through her hair. She had just cut it, and it reminded her of the haircut she wore when he had started dating Even.

“They text literally every second of their day,” Isak argued.

“They’re 14, of course they text all the time. I used to text you all the time back then, too, and we didn’t end up together,” Eva said.

“That’s true,” Isak shrugged, “just for the record though, if I would have found girls remotely attractive, I would have so dated you.”

“You’re sweet,” Eva smiled, leaning against him a little.

“My money’s still on Lily and Amalie.”

“Fine. A hundred kroner?” Eva suggested, holding out her hand.

“You’re on,” Isak said, shaking her hand, freezing for a second, “wait. Is it bad to bet on the love life of your children?”

Eva thought about if for a second,

“I went through, like, 10 hours of labor, I would think I should get some fun out of it.”

“That’s fair,” Isak chuckled, patting her back.

“The painting is really pretty, though,” Eva said, tilting her head, “you have a really talented son.”

“Yeah. I sometimes wonder how it’s possible for him to be so much like Even, you know. It’s crazy how much of Even I see in him, if you think about the fact that he doesn’t have his genes.”

Eva smiled,

“I see a lot of Even in him, too. And a lot of you. Guess you’re just good at raising kind, respectful children.”

Isak blushed, hiding his proud smile, and Eva didn’t comment on the fact that he was looking exactly like Noah.

 

\--

 

**January 31 st, 2041**

**Liv** (19:20)

_hey little one_

**Isak** (20:10)

_hey mamma_

**Liv** (20:18)

_how are you holding up?_

_even told me about your mom_

_how is she?_

**Isak** (20:18)

_not that good_

_it’s hard to deal with it_

**Liv** (20:18)

_yeah I bet_

_is there anything I can do?_

**Isak** (20:18)

_the thing is, I can handle that_

_I can handle seeing her on medication and seeing her, like, hurt and, just, not herself_

_I can handle it hurting me_

_but I don’t know how to handle it with Noah and Lily_

_part of me just wants to shield them from all of it, but I can’t lie to them either_

**Liv** (20:19)

_yeah that’s a tough decision_

_did you and even talk about it?_

**Isak** (20:19)

_he says that he’ll support whatever I decide_

_but especially on Noah it’s probably going to be too hard_

_at least right now_

**Liv** (20:19)

_yeah I’d say so too_

_he’s still so young and he’s just a really sensitive kid_

**Isak** (20:19)

_I know_

_but on the other hand, the whole ‘not right now’ thing is difficult_

_because I have no idea how long this is going to last you know_

_she’s really not that good_

**Liv** (20:20)

_I’m sorry baby_

**Isak** (20:20)

_what do you think I should do?_

**Liv** (20:20)

_honestly Isak you have so much more experience when it comes to this stuff_

_both personally and professionally_

_but in the end, maybe you should let the kids decide for themselves you know_

_Noah is still really young but he’s able to make this decision_

_just tell him what he has to expect when you go see her and maybe he’ll already have an opinion on it_

**Isak** (20:20)

_isn’t that a decision I can let him make, though?_

_he’s only 10 years old_

**Liv** (20:20)

_I honestly don’t know_

_but maybe you’ll just have to let everything sink in for a few weeks_

_she normally got better after her paranoia, right?_

_you don’t have to let the kids see her right now, you’ve always waited a few weeks_

**Isak** (20:21)

_that’s true_

**Liv** (20:21)

_maybe it won’t be that bad after all sweety_

_but I’m sorry you have to worry about that so much_

**Isak** (20:21)

_thank you_

_I mean it’s okay, it’s just hard to take sometimes_

_it’s much easier than it used to be though_

**Liv** (20:21)

_that’s good to hear_ _♡_

_and you know you still have all the support in the world right_

**Isak** (20:21)

_I know mamma_

_honestly I couldn’t wish for a better family and better grandparents for the kids_ _♡_

_and Even just being there and being his amazing self is a lot of help, too_

**Liv** (20:22)

_honestly, every time you speak about him like that I internally high five myself_

_like yes I did it!_

**Isak** (20:22)

_haha_

_I hope I’ll feel like that too someday_

**Liv** (20:22)

_oh baby you already can_

_you raised really respectful and kind kids, you should be proud_

**Isak** (20:22)

_thank you_

_talking to you always helps_

**Liv** (20:23)

_talking to you is always great too son_ _♡_

_hey how about we have dinner this week_

_just the two of us_

_we can leave the kids and my husband with Even and then sneak out_

**Isak** (20:23)

_haha that sounds like an awesome plan_ _♡_

**Liv** (20:23)

_call me when you convinced Even_

_shouldn’t take too long seeing that you can get him to do anything with looking at him_

**Isak** (20:23)

_yep :)_

_okay I’ll call you with the details_

_I got to go, I have to drive Lily to Volleyball practice_

_you know when we decided to have kids I thought there was more to it than just driving them around_

**Liv** (20:24)

_yeah that’s about it ;)_

_see you soon little one_

_I love you_ _♡_

**Isak** (20:24)

_I love you too mamma_ _♡_

 

\--

 

**February 20 th, 2041**

“I’m already regretting this present,” Isak groaned, looking at the mess in their spare room. When they had moved in, they had had the plan to turn it into an office, but since they usually just worked in the living room, it has kind of become the room where all the boxes and all of the crap was lying around that they didn’t really have any use for.

“It is an amazing present,” Even assured him, lifting Isak’s hand up to his lips to place a gentle kiss on the back of it, “I can’t wait to have a place to cuddle and watch movies with you.”

“Uh-huh, that’s what’s going to happen. I’m telling you, we’ll set this beamer up and the next day, Lily’s going to watch all episodes of Star Wars in here.”

Isak had given Even a projector for his birthday, so that Even could have an actual movie room. Since they never used the room anyway, it seemed like a good idea, one that Isak was starting to regret.

It was the day before their wedding day, and Even seemed determined to set everything up so they could have a movie night tomorrow.

“Come on, if we do some work now, we’ll be done tonight. Then we’ll talk Noah and Lily into spending the night at Jonas’ and Eva’s and we’ll have some fun here.”

“Fine,” Isak groaned, leaning forward, pulling one of the boxes towards himself, “What is all of this crap anyway?”

“Looks like all of your books from university, Dr. Bech Næsheim,” Even said, and Isak frowned as he took a couple of the books out to look at them,

“Wow, I almost don’t want to throw those out. Check out how many notes I took in them.”

“Yeah. Nerd.”

“Shut up.”

“Well, we don’t have to throw them out, but how many times have you actually looked at them in the past 15 years of your career?”

Isak shrugged,

“Never, I guess. Okay, let’s keep the ones that were really expensive. You never know if anyone we know is going to study medicine at some point.”

Even grinned, opening up another box,

“I think Lily abandoned the idea of becoming an _animal doctor_ a few years back,” he said, going through the next box.

“Well, you never know,” Isak shrugged, sorting his books, putting half of them in their pretty much unused bookshelf, setting the other half away to throw out later.

He looked up when Even suddenly burst out into laughter,

“What?”

Even grinned at him, holding up a copy of a Kamasutra book,

“Where the fuck did you get that?”

Isak rolled his eyes,

“I think Lukas brought it back from India when I was living in Bergen.”

“And how come I have never seen that?!” Even teased, eyes sparkling.

“You have,” Isak smirked, “you just saw the real-life version.”

“Did we actually do any of those?” Even asked, starting to flip through the book.

“Probably,” Isak said dryly, “I let you do a lot of weird shit to me when we were younger.”

“Oh, yes, I was the kinky one,” Even answered, voice all ironic, before grinning, showing Isak one of the pictures,

“I remember how we tried that.”

“Yeah,” Isak laughed, “that was a fun night at the emergency room.”

“I admit, the fact that your boss was working that night was a little awkward,” Even chuckled, running his hand through Isak’s hair, who had walked over, sitting down next to the carton Even had been going through.

“Well, what kind of idiot says that they twisted their wrist falling down the stairs?!” Isak accused him, gently reaching over to pat Even’s knee.

Even laughed, still flipping through the book, before turning to Isak,

“Can we throw it out or do you want to keep it?”

“You tell me,” Isak smiled, “you think it’s still necessary?”

“I think we’ve aced the Kamasutra chapter already,” Even admitted, throwing the book into the box with Isak’s old medicine books.

 

They kept unpacking old boxes, throwing away old notes they took in university, keeping old notes they had written to each other, reliving old memories. A couple of hours later they were down to the last box, which again was stuff from Isak’s old room in Bergen.

“Oh, well, would you look at that,” Isak chuckled, grabbing a handful of condoms out of the box.

“Eww,” Even said, wincing, “how fucking old are those?”

“Jesus, I don’t know. When did we stop using condoms? Probably like twenty years ago,” Isak said, looking at the condoms again, before laughing,

“They literally expired in 2020.”

“Wow. I’m kind of interested if 20 year old condoms would still work,” Even admitted, reaching for them, but Isak quickly held them out of reach, throwing them out,

“No way. There probably won’t protect you from STDs, they’ll get you one.”

Even laughed at that, handing Isak another handful of them to throw out, and Isak shook his head,

“How many of them did we buy?!”

“A lot,” Even admitted, “you were insatiable, kitten.”

“Yeah, well, you were really hot, before you got all old,” Isak teased, and when Even gave him a hurt look, he leaned in to give him a slow, apologetic kiss, “you’re still really hot,” he whispered against Even’s lips, pecking them again before turning back to the box.

“For the fact that you didn’t have any money back then you sure as hell spend a lot of it on condoms,” Even said dryly, throwing another handful out.

“I always wanted to be prepared,” Isak shrugged, looking through a couple old postcards, “and we used them a lot in Bergen, when we had sex at parties.”

“Yep, those were the days,” Even grinned, sorting their old CDs.

Isak chuckled quietly, reaching back into the box, and froze,

“Oh.”

“Mh?” Even asked, looking up at Isak.

“Remember these?” Isak asked, holding up the boxes in his hand, showing Even.

“Oh shit,” Even said, reaching out to take one of the boxes from him.

“Those really made our sex life bearable back then, huh?” Isak grinned, looking down at the sex toy in his hands.

“Bearable?” Even echoed, playfully offended.

“You know what I mean,” Isak grinned, flipping the box over, “do you think they still work?”

“I don’t know,” Even shrugged, playing with the box in his hand, “but you do know that we have a perfectly fine vibrator and a penis ring in our room, right?”

“We never use those, though,” Isak said, looking up, “why don’t we ever use them?”

“Because you like my dick way too much to replace it with some toy,” Even suggested, squeezing Isak’s thigh.

“I wonder if you can still download that app,” Isak mumbled, tilting his head.

Even grinned, leaning back to watch Isak carefully,

“Oh yeah, why’s that?”

“No reason,” Isak shrugged, “just curious.”

“You really just don’t stop being horny and kinky, don’t you?” Even teased, pinching Isak’s side.

“I didn’t say I wanted to do anything with them, I was just wondering if the app still exists,” Isak said in his sassy tone, and Even rolled his eyes, pulling on Isak’s wrist and waist until his husband gave in and sat in Even’s lap, still on the floor and between all of their boxes.

“So you don’t want to try them out?” Even teased, his hands cupping Isak’s ass in that possessive way they always did.

“I definitely want to try them out,” Isak mumbled, rubbing his temple against Even’s cheek like a kitten.

“Yeah? The kids are still going to be gone for two more hours, you know,” Even said, his hands squeezing a little, his lips moving against Isak’s collarbone as he spoke.

Isak hummed, biting Even’s earlobe, before whispering against his neck,

“Let’s go, then.”

 

\--

 

“This is going to take forever,” Isak groaned, flopping down on the bed.

Even grimaced,

“Sorry, baby.”

“I pictured this to be so hot,” Isak complained, “it was almost like, porn material. You know, going through boxes, finding old sex toys, using them right there right then, between boxes and memories, right on the floor…”

“First of all, that sounds like really good porn,” Even praised, giving Isak a thumbs-up, “although you never want to have sex on the floor.”

“Ugh, technicalities,” Isak mumbled, one arm thrown over his face.

“At least we could still download the app,” Even shrugged, and Isak lifted his arm to look at him,

“Yeah, great. We can’t use it for anything though, because those fucking toys take forever to charge!”

He wasn’t wrong and Even was a little annoyed with that, too. Because Isak hadn’t been the only one picturing that exact scene he had just described. But sadly, after about ten years of lying around, both toys needed to be charged first, and after they had looked for the charger for half an hour, they were now sitting in their bedroom, staring at the toys helplessly.

“We can still just let them load and then use them later tonight,” Even suggested, tossing his phone aside to crawl over Isak slowly.

“I’d really rather be alone in our house when we do kinky sex toy stuff,” Isak flinched, and Even shrugged, taking Isak’s wrists into his hands to pull Isak’s arm away from his face,

“There’s other stuff we can do while we wait,” he mumbled, leaning down to kiss Isak’s neck, one hand moving under Isak’s shirt.

“Yeah, but- sorry, I just pictured using those toys,” Isak said, sounding a little disappointed, but he moved against Even’s hand nonetheless.

“Why don’t we use the toys we already have right here,” Even suggested, leaning over to open Isak’s drawer, searching for them.

“You can’t control them with an app, though,” Isak mumbled, but he still sounded interested.

“Yeah, well, sexting doesn’t make much sense anyway when we’re both here, does it,” Even shrugged, throwing both the penis ring and the vibrator on their bed, putting a bottle of lube down next to them, before he continued kissing Isak.

“What do you want to do?” Isak breathed against Even’s lips twenty minutes later, when they were both naked, grinding against each other like horny teenagers.

“I want to watch you use that vibrator on yourself,” Even whispered, pressing slow kisses to Isak’s chest, handing him the lube, “and after that I want to fuck you.”

“Wearing that?” Isak asked, moving his chin to point at the ring.

“Maybe wearing that,” Even agreed, hands carefully pushing Isak’s thighs up as he sat back, eyes scanning Isak’s body.

His gaze moved up Isak’s body, slowly taking in how Isak reached down with the lubed covered toy, before looking further up to find his husband staring him dead in the eye as he breathed himself, moaning softly at the touch.

Even laid down beside Isak, pulling at Isak’s ankle and moving him into a position that made it ideal for Even to watch him, and then he just watched how Isak slowly pushed the vibrator inside him, eyes never leaving Even’s, mouth open with hot, quick pants.

Even had always found it hot to watch Isak get himself off. They didn’t do this too much, because most of the time, because Even was just too impatient and mostly couldn’t stand just watching Isak, especially when he was looking like this, all pretty and delicious and spread out on their bed.

“How does it feel?” Even asked quietly, clenching his hands into fists to keep himself from touching. Isak or himself.

“Good,” Isak mumbled, turning his head a little to bury it into his pillow as he pushed deeper, angling the toy just right, moaning a little louder.

“Turn it on,” Even demanded, voice raspy.

Isak stared at him, not obeying, his hand moving a little quicker, thrusting the vibrator in at a steady pace now.

“Kitten,” Even said, voice deep with want, “turn it on.”

He wasn’t asking for a favor, he was ordering Isak to do it, and Isak’s hand stilled for a second, and he once again stared into Even’s eyes as he turned the vibrator on.

The feeling was so fucking intense that Isak moaned loudly, and that sound alone made Even harder. Isak had closed his eyes, turning his head restlessly from side to side, his hand thrusting the vibrator into him. The vibration was intense, way more intense than Isak had remembered it to be, and he knew that he would come way too quickly if they kept going at this pace. Even’s eyes were hungrily roaming over Isak’s body, and they locked eyes every other second, and just the sight made Isak come closer to his release.

“Stop moving and hold it there,” Even ordered, and Isak moaned when he did what Even asked, his back arching, his legs starting to push over their duvet restlessly.

“Deeper,” Even demanded, and Isak pushed the toy deeper, breaking into a loud moan.

His other hand moved to his dick, and Even stared with hungry eyes when Isak started moving his other hand, jerking himself off before he came all over himself with a strangled sound.

Even had to look away for a second or else he would have come, too, just from watching his husband being so free and satisfied and, well, beautiful.

“Come here,” Isak panted, still coming down from his high, tossing the vibrator onto the bed without caring about the fact that it was still wet with lube, gesturing for Even to join him, and Even did, lying on his side next to Isak, kissing him deeply and passionately.

Isak was out of breath from coming, Even was out of breath from watching Isak come, and they kissed between quick, hot breaths.

“Shit, baby,” Even moaned when he rolled over to lie between Isak’s legs, tacky come covering both of their stomachs now, “you look so hot.”

“Did you like it?” Isak breathed, grinding against Even’s lips, catching them in another dirty kiss.

“Like it?” Even repeated, kissing up Isak’s cheek and jaw and then down his neck, “you are so fucking delicious. Fucking delicious.”

Isak chuckled, blushing under the praise, hands stroking Even’s back and his sides, purposely neglecting his dick so that Even could calm down a little and Isak had time to get hard again. Their kisses got slower, still hungry and desperate, but a little calmer.

“Get in me,” Isak breathed after some time, wrapping his legs around Even’s waist.

“Yeah, you ready?” Even asked, moving his hand over Isak’s thigh, waiting for Isak to nod before he reached for the ring, sliding it in place, moaning at the sudden tightness around him, before he covered himself in lube.

“Fuck, handsome, come on, get inside me, please,” Isak begged, pushing his hips up, inviting Even to finally push in, and given the fact that all Even had done for the past hour had been to hold back, he didn’t have it in him to do that again.

So he grabbed Isak’s thigh harder, pushing it up a little before he sunk himself into Isak’s hot, willing body.

They both moaned, and Even leaned down to kiss Isak between quick pants, breathing hot air into his mouth, their tongues sliding together with every other thrust, and they both felt like they were about to fucking explode.

“Fuck, this is so good,” Isak moaned, flinching at the overstimulation when Even hit his prostate, but still moved his hips against Even’s, wanting more.

“Wait, hold still for a second,” Even panted, and Isak let out a sob at that, but did as his husband said, who was now reaching down.

They both moaned loudly when they felt the vibration of the penis ring around Even’s dick, against Isak’s perineum.

Even moved in a quick pace now, always holding still for a few seconds when he was buried deep in Isak, letting both of them feel the vibration against their bodies more intensely.

“Why the fuck don’t we use this all the fucking time?” Isak moaned, his hands moving down to grab Even’s ass, pulling him even closer with the next thrust.

“Because you always get impatient,” Even explained, holding still as he kept talking, “as I already said, you’re not willing to give up my dick for some toy, and you always want it right now and you’re never able to just wait a fucking second for me to put it on.”

“Yeah, great, why don’t we really take the time to talk that through while I _die from overstimulation_?” Isak hissed, moving his hips against Even’s, obviously his way of getting Even to move again, who grinned and kissed Isak, picking up the pace again.

“Fuck, Even, fuck, oh my god,” Isak moaned loudly, their headboard banging against the wall a little when Even’s thrusts got even harder and deeper.

“Can you come?” Even asked breathlessly, because he knew that he wouldn’t be able to do this much longer.

“Yeah, fuck, please,” Isak sobbed, throwing his head from left to right when Even held still again, rolling his hips deep inside of Isak, who started coming at that sensation, half screaming half moaning now.

Even followed immediately, pulling out quickly to turn off the toy and get it off, since the tightness was too much to handle right now.

He sighed when he threw it on the bed, next to the used vibrator, and just went to lie between Isak’s legs again, their sweaty, sticky bodies cuddled together.

“You feel okay?” Even asked after they calmed down a little, his words muffled by Isak’s collarbone.

“Mmmm,” Isak hummed, lifting his left leg to caress Even’s calf and thigh with the heel of his foot.

“I love you,” Even mumbled into Isak’s neck, kissing it sloppily.

“Love you, too,” Isak yarned, turning his head a little to snuggle it against his pillow, eyes already falling shut.

“Will you still love me if I tell you that we need to shower right now if we want to avoid a very unpleasant conversation with our kids?”

Isak sighed deeply, his body tensing up a little as if he was ready to get up, before he relaxed again, his fingertips moving over Even’s back,

“Ten more minutes.”

“Ten more minutes sounds perfect,” Even agreed, lifting his head up to catch Isak’s lips in a soft, loving kiss.

“I love you,” Isak smiled, running a hand through Even’s hair, until it was lying in Even’s neck, holding him close, “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Even smiled back, nudging their noses together, “I love that we can still do all of this kinky shit after all this time.”

Isak chuckled, kissing him again, before they cuddled for another ten minutes, sweaty and sticky and infinitely happy.

 

\--

 

**February 27 th, 2041**

**Isak** (18:42)

_guess what I’m wearing_

**Even** (18:44)

_mmmmh_

_shorts?_

**Isak** (18:44)

_…_

_you know when I encouraged this whole shorts thing I thought it would just be a phase_

**Even** (18:44)

_oh baby_

_far from it_

**Isak** (18:44)

_I’m not wearing shorts though_

_but something else that might interest you_

**Even** (18:44)

_you’re being very mysterious my dear_

**Isak** (18:45)

_ugh don’t call me that_

**Even** (18:45)

_sometimes I think we should update our nickname repertoire_

_dear, love, sweetheart_

**Isak** (18:45)

_what’s wrong with baby boy and kitten?_

**Even** (18:45)

_kitten’s more like your sex nickname though_

**Isak** (18:45)

_it may be appropriate to use it right now_

**Even** (18:46)

_mh?_

_why?_

**Isak Bech Næsheim sent you a WeVibe request!**

**Even** (18:46)

_hold on_

_so you’re_

_like_

_wearing_

_THAT_

**Isak** (18:46)

_mmhm_

_I’m wearing that._

**Even** (18:46)

_jesus christ_

**Isak** (18:46)

_I was kind of hoping that he wouldn’t be part of this_

_but whatever floats your boat_

**Even** (18:46)

_shut it kitten_

_so you’re really wearing that right now_

**Isak** (18:47)

_I so am_

**Even** (18:47)

_mhh_

_and um_

_what else are you wearing?_

**Isak** (18:47)

_nothing._

**Even** (18:47)

_nothing?_

**Isak** (18:47)

_nothing._

**Even** (18:48)

_shit baby_

_are you in bed?_

**Isak** (18:48)

_mhm_

**Even** (18:48)

_and you’re saying you want to_

_do stuff_

_now?_

**Isak** (18:48)

_well the kid’s are still at Sana’s and you’re working late and I got bored_

_so I thought I’d let you have an opportunity to join the party_

_but if you’re busy…_

**Even** (18:48)

_no_

_no no no it’s fine_

_so_

_can you tell me what you did_

_what did I miss up until now_

**Isak** (18:48)

_you missed me fingering myself_

_just a little bit to make myself wet_

_and to ease that stretch_

_and then I pushed that perfect toy into me_

_slowly_

**Even** (18:49)

_mh fuck_

_are you lying on your back rn_

**Isak** (18:49)

_yes_

**Even** (18:49)

_touching yourself?_

**Isak** (18:49)

_not yet_

_but I’ll do whatever you want me to handsome_

**Even** (18:49)

_shit_

_okay_

_don’t touch yourself_

_just let me make that toy of yours vibrate a little_

**Isak** (18:50)

_mmmm yeah do that_

**Even** (18:50)

_like this?_

**Isak** (18:50)

_fuck I completely forgot how fucking intense this is_

_like way more intense than that other vibrator_

_oh shit_

**Even** (18:50)

_move your hips_

_make it push against your sweet spot kitten_

**Isak** (18:51)

_fuckkkk ev don’t make this too intense_

_want to last a little_

_don’t make me come too fast_

**Even** (18:51)

_deal with it kitten_

_don’t come until I tell you to okay?_

**Isak** (18:51)

_fuck_

_okay_

**Even** (18:52)

_like the vibration?_

**Isak** (18:52)

_it’s fucking intense_

_oooh fuck_

**Even** (18:52)

_mmh_

_I can picture you on our bed right now baby_

_all spread out and beautiful_

_that hot body of yours_

_those gorgeous legs_

_your perfect pale skin_

_you know if I was there right now, I’d lick every part of your body_

_I’d push my tongue inside you_

_lick your insides, set them on fire_

**Isak** (18:54)

_holy shit how are you still so good at this_

**Even** (18:54)

_I keep imagining how you look when you have a toy inside you_

_vibrating almost more than that toy does_

_coming apart from it_

_like your body doesn’t know whether to squirm away or push down harder_

_but right now kitten I want you to push yourself down, fuck yourself a little on that toy_

_make it rub against all of your insides, make it push against your sweet spot_

_can you do that for me?_

**Isak** (18:54)

_shit yes_

_I am_

_it’s so fucking good_

_are you touching yourself?_

_are you hard handsome?_

**Even** (18:55)

_how can I not be hard with images like those in my mind?_

_I’m not touching myself in my workplace though_

**Isak** (18:55)

_no?_

**Even** (18:55)

_no_

_but I like the thought of you being stretched out around that toy_

_means that once I get home I can slide right into your body_

_fuck you senseless_

_make you come again_

**Isak** (18:55)

_shit fuck even_

_please do something_

_fuck I’m so close_

_feels so intense feels so good babe_

**Even** (18:55)

_yeah?_

_you like it?_

**Isak** (18:55)

_fuck yes_

_can I touch myself?_

**Even** (18:55)

_mhh maybe if you said please a couple of times I’d let you_

**Isak** (18:56)

_please please please_

_all of those vibration patterns are killing me_

_what you’re doinowhq fucsgkk_

**Even** (18:56)

_and did you know this isn’t even the hardest this toy can vibrate?_

_it can also do this kitten_

**Isak** (18:56)

_fuckkkkkkk even evccn enevn please_

**Even** (18:57)

_god I can basically hear you moan right now_

_oh and I can imagine your dick_

_how hard it is_

_how much it wants to be touched_

_how much does it hurt already baby, how much pain are you in from being this turned on_

_without anyone touching you like you need to be touched right now?_

**Isak** (18:57)

_hurts_

_fuck_

_babe please_

_I’m so fucking close_

**Even** (18:57)

_you know my baby kitten used to be able to come untouched with that toy_

**Isak** (18:57)

_fuck no please let me touch myself_

**Even** (18:57)

_mhm I don’t think so_

_you’re going to come like that issy_

_I know you can_

_grind those perfect hips down on that toy_

_feel how it stretches you out how perfectly it stimulates all of the right places_

_you feel that?_

**Isak** (18:57)

_shit yes_

_fuck_

_even please I need to come_

_can’t anymore_

**Even** (18:58)

_grind down baby I can’t do all the work for you_

**Isak** (18:58)

_even please_

**Even** (18:58)

_oh baby you know what you’re in for when I get home?_

_I’m going to put you on your hands and knees_

_and I’m going to put that penis ring on that we got back then_

_and I’ll push into you so fucking deep that you won’t be able to breathe_

_I’ll push you down on the bed, and I’ll give you your phone_

_and every single time I bottom out you’ll make that toy vibrate against you_

_you’ll feel me everywhere in your body baby boy_

_can’t wait to hear you scream and moan and beg for more_

_I’ll fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to walk tomorrow_

_it’ll be so good kitten_

_you want that baby?_

_for me to fuck you like that?_

**Isak** (19:00)

_gooood fcjk ev_

**Even** (19:00)

_iss?_

_did you come baby?_

**Isak** (19:00)

_yeah_

_DON’T use that vibration again_

_hold on a second I’ll get cleaned up_

**Even** (19:00)

_alright my dear_

_you do that_

**Isak** (19:00)

_ugh_

**Even** (19:01)

_;)_ _♡_

**Isak** (19:04)

_okay all set_

_jesus fucking christ_

_that was so fucking good_

**Even** (19:04)

_yeah?_

_did you come untouched?_

**Isak** (19:04)

_yep_

_shit I had no idea I would still like that so much_

_you are so good handsome_

_shit you are so good_

**Even** (19:05)

_I’m happy my baby’s happy_

**Isak** (19:05)

_sorry that you didn’t get to come_

_but what you said_

_I’d like that_

_we can do that when you get home_

**Even** (19:05)

_yeah?_

**Isak** (19:05)

_yeah_

**Even** (19:05)

_how the fuck am I supposed to get any work done now_

**Isak** (19:05)

_haha I’m sorry_

_just that when we found the toys I really couldn’t stop thinking about doing that again_

_and tonight seemed to be a good opportunity_

**Even** (19:06)

_don’t apologize I had fun_

_and I can wrap this up and come home in an hour_

**Isak** (19:06)

_yeah?_

_thank fucking god_

**Even** (19:06)

_I had been thinking about it too_

_using those toys again_

**Isak** (19:06)

_yeah??_

**Even** (19:06)

_of course_

_I didn’t know I actually missed this_

_actual sexting_

**Isak** (19:07)

_yeah it’s kind of fun right?_

**Even** (19:07)

_absolutely_

_I love pleasing my kitten_ _♡_

**Isak** (19:07)

_I love you_

**Even** (19:07)

_I love you too_

_why don’t you get yourself something to drink and just chill in bed until I get home?_

**Isak** (19:07)

_why do I need to get a drink?_

**Even** (19:08)

_I think you should be hydrated for what I have in mind ;)_

_can’t wait to see you baby_

**Isak** (19:08)

_can’t wait either_

_thank you for putting up with my teenage style bullshit_

**Even** (19:08)

_oh baby_

_anytime!_

_you know I love kinky Isak so much_

_he’s one of your best features_ _♡_

**Isak** (19:08)

_I love you_ _♡_

**Even** (19:08)

_I love you too_

_and I expect you to wear your football shorts when I get home_

**Isak** (19:08)

_mmmmm_

_maybe I will_

_maybe I will already be on my hands and knees with those football shorts when you get home_

**Even** (19:08)

_you will, huh?_

**Isak** (19:10)

_and handsome?_

**Even** (19:10)

_yes?_

**Isak** (19:10)

_how would you feel about football socks?_

**Even** (19:10)

_you’re killing me_

**Isak** (19:10)

_see you in an hour_ _♡_

**Even** (19:11)

_shit_

_you know what fuck work_

_I’ll come in early tomorrow_

_on my way baby_

**Isak** (19:11)

_haha_

_works everytime_

**Even** (19:11)

_so does_

_love you_

**Isak** (19:11)

_love you too_

_see you in a bit_

**Even** (19:11)

_♡_ _♡_ _♡_

 

\--

 

**March 30 th, 2041**

“Halla,” Isak called, getting out of his jacket and shoes before walking into the living room.

He frowned at Lily and Noah, who were sitting in front of the TV, Lily on her phone, Noah eating popcorn,

“What are you guys watching?”

“ _How to train your dragon_ or some crap,” Lily said, not locking up from her phone, holding her hand out.

“It’s not crap,” Noah said, letting a handful of popcorn fall into Lily’s hand, stuffing the rest of it into his own mouth, “it’s kind of cute, and Pappa said it has a good ending.”

“Great, that means we’re going to have to analyze the ending and the moral of it later,” Lily groaned, rolling her eyes.

“Well, have fun watching it, then,” Isak grinned, walking over to them, giving both kids a kiss to the top of the head, “is your Pappa upstairs?”

“Nah, in the kitchen I think. He’s editing something,” Lily said, mouth full of popcorn.

Isak hummed, stealing some popcorn from Noah, before walking into the kitchen.

Even looked up, pausing the movie he was editing, pulling his headphones out,

“Hey baby. You’re home late.”

“Yeah, sorry. What are the kids doing watching a movie on a school night?” Isak asked, taking a bottle of water out of the fridge.

“Um,” Even said, “I just had to finish this and- well. They were annoying me.”

“Ah. It’s fine,” Isak said, giving Even an understanding smile, and Even couldn’t help but be annoyed with him for a brief second.

Because yes, it _was_ fine. They did have a rule that the kids were only allowed to watch Even-approved movies on weekends, not school nights, but since they both made that rule, they were both allowed to break it. But of course it was always Even breaking it, because Isak was working most of the time. Even knew he should feel happy about the fact that Isak was understanding about this. But for some reason, it annoyed the hell out of him.

“I’m going to take a shower and then I’ll head out, okay?” Isak asked, already walking out of the kitchen.

“Out? Where to? I haven’t seen you all day.”

“My colleague’s house, for dinner?” Isak raised his eyebrows, “I told you about it last week, remember?”

“Oh. Yeah. Sorry,” Even smiled, and Isak tilted his head, leaning in for a quick kiss.

Even clenched his jaw when Isak walked out, rubbing his hand over his face, unpausing his movie, not really paying attention to the pictures flashing in front of him.

He listened to Isak taking a shower upstairs, ignoring the fact that Isak hadn’t asked him to come up with him to take a shower together or the fact that it had been a while since he had taken a shower with Isak.

 

\--

 

Isak was having a busy week, and Even started to really miss him. He was working late a lot, and the nights he was home, he usually spend time with the kids, helping them with their math homework or whatever, and then he either did stuff on his laptop or went straight to bed.

“Hey,” Isak smiled fondly when he walked into their bedroom, “the kids are sleeping. Or at least Noah’s sleeping, Lily is probably still texting Amalie.”

“Good,” Even said, raising his eyebrows, wondering if that meant that he could actually spend some _time_ with Isak tonight.

Isak nodded, doing something on his phone, too,

“Hey, do you think that they’ll actually get together?” he asked.

“Lily and Amalie? They’re just best friends,” Even shrugged, sitting up in bed to reach for Isak’s hand.

“I sort of think maybe they’re going to end up together,” Isak smirked, letting Even pull him closer.

“That would be cool,” Even smiled back, still pulling on Isak’s hand, making him sit down on the bed next to him, “then we would already know we’re cool with the in-laws.”

Isak grinned, leaning down to peck Even’s lips,

“Speaking of which, I have to call Jonas,” he said, pulling away again.

“Why do you have to call Jonas? I haven’t cuddled with you all week,” Even whined, and Isak leaned down again, giving Even another quick kiss,

“I’ll be back in half an hour and then we can cuddle, okay?”

When Isak got back into their room two hours later, Even was already sleeping.

 

\--

 

It got worse from there.

Even knew that ever since Isak had been taking over the whole department at the hospital, he had a lot of new responsibilities and Even wanted to support him. But it was getting harder.

It wasn’t like they never talked or kissed or cuddled, they did, and Even guessed that he was probably complaining on a high level, because Isak did come home every night to take care of the kids, he still drove them around whenever he was home, and he went out to go grocery shopping and never missed any important appointments. He still took the time to call Even in his lunch break, and he never forgot to ask Even how his day went and to kiss him goodnight.

But Even was used to _more_ than that, and he missed Isak.

So he was even happier that Isak had promised to come home early tonight. Noah still went to bed relatively early, and Lily was sleeping over at Amalie’s, and just the prospect of lying in bed with Isak, stroking his hair, was getting Even all excited.

“Hey you,” Isak said when he walked into the kitchen, and Even’s face lit up,

“Hey baby,” Even answered happily, leaning against the counter behind him, pulling Isak closer.

“What are you cooking?” Isak asked, swaying his body against Even’s, giving him a quick kiss.

“Your favorite,” Even smiled, brushing a curl out of Isak’s face.

“You’re so sweet,” Isak pecked his lips again, before turning around,

“I’ll go say Hi to Noah and then I’ll take a shower, okay?”

“Hey, wait,” Even cut in, grabbing Isak’s hand to pull him close again, “why don’t you wait and we’ll shower together when Noah’s sleeping?”

Isak shook his head,

“Babe, I promised Sana that I’d go over her paper with her. But I’m not going to be there long.”

Even frowned,

“What?”

“Yeah, she needs someone to look it over and discuss it and stuff, and-“

“Yeah. Whatever,” Even shrugged, feeling equally disappointed and annoyed.

“I’m going to say Hi to Noah,” Isak said, and Even nodded, turning back around to the counter,

“Tell him dinner’s ready in ten minutes.”

“Will do. I love you.”

“Mhm, you too.”

 

\--

 

Even couldn’t really stay mad at Isak during dinner, since Noah was the beaming sunshine he always was, talking excitedly about the new drama group in his school and that he wanted to sign up for it and how he and Isabell had already read the play that the group wanted to do.

Isak listened to him, nodding along, and Even could tell that Noah was happy that he got so much attention. They played a card game after dinner, before they went upstairs together to tuck Noah in, something they didn’t do much anymore, but since he was alone tonight they did, and he seemed more than happy about it.

“I still have half an hour before I have to go,” Isak said when they got to their bedroom, “if your offer still stands, we could shower together?”

It took Even all of his willpower not to beam at Isak at that offer. Instead, he just shrugged,

“I’m good, thanks.”

Isak frowned,

“What’s wrong?”

“I just don’t want to have sex with you,” Even lied, and Isak’s frown grew even deeper,

“ _What_?”

“What is so weird about it?” Even asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest, “you should be familiar with that.”

“Okay, can you be adult about it and just tell me what your problem is?” Isak asked, rolling his eyes.

“Fine. I know I don’t have a right to be pissed or anything, but you’re just never home, and the nights you’re actually home, you’re either on the phone with Jonas or meeting Sana or whatever,” Even said, running a hand through his hair.

“Even, I’m really trying,” Isak sighed, “work has just been kicking my ass.”

“Isak, it’s not just work. It’s just- it seems like you don’t _want_ to spend time with me. I know it’s a lot with work and the kids and whatever, but- jesus, Iss, we haven’t had sex in like three weeks.”

Isak took a deep breath, crossing his arms in front of his chest too,

“Well, I’m sorry that I don’t feel like playing your naughty little sex kitten after 12 hours of work, and I’m sorry that I can’t let you fuck me while I’m helping our daughter with her homework.”

“Come on, that’s not what I meant.”

“I’m going to call Sana and cancel and then I’ll get on my hands and knees to fulfill my obligations as your husband,” Isak snapped at him, turning around, “ _babe_.”

Even ran his hand through his hair, following Isak down the stairs, feeling impossibly guilty when he heard Isak apologize to Sana over the phone.

“Okay,” he said, hanging up the phone, tossing it on to the couch, “may I offer my dear husband a blowjob?”

“Look who’s being adult about it now,” Even said dryly, shooting Isak a long, sarcastic look.

Isak rolled his eyes,

“Fine. I’m sorry. Let’s talk.”

“It just seems like we never spend any time together. You know, just us.”

“But I am trying to spend time with you-“

“Are you?!”

“What do you want from me, Even? I have a really demanding job, I know that it’s a lot, but I can’t change that right now. And do you really want to make me feel guilty for spending my free time with the kids?”

Even shook his head, walking over to Isak with a tired shrug,

“No. Of course not. And I know you’re trying your best, I just- I miss you, okay?”

Even saw all of the tension leave Isak’s body. One thing that he had learned from fighting with Isak was that whenever Even pushed, Isak felt the need to push back. When Even yelled, Isak yelled back, when Even snapped, Isak snapped back, when Even gave him the silent treatment, Isak did it right back to him.

But giving in, letting Isak in, showing him feelings and honesty always made Isak softer, too. It made both of them ready to actually _talk_ instead of fight.

“I miss you, too,” Isak sighed, sitting down on the couch, leaning back with a long breath.

Even sat down next to him, taking Isak’s hand into his,

“I know that you have been really busy. But, baby, it’s not that you’re not here with me. It’s that even when you’re here, I feel like you have been a little distant lately, you know,” he said, moving his thumb over the back of Isak’s hand, “we had a lot of phases where we didn’t have that much time for each other, but I just feel like you’re not really here with me, sometimes.”

Isak nodded, closing his eyes for a second,

“I’m sorry I made you feel like that,” he said, leaning his head back against the couch.

He looked exhausted, and Even lifted his hand, carding it through Isak’s hair,

“What are your feelings on that?”

“I miss you,” Isak repeated, “I really do. I just- this is going to sound weird.”

Even just hummed, pressing a kiss to Isak’s hand.

“You remember when we had a long distance relationship? And how missing each other was always the hardest those few days right after we saw each other for a weekend?”

Even nodded.

“I know that I don’t have that much time, and I just thought that if I spend the time I had with you, the next day at work would just get worse, you know, and then the day after that would be even worse than that and- it was a dumb thing to do, and I didn’t mean to become so distant or anything. It just happened. It’s not because I don’t miss you. Because right now, with all that new stuff at work and all those extra hours, that’s all I do.”

“Well, there goes my hope to fight with you and have hot make-up sex,” Even sighed, playfully disappointed, and Isak laughed, gently punching his stomach.

“I sort of get what you mean,” Even admitted, “back when Lily was a baby and we were in Spain for the summer and I never had time for you – I did the same thing back then, distancing myself a little, not letting you in. I know it sucks to have something and then miss it even more. It’s not that I don’t understand it and it is something that just happens from time to time… I just hate when you’re not talking to me and everything seems so distant between us.”

“I didn’t mean for that to happen, honestly. I think I didn’t even realize what I was actually doing until now,” Isak sighed, turning his head to look at his husband,

“Hey,” he said softly, making Even look into his eyes, “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry, too. For being childish and for making you cancel on Sana tonight,” Even smiled, leaning in for a short, reassuring kiss.

“I love you,” Isak smiled, pulling his legs up on the couch, turning towards Even to snuggle against his chest.

“I love you, too,” Even said quietly, his hand still carding through Isak’s hair.

Isak got them hot chocolate, Even turned on the fireplace, and they sat under one of their blankets, cuddling and talking. Isak complained about his employees, Even complained about his new project, and they complained about their kids together. In a loving way of course.

When they had sex later that night it was loving and tender, Even rocking into Isak’s body slowly and gently, Isak’s moans soft and quiet, their bodies wrapped into their blanket, warm and safe.

“Can’t believe it’s been three weeks,” Isak mumbled.

They were still cuddled together under their blanket, Isak cuddled against Even’s chest, their legs tangled up, not at all bothered by the layer of stickiness between them.

“Can’t believe I was able to keep my hands off of you,” Even grinned, his hand gently patting Isak’s ass.

Isak chuckled quietly, his hand playing with the hair at the nape of Even’s neck,

“Sorry again for being so distant with you,” Isak whispered, kissing Even’s collarbone.

“I think it’s kind of great that the biggest conflict we have is you being a little distant for a couple weeks,” Even said, kissing Isak’s forehead.

Isak chuckled,

“You are kind of great.”

“So are you,” Even smiled, gently lifting Isak’s chin to kiss him.

Isak hummed into the kiss happily, before snuggling back against Even’s chest,

“I hate to break it to you, but we have to take a shower at some point.”

“Mmm,” Even winced, pulling Isak closer, “just a few more minutes, okay?”

A few minutes turned into a few hours of talking, kissing and cuddling, until they felt like there was no distance between them. Just the way it was supposed to be.

 

\--

 

**April 8 th, 2041**

**Even** (16:02)

_Have I told you lately how much I love those green eyes of yours?_

**Isak** (16:04)

_random_

**Even** (16:04)

_random is awesome_

**Isak** (16:04)

_♡_

_I just wanted to text you too_

**Even** (16:04)

_why’s that_

**Isak** (16:05)

_a patient died during an operation today_

**Even** (16:05)

_I’m sorry angel_

_you can’t save them all_

**Isak** (16:05)

_I know and it’s okay_

_I know how to distance myself_

_sometimes I just have these small moments on days like these where I just realize how fucking lucky I am_

**Even** (16:06)

_nothing wrong with realizing that from time to time baby_

**Isak** (16:06)

_they just feel like cliché movie moments you know_

_but still_

_when I got out of that OR I thought, fuck, we are so lucky_

_not just to have each other but that we’re healthy_

_that our kids are healthy_

**Even** (16:06)

_that’s not cliché_

_okay maybe a little bit_

_but honestly it’s a good thing to be reminded of your health and the good things in your life from time to time_

**Isak** (16:06)

_yeah_

_I mean of course I realize that you deal with a lot, too, concerning your health_

_but it’s just on a whole other level than what I saw today if that makes sense_

_you know we can play with our kids_

_we can travel_

_we can kiss and wrestle and have sex_

_our kids will be able to do all of that too_

_at a reasonable age of course_

**Even** (16:07)

_I think it’s great that you’re able to ‘use’ those harder experiences you have at work and turn them into something positive for yourself_

_god you’re just so good at what you do and you are so considerate and kind baby_

**Isak** (16:07)

_now this is sappy cliché movie shit_

**Even** (16:07)

_says the guy who is thankful that he’s healthy enough to have sex_

**Isak** (16:08)

_touché_

**Even** (16:08)

_I’d love you if we couldn’t have sex, too, you know?_

**Isak** (16:08)

_yes?_

**Even** (16:08)

_yes_

**Isak** (16:08)

_♡_

**Even** (16:10)

_you didn’t say it back_

**Isak** (16:10)

_hm?_

**Even** (16:10)

_I said I’d love you if we couldn’t have sex and that would have been your cue to tell me the same_

**Isak** (16:10)

_oh no_

_if we couldn’t have sex I’d leave you for another guy with sensational abilities in the bedroom in the blink of an eye_

**Even** (16:11)

_ouch_

**Isak** (16:11)

_I’m kidding_

_as if I could ever fine someone who’d be able to satisfy me like you do_

**Even** (16:11)

_aw nice save_

**Isak** (16:11)

_honestly though_

_I’m thankful for everything that we have_

_but of course I’d be on your side if we were to lose any of that, too_

_I’m always on your side_

**Even** (16:11)

_even if I would suffer from erectile dysfunction?_

**Isak** (16:11)

_even then_ _♡_

**Even** (16:12)

_I love you_

**Isak** (16:12)

_I love you too_

**Even** (16:12)

_this went from deep meaningful over weird sex talk back to sappy movie cliché really fast_

**Isak** (16:12)

_that’s because we’re awesome_

_I can’t text anyone else the way I text you_

**Even** (16:13)

_well we had a lot of practice_

**Isak** (16:13)

_you know how people say that they like how ‘in synch’ we are?_

**Even** (16:13)

_I think the only one who says that is you after we had sex_

_honestly, sometime I’m surprised you don’t keep a log where you give us a star when we come in synch_

**Isak** (16:14)

_who says I don’t_

**Even** (16:14)

_haha_

**Isak** (16:14)

_that’s what I mean you know_

_we’re so in synch_

_we can go from meaningful to sex talk and back without it being weird_

**Even** (16:14)

_that’s true_ _♡_

_although I think that probably everyone else would find it weird_

**Isak** (16:15)

_oh yeah I’m sure of that_

**Even** (16:15)

_haha_

_I love you_

**Isak** (16:15)

_I love you too handsome_ _♡_

_and we’ll get a star in my special notebook when I get home tonight_

**Even** (16:16)

_you’re so wonderfully weird_

**Isak** (16:16)

_♡_

 

\--

 

**April 14 th 2041**

“Daddy? Can I talk to you for a second?” Lily asked, and she sounded like something was worrying her.

Isak closed his laptop that he had been working on. It was Saturday and it was cold and rainy outside. Even had taken Noah to the movies, and Lily had decided to stay in with Isak. She had been upstairs for a few hours now, and Isak had been working on his current paper.

“Yeah, sure. Where’s your head at?” he asked her gently, turning to face her.

“I… I think that… I got my period.”

And of course.

Isak had been worried about this moment pretty much since they had filed for an adoption and of course it had to happen right now, when Even was out of the house for the next three hours.

To his own surprise, Isak didn’t freak out. He just smiled and got up to hold out his arms and Lily moved into them immediately.

He just hugged her for a while, and when he gently pushed her back, she looked a little shy, a little embarrassed, a little small. She looked like she was his little baby girl again, and he just reached out to gently touch her cheek like he always used to,

“Are you okay, otter?”

She shrugged,

“Yeah, I just- it’s just-“

“Weird?” he offered, and she nodded, wincing a little.

“You want me to call Aunt Eva? You don’t have to talk to me about this if you don’t want to, okay?”

Lily bit her lip, slowly shaking her head, and he brushed back a strand of her hair,

“Okay. Even and I bought some things, you know, tampons and pads and stuff. Did you find everything you need?”

“Mhm,” she mumbled, eyes glued to the floor.

“Do you have any questions or something?”

“I- it sort of- there’s like, um. On my sheets. And you know, my underwear,” Lily said quietly, and she looked really embarrassed now, almost as if she was on the edge of crying, and Isak sighed and pulled her into another hug.

“Baby, you don’t have to be embarrassed about this, really. I’ve cleaned much worse out of sheets in my life, trust me.”

Lily laughed, pulling away and hitting him playfully, wincing in disgust,

“Eww, Dad!”

Isak grinned at her,

“It’s true, though.”

“Ugh!” she said, rolling her eyes, but she looked a little less fragile and small now.

“You want me to change your sheets or would you rather do it yourself?” Isak asked, and Lily shrugged,

“I think I’d rather do it myself.”

“Okay. Just put them in the hamper when you’re done and I’ll clean them later. And while you do that, I’ll make us some hot chocolate, okay?”

“Mhm.”

“Does your stomach hurt or anything?” Isak asked, patting her back.

Lily thought about it for a second, before shrugging again,

“Not really. Just, I don’t know, a little. Maybe.”

“I’ll make you a hot water bottle, okay?”

“Okay.”

 

\--

 

Lily was already sitting on their couch, her hair put up into a messy bun now, when Isak walked in with their hot chocolate. He knew that he could never have an objective opinion about this, but holy shit, his daughter was so beautiful. Her blonde hair, somewhere between curly and wavy, her big, blue eyes, her gorgeous smile. She was wearing sweatpants and one of her Star Wars hoodies.

Lily was still obsessed with Star Wars, and Isak knew how conflicted Even was about that, on the one hand beyond happy that his daughter was willing to appreciate movies and great film making, on the other hand frustrated, because, really? _Star Wars?_

“You okay?” Isak asked again, as he handed Lily her R2D2 mug.

She nodded,

“Yeah. Just, I don’t know. Weird.”

“Yeah, growing up usually is,” Isak agreed, putting his own mug down before he went back to get her hot water bottle.

“Hey, dad, can I ask you something?” Lily said when he came back.

“Anything.”

“When did you know that you liked boys?” Lily asked, looking at him with a curious gaze.

Isak let out a deep breath, thinking about it for a second as he handed her the hot water bottle, sitting down next to her,

“I don’t know exactly, maybe when I was 15 or 16 or something. I sort of had a crush on your uncle Jonas for a while back then. But it took me a while to actually realize what was going on and you know, to accept it.”

“Really? Uncle Jonas?!” Lily asked, equally shocked and amused.

Isak chuckled, reaching for one of their blankets, draping it over both of their legs,

“Yeah. But I wasn’t really in love with him or anything, I just sort of, I don’t know. I saw him with Eva, a lot, and I guess I was just fantasizing about having something like they did, if that makes any sense.”

Lily nodded,

“Sometimes I’d like to have a boyfriend, too. Not anyone special, just… Kaja has a boyfriend now, and I sometimes I think I’d like that, too. Just so I would have someone to text and someone who finds me pretty or whatever.”

Isak sighed,

“Trust me, I used to feel exactly like that.”

“Really? You’ve been with Pappa pretty much all your life, though, right?”

Isak chuckled, because for her it most certainly had to seem like that. And looking back at his life, the years with Even easily outweighed the years without Even.

“Did I ever tell you that I used to have a girlfriend? Before I met Even?”

Lily’s eyes grew wide,

“What?!”

Isak grinned,

“Yeah, I was 16. Her name was Sara. I felt like you do now, everyone had a girlfriend, Jonas did and some of the other guys did, and I figured that’s what you do. So we were together for some time, hung out and talked and kissed.”

Lily turned the mug back and forth in her hands slowly, looking at her Dad curiously again,

“And? How was that?”

Isak shrugged,

“I don’t know. Sometimes it was fun, sometimes it was weird. But it wasn’t real, and when I met your Pappa, I realized that being with someone just to be with anyone, really, isn’t remotely close to actually being with someone special.”

Lily nodded, taking another sip of hot chocolate,

“Did you know that you liked Pappa like that when you met him?”

Isak chuckled,

“Jesus, I knew that I wanted to be with your Pappa pretty much when I first saw him.”

Lily smiled,

“Really?”

Isak smiled, too, remembering how he had seen Even for the first time,

“Yeah. I saw him in the school cafeteria, and- to be honest, I just thought to myself, Shit he is so fucking hot.”

Lily giggled,

“Dad!”

Isak grinned, leaning back a little, looking at Lily again,

“But what actually caught my attention wasn’t that he was hot, but that he seemed so kind, sort of. The way he talked to people, the way he smiled at people, giving them his full attention. His eyes. I just sort of knew that he was one of the good ones. I knew he was special. And being with him was nothing like being with just anyone.”

“Was it hard? Telling Grandma and Grandpa and Uncle Jonas and everyone? That you liked Pappa?”

Isak thought about it for a moment, before he shook his head,

“I think in my mind it was really hard, because I was really scared of what they would say, how they would see me. But actually pretty much everyone I told was just like ‘Hey, cool, whatever’. I told your Uncle Eskild first, and then Uncle Jonas, and they were both really cool about it. But it was still hard for me, you know, because I was worrying so much about how they would react.”

Lily shifted a little, pulling the blanket over her stomach, a strand of hair falling into her face,

“Would you find it weird if I liked girls or Noah liked boys?”

Isak smiled, brushing that strand of hair out of her face,

“All I care about is that you’re happy. If you accomplish that with a girl or a boy or with both or with neither… I don’t care.”

Lily smiled at that, leaning her head against Isak’s shoulder, and he lifted his arm to hug it around her shoulder,

“You’re a really cool dad.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm.”

“Oh, thank fucking god,” Isak sighed dramatically, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Lily laughed, snuggling against him and took another sip of her hot chocolate. They were quiet for some time, until she leaned away a little, looking up to him,

“Did Pappa feel the same way? Like, did he also like you when he first saw you?”

Isak nodded,

“If you want the details, you need to ask him that, but as far as I know, he did. He saw me way earlier than I noticed him and kind of, you know, spied on me a little. In a sweet way.”

Lily laughed, shaking her head,

“Yeah, I can totally see Pappa doing something like that. Where did you meet? Like, I know you met in school and stuff, but do you remember the first time you spoke to each other?”

Isak laughed, shaking his head slightly at the memory,

“Um, we actually saw each other in the bathroom at school, and because he panicked and didn’t know how to talk to me, he took all of the paper towels. And I just stood there and just didn’t really understand what was going on. Then we went outside and smoked a joint and talked.”

“That is a really funny story,” Lily concluded, shaking her head, too, before she frowned a little, and Isak knew that she was thinking about something,

“Is it weird that you only ever were with him? I mean, your whole life?”

“No. I get that people say that it’s important to find out who you are outside of a relationship and stuff, but I got to do that while I was with him, in a way. I mean, he went to London and I went to Bergen, and we both did what we wanted. So we did get to have a lot of experiences without each other. But ever since I met him, I just didn’t want to be without him or with anyone else, so… we stayed together and made it through the hard times.”

“Were there hard times? I mean, I know there probably were, but we just never see you guys fight or actually not be in love or something.”

Isak took another deep breath, before taking another sip of hot chocolate,

“There were some hard times.”

“Like what?”

“Like when we were apart for so long. He was in London, then I was in Bergen, then he went to Copenhagen, and there were some times where it was really painful not to able to see each other. We had a pretty hard year before we adopted you, because we wanted you so much, and it took so long for it to work out. And you know how grandma’s sick, and sometimes that gets really hard for me, too, and Even has to be really, really strong for me and that can be hard for both of us, too. Just, you know, stuff that life throws at you that we had to deal with over the years.”

Lily swallowed,

“I didn’t know it was so hard for you to adopt me.”

“Otter, adopting you was the least hardest thing in the world,” Isak promised, kissing Lily’s forehead, “just the stuff leading up to it was hard. Trying to have a baby, in whatever way, is always hard if you want it so much and you don’t have any control if it will work out.”

Isak squeezed her shoulder,

“But it did, and we are really happy that it did.”

“I’m happy about that, too,” Lily said quietly.

Isak smiled into his cup, finishing his hot chocolate before leaning back against the backrest, closing his eyes.

“Dad?”

“Hm?”

“Can I ask you some more stuff about you and Pappa?”

Isak turned his head, smiling at her,

“Of course, otter.”

 

\--

 

“He really sent you Baz from London just so you wouldn’t have to sleep alone?!”

“Yeah, he did. He always was a show-off kind of boyfriend.”

“Weren’t all the girls insanely jealous all the time? I mean, he sent you a teddy bear. How cute is that?” Lily said, eyes all excited.

“They kind of were,” Isak grinned, winking at her, “he did more romantic stuff like that. When he first moved to London, he cooked Lasagna for me and froze it because he knew I would eventually have a hungry breakdown.”

“Unbelievable.”

“Yeah, I think it was around that time when I decided that I needed to marry him,” Isak smiled, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

Lily smiled back, taking another chocolate chip cookie, leaning back against the couch,

“How exactly did you ask him?”

 

\--

 

“Ugh, I’m so hungry,” Lily groaned.

It had gotten late, Isak suddenly realized. He had told Lily all about their first year together, about their first anniversary, about the first fight they had, about their 10th anniversary and the day Lily was born, how she had insisted for them to call her Eskild for a while when she was four years old, since she was jealous of Noah’s second name. He told her about their cabin trips and about the horrible hostel they had stayed in during their vacation in Madrid.

They had laughed and talked for hours, and Isak felt like they had never been closer.

“Even and Noah should be back any minute,” Isak said after checking his phone. He realized that this had been the longest he had seen Lily without her phone attached to her hand,

“What do you want for dinner?”

“I’d kill for lasagna,” Lily admitted, carefully undoing her bun, carding her fingers through her hair to smooth it a little.

“Well, why not,” Isak agreed, nodding along.

“Pappa already said that he didn’t want to cook tonight,” Lily said, pouting a little.

“Well, since I’m letting you in on all of our relationship secrets, I’ll let you know that I can make your father do just about anything,” Isak grinned, winking at her.

“Can _he_ make _you_ do anything, too?”

“You’re not getting a dog.”

Lily rolled her eyes, and was just about to start the discussion again, when they heard Even and Noah come in.

“Hey buddy,” Isak greeted when Noah walked into the living room, sitting down next to Isak with a groan, “how was the movie?”

“Awesome. But Pappa is just exhausting to watch movies with.”

Isak laughed, ruffling Noah’s hair,

“Yeah? Did he make you sit through all of the credits in the end?”

“Well, that, too, but he kept talking about how they shot the movie and how they had different lighting in different scenes and stuff,” Noah complained, leaning against the couch, as if the afternoon at the movies had exhausted him.

“Hey you,” Even said to Lily when he came in, too, “Hey baby,” he said to Isak, leaning down to kiss his husband.

“I hear you were annoying our son at the movies,” Isak grinned, stroking Even’s cheek for another second, before pecking his lips again.

“Well, feel free to explain to me why you would shoot three random scenes of the movie in POV-shots, when there was no reason for that whatsoever.”

Noah rolled his eyes.

“See, told you that movie was crap,” Lily teased him, and Even pointed his finger at her warningly,

“Don’t even get me started on Star Wars!”

“Ooookay,” Isak interrupted, “I can’t go through this again. We were wondering if you could make lasagna for dinner.”

“Ugh,” Even groaned, sitting down next to Lily, and she immediately snuggled against him, “I thought we could just order pizza instead. I don’t really feel like cooking.”

“Even?” Isak asked, looking Even into the eyes for a second, his expression unreadable.

“Fine. I’ll make lasagna,” Even gave in, and Lily stared at Isak, her mouth open in disbelief,

“What?! That’s all it takes to get what you want? You were just looking at him!”

“Well, you also got to know what that look _means_ , otter,” Even told her, “it’s like a secret code.”

“Why, what does the look mean?!” Noah asked excitedly, cuddled against Isak’s side.

“Trust me,” Lily said dryly, “It’s best if we never find out.”

 

\--

 

“So what happened today?” Even asked when the kids were sleeping, pulling his sweater over his head.

They had played a few rounds of their favorite card game, until Lily and Noah both were tired and went to bed – or, well, Noah went to bed, Lily was probably texting Amalie. Like always.

“Today was sort of special, actually,” Isak said, putting on one of Even’s shirts before crawling into their bed.

“How so?” Even asked, getting into bed, too.

“Lily got her period today,” Isak said, smiling.

“Oh fuck, really? She told you? How’d that go?” Even asked, and he was so genially excited that it instantly warmed Isak’s heart.

He knew nobody else who was this invested and involved in their kids life like Even was.

“Really good,” Isak said, snuggling against his husband, “I mean I really thought that parenting-wise, this would be the one moment I’d screw up completely.”

Even chuckled, wrapping Isak into a hug,

“Oh, baby, I knew you wouldn’t screw this up. What happened?”

“She told me, and I offered her to just call Eva instead, because, well, you know. But she was okay talking to me. Although we didn’t do that much talking, I just asked her if she found everything and if she was okay, and that was it.”

“Okay. Sounds great.”

“After that, though, she sort of asked me when I knew that I liked boys, and how exactly we met and stuff about us, you know.”

“Really?” Even asked, eyes excited and happy, tilting Isak’s chin up to give him a kiss.

“Yeah. And then we spend a couple of hours, like, just talking about us and you. And I realized a couple of things.”

“What did you realize?”

“That you are the perfect man for me,” Isak smiled, rolling on top of Even, smiling down at him, “that I have an awesome daughter, and an awesome son and you gave me all of that. You’re so good for me. And I’m just so fucking happy that I, you know,” Isak grinned, “put a ring on it.”

Even laughed, his hands coming up to cup Isak’s face,

“You started out so romantically,” he teased, “and then you went all Beyoncé on me.”

“Tssss, it was still so romantic,” Isak grinned, tilting his head a little, “I’m serious, though. To me, you’re so perfect. And what we have is so… everything.”

“Everything?”

“Yeah. You know, more than good, more than- you know, it’s just everything.”

Even beamed at Isak, pulling him down to kiss him again, slow and deep,

“You’re everything to me, too. Everything, baby.”

Isak smiled, nuzzling their noses together, before kissing Even again, a little more passionate this time.

Even’s hands moved down Isak’s back and gently squeezed his ass,

“Hey. You want to have really loud sex and scar the kids for life?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

\--

 

**April 14 th, 2041**

 

**Amalie** (23:43)

_hey_ _♡_

_what’s up why didn’t you come to Kaja’s tonight?!_

_I missed you otter_

**Lily** (23:44)

_hey_

_yeah_

_sorry it’s been a weird day_

_I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow okay?_

**Amalie** (23:44)

_are you ok though?_

_what did you do all day?_

**Lily** (23:44)

_I spend some time with daddy today and we talked a lot_

_it was a little weird but also really cool_

_it’s been a while since I actually really talked to him you know_

**Amalie** (23:44)

_that sounds nice_

_what did you talk about?_

**Lily** (23:45)

_I sort of asked him some stuff about him and Pappa_

_it’s crazy to hear all about their story together and stuff you know_

**Amalie** (23:45)

_yeah I know what you mean_

_my mom and dad got together when they were like 16 or something_

_just imagine that_

_that’s like us meeting the person we’ll marry in a year_

**Lily** (23:45)

_exactly_

_for me they’re like my parents, you know, but they have this huge epic lovestory and it’s so interesting to learn all about that_

_like daddy told me that they broke up once because they did long distance for so long and they both fucked up really badly and then they broke up_

**Amalie** (23:45)

_whaaaaaaaaaaaaat_

_your dads BROKE UP?!!?!?!?!_

_I mean they’re like the most in love kind of parent there are_

_in a both gross and cute way I guess_

**Lily** (23:46)

_I know!_

_I’ve honestly never seen them fight_

_but they got back together like 6 months later and then a year later they were engaged!_

**Amalie** (23:46)

_wow_

_I still think it’s so funny that my dad proposed to my mom on your dad’s wedding!_

**Lily** (23:46)

_I think that’s so cute_

_and kind of cool that they’ve been friends for so long_

**Amalie** (23:46)

_yeah like all their lives you know_

**Lily** (23:46)

_hey_

_did you know that my dad had a crush on your dad?!_

**Amalie** (23:47)

_oh my god!!!!!_

_really?!?!?!?!?!_

**Lily** (23:47)

_yeah_

_like he hung out with your dad and your mom a lot before he met pappa_

_and he was jealous of them and stuff_

_because he sort of liked your dad_

**Amalie** (23:47)

_ohhhhh my fucking god!!!_

_how crazy is that!_

_just imagine our dads together_

_yikes_

**Lily** (23:47)

_hahaha_

_yeah I know_

_but he also said that it wasn’t the same way he liked my Pappa you know_

**Amalie** (23:47)

_yeah I know_

_I think your Dad and your Pappa are so good together_

_they have, like, a movie love sort of relationship right?_

**Lily** (23:48)

_tell me about it_

_I think it’s so cute_

_a little weird_

_but super cute_

**Amalie** (23:48)

_so cool that you talked about all of that though_

_I think I have to ask my parents some stuff_

_like I know how they met and some stuff but it’s so cool to actually know some details to their story right_

**Lily** (23:48)

_totally_

_and daddy was so cool about it_

_I also sort of asked about him being gay and when he knew that he liked boys_

_he also told me that it doesn’t matter who I’m going to be with as long as I’m happy_

**Amalie** (23:49)

_♡_ _♡_ _♡_

_he’s right about that_

**Lily** (23:49)

_he told me that I used to tell everyone that I wanted to marry you when I was like 4 or something_

**Amalie** (23:49)

_♡_

_honestly we could both do worse_

**Lily** (23:50)

_♡_

**Amalie** (23:50)

_♡_

\--

 

**May 12 th, 2041**

“How much are you regretting this present?” Jonas asked with a frown, listening to Noah play some scale up and down on his brand new piano.

“Please, look at him, this is so worth it,” Isak smiled, staring at Noah’s happy, dreamy face as he tried hard to hit all the keys correctly, eyes glued on the notes in front of him.

“I’m regretting it,” Lily mumbled dryly, as she and Amalie walked by to go upstairs to escape the excessive piano playing.

“Dinner’s almost ready,” Even announced, and Isak leaned in for a kiss,

“Thank you, babe.”

They were celebrating Noah’s birthday. Since it was a school day, they decided to have a birthday party with all of Noah’s friends on the weekend, and just invited their family over for today.

Noah jumped up when the doorbell rang, running towards the door.

“Who else did you invite?” Jonas asked with a frown, obviously counting the people in the living room, wondering who was missing.

“Well, we didn’t exactly invite him, but-“

“Hello, dear godkitten!” Eskild cheered, lifting Noah up to kiss every inch of his face, “Jesus Christ, you are getting so heavy, it’s like you’re an adult!”

“Uncle Eskild!!!” Noah squeaked, which caused Lily and Amalie to run down the stairs, chanting Eskild’s name, too.

“There, there, children, let me breathe for a second so that I can give this grumpy baby gay a few kisses!” Eskild grinned, ruffling Amalie’s hair as he walked over to Isak, wrapping him into a tight, long hug, giving him a smacking kiss on the lips.

“Hey you,” Isak grinned, and Even cleared his throat,

“I always knew you had a thing for him, Guru.”

“Baby Giraffe! Are you still getting taller or what?!” Eskild asked, pulling Even into a hug.

“Uncle Eskild, Uncle Eskild, look what I got for my birthday!” Noah tried to get his attention, pulling on Eskild’s hand.

“It’s your birthday? You don’t say! If only I had brought you a present from India!”

Isak chuckled as all the kids gathered around, jaws dropped and eyes wide, as Eskild unwrapped couple of colorful pillow cases, spices and herbs, telling the kids stories to each item.

They had dinner shortly after, Eskild praising Even’s food as he told everyone from his trip to Thailand and then Vietnam, and Isak couldn’t help but smile at him. He was so insanely good with the kids, always making them laugh and making them listen to all of the amazing stories Eskild had to tell.

“So, how is Finn?” Isak asked when Lily and Noah were finally asleep.

“He’s good,” Eskild beamed, “he’s visiting his family today, and then we’re going to drive up to Tromsø for a couple of days to visit his sister, because she just had a baby. And then we’ll fly back to India for a few months.”

“Wow,” Even said, handing Eskild a glass of wine, “sounds amazing.”

“Yes, yes, it’s quiet the life. India is so amazing, although we’re probably going to move to Ecuador at the end of the year. Finn’s changing jobs again, and we really want to see more of the world.”

“Wow again,” Isak grinned, “you guys are really good for each other, huh?”

“Yeah, we are. He’s kind of amazing. Not the kind of high school sweet heart love story you two have going on, but I’m happy. He’s also really good in bed. We picked up some of those Kamasutra books in India, first, you know, as a joke, but they really teach you new shit. You two should try it!”

“I think we’re good,” Even grinned, squeezing Isak’s thigh.

Eskild raised his hands with a smug smile,

“Your loss. But I take it your sex life is still good. Jesus I remember when you got together, you were so loud all the time. I really didn’t think Isak had it in him, but then he turned out to be this insatiable kinky sex monster and-“

“You know, you don’t have to tell us that,” Isak said, wincing, “we were there.”

“Oh, I know you were,” Eskild said with a wink, making Isak roll his eyes, “so, okay, tell me about my new godchildren then? I haven’t seen them in a whole year, what is new? Are they doing good in school? Are they doing good in life? Is Lily dating Amalie?”

Even took a deep breath, shrugging,

“They’re doing good. Lily’s still playing Volleyball and she really enjoys that, and she’s still weirdly obsessed with Star Wars. And Noah’s turned out to be quite the artist. That painting above the fire place is his.”

“Wow, no kidding? And now the piano, I’m so proud. He’s all you, isn’t he, Even?” Eskild smiled, admiring the painting, his chest pushed out proudly.

“A little. Maybe,” Even said, blushing a little, and Isak instantly ran a thumb over Even’s warm cheeks,

“He is all Even. Sweet and kind and dreamy. He’s doing really good in school, and he’s very considerate and polite,” he praised, enjoying how Even blushed even more.

“And Lily, wow, I had no idea she already has a girlfriend!” Eskild said, clapping his hands.

Isak shook his head,

“No, they’re not together, they’re just best friends. At least that’s what they say.”

Eskild frowned,

“I may have to find out what is going on there.”

“Oh no, please don’t.”

“It doesn’t hurt to ask. Come on, I always asked you everything about Even, and opening up about all of your relationship and your sex life was a really good experience for you,” Eskild said, ignoring how Isak frowned.

“Seriously, though,” Eskild said, his smile a little softer, “you guys have quite the life here. Seeing you two happy means the world to me. I always was on Team Evak, you know that.”

Isak nodded, reaching over to take Eskild’s hand into his gently, because now he could do stuff like that and not feel weird about it,

“Thank you. We probably wouldn’t be here without you, Guru.”

“I’m pretty sure you would be,” Eskild smiled, “but thanks. I’m proud to have a footnote in your love story.”

“Let’s talk about your love story, though,” Even suggested, “tell us more about Finn! And Ecuador. And your job! And did you talk to Linn lately?”

Eskild leaned back, happily telling them all about his boyfriend and their life together, about his job as a teacher, about their travelling plans and about his latest interactions with Linn.

They talked until four in the morning, and even though they didn’t see Eskild that often, Isak loved how they immediately fell into the very same pattern they had had for years. He remembered how often Eskild had walked in when he and Even were cuddling in bed, still half naked from having sex, and how natural it had felt at some point that Eskild would just join them, and they would lie in bed together, chat and talk and eat snacks, and at some point it had stopped feeling weird to Isak, it had just felt close and safe and natural.

Just like it did today.

And he guessed that it would always feel like that.

 

\--

 

**May 28 th, 2041**

**Noah** (15:01)

_hey uncle Eskild?_

**Eskild** (15:09)

_?????_

_that’s guru for you sweet godkitten_

**Noah** (15:09)

_what is happening_

**Eskild** (15:09)

_I used to be your Daddy’s guru when he was young and confused_

**Noah** (15:09)

_I’m not confused I just need advice_

**Eskild** (15:10)

_I sense a young baby kitten seeking the advice of his guru_

**Noah** (15:10)

_ok I don’t get what this guru thing is about_

_is it something that they call you in india or something?_

**Eskild** (15:10)

_maybe ask your daddy about it at some point_

_it was really cool seeing you on your birthday_

_can’t believe you’re 11 already!_

_almost grown up!_

**Noah** (15:10)

_haha not really_

_I need advice on what to give Isabell for her birthday_

**Eskild** (15:11)

_is she your girlfriend?_

**Noah** (15:11)

_ew_

_no_

**Eskild** (15:11)

_I see_

_what did she give you?_

**Noah** (15:11)

_she wrote down the notes to my favorite piano piece for me to learn_

**Eskild** (15:11)

_wrote down as in she wrote it down herself?_

**Noah** (15:11)

_yeah I mean she looked them up online and then copied them so they’ll look self made and cool and stuff_

_it’s a really cool present and I want to give her something cool too_

**Eskild** (15:12)

_mh okay_

_hey I saw that you’re quite the artist_

_that painting in your living room is amazing_

_you should draw her something_

**Noah** (15:13)

_you think?_

**Eskild** (15:13)

_yeah why not that’s really personal and since you’re crazy talented it’ll also look really nice_

**Noah** (15:13)

_she always says that she wants to swim with a dolphin sometime, maybe I could try painting that?_

_or is that weird?_

**Eskild** (15:13)

_why would it be weird_

**Noah** (15:13)

_idk_

**Eskild** (15:14)

_if she is your best friend you should give her something that’s going to make her happy_

_and it sounds like that would be a really great present for her_

_you’re doing really good godkitten_

_maybe you won’t need guru advicing after all_

**Noah** (15:14)

_I still don’t really understand this guru thing_

**Eskild** (15:14)

_can your guru ask you a question?_

**Noah** (15:14)

_I guess?_

**Eskild** (15:15)

_do you know if Lily and Amalie are girlfriends?_

**Noah** (15:15)

_they’re just best friends_

_but idk_

_I think it’d be kind of cool if they were girlfriends_

_they already hold hands all the time, and they’re a good team_

_Pappa and Daddy say that it’s the most important to be a good team_

**Eskild** (15:15)

_wow_

_you really don’t need a guru in your life_

_my wise and kind god son_

_you’ve learned all the life lessons from your Daddy already haven’t you_

_he passed on the guru love like I taught him when he was just a baby gay_

**Noah** (15:16)

_this is so weird_

**Eskild** (15:16)

_I’m just kidding_ _♡_

_all I’m saying is that you’re doing really good Noah_

_you’re really kind and nice and you care about your sister and your friends_

_that’s good_

**Noah** (15:16)

_it’s not special or anything_

**Eskild** (15:16)

_trust me it is_

_I’m really proud of you_

**Noah** (15:17)

_thanks_

_hey when you live in Ecuador next year can we come visit you_

**Eskild** (15:17)

_of course!_

**Noah** (15:17)

_awesome!!_

_thank you for your advice guru_

**Eskild** (15:17)

_ah you’re welcome baby boy_

_and even though I’m sure you’re doing good all on your own_

_it’s still nice that you ask me for advice_ _♡_

**Noah** (15:18)

_♡_

_\--_

 

**June 21 st, 2041**

“Good morning, birthday boy,” Even whispered against Isak’s temple, who just groaned and buried his face into the pillow.

Even laughed quietly, pulling Isak a little closer so that his chest was pressed against Isak’s back.

“Mmm,” Isak mumbled, moving his hips back a little, face still hidden in his pillow.

“Happy birthday,” Even said quietly, kissing Isak’s cheek, pulling him even closer.

“Is that my present?” Isak asked, moving his hips back against Even again, and Even could basically hear him grin.

“Oh, angel, my dick has been all yours for a quarter of a century now,” Even chuckled, gently stroking Isak’s chest, “but of course it is yours to play with on your birthday.”

“Can’t believe how old I am,” Isak whined, hiding his face again, “I have two kids and they are basically teenagers. Oh my god, Lily could actually get pregnant. I could be a grandfather this time next year.”

“Wow, way to kill my boner,” Even joked, and Isak chuckled quietly.

“Does it help that you’ll always be my cute baby boy to me?” Even asked, kissing Isak’s hair, “my cute, sweet, hot,” he added, pressing his naked body against Isak’s, “baby boy.”

“Helps a little,” Isak admitted, turning to lie on his back, smiling up at Even.

And honestly, Even thought he looked beautiful. Pretty and handsome and hot. Delicious.

“Happy birthday, Isak,” Even repeated, now that Isak was looking at him, leaning down to catch Isak’s lips in a slow kiss, “I love you so much, baby. And I can’t wait to spend the next year of your life with you.”

“Sappy idiot,” Isak mumbled, which was sleepy-Isak for _‘I love you too’_ , tilting his chin up to get another kiss.

“The kids are going to be up any second, so I’m going to get started on your special birthday breakfast,” Even suggested, nudging their noses together gently, playing with Isak’s hair, “then I’m going to drive them to school and then I’m going to spoil you a little.”

Isak smiled, cupping Even’s cheek with his hand to gently pull him down for another kiss,

“I love you. Thank you.”

“I love you, angel. Happy birthday.”

 

\--

 

“This is your present to me? Seriously? I gave you a crazy expensive projector and a whole room and a couple of weeks of glorious sex and this is what you’re getting me?!”

They had finished Isak’s birthday breakfast and Even had sent the kids to school. Now they were sitting in bed and Even had handed Isak his present, causing Isak to playfully joke about it.

“It’s not just the picture, is sort of what the picture represents,” Even explained, pointing to the framed picture Isak had just unwrapped.

Isak grinned, leaning in for a soft kiss,

“I was just kidding, I love this,” he promised, looking down at the picture of him and Even in Barcelona. They were lying on a towel on the beach, Isak’s head on Even’s chest, Even’s hand in Isak’s hair, and the whole picture looked like pure love and trust.

“It’s more like a, you know, coupon sort of thing,” Even explained.

“Coupon for what?” Isak asked, still staring at the picture with a smile.

“Well, I thought that this summer, we could go to Madrid or Barcelona for a long weekend,” Even said, lacing their hands together.

“Wow, really? The kids are going to love that.”

“Um. I actually already talked to Jonas and he and Eva are going to take the kids in for a couple of days. I wanted to be all alone with you,” Even smiled, pressing a kiss to Isak’s temple.

“Not to sound like a terrible father, but holy shit, that’s even better,” Isak grinned, setting the picture down on his nightstand before crawling over Even, kissing him,

“I love you. Thank you so much,” he mumbled against Even’s mouth, straddling his hips.

“I love you, too,” Even whispered back, before turning them around quickly, settling between Isak’s legs,

“Time for some birthday sex,” he grinned, kissing down Isak’s body, and Isak exhaled deeply, lacing his hand into Even’s hair.

 

\--

 

“Um, thank you guys,” Isak said with a frown, looking at the _‘New sex positions for married couples’_ book that he had just unwrapped, “this isn’t inappropriate at all.”

“It’s to spice things up in the bedroom, if you know what I mean,” Magnus said, winking at Even a couple of times.

“No need to spice anything up,” Even grinned, squeezing Isak’s knee, “he’s still the kinky horny baby he has always been.”

Jonas rolled his eyes,

“You guys, seriously. I bet you’re still going to be all horny teenager when you turn sixty.”

“Jealous?” Isak winked at him, reaching for the present Mahdi and Mia had brought him.

They had given him tickets to a Manchester United game, and Even tried really hard to act excited, although he knew that he would be bored out of his mind at that game.

They were having a small party with their closest friends. The kids were upstairs, playing and hanging out together, while Isak, Even and their friends were hanging out in the living room, unpacking presents and talking and drinking.

“We only got you a card,” Jonas said, handing it to Isak, “since we’re going to watch the kids for a week in the summer.”

“Thank you guys, that’s the best present ever,” Isak promised, and Eva grinned, “I thought maybe you could return the favor in the fall break, so that Jonas and I could take a little trip.”

“How is it a present if I have to return the favor?” Isak joked, reading through the card.

“Ugh, you’re so spoiled,” Eva rolled her eyes, taking a sip of wine.

 

\--

 

“I have a question about you guys,” Magnus said, “how often do you have sex?”

“Told you we shouldn’t have opened that last bottle of wine,” Isak mumbled against Even’s shoulder.

“Why do you ask, Mags?” Even asked, stretching out on the bank he and Isak were snuggled up on.

“Just out of curiosity,” Magnus shrugged.

“Don’t ask them, you’re just going to feel bad about yourself,” Jonas advised, shaking his head.

They were sitting out on the terrace, drinking beer. The girls were talking inside, and Magnus obviously wanted to use their boy squad privacy to clear up some questions.

“It’s not like we’re having sex daily or anything,” Isak shrugged, taking a tip of beer, and Magnus leaned forward with an interested look,

“But, like, once a week?”

“More like, every two days?” Even asked, looking at Isak in question, who nodded along.

“That’s still a lot,” Magnus realized, “it’s like no one can beat you guys.”

“It’s not a competition,” Mahdi said with a frown, patting Magnus’s back, “not everyone is happy with the same amount of sex, you know.”

“Just to clarify, if it was a competition, we would so win,” Isak said with a smug smile, and Even laughed, kissing his cheek.

“Other question,” Magnus said, and Jonas was already sighing, “do you guys talk to the kids about sex?”

“Magnus, we promised Mahdi to reduce the amount of kids talk,” Jonas tried to cut in.

Mahdi grinned, leaning back,

“Oh, don’t you worry, I’m having a great time here.”

Jonas rolled his eyes, and Isak grinned, his hand reaching up to play with the hair at the nape of Even’s neck a little, enjoying how Even leaned into the touch.

He also enjoyed Jonas’ exhausted groans and Mahdi’s smug smile and Magnus’ inappropriate questions.

“You okay, baby?” Even asked quietly when Isak had been quiet for a few minutes, while the others discussed the big bad sex talk topic.

“I’m perfect,” Isak smiled, giving Even a soft kiss, “thank you for this. I’m having a great birthday. I love this.”

Even smiled back, kissing Isak’s hand,

“I love you, birthday boy.”

 

\--

**June 31 st, 2041**

**Isak** (17:06)

_hey babe_

_I’m going grocery shopping for our weekend after work and I have a question_

_how much lube are we going to need for six days?_

**Even** (17:08)

_wow_

_deja-vu_

**Isak** (17:08)

_haha I know right_

_I just want our romantic weekend to be perfect_ _♡_

**Even** (17:08)

_I want that too_

_can’t wait to have you all to myself for a few days!_

**Isak** (17:08)

_me too_

_it’s going to bring back so many memories_

_I’m really excited_

**Even** (17:09)

_only this time we’ll stay in a really fancy hotel_

_not like that shitty hostel we stayed in the first time we were in Madrid_

_remember that?_

**Isak** (17:09)

_all I remember is the glorious sex we had against that wall_

**Even** (17:09)

_mh yes so glorious_

_we’ll try to top that this weekend though_

**Isak** (17:09)

_haha_

_not to ruin the mood but I don’t think I can top 18-year-old Isak_

**Even** (17:10)

_yeah that boy was horny 24/7_

**Isak** (17:10)

_;)_

_so do we have enough lube or should I buy some?_

**Even** (17:10)

_we still have enough it’s fine_

_one bottle should be enough for a long weekend_

**Isak** (17:10)

_sounds about right_

_thank you again for this present_

_some time just the two of us is exactly what I needed_

**Even** (17:10)

_I’m happy you like it_

_I really want to have some time alone with you too_

_it’s been a while since we did anything just the tow of us_

**Isak** (17:10)

_yeah that’s true_

_although I mostly don’t really realize how much I miss it until we have some time together you know_

**Even** (17:11)

_it’s like you read my mind_ _♡_

_but yeah that’s just how I feel too_

_but it makes me even more happy that we’ll have 6 long days of just Isak and Even_

**Isak** (17:11)

_can’t wait_

_can’t wait to just cuddle and lie in bed and talk and eat fancy meals and walk around the city_

**Even** (17:11)

_and make love_

**Isak** (17:11)

_babe stop saying make love_

**Even** (17:11)

_I’m sorry my dear_

**Isak** (17:12)

_ugh fuck you_

**Even** (17:12)

_I love you too_ _♡_

**Isak** (17:12)

_♡_

_\--_

 

**July 23 rd, 2041**

“Hey you, how was school?” Even asked, leaning in the doorframe of the kitchen.

The way Lily stomped into the house, dropping her bag to the floor before toeing off her sneakers pretty much told him how school probably went for his daughter, but he always asked her, and if she wanted to rant about her teachers, he didn’t mind.

“Mmmmm,” Lily just groaned, hanging up her jacket before coming into the kitchen, dropping down on the bench, her head falling into her arms onto the table.

“That bad, huh? You want a muffin?”

“Yeah,” she said, not lifting her head, and he chuckled, getting her a muffin before sitting down on the opposite side, gently stroking her hand.

“You want to tell me what’s up?”

“Ugh, nothing. Just my English teacher who pisses me off,” Lily rolled her eyes.

It was crazy how much of Isak Even saw in their daughter. He used to like the idea of having a child through surrogacy, to have a child with Isak’s beautiful lips, his messy curls or his gorgeous green eyes. Now, though, he had learned that he didn’t need a child to have his or Isak’s genes to see how much of them was carried on. Maybe she didn’t have Isak’s hair or his lips or his eyes, but she did roll her eyes in the exact same way his husband did. She did tilt her head when she smiled like Even did sometimes. She did move her hand in the exact same way Even did when he tried to explain things and she did have the same grumpy frown Isak had when he was tired. Even loved that he was able to see so much of Isak in his daughter, and that their genes didn’t have anything to do with it.

“Why did she piss you off?” Even asked, not scolding her for her choice of words, because who was he kidding?

She lifted her head and reached for the muffin, picking it apart into small pieces like Isak always did,

“We had this homework, right, where we had to choose our favorite passage from the book we’ve been reading in class. Sort of like a passage that spoke to us in terms of, like, love and whatever.”

“Mhm.”

“Yeah, and since it’s a shitty book, I didn’t do that. I mean, instead I just wrote down why I couldn’t choose a passage, and why I don’t find any of those passages, like, relevant,” Lily argued, gesturing around.

“That’s reasonable,” Even nodded, stealing a piece of her muffin, “and she didn’t like that?”

“She gave me like a strike for missing my homework, since she said that just writing down why I think the book is stupid wasn’t the assignment,” Lily shrugged, chewing, “it’s probably my third strike, so it’s possible that I won’t come off very well in that parent teacher conference next week.”

“Oh, yeah, I forgot we had to go to those,” Even groaned, and Lily grinned at his obvious annoyance.

“Yeah, sorry,” Lily grimaced, “and I mean, I get that I didn’t do the assignment, I just think that it should be okay to speak your mind instead of just choosing a passage without thinking about it.”

“I think you did everything right,” Even told her, “and she’s going to hear about it during that conference.”

Lily smiled,

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah. We just have to think about whether or not we’ll tell Isak about it, because if we do, he’s probably going to read 20 scientific research papers about homework and how to teach critical reflection to minors,” Even grinned, and Lily laughed,

“Yeah, probably.”

“Thanks for telling me, though,” Even said, stealing another piece of her muffin.

“Thanks for being on my team on this,” Lily smiled, lifting both of her hands, and Even got up immediately to hug her,

“We’re always on your team.”

 

\--

 

“Well, from what we heard, Lily did do her homework properly. We don’t see how arguing that she didn’t want to choose a passage from this book is ‘not doing her homework’. You can’t force the kids to like the literature they have to read, so if you ask them to choose a passage they personally liked, it would be fair to let the answer ‘I didn’t like any of them’ count,” Isak said with a cold smile, and Even was glad not to be on the receiving end of it.

Isak did have a certain way he looked and smiled at people he didn’t like, a sort of arrogant, dominant doctor look, that Even found equally intimidating and arousing.

“But it wasn’t the assignment I gave.”

“Maybe you should change your assignment, then. I don’t really see why mindlessly choosing a quote from a book is more rewarding for children than to reflect on the fact that they didn’t like the book. And research shows that-“ Isak started, and Lily’s teacher raised her hand to interrupt him,

“Listen, I see your point, and if the assignment wasn’t given properly, I’m sorry about that. But it’s not just the assignment.”

“Okay, what else is there?” Even asked, not missing how Lily was starting to squirm in her seat.

“She faked your signature on a sheet that she had to hand in, a sheet on which is said that she had informed her parents that she had missed classes.”

Isak looked over to Lily for a second, who looked a little caught, becoming slightly smaller in her seat. She had told them that she had missed some classes, and he trusted her to know how much she could and could not miss. She didn’t tell them about that sheet though. He turned back to her teacher with a charming smile,

“Can I see the sheet? I’m sure that it’s just a misunderstanding.”

“I’m not stupid, Mr. Bech Næsheim. I saw your signature on various occasions and this looks nothing like it,” she said, pulling out a sheet, pushing it over the desk for Isak to see.

And well, yeah, Lily wasn’t that good at faking their signatures. Even’s was relatively well, Isak had to admit, so he saw why her teacher was mostly getting suspicious over his, since, yeah. It looked nothing like Isak’s signature.

“We saw that sheet, she gave it to us and I signed it,” Even said, and Lily stared at him with big eyes.

“I don’t know about that, but I know that this isn’t your signature,” she said to Isak, pointing at Lily’s version of Isak’s signature.

“I had a hand injury last-“ he checked the date next to the signature, “-week.”

Lily’s teacher didn’t look like she believed him, raising her eyebrows in question,

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I, um, fell. Down. Also, you know how doctors are. I sign so many papers every day, my signature is just- it’s really messy. I’m sorry about that.”

 Lily’s teacher let out a resigned breath. Isak could tell that she knew exactly that they were just covering for Lily, but she had absolutely no power to prove it, and so she shrugged,

“Well, Lily, looks like it has been a misunderstanding,” she said with a tired smile, turning to Isak and Even, “and please make sure she doesn’t miss any classes again.”

“Will do. This was just a one-time thing, right, Lily?” Isak asked, an eyebrow raised as he looked at his daughter.

“Yeah,” she said quietly, playing with her fingers.

“We appreciate your concerns, though,” Even said with a charming smile, “we’re all here because we want the best for her, and you being concerned about her missing class just shows that you care about her development and we couldn’t be more thankful that you’re informing us about this. Mistakes just happen. I’m really glad that we had the chance to clear everything up.”

Isak basically saw her melt under Even’s kind eyes, and he rolled his eyes at Lily, who couldn’t quite bite back her grin.

“Thank you. It really is important to me to keep the parents informed and I can’t tell you how many times the parents have absolutely no idea what’s going on in school,” she said with a smile, eyes on Even.

“Yeah, I bet. That’s why we’re so thankful that you took the time to talk to us and clear up all misunderstandings. And Lily will do better in class, right, baby?” Even asked, smiling at Lily, who nodded immediately, and Isak could tell that she was fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

They said their goodbyes, Even shaking Lily’s teacher’s hand a second too long, before they headed out.

“Jesus, you are such a kiss-ass,” Isak mumbled when they walked down the hall.

“What?! I just tried to make up for your science crap. ‘Research shows’, Isak? Really? Every damn time you try to out-science people!”

“Because it works,” Isak shrugged, bumping their shoulders together.

“Yeah, well, good cop bad cop works wonders on teachers,” Even grinned, and Isak smiled at him, leaning in for a quick kiss before they all got into their car.

“And you,” Isak said, turning around to Lily, who looked down instantly, “learn how to fake my signature, for god’s sake!”

Lily looked up, a little irritated,

“You’re not mad?”

Isak hesitated, looking over at Even,

“We probably should be mad, huh?”

“I honestly forgot to tell you about that stupid sheet she wanted you to sign, really. I had no reason to lie to you, I had already told you that I had skipped a few classes, and it’s really no big deal. I just get bored in English, because all we do is read stupid books. I spend every New Year’s in London ever since I was born, I don’t need to read some stupid book to learn English. I was honest to you, I swear, I just forgot about that sheet and-“

“It’s fine, otter, breathe,” Even said, starting the car, slowly rolling off of the parking lot.

“I’m still sorry,” Lily said, and they both knew she meant it.

“We don’t get mad about you skipping school because we trust you to make that decision on your own, okay? But if we feel that you’re starting to take advantage of that trust, we’ll have to figure out something else. You get that?” Isak asked, and his voice was equally kind and strict.

“Yes,” Lily nodded, “I’m not using your trust. And I won’t. Promise.”

“Okay,” Isak said, reaching back to give her a fist bump.

“But please play nice for a few weeks now, okay? No skipping, no homework problems. Because if I have to give up another free afternoon to talk to your teacher, I will freak out,” Isak said with an exhausted eye-roll, and Lily laughed,

“I promise. I’ll be good.”

“Thank you,” Even grinned, reaching over to give Isak’s leg a squeeze, “now, what do you want for dinner, baby boy?” he asked his husband, ignoring Lily’s disgusted groan in the back.

 

\--

 

“I’m gonna go to bed, okay?” Lily said, walking into the living room where Isak and Even were watching a movie.

“Okay, baby,” Even said, pausing the movie to reach out to her to give her a hug.

She looked adorable in her baby blue pajama pants and the white R2D2 Shirt, her hair in a long braid.

“And, um, thank you for today,” Lily said, hugging Isak, sitting down next to him for a second, “I know it wasn’t okay for me to skip school and then fake your signatures and stuff. I just wanted to say thank you for having my back I guess.”

Isak smiled, tugging on her braid a little,

“We’ll always have your back, baby otter. We’re on your team, okay?”

“I love being on your team,” Lily smiled, leaning against Isak for a second, who kissed the top of her head,

“Love you, baby. Now get some sleep, okay?”

“Yeah. Good night, Daddy. Night, Pappa.”

“Good night, otter,” Even smiled, reaching for the remote to turn their movie back on.

Lily got up, walking out of the room, stopping for a second to turn towards the TV,

“What the hell are you watching? What is the guy doing with that peach?”

“That’s a talk for another time, baby. Sweet dreams,” Even grinned, waving her out of the room.

Lily rolled her eyes, smiling slightly, blowing them a kiss before walking up the stairs again.

“You were really good at that parent teacher crap,” Isak said, leaning closer to Even, snuggling his head against his chest.

“You, too. I love being on your team, too,” Even smiled, kissing Isak’s head.

“We kick ass at this,” Isak said, sounding so content and satisfied that Even had to chuckle, lacing their hands together,

“You’re cute. Not stop the parent talk so we can enjoy the hot peach scene.”

 

\--

 

**July 28 th, 2041**

**BEST SQUAD ALWAYS AND FOREVER**

**Yasin** (15:02)

_okay people_

_we have to plan this year’s cabin trip!_

**Astrid** (15:04)

_so cool that all of you are coming!_

_but do we really have to actually plan anything?_

**Noah** (15:05)

_yeah planning sounds exhausting_

**Lily** (15:05)

_no no yasin’s right_

_we have to plan some stuff if we want to survive our parents for a whole week_

**Laila** (15:05)

_our parents are super chill_

_you act like it’s hard to be on vacation with them_

**Lily** (15:05)

_yeah try sleeping next to our dads for a night when we’re on vacation sweety_

_spoiler alert: you won’t get much sleep_

**Laila** (15:05)

_eww_

**Lily** (15:06)

_exactly_

**Yasin** (15:06)

_maybe we should stay away from your and Amalie’s room too then? ;)_

**Amalie** (15:06)

_you definitely should ;)_

**Isabell** (15:06)

_eww_

**Lily** (15:06)

_okay here’s what we need:_

_movies_

**Laila** (15:07)

_doesn’t your father have this gazillion terabyte hard drive with like every movie ever?_

**Lily** (15:07)

_yes with every movie pappa approves of_

_which are boring weird movies_

_I really don’t know how my dad managed to spend a lifetime of going to the movies with him_

**Amalie** (15:07)

_we do need some good movies in case it’s like raining all the time_

_and board games_

_and lots of chocolate_

**Yasin** (15:07)

_okay and what do you mean by good movies?_

_a friend of mine has a lot of really good horror movies_

_like IT and stuff_

**Isabell** (15:07)

_ew no that’s too scary_

**Noah** (15:08)

_no I don’t like horror movies either_

**Laila** (15:08)

_me neither_

**Yasin** (15:08)

_ugh fine_

_what kind of movies are we talking then?_

**Amalie** (15:08)

_just really stupid funny movies_

**Lily** (15:08)

_we can send you a list_

_do you think one of your friends may be able to get them for us?_

**Yasin** (15:08)

_yes goldilocks_

**Lily** (15:09)

_ugh stop it_

**Laila** (15:09)

_what else do we have to plan?_

**Astrid** (15:09)

_how are we going to do rooms?_

**Laila** (15:09)

_we should sleep in one room Astrid!_

**Yasin** (15:09)

_great, you’re ditching me?_

_your dearest brother?_

**Laila** (15:09)

_guess you’ll have to sleep all alone_

**Yasin** (15:09)

_Noah my bro we should share a room_

**Isabell** (15:10)

_no Noah promised to sleep in one room with me_

**Lily** (15:10)

_all alone Yasin_

_don’t worry you can sneak over to our room and watch horror movies with us :)_

**Yasin** (15:10)

_absolutely ;)_

**Laila** (15:10)

_ew are you hitting on her?_

**Yasin** (15:10)

_ew Laila please_

_goldilocks is like my sister_

**Lily** (15:11)

_and if you call her goldilocks one more time she’s going to hit you_

**Amalie** (15:11)

_you should listen to goldilocks, we don’t want her to get pissed_

**Lily** (15:11)

_ugh not you too_

**Amalie** (15:11)

_it’s a nice nickname_ _♡_

**Lily** (15:12)

_aww you think?_

**Yasin** (15:12)

_how come you’re never mad at her?_

**Astrid** (15:12)

_ugh those two_

_I wonder if our parents were just as annoyed with your dads as we are with Lily and Amalie_

**Laila** (15:12)

_yeah I bet they were_

**Lily** (15:13)

_anyway_

**Noah** (15:13)

_this group chat is really annoying I have to go_

**Isabell** (15:13)

_can I come over?_

**Noah** (15:13)

_yeah but I have to practice piano_

**Isabell** (15:14)

_oh cool I want to come listen :)_

**Amalie** (15:14)

_how come nobody finds those two gross?_

**Yasin** (15:14)

_they’re like babies_

**Laila** (15:14)

_that’s rude_

**Noah** (15:14)

_tssss I’m not a baby you’re the baby_

**Yasin** (15:15)

_nice comeback buddy_

**Lily** (15:15)

_okay so Yasin you’ll get movies_

_Astrid and Laila will share a room_

**Yasin** (15:15)

_make sure you’ll bring tons of board games_

**Lily** (15:15)

_of course!_

_can’t wait to beat you at monopoly again hehe_

**Yasin** (15:16)

_ugh I hate you_

**Amalie** (15:16)

_be nice to goldilocks!_

**Lily** (15:16)

_ugh I hate you!_

**Amalie** (15:16)

_love you too_ _♡_

**Lily** (15:16)

_♡ ♡ ♡_

**Yasin** (15:17)

_ugh_

**Laila** (15:17)

_ugh_

**Isabell** (15:17)

_aww_

 

\--

 

**August 9 th, 2041**

“Oh fuck, oh god Even,” Isak moaned, both hands curled around the headboard in tight fists.

“Shht, baby, be quiet,” Even mumbled into Isak’s neck, biting it gently before he lowered himself down on his elbows, his thrusts becoming slower.

“Everyone’s out,” Isak breathed, arching his back, “come on, babe, come on, harder.”

“True,” Even admitted, catching Isak’s lips in a wet, dirty kiss, thrusting into him harder, making him moan louder again.

“Fuck, you’re so good,” Isak breathed, “the fucking best, oh my god.”

“Yeah?” Even panted, pushing himself up to his hands again, one of them moving down to push Isak’s thigh up higher.

“The fucking best. Amazing, sensational, perfect,” Isak moaned, “fuck, I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Even groaned, pushing into Isak particularly deep, staying right there until Isak started to sob a little, “come on, kitten, come for me.”

“Oh god, Even,” Isak moaned, arching his back again as he came, tilting his chin up, and Even swallowed the loud moans from Isak’s perfect lips as he came, too.

“Shit,” Isak said, still breathlessly, wincing when Even pulled out, immediately kissing down Isak’s body, licking over his chest and stomach.

“This is better than hiking, isn’t it?” Even grinned, licking his lips happily, tasting Isak on them.

“Much better,” Isak admitted, sighing, pulling Even up to steal another kiss, “how much time do we have left?”

“Jonas said they’ll be gone for about two hours,” Even said, lying down on top of Isak, snuggling against his collarbone.

“Mhh,” Isak hummed, gently moving his fingertips over Even’s back.

As every year, they were at the cabin with their friends for their summer vacation. It had become a tradition a long time ago, and for some reason, they all managed to make time for this week.

Right now, everyone had gone out to go hiking, and Isak and Even had used the time, to, well, enjoy themselves.

 

\--

 

“Hey!” Jonas greeted when they came back from their hiking trip half an hour later.

Isak was sitting on the kitchen counter while Even was cooking, like they were always doing at their cabin trips.

“Hey,” Isak said, “how was hiking?”

“I took the best pictures,” Lily told Even, pulling on his hand to get him to look at them, “Aunt Mia said they were amazing, and if anyone knows, it’s her.”

“That’s true,” Mia agreed, grinning at Even, “your dad might have won a Gullrutten Award a million years ago, but I’m the real talent in the family.”

“Ugh,” Even rolled his eyes, handing the wooden spoon over to Mahdi, who continued to stir the sauce on the stove, while Even sat down with Lily to check out the pictures.

Noah and Isabell came into kitchen a second later, asking for something to drink, and Isak gave them some water and juice, before he listened to Laila tell him about all the different types of birds they had seen.

Sana smiled at them from across the room, and Isak couldn’t help but to smile back.

 

\--

 

“In a few years we should just get two cabins,” Jonas said when he finally came down from tucking the kids in.

“Are they finally sleeping?” Isak asked with a grin, handing Jonas a bottle of beer.

“I don’t think so,” Jonas sighed, “I don’t know what we were thinking, letting Lily and Amalie sleep in the same room.”

“Can I ask something about that, though?” Mia asked, both hands curled around her hot cup of tea.

“About what?” Even asked, playing with Isak’s hair.

“Amalie and Lily,” Mia said with a smile, “are they, like, dating?”

Even shrugged,

“They say they’re best friends. Some days we believe them.”

Mia grinned,

“They’re cute together, though.”

“Of course they are,” Eva said with a fond smile, fist-bumping Isak.

“But, like, if they are dating, isn’t it weird that they get to sleep in the same room?” Magnus asked with a frown.

“Lily had to listen to the two of them fucking for 14 years, I think it’s only fair that they’re at the receiving end for a change,” Jonas said with a shrug, and Isak gently punched his shoulder, wincing at the thought of having to listen to Lily having sex.

“Bottom line is that if they are dating, they’ll probably tell us at some point. And not letting them sleep in the same room isn’t going to help anyone,” Even said, hand still buried in Isak’s hair, pulling a little to guide Isak closer to give him a quick kiss.

“It’s unbelievable that we’re actually talking about Lily dating someone,” Sana said, shaking her head, “they grow up so fast.”

“Yeah, Yasin came home with a girl the other day, and I couldn’t help but think _‘You can’t bring a girl home, you’re like, four years old’_ ,” Yousef said, covering his face in his hands.

Vilde grinned, cuddling against Magnus,

“It’s the same with Astrid. She’s getting so mature and stuff, it’s crazy.”

“Can you remember how we had like 10 baby monitors on the table when we started out with our cabin trips?” Jonas laughed.

“Wow. Do you guys realize that this is the 15th year in a row that we’ve been on vacation together?” Mahdi asked with a happy grin.

“Well, here’s to the best squad ever,” Eva said with a smile, raising her glass, and everyone joined, clinging bottles of beer and glasses of wine and cups of tea together.

Isak smiled, taking a sip of beer, before snuggling against Even’s side again.

For someone who hadn’t had a ‘real family’ for the better part of his teenage life, he now had the biggest and best family ever. He considered all of his friends his brothers and sisters, and he loved being Uncle Isak to all of the other children, and he just knew that to Noah and Lily, Amalie, Isabell, Laila, Yasin and Astrid felt like cousins, too.

He was so lucky to have a family like his, he realized, as he felt Even sink his hand into his curls again.

 

\--

 

**August 21 st, 2041**

 

**Mahdi** (20:38)

_thank you for the great vacation boys_ _♡_

**Magnus** (20:39)

_yeah thanks it was really awesome!_

_and we only heard Isak and Even have sex once!_

**Even** (20:39)

_that’s a good thing?_

**Jonas** (20:39)

_normally we hear you much more often_

**Isak** (20:40)

_we tried to hold back_ _♡_

**Mahdi** (20:40)

_weird_

_but thank you_

**Magnus** (20:40)

_sometimes I feel like we still talk about the same shit we did when we were in school_

**Jonas** (20:40)

_that’s because we pretty much do_

_you know back when we were 18 I really thought we’d have more important stuff to talk about by now_

**Mahdi** (20:40)

_hey now give yourself some credit_

_you guys talk a lot about children and stuff they do and stuff they don’t do and whatever_

**Even** (20:42)

_my thesis about life is that you always think that you’ll have it figured out someday_

_and you just keep thinking that_

_in school you think you’re going to know what life’s all about and what you’re doing with yours when you get out of school_

_and then you think that in university, that you’ll figure it out when you’re working or when you have children_

_and in the end you realize that the point of ‘knowing what to do in life’ never came_

_because none of us truly know what they’re doing_

_we’re all just trying to be the best version of ourselves, trying to turn life into the best version of itself, and sometimes we fail, and sometimes we need help, but there’s rarely a point where we actually know_

_we just get better at not knowing_

**Magnus** (20:44)

_woah dude_

**Mahdi** (20:44)

_that’s some deep shit_

_fuck_

**Jonas** (20:44)

_oh my god even that’s sort of beautiful_

**Magnus** (20:44)

_and it’s so true too_

_wow_

**Isak** (20:45)

_calm down it’s not like he just came up with that out of the blue_

**Jonas** (20:45)

_why where did you steal that?_

_is it from some weird artsy french movie?_

**Even** (20:45)

_I didn’t steal it_

_it’s a line from a screenplay I’ve been writing_

**Jonas** (20:45)

_holy shit what_

**Magnus** (20:46)

_jesus even_

_my daughter already thinks you’re so much cooler than I am_

_you can’t do this to me_

**Mahdi** (20:46)

_oh my god it’s happening_

**Even** (20:46)

_right now it’s just a hobby and I have no idea if it’ll ever turn into something more_

**Isak** (20:46)

_yeah right because it sucks so much_

_you almost made all of your friends have a complete midlife crisis with a few words_

_in my mind I’m already wondering where to put the Oscar baby_

**Jonas** (20:47)

_on the fireplace_

_duh_

**Isak** (20:47)

_I don’t know_

_on the one hand I want to brag with it but I don’t want to put it on display too much_

_I was thinking the shelf above the couch?_

**Mahdi** (20:48)

_yeah that’s good too_

_although then the Gullrutten awards will look so insignificant next to it_

**Isak** (20:48)

_ah shit that’s true_

**Even** (20:48)

_GUYS STOP_

_I’m not winning an Oscar what the fuck_

_I’m just writing for fun and I don’t know when OR IF it will turn into something real_

_it’s just a hobby_

**Magnus** (20:49)

_you don’t make people cry with just a hobby Even!!!_

**Even** (20:49)

_I made you cry?_

**Magnus** (20:49)

_I decline to answer_

_but Vilde is crying_

**Mahdi** (20:49)

_uh-huh, yeah_

_“Vilde”_

**Isak** (20:50)

_told you babe_

_you’re kind of talented and we all think you’re going to win an Oscar with this_

**Even** (20:50)

_I’m not sure if I’m flattered, annoyed or terrified_

**Isak** (20:50)

_put turned on on that list and we might have a deal_

**Jonas** (20:50)

_why didn’t you tell us that you were writing when we were at the cabin though?!_

**Even** (20:50)

_because I’m really not sure about it and I didn’t want it to be a big announcement_

_I really don’t want anyone to have any expectations for this_

_which is going great, apparently, since you’re already looking for places to put the Oscar that I’m not going to win_

**Magnus** (20:51)

_we support you through whatever_

_if you text us lines you wrote sometimes that’s cool_

_and if that movie will be made we’ll come to any low budget crappy cinema to watch it_

_and if it gets successful we’ll be there on the red carpet with you_

**Isak** (20:51)

_okay THAT was beautiful_

_you should put that in your scrip babe_

**Magnus** (20:51)

_did Isak Bech Næsheim just compliment me?_

**Jonas** (20:51)

_it sounded like it_

_Isak stop you’re creeping everyone out_

**Even** (20:52)

_he’s right though that was really beautiful_

_thank you mags_

_and thank all of you_ _♡_

_for being supportive_

**Jonas** (20:52)

_ah just looked up flights to LA they’re pretty expensive_

_and I don’t know if we should bring the kids_

**Magnus** (20:52)

_we can’t really let them stay home when we’re going to the fucking Oscars_

**Isak** (20:52)

_you can just take one guest though I think_

_so I’m the only one who gets to go_

**Even** (20:53)

_oh and also thank you for not being weird at all about this_

_or getting my hopes up_

_♡_

**Jonas** (20:53)

_♡_

**Mahdi** (20:53)

_if you want actual constructive help feel free to call my wife_

_all I’m gonna do is freak out about the Oscars_ _♡_

**Magnus** (20:53)

_♡_ _love you man_

**Isak** (20:54)

_and I believe that there will be an Oscar on that fireplace someday_ _♡_

_I don’t care what you say_

**Even** (20:54)

_♡_

 

\--

 

**September 12 th, 2041**

“Remember when you told me about all of the different universes?” Even asked, his hand gently playing with Isak’s hair.

The kids were sleeping, and Isak and Even had used the evening for one of their favorite activities. Cuddling.

Isak had been at work the whole day, and he was still wearing his scrubs, much to Even’s enjoyment, while Even was dressed in sweatpants and a sweater. It was quiet in their room, cozy, the only sound the ticking of their clock and their soft breaths.

“I’ve told you about parallel universes about three hundred times,” Isak answered, his voice muffled against Even’s neck.

Even lied on his back, one hand in Isak’s hair, the other laced together with Isak’s on his stomach. Isak was cuddled against Even’s side, shifting from time to time to get even closer, their legs tangled together, their breaths synchronized. Their whole bodies and souls felt synchronized sometimes, Even thought, and pressed a kiss to Isak’s hair.

“Remember when I was scared to go to London because it would change everything for us? And you told me about all the different futures in all the different universes?”

“Mmm,” Isak hummed, nuzzling his nose into Even’s neck further, breathing him in.

“Are you happy? With the universe we ended up in?”

Isak thought about it for a second, before rolling himself a little more on top of Even, to get even closer, to have even more contact,

“I think our universe is a pretty good mix of all the universes.”

“Yeah?”

Isak smiled against Even’s neck,

“Mhm. There was a universe where we had kids and a cabin and a dog, and everything was very quiet and chill. I mean, we don’t exactly live in the woods, but we have a big back yard, and the forest is not too far away, and it’s quiet and calm. And then there was this universe where we were crazy successful and had sex in a limo. We didn’t actually do that, but we did fuck on the toilets at the Gullrutten Show a couple of times, so I’d say check. We travelled the world. Not like Eskild does, and not like we pictured it to be in that one universe, but we’ve been to a lot of places and we’ve seen a lot of things. So yeah, I think this is a pretty good mixture of all of those universes.”

Even swallowed at that, rolling Isak around, and smiled at the way Isak instantly spread his legs, and how perfectly he fitted between them,

“That Gullrutten thing sure was something,” he winked, shuffling a little closer.

“Well, you didn’t win that night, and I had to do something to make you feel better,” Isak grinned, tilting his chin up.

“Mh. Fucking me in the bathroom sure did the trick,” Even chuckled, pressing a kiss to Isak’s lips, before gently laying his head down on Isak’s chest, right under his chin.

And again, they fit perfectly.

“What kind of universes do you imagine, when you think about the future?” Isak asked, his fingertips painting fine lines on Even’s back, up and down and up again.

“Mhh,” Even hummed, sleepy and comfy and warm, “I can’t help but think that in some universe, Lily and Amalie are going to end up together. And Lily is going to study something like… maybe politics, and then she’ll become an activist for Greenpeace, trying to save the planet.”

Isak laughed, carding his hand through Even’s hair,

“That’s a good one. I can picture that.”

“And Noah is going to become a famous artist in one of them,” Even decided, “maybe he’ll have a cool hipster gallery in Oslo someday.”

“Sounds nice,” Isak agreed, pressing a soft kiss to Even’s hair.

Even smiled against Isak’s collarbone, moving his hands under Isak’s shoulders to hug him closer,

“And I think we’re going to leave Oslo when they’re done with school,” he said, “maybe we’ll move to London for a couple of years, or Capetown, or Barcelona or New York.”

“Yeah, sure. You have trouble letting Lily go to Volleyball practice all by herself,” Isak teased, “I’d love to see you leave the country when they are both in university and completely overwhelmed with life.”

Even chuckled at that, nuzzling his face into Isak’s chest,

“Yeah, you might be right about that. Then we’ll just grow old here. We’ll get a dog, and I always wanted one of those seats that move up the stairs, you know, so that you don’t have to walk anymore.”

Isak burst out into laughter, his chest vibrating with it, and Even grinned as he pushed himself up to his hands, looking down at his husband,

“What?”

“That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard.”

“We’re so getting one of those,” Even joked, kissing Isak’s nose, “and I also can’t wait to have a cane. I’m going to be the cutest fucking grandpa ever.”

Isak giggled,

“Yeah, that’s probably true.”

“Although I heard that they also have great retirement homes in Gran Canaria,” Even continued, “and they’re really LGTB+ friendly down there.”

Isak laughed again, shaking his head,

“You’re an idiot.”

“Oh really?”

“Mhm,” Isak pushed Even off a little, just to turn them around, straddling Even, “and I’m falling in love with you all over again right now.”

Even smiled up to him,

“Yeah?”

“God. Yes. And whatever universe our kids are going to have, I know we’ll be just fine.”

“We will be,” Even agreed, wrapping both of his arms around Isak to hug him to his chest, and a few minutes later they were laying just the way they had when they had started their conversation.

And god, they could lay like this forever.

 

\--

 

**September 22 nd, 2041**

**Noah** (14:10)

_Lily I need your help_

_I sort of fucked up_

**Lily** (14:10)

_what happened?_

**Noah** (14:10)

_I lost my keys_

**Lily** (14:10)

_oh fuck_

_where are you? I’m at Kaja’s but I can come home_

**Noah** (14:10)

_it’s okay I’m with Isabell_

_fuck Lily this is so bad right_

**Lily** (14:10)

_what why_

_so you lost your key_

_they’ll make you a new copy and it’s going to be just fine_

_don’t worry_ _♡_

**Noah** (14:11)

_no but they probably have to change all the locks on our house right?_

_and isn’t that like crazy expensive?_

**Lily** (14:11)

_I don’t know if you really need to change all the locks immediately_

_it’s pretty unlikely that someone will find your key and then find our house and then break in_

**Noah** (14:11)

_but what if they do_

_fuck I feel so so bad how mad do you think they’ll be_

**Lily** (14:11)

_noah_

_breathe_

_remember when I was seven and decided that it would be cool to literally carve a painting into our car with a rock?_

_now that was bad_

_and they didn’t freak out_

**Noah** (14:12)

_it’s just that daddy told me not to lose it_

_like multiple times_

**Lily** (14:12)

_yeah I mean of course_

_he’s the bad cop, he has to tell you all that parenty stuff_

_you don’t give your kid a key and say ‘and whatever, you don’t have to be careful at all’_

_him telling you not to lose it is just a parent sort of catch phrase he had to say_

_it doesn’t mean that he’ll be mad at you_

**Noah** (14:13)

_I just feel really bad because I feel like if I just would have checked again I wouldn’t have lost it_

_I don’t want to be a burden to them I feel like they always do everything for us and instead of doing good things I fuck up_

**Lily** (14:13)

_okay baby monkey enough_

_this is not that big of a deal trust me_

_they will be completely chill I’m sure of it_

_but hey I can come by if you want_

_when did daddy say he’ll pick you up?_

**Noah** (14:13)

_six_

**Lily** (14:14)

_okay listen I’m with Amalie anyway_

**Noah** (14:14)

_shocking_

**Lily** (14:14)

_shut it_

_anyway we can just walk home so that we’ll be there at six and then I’ll be there when you tell dad_

_or I can tell him if you don’t want to do it_

**Noah** (14:14)

_you’re pretty cool for helping me instead of laughing at me and calling me a sissy or something_

**Lily** (14:14)

_oh don’t worry I’m going to do that some day, too_

_but not when you’re sad about it_

**Noah** (14:15)

_thank you for being on my team_

**Lily** (14:15)

_I always am_

_don’t overthink this too much, I promise it’s going to be fine_

**Noah** (14:16)

_thank you_ _♡_

**Lily** (14:16)

_that’s what sisters are for_ _♡_

_\--_

**Isabell** (18:43)

_hey were your parents mad when you told them?_

**Noah** (18:43)

_no it’s ok_

_pappa was completely chill_

_daddy was a little annoyed but not really with me_

_he told me that these things happen and that it’s not my fault_

**Isabell** (18:44)

_see they’re cool dads_

_they’d never be mad at you for something that isn’t your fault_

**Noah** (18:44)

_yeah I don’t know I still felt really bad_

_thank you for being there for me today_ _♡_

**Isabell** (18:44)

_of course!_

_best friends forever_ _♡_

**Noah** (18:45)

_best friends forever_ _♡_

\--

 

**October 1 st, 2041**

Even realized something was terribly wrong when he heard the doorbell ring about a hundred times in a row. Lily was upstairs, doing some homework, and Noah and Isabell had been out to ride their bikes.

When he opened the door, Even saw Isabell and Noah, both upset and hectic and crying. Even scanned them quickly to figure out what was wrong. His son's clothes were wet and dirty, and his hand looked like it was in a weird angle. Of course. Of course something like this happened when Isak was working.

"What happened?" he asked, letting them both inside, and Isabell, still crying, pointed at Noah,

"He- we were- he fell down," she cried, hiccupping a little, "I was- I didn't look."

"Little one," Even said calmly, gently touching her cheek, "breathe with me for a second. In," he ordered, taking a deep, audible breath himself, and Isabell immediately did the same, "and out," he instructed, and she did as he told her, "now tell me if you are hurt. Are you in pain?"

"No," he said, still crying, pointing at Noah.

Even nodded, stroking his cheek for a second, too,

"Okay, baby monkey, can you breathe with me, too? In... and out. Now, tell me where it hurts," Even told his son, ignoring how his heart was literally breaking from seeing him like that.

"My- my ha-hand," he chocked out, and yep, Even had thought that it looked weird.

"We're going to go to the hospital and someone is going to take a look at that, okay?" he gently stroked up and down Noah's back, who was still shaking from crying and from the shock.

Even took a deep breath. He could totally handle that. He got out his cellphone, already clicking on Isak's contact as he yelled up the stairs,

"Lily! Can you bring me two hoodies from Noah? Make sure one of them has a zipper!"

He turned back to Isabell, holding the phone between his ear and his shoulder so that he could pat her back, too.

"Hey you," he heard Isak's voice. He sounded stressed, but he always was when he was working.

"Hey baby. Listen, Noah fell and I think his hand might be broken. I'm going to get him to the emergency room right now, is there anything else I can do until we get there?"

"Shit. Um. There's pain killers in the kitchen, top cabinet. Give him one of them, and a glass of water. And bring a pillow so he can put his hand onto that while you're driving, so he doesn't have to hold up his hand. Okay?"

"I can call an ambulance if that's better," Even asked, his heart clenching at Noah's shocked face.

"It'll probably take just as long, but whatever you're comfortable with."

"Okay. We'll be there in ten minutes," Even said, looking up to Lily, who was standing in front of him with two hoodies, looking just as shocked.

"What happened?" she asked, carefully wiping away Noah's tears, patting his cheek.

"He broke his hand. I'm going to take him to the emergency room," Even said, walking into the kitchen to get the painkillers, "can you take care of Isabell for a second?"

"No- I want to come," Isabell cried, her hand holding Noah's healthy hand, and Even shook his head,

"I can't take care of you there, it's easier-"

"Noooo," Noah and Isabell cried in synch, holding each other's hand tighter, and Even rolled his eyes.

"It's okay, Pappa, I can come," Lily said, already getting into her UGGs. She was wearing sweatpants and a powder pink hoodie, and for some reason, she looked way too grown up.

"Okay. Lily, go upstairs and get Noah's pillow and then meet us outside."

"Done. It's going to be okay, Noah," she told him, kissing his cheek, running upstairs as Even ushered Isabell and Noah out of the house.

 

\--

 

"Hi, my name's Even Bech Næsheim, this is Noah, and I think he may have broken his hand. I-"

"It's okay, they're with me," Isak interrupted, nodding towards the hallway for them to follow him.

"Are you allowed to do that?" Even asked with a frown, looking at all of the other emergency patients, who were sitting around, waiting.

"Do I look like I give a fuck?" Isak answered, stepping into an empty room, "okay. Noah, monkey, we have to get you out of that jacket and then we'll do an x-ray on your hand, okay?"

Noah just shook his head, obviously intimidated, holding his broken hand close to his stomach.

Isak was already peeling his jacket off of the other arm, before he quickly looked at the hand. It was swollen, but Isak was pretty sure that they could get him out of the jacket.

"Stretch out your arm, and I'll be really careful. I promise you," Isak said, and Noah complied, holding out his arm.

Isak's touches were on point, Even noticed. They were gentle and firm in the right seconds, every movement was perfect, and in no time, he had undressed Noah, pushing the sleeve of his hoodie up a little bit,

"Lisa, can you get in here for a second?!" he called after one of the nurses, who nodded.

"Noah, that is Lisa, she's going to take a picture of your bones now. It's going to look really cool, okay?"

From there, Even realized that he didn't really have anything else to do. Isak was perfect, he calmed Noah down, convincing him to take the x-ray picture, he knew where they kept the chocolate and gave both Lily and Isabell a candy bar to calm them down, quickly checking Isabell for injuries, too. After that, he explained the x-ray picture to Noah and Even, all professional, before he turned away the nurse who offered to put a plaster cast on Noah's hand, doing it himself.

He was a perfect doctor. It just wasn't what Even wanted him to be in that moment.

 

\--

 

Even drove Isabell home, before him, Lily and Noah went home. He made the kids some tea before he started dinner, letting them watch some TV until Isak came home. Isak checked Noah’s hand again, giving him some pain killers before dinner.

"He's going to be just fine," Isak said with a smile when he came back down from tucking Noah in, and Even huffed out an unamused laugh,

"Yeah, you clearly made sure of that."

"What's up with you?" Isak asked with a frown.

"Nothing," Even sighed, putting the dirty dishes into their dishwasher.

"You did really good today," Isak tried, hugging Even from behind, "you were a really amazing dad today."

"Thanks. You were a really amazing doctor today," Even said back, stressing the word _doctor_ as he got out of Isak's hug, and kept cleaning the kitchen.

"Yeah. What's your point?" Isak asked with a frown, running a hand through his hair. He had just gotten a haircut, and even though his hair was still soft and curly on the top of his head an around his temples, Even missed the full on prince charming look.

"You were a really good doctor today, and I appreciate that, because you made him all better," Even said, shrugging, "you just- he needed you to be his dad."

"What exactly are you saying?"

"There is a reason why you're not allowed to treat members of your family, and today I realized why," Even snapped, closing the dishwasher.

"I did everything I could and trust me, I did everything right," Isak hissed back, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Yeah, as a doctor. Of course you're able to do all of that shit better than any nurse or any other doctor for that matter. But maybe it would have been better to let someone else do all of that, so that you could have been there for him!"

"I was there!"

"No, Dr. Bech Næsheim was. You, Isak, weren't."

"Okay, maybe I didn't have time to cuddle him or whatever, but that's just how it goes in emergency rooms. I was trying to be there for him, but I was also trying to make sure he wasn't in pain anymore, I tried to make sure he got better. And I did not treat him like every other patient. Because every other patient would have waited for at least an hour without anything at all happening, and then you would have waited another hour until you would have gotten an x-ray. And another hour until someone would have fixed him with that plaster cast. How the fuck are you pissed at me just because I wanted to spare him all that?!"

"All right," Even yelled back, lifting both of his hands up in defeat, "fine, all right. You're right. You did the best thing for him and you made him feel better and I'm thankful for that. I know I have no right to be mad at you."

"Then why are you?"

"Because you were standing there in your fucking white coat, explaining that x-ray to me, and I just would have loved to have you at my side for that. I would have needed some support, too, okay, I needed my husband to tell me it's okay, not my doctor."

Isak shrugged, taking a deep breath,

"I was on your side. I'm always on your side."

"I know."

They both stood there, breathing heavily, until Even ran his hands over his face,

"I just need a break right now."

"Okay," Isak said quietly when Even walked out, going down the hall and into their cool movie room, closing the door silently, and Isak just knew that if the kids wouldn't have been sleeping upstairs, he would have slammed it shut.

 

\--

 

“Hey buddy, how did you sleep?” Isak asked the next morning, thankful that his son walked in.

They had just said their goodbyes to Lily, who had to go to school, and the tension between them was very noticeable. They hadn’t talked about it yesterday, just kissed goodnight at some point and went to sleep, and it was killing Isak. He didn’t like when there was something standing between them like this.

“Okay,” Noah shrugged. He looked a little tired.

“Yeah? Did the plaster cast bother you?” Isak asked, picking Noah up to sit him down on his lap.

“Not really, but it made my hand kind of heavy,” Noah said, yarning, snuggling back against Isak’s chest.

He was warm and smelled like sleep and Isak couldn’t help but press his nose against the back of Noah’s head for a second before pressing a kiss to his hair,

“Yeah, I bet. Are you in pain or anything?”

“No, it’s okay. Just a little tired.”

“You want to have some breakfast and then maybe watch a movie or something?” Even suggested, and Noah looked up to him with big eyes,

“I don’t have to go to school?”

“Nah, you get one day off,” Isak said, hugging him, “unless you want to go to school, of course. But I think it’ll be good if you get one more day of rest.”

Noah grinned, shaking his head,

“No, I’d rather, like, rest.”

“Okay. I’ll have to go to work in an hour, but we can have breakfast together and then you can watch a movie with Pappa, okay?”

“Okay,” Noah said, climbing off of Isak’s lap to sit down next to him, smiling up at Even, who put a plate of bread and eggs down in front of him.

They helped him cut his bread up and put butter on it, since Noah was having a little trouble doing that with his left hand in the plaster cast.

“And you’re sure you’re not in pain, buddy?” Isak asked, not missing how Even rolled his eyes a little.

“No, it’s okay,” Noah smiled, “it was cool that you were my doctor yesterday!”

Isak peeked over to Even carefully before tilting his head,

“Yeah? Was that okay?”

“It was like I was a celebrity or something, I didn’t have to wait or anything,” Noah said proudly, “and you were a really cool doctor. I’m going to tell all of my friends in school that you were my doctor. It was cool.”

Isak cleared his throat,

“Yeah? Because I actually realized that I, um, should have taken better care of you yesterday. You know, I should have acted more like your dad, not your doctor.”

Noah frowned,

“But you were my doctor. It was really cool to see the picture of my bones, though. Can you bring that back home so I can show it to my friends?”

“Um. I can try.”

“Awesome,” Noah said, finishing his hot chocolate.

“Why don’t you go ahead and brush your teeth and then we’ll look for a cool movie to watch,” Even suggested, and Noah agreed, going up to the bathroom.

It was quiet in the kitchen for a second, before Even sighed,

“Go ahead.”

“What?” Isak asked, standing up to clean up the kitchen.

“Say _‘I told you so’_.”

Isak rolled his eyes, putting the dirty plates down next to the sink,

“I’m not going to say _I told you so_ ,” he said, turning to look at Even, who was leaning against the kitchen table, looking a little guilty,

“No?”

“No. I stand by the fact that I did what was best for Noah. But you were right, maybe I should have made sure he was _okay-okay_ , not just, you know, _treating his injury-okay_.”

“He was totally cool with it, though,” Even said, running a hand through his hair.

“You weren’t,” Isak said with a shrug, “and I should have made sure that you were okay, too. As your husband, not as Noah’s doctor.”

“Yeah?” Even asked, and Isak nodded, walking over to lean his body against Even’s, tilting his head to look up at his husband,

“Yeah,” he said quietly, “you handled all of that all by yourself, and you were under a lot of stress. I was in a different position, because you’re right, in the emergency room, he was more my patient, because that’s just how I had to do that. I couldn’t have handled it any other way. But you had to, and I didn’t make sure that you were okay. And I’m sorry.”

Even shook his head, wrapping his arms around Isak’s waist,

“No, baby, you were right. I was just- it was just a hard day and I took it out on you. You heard Noah, he was fine with everything you did. And if you hadn’t done all of that, he would have been in pain for hours. You are the expert, and you did everything right. You shouldn’t have to worry about me in situations like those.”

“No, Even, you had a point. We’re supposed to be a team, and I wasn’t by your side, like I’m supposed to be. Where I belong. And-“

“But you were on Noah’s side, and I shouldn’t have acted like that doesn’t count,” Even insisted.

They looked at each other for a moment, before they both started to chuckle.

“Well, if we’re going to fight over who’s more sorry, I may have to postpone that until tonight,” Isak grinned, tilting his chin up.

Even gave him a short, sweet kiss,

“It’s a date.”

“Yeah? Maybe while we’re at it we could fight over who loves the other one more,” Isak teased, running his hand through Even’s hair.

“I’d love to see you try to win that fight,” Even teased back, kissing Isak again.

They grinned at each other for a moment, before Isak took a deep breath,

“I am sorry, though. I never want you to feel like I’m not on your team.”

“I’m sorry I said I felt like you weren’t. I know you always are.”

Isak smiled,

“I love you so fucking much.”

“You said the F-word!” Noah giggled, making both of them jump.

Isak chuckled, giving Even a quick kiss before pulling away, pointing his finger at Noah,

“And since when have you been standing there, little man?”

“You said to come back down when I was done,” Noah said, opening his mouth as if to prove that he had, indeed, brushed his teeth.

“Great,” Isak said, nudging his nose with his index finger, “why don’t you go guys look for a movie and I’ll go to work. And I’ll see you tonight, all right?”

Noah nodded happily, and Isak pressed a quick kiss to his hair before his son was running off to the living room, pulling Even with him.

Isak put on his shoes and his jacket before he walked back into the living room to say goodbye, his heart melting a little when he saw Noah and Even all snuggled up in one of their blankets, Even’s hand carding through Noah’s hair.

“Bye,” he said, waving at them.

“Bye baby,” Even smiled, mouthing a quiet I love you.

“Bye daddy,” Noah said, not taking his eyes off of the TV.

“I love you,” Isak said to both of them, and Noah grinned,

“I love you so fucking much, too.”

And they both didn’t have it in them to scold him for it.

\--

 

**October 11 th, 2041**

**Noah** (13:26)

_Pappa who’s Nas_

**Even** (13:27)

_?_

**Noah** (13:27)

_who is Nas?_

**Even** (13:27)

_why on earth are you listening to Nas?_

**Noah** (13:28)

_I’m bored_

_I can’t practice piano with my hand for another month and it sucks_

_so I thought I’d check out your and Daddys music collection_

**Even** (13:28)

_okay_

_Nas is a rapper that both me and Daddy really like_

_although your Daddy didn’t know him when we first met each other_

_you should listen to Illmatic, it’s his best album_

**Noah** (13:28)

_okay cool_

_also did you really listen to Gabrielle?_

**Even** (13:28)

_yeah sure_

_why_

**Noah** (13:29)

_idk isn’t that weird pop music_

**Even** (13:29)

_yeah but sometimes that’s good_

_we listened to it a lot actually_

_drove your Daddy crazy but I think he secretly liked it_

**Noah** (13:29)

_ah_

_okay and how about NWA_

_you have a lot of stuff from them_

**Even** (13:30)

_yeah we do it was always Isak’s favorite_

_when we first met he told me that NWA is the kind of music you hear when you want to feel tough_

_he was just so freaking adorable_

_I don’t really have a favorite album though, you’ll have to ask him on that_

**Noah** (13:30)

_what about dr. dre_

**Even** (13:30)

_also amazing_

_your dad swears that 2001 is his best album, but idk_

_never listened to him that much_

**Noah** (13:30)

_ah_

_did you listen to Eminem too_

_and if yes what Album should I listen to?_

**Even** (13:31)

_technically you shouldn’t be listening to any of those until you’re like 18_

**Noah** (13:31)

_I don’t understand what he talks about anyway_

**Even** (13:31)

_not sure if that makes anything better but ok_

_start with The Eminem Show, maybe_

_Isak loved Eminem when we met, he listened to him a lot_

_he actually once sent me an Eminem song when we were fighting to make up again_

**Noah** (13:31)

_which one?_

**Even** (13:32)

_love the way you lie_

_it has a line in it that goes_

_‘maybe our relationship isn’t as crazy as it seems, maybe that’s what happens when a tornado meets a volcano, all I know is I love you too much to walk away now’_

**Noah** (13:32)

_wow_

**Even** (13:32)

_I know right_

_he always acts like he’s not romantic at all, but even back then he so was_

_he just expressed it a little differently sometimes_

_but when he sent me that, we made up the same night_

**Noah** (13:33)

_no_

_I meant wow_

_as in ‘wow, you two even spoil hardcore ganster rap for me by being cheesy and gross’_

**Even** (13:33)

_what_

_we’re not being cheesy and gross_

**Noah** (13:33)

_Pappa seriously EVERY artist I asked about, you told me something about Daddy_

_Daddy liked this Daddy liked that_

_I just wanted to listen to some music_

**Even** (13:34)

_oh_

_but I mean music is always connected with memories, right_

_and all of those artists remind me of your dad, in a way_

**Noah** (13:34)

_you can’t hear me but I’m making gagging noises_

_this is so gross_

**Even** (13:34)

_okay fine mr. super tough hardcore ganster rap fan_

_talk to Isak then, he’s probably going to be less sappy about this stuff_

**Noah** (13:34)

_happy to_

_thanks anyway_

_I know you tried your best_

**Even** (13:35)

_ugh_

_\--_

**Noah** (13:48)

_guess what_

**Even** (13:50)

_you do know I’m working right?_

**Noah** (13:50)

_Daddy is even worse when it comes to music_

**Even** (13:50)

_haha really?_

**Noah** (13:50)

**Daddy** (13:41): _I mean the lyrics are definitely not for your age, but I can’t really forbid you to listen to Nas. I remember that I listened to him the very first time I was with your Pappa, and ‘The message’ was pretty much the song we fell in love to. I listened to the whole album later (Illmatic, you should really check it out) because I didn’t want to embarrass myself in front of Even again. Because I had no idea who Nas was when he first mentioned him. But it’s really amazing music and as I said, I can’t listen to that one song without thinking about that day and how we sat there on his window sill and talked for hours… definitely still one of our favorite albums ever_ _♡_

**Even** (13:50)

_isn’t isak just the best person in the world_

**Noah** (13:51)

_ugh_

_I hate you_

_all the gagging noises in the world aren’t enough right now_

**Even** (13:51)

_haha_

_maybe just text Uncle Jonas instead?_

**Noah** (13:51)

_finally a useful suggestion_

**Even** (13:52)

_tssss_

**Noah** (13:52)

_okay I’ll try that_

_see you tonight Pappa_

_thanks for your “help”_

_I love you even though you and Daddy are being gross_

**Even** (13:52)

_how generous of you_ _♡_

_I love you too son_

_say hi to Jonas_

**Noah** (13:53)

_ok_

_bye_ _♡_

**Even** (13:53)

_bye monkey_

\--

 

**November 11 th, 2041**

“Mmmm,” Even hummed, his voice still sleepy, “Morning.”

Isak didn’t answer, just took him into his mouth deeper, pushing the head of Even’s dick gently against the top of his mouth as he did so.

Isak going down on him was easily the best feeling in the world for Even, but waking up to it was a whole other level. The warmth of Isak’s mouth, wrapped around him so deliciously, one hand holding his hips in place, the other playing with his balls – shit, Even wished he could wake up like this every morning.

“Ahh, fuck, baby,” he moaned quietly when Isak deep throated him, pushing the blanket down a little to see his husband work his mouth along his length, nearly coming at the sight.

“Shit, this is so good, fuck,” he cursed, hand tangling into Isak’s hair, pushing him slightly, and Isak went with it immediately, gagging a little when he took him in too deep, not complaining when Even held him in place anyway, enjoying the gagging sounds maybe a little too much.

Isak hummed happily, moving back up, sucking and licking and Even was close to losing it. Isak let go of his hip, deep throating him again, looking up at Even, who instantly started moving his hips, making Isak gag again.

He loved how they could communicate with just looks during sex, how they just knew exactly what the other person meant and wanted in that moment, and how fucking natural all of his felt.

“Fuck, Iss, baby,” Even moaned against the back of his hand to keep himself relatively quiet, throwing his head back, and froze when there was a knock at the door.

Before either of them could react, the door was already being opened, and Isak pulled away hectically, while Even covered himself up with the blanket, awkwardly adjusting his boxers around his way too hard and wet dick.

Luckily, the kids were so focused on carrying the two trays that they didn’t notice their dads jumping like that.

Even saw how Isak wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, pulling the blanket around their shoulders, trying to look innocent.

“Happy father’s day!” Noah cheered, carefully placing the tray on their blanket, before running to Isak’s side of the bed to give his dad a hug.

Isak’s heart melted and all of the arousal left his body instantly as he hugged Noah, giving him a kiss on the top of his head,

“Thank you, buddy,” he said, and he couldn’t help but notice how Even’s eyes lingered on his mouth for a second, probably enjoying how raspy and fucked out Isak’s voice sounded.

Lily put down the tray she had been carrying on their nightstand, hugging Even, before she crawled into bed to hug Isak, too.

“Look at that, you made us breakfast,” Even smiled, hugging Noah, too.

“We made eggs, and we used your special secret ingredient,” Noah told them, obviously excited.

They were both still in their pajamas, and Isak looked at Even in silent question, before holding out the blanket for both of their kids to get under it.

Thank fuck they were both wearing shirts and boxers, because anything else would have completely ruined this breakfast.

“Sounds amazing,” Isak praised, “thank you so much.”

“And we made you a card!” Noah continued, handing them the card that was lying on the tray next to the eggs.

Even smiled, taking the card and leaning closer to Isak to show it to him.

Lily and Noah had taken a picture of all of them from their trip to New York two years ago and glued it to a colorful carton.

“We wrote something, inside, too,” Noah kept going, showing them how to unfold the card, clearly way more excited about this present than Lily, who was already stealing little bits of egg from the plate.

Isak and Even smiled as they read the text on the inside of the card.

 

_Dear Daddy and Dear Pappa,_

_Thank you for always taking care of us when we’re sick,_

_Thank you for always cooking our favorite meals when we have a bad day,_

_Thank you for buying us presents and making our birthdays really special,_

_Thank you for letting us watch really cool movies,_

_Thank you for getting us a dog,_

_Thank you for always being on our team!!!_

_We are happy that we were your stolen penguin eggs and we are your Tangos now!_

_Happy father’s day!_

_Lily & Noah_

“Thank you for getting us a dog?” Isak repeated with a grin.

Noah nodded happily, and Lily shrugged,

“It’s just, like, a suggestion. You know, so you know that we’d be really thankful if you would finally get us a dog,” she explained, and Even chuckled,

“Thank you,” he said, giving first Noah, then Lily a kiss on the forehead, “that’s the coolest card ever. We’re really happy you are our Tangos, too.”

“We have to eat now, or it will get cold,” Noah explained, and Isak grinned, ruffling his hair.

The kids had tried to imitate Even’s usual birthday breakfast, and made eggs and brought bread and fruit and had even attempted to make chocolate chip pancakes. It was delicious, and Isak was beyond happy.

“We should talk about what kind of dog we could get,” Noah suggested, mouth full of egg, getting breadcrumbs all over their sheets.

“We’re not-“

“I think a Husky would be kind of cool,” Lily said, nodding along, and Noah beamed at her, “they look really cool and they’re supposed to be really smart. Plus, they can, like, pull you when you’re skiing!”

Isak saw how Noah got even more excited as she spoke and he just knew that it would be really hard to convince him that getting a dog would probably not be the best idea.

 

They all got dressed after breakfast in bed and went out for a long walk, enjoying the cold and the snow, and Lily and Noah kept talking about the fact that this definitely proved that they totally would be able to take care of a dog, because they were already outside even though it was cold and snowy and a Saturday.

They went to one of their favorite restaurants later that day for dinner. Even had invited his parents, too, and they sat together and ate and talked and joked until it was way past Lily’s and Noah’s bed time.

“Thank you again for your amazing present,” Even whispered against Noah’s temple, pressing a kiss there, “I love you.”

“I made the card,” Noah said proudly, his voice sleepy and tired.

“I figured,” Even grinned, ruffling his hair, “Good night, buddy.”

He got up and left the room, giving Isak a quick kiss as they passed each other in the hallway, Isak walking into Noah’s room to say good night while Even went over to Lily’s room.

 

“So,” Even said, when they finally closed their bedroom door.

“Yeah,” Isak agreed with a smile, running his hand through his hair.

“Looks like we have to talk about getting them a dog,” Even said, and Isak rolled his eyes,

“I was actually going to suggest to move on where we left off this morning,” he clarified.

“Oh,” Even smirked, pushing Isak to lie on his back, before he crawled over him, “there’s no reason we can’t do both.”

“Well, if anyone can make the topic of how to raise kids hot, it’s us,” Isak chuckled, tilting his chin up.

Even laughed, too leaning down to kiss his husband.

And Isak was right. They were able to make it hot.

 

\--

**November 31 st, 2041**

**Lily** (11:20)

_hey useless moron_

**Noah** (11:20)

_hey idiot sister_ _♡_

_what’s up_

**Lily** (11:20)

_I thought we could maybe do something cool for pappa and daddy for their anniversary_

**Noah** (11:20)

_oh_

_ok_

_when is that?_

**Lily** (11:21)

_duh_

_on my birthday?_

**Noah** (11:21)

_really_

**Lily** (11:21)

_you are so stupid_

_how did you not know that_

_they’re always so extra cheesy and in love on my birthday_

**Noah** (11:21)

_they’re always extra cheesy and in love_

**Lily** (11:22)

_touché_

_anyway we could do something nice for them don’t you think?_

**Noah** (11:22)

_idk_

_we did like breakfast in bed and presents and stuff on father’s day right?_

**Lily** (11:22)

_yeah but it’s their 25 year anniversary_

**Noah** (11:22)

_wow_

_just imagine_

_they’ve been together like a whole lifetime_

**Lily** (11:22)

_yeah it’s so weird_

_anyway_

_I was thinking maybe we could do something nice for them on Saturday night_

_so that I could like celebrate my birthday on Saturday night with my friends_

_and then they wouldn’t be home_

**Noah** (11:23)

_wow you’re so selfless_

**Lily** (11:23)

_hey it’s a nice plan_

_and then we can spend my actual birthday watching movies and cuddle up_

**Noah** (11:23)

_yeah ok_

_can I invite friends to your birthday too_

**Lily** (11:23)

_I’ll invite Isabell anyway!_

_and we could maybe like ask Aunt Eva if she could be here_

_because they won’t leave unless there is like parental supervision or whatever_

**Noah** (11:23)

_ok_

_but what should we get them for their anniversary_

_like we don’t have money_

**Lily** (11:24)

_yeah that’s a problem_

**Noah** (11:24)

_they could have dinner somewhere_

**Lily** (11:24)

_then they won’t be gone all night though_

**Noah** (11:24)

_hm_

_idk_

_can’t we just make them breakfast on Sunday?_

**Lily** (11:24)

_no that doesn’t make any sense_

_hey you know what I’ll ask Aunt Eva if she has an idea ok?_

**Noah** (11:24)

_okay cool_

**Lily** (11:25)

_awesome_

_I’ll text her when I get home_

_you’re going to have to draw the card since you’re all artistic and whatever_

**Noah** (11:25)

_some of us can actually draw you clumsy idiot_

**Lily** (11:25)

_some of us can actually throw a ball you weirdo_

**Noah** (11:25)

_love you too_

_see you later?_

**Lily** (11:25)

_later monkey_ _♡_

**Noah** (11:26)

_♡_

_\--_

**Lily** (14:50)

_hey aunt eva!_

**Eva** (14:57)

_hey_

_did amalie’s phone die?_

_hold on I can get her_

**Lily** (14:57)

_um no I actually wanted to talk to you_

**Eva** (14:57)

_oh_

_okay_

_what’s up_

**Lily** (14:57)

_Noah and I want to do something nice for Pappa and Daddy for their anniversary_

_do you have any ideas what we could do_

_also we have no money_

**Eva** (14:57)

_what did you have in mind?_

_like a present or something else?_

**Lily** (14:58)

_well I sort of thought of getting them a date night somewhere other than the house_

_that way I could celebrate my birthday on Saturday night with my friends and they could go to some restaurant or something?_

_and maybe you could hang out with us when I celebrate my birthday?_

_we’re going to need an adult to watch us, you know how Daddy is with that stuff_

**Eva** (14:58)

_mhhh_

_I don’t know if you know that but your dads sort of have this hotel that they have been going to a lot when you weren’t born yet_

**Lily** (14:59)

_cool where_

**Eva** (14:59)

_here in Oslo_

**Lily** (14:59)

_why would they go to a hotel when it’s here in Oslo_

**Eva** (14:59)

_you’re going to have to ask them that_

_it’s a romantic thing for them sort of_

_maybe we could book a room there and give them a night away_

**Lily** (15:00)

_sounds really cool_

_but we can’t really book anything because I can’t just use Daddy’s credit card for that right?_

**Eva** (15:00)

_well I think your dads won’t have a problem paying but Jonas and I can book the room and everything and manage the money stuff with them later on_

**Lily** (15:00)

_you’re the best aunt ever_

_so you can come to the party Saturday?_

_I’ll also invite Isabell so Noah has someone to hang out with_

**Eva** (15:00)

_what kind of party are we talking?_

**Lily** (15:01)

_just hanging out with friends that’s all_

_having dinner and maybe play some games and have some music on_

**Eva** (15:01)

_how many people are we talking?_

**Lily** (15:01)

_10-20?_

**Eva** (15:01)

_and I’d just have to be there so your dads can have a good night_

_you’d still be responsible and won’t trash your house, right?_

**Lily** (15:02)

_it’s really more like hanging out and chilling_

_I’m not going to trash the house I promise_

**Eva** (15:02)

_okay otter_

_so I’ll book them a room?_

**Lily** (15:02)

_yep ok so cool_

_Noah and I will make them a card and give it to them on Saturday_

_awesome!!!_

**Eva** (15:02)

_great_

_I’ll text you when I made the reservations ok?_

**Lily** (15:03)

_best_

_aunt_

_ever_

**Eva** (15:03)

_kiss ass_

**Lily** (15:03)

_tssss_

**Eva** (15:03)

_love you little one_

**Lily** (15:04)

_love you too_ _♡_

\--

 

**December 9 th, 2041**

“This almost feels like coming home,” Isak joked when they walked into the suite that Eva had booked for them.

Even chuckled, hugging Isak from behind,

“I’m actually waiting for the hotel to finally name this suite the _Isak and Even suite_.”

“If you think about the amount of money we’ve spent here, it’s long overdue,” Isak scoffed, turning his head to peck Even’s cheek.

Even grinned, getting out of his jacket,

“So. What do you want to do with all this free time, dear?”

“I want to have a long, serious talk about how little sex you’re going to have in the next 25 years if you keep calling me dear,” Isak said dryly, and Even just reached over and gently slapped Isak’s ass.

Isak laughed, tilting his head,

“Do you have any other suggestions?”

“Well, since we’re completely free for the next-“ Even checked his watch, “fourteen hours, I do have some stuff in mind.”

“And what could that be?” Isak asked with a dirty smirk.

 

\--

 

Half an hour later they were sitting in the huge bathtub, surrounded by deliciously smelling bubbles, Even’s back leaning against Isak’s chest.

Isak was lazily styling Even’s wet hair, brushing it up into a Mohawk, before pulling at it gently until it was standing in every possible direction, before flattening it down to start up again.

Even smiled at the soft touches, his head leaned against Isak’s shoulder, his right hand was slowly caressing Isak’s right ankle, moving his hand around it to squeeze lightly, before he moved his hand up Isak’s calf, gently kneading the muscles underneath his fingers, before his hand traveled down again, until it reached Isak’s ankle.

It was a quiet routine, almost a dance, choreographed during their many years together as a couple, a synchronicity of movements that was so perfectly timed, every touch so perfectly placed.

They didn’t talk, they just enjoyed the silence together, lying in the warm water, enjoying each other’s warmth and breaths and bodies, enjoying how all of this felt so genuinely _right_.

 

\--

 

“I talked to Julie about that Screenplay I’ve been writing, by the way,” Even told Isak, as they were lying on the big, soft bed, cuddled up in bathrobes, drinking water with some weird rose peddles in it. That was new. The hotel had slightly changed the room service, Even noticed, but the mini burgers did still taste amazing.

“Yeah?” Isak asked, hand carding through Even’s damp hair, “what did she say?”

“She said that I should keep working on it and when I finish it, she sees the possibility that we’ll actually make a movie out of it,” Even said with a smiled, moving his head into Isak’s touch.

“Wow. I’m so proud of you,” Isak whispered, his breath warm against Even’s collarbone.

“Thank you. Although, I mean, of course that was nice to hear, but I realized that I don’t really care that much,” Even said.

Isak pulled back a little, looking up to Even, fingers now tracing his collarbone,

“No?”

“No. This may sound weird, but I don’t really care if I ever finish that screenplay, if I ever make an actual movie out of it. I’m just really happy that I found something that I can do and that I can use to express feelings, if that makes any sense. I could even imagine that writing could help me deal with episodes better. It’s just cool to do something creative just for the sake of doing it, you know.”

Even took a deep breath, shrugging, as if he wasn’t sure if his words had really made sense.

“Now I’m even prouder of you,” Isak mumbled, leaning in for a kiss, and Even was more than happy to give it to him.

“You are?”

“Yeah. Actually making a movie one day that you’ve written, I get that that would be really special. But writing for the sake of it, just to feel good about yourself, just to be creative without any goal is even more special. Because that’s going to be just yours, something that no one can take away. And I support everything that makes you feel better, always.”

Even smiled at that, his hand moving up into Isak’s hair, guiding his head into another kiss, slow deep this time, before he pulled back,

“God, if Lily and Noah would be here right now, they’d never stop making gagging noises.”

Isak burst into laughter, rolling on top of Even,

“Well, let’s enjoy the fact that they are not here for a change.”

“So naughty.”

“Well, you knew that before you put a ring on it,” Isak joked, gently untying the rope of Even’s bathrobe, letting it fall open.

“That was the reason I put a ring on it,” Even teased back, his hands finding their way to Isak’s thighs, moving underneath the bathrobe.

“I hope that wasn’t the only reason,” Isak mumbled, leaning down to kiss Even’s neck.

“You’re also kind of cute,” Even said, breaking into a quiet moan when Isak’s hands started to roam over Even’s body, “and you make a shitload of money.”

Isak just hummed against Even’s neck, before he started pressing kisses against Even’s chest.

“Oh, and did I mention that you’re also the love of my life and the man in my life in every minute of my life?”

When Isak rolled his eyes at that, it was fond and loving,

“You’re always out-romancing me,” he complained softly, connecting their lips in a loving kiss, “but I fucking love you for it.”

 

\--

 

**December 10 th, 2041**

**Otter Family** **♡**

**Isak** (00:00)

_happy birthday baby_

**Even** (00:00)

_happy birthday otter_ _♡_

_we love you!_

**Lily** (00:01)

_thank you!!!_

_happy anniversary_ _♡_

**Even** (00:01)

_what are you doing on your phone aren’t your supposed to be celebrating_

**Lily** (00:01)

_yeah but I wanted to wish you a happy anniversary_

_I’m happy you got together 25 years ago and made us into an otter family_ _♡_

**Isak** (00:01)

_we’re incredibly happy about that too_

_we love you little one_

_go have fun tonight and we’ll celebrate with you tomorrow okay?_

**Lily** (00:02)

_you have fun too_

_thank you_

_I love you too_ _♡_

**Even** (00:02)

_♡_

**Isak** (00:02)

_♡_

_\--_

**December 10 th, 2041**

“Hey you guys,” Isak greeted when he got home the next morning, holding out his arms, and Lily ran into them instantly.

“Happy birthday baby otter,” he said, hugging her close to his chest, kissing her head, “did you have a good night yesterday?”

“We did! Thanks again,” Lily smiled happily.

She and Noah were wearing sweatpants and snuggly hoodies and Isak felt his heart melt. They were so cute. They were amazing and they were all his and sometimes it was just hard to believe it.

“Where’s Pappa?” Noah asked with a frown, and Isak ran a hand through his hair,

“He’s parking the car and stuff, he’ll be in in a second. We do have some bad news, though.”

Lily tilted her head,

“What bad news?”

“We kind of didn’t get you a birthday present, Lily,” Isak said, wincing, and Lily’s face fell for a second, before she cleared her throat, trying to hide her disappointment and failing,

“That’s okay,” she said with a sad smile.

“I’m sorry,” Isak sighed, “but we already got something for you and Noah _both_.”

“Hey birthday girl,” Even said, stepping into the house.

Isak grinned widely when he saw Lily’s face light up in a way he had never seen before.

Even smiled at her when he sat down the husky puppy on the floor.

Noah and Lily immediately got down to their knees, cheering happily when the tiny puppy ran towards them clumsily with its big, cute paws, jumping into their laps, wagging its tail.

“Oh my god, is this our present?!” Lily squeaked, patting the puppy with excited eyes.

“That’s both of your present,” Even nodded, squatting down next to the kids, gently patting the puppy, too, scratching it behind its ears.

“Thank you, Pappa, oh my god, thank you so much,” Lily said, almost in tears, as he hugged Even, ignoring the puppy jumping up and down between them.

“Happy birthday, Lily,” Even mumbled into her hair.

“She’s both of yours, though, so you both have to take care of her. That means walking her and feeding her and everything,” Isak stressed, also sitting down on the floor, grinning as the puppy jumped into his lap, too, her tiny paws pressed against Isak’s chest as she tried to lick his face.

“We’ll take good care of her,” Noah promised, patting her, “what’s her name?”

“Lola,” Even said, patting Lola’s head, “and she’s going to be a part of this family now.”

“Oh, I love her so much,” Lily said, her eyes teary now, as she hugged the excited puppy against her chest, giggling as Lola licked her face.

They brought in the dog bed and all the stuff they had gotten yesterday, setting everything up for Lola, who was just jumping around happily, sniffing the entire house, barking and playing with every toy Lily and Noah gave to her.

Of course Lily called Amalie, and Jonas and Eva and the girls came over to see Lola. Hardly anyone was actually surprised when Amalie and Lily greeted each other with a kiss, blushing and smiling and Eva just rolled her eyes as she handed Isak a hundred kroner.

They had cake, Lily blew out all 15 candles at her first try, and Isak had to insist several times that Noah didn’t feed Lola any cake.

It was late when Jonas and Eva left, and Lily and Amalie took even longer to say goodbye.

“Did you have a good birthday, baby?” Even asked with a grin, and Lily rolled her eyes, blushing,

“The best.”

“Yeah? We’re happy that you’re happy,” Isak said, stroking her cheek for a second, and it was obvious that he didn’t just mean her birthday.

“So, it’s already pretty late, and you guys have school tomorrow, but since it’s your birthday, we can watch a movie if you want to,” Even said, and Noah and Lily high fived at that.

“Why don’t you pick a movie?” Isak suggested, “and we’re going to make popcorn.”

Noah and Lily started discussing movies, patting Lola while doing so, who seemed to be kind of exhausted by the day she had.

“They are so happy,” Isak smiled, hopping onto the counter as Even put a generous amount of butter into the pot, adding corn and sugar.

“They are, aren’t they?” Even agreed, putting a lid on the pot, shaking it slightly, before stepping between Isak’s legs, both of his hands lying on Isak’s thighs.

Isak smiled. This felt right. This felt so fucking right.

“I love you,” Isak smiled, “all of this feels right.”

“I love you, too,” Even whispered, lifting Isak’s chin with his index finger, kissing him, slowly and deeply, licking into his mouth gently as the popcorn started popping next to them.

Isak smiled into the kiss,

“Remember when you made me popcorn for the very first time?”

“Mhmm,” Even hummed, his hands moving up to settle on Isak’s hips, “remember what we did afterwards?”

“Yeah. I remember. I remember everything.”

“Do you?”

“Yeah,” Isak smiled, “it’s been 25 pretty amazing years, Even. Thank you for all of them.”

“Look at that, you out-romanced me,” Even teased, pressing their lips together again, slowly and gently, and Isak smiled into the kiss.

“I think your popcorn’s done,” Isak grinned, finishing their small make out session with a quick peck to Even’s lips.

“Oh, fuck,” Even said, turning off the stove and putting the popcorn into a bowl.

“Come on,” Isak jumped down from the counter, lacing their hands together to pull Even with him.

“Hey, baby?” Even said, holding him back for a second, “thank you back. For all of those years.”

Isak smiled, and he was a little scared that if he felt any more love in his heart, he might not be able to take it.

They walked back into the living room, and oh fuck, Isak felt like his heart would explode.

Noah and Lily were sitting on the couch, Lola on both of their laps, and they were smiling and talking and patting their puppy, and they just looked- like a team, Isak realized.

Like a family. And that was all that he really wanted for his children. To have a home and a team and someone on their side, through all the good and the bad times. Through sickness and hell. Minute by minute.

“What are you smiling about?” Even asked, smiling just as widely.

“Our kids,” Isak said, leaning his temple against Even’s cheek as he looked over to them again, where Noah was leaning against Lily in the same way.

“They’re kind of awesome, right?”

Isak nodded, turning to look at Even again.

“Sometimes, I just- I don’t know, did you ever look at something and think to yourself, _Damn, I did everything right_?”

Even turned towards him, locking eyes with him. He smiled, his eyes blue and bright and happy. His hand on Isak’s cheek soft and firm and reassuring. His gaze holding Isak’s, so calm and steady and loving. His voice quiet, gently and deep, when he said,

“I’m looking at it right now.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bare takk ♡


End file.
